Segundas Intenções
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar
1. Mentiras nada inocentes

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. (Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco)

**Sumário:** Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**Glossário:**

**-"Não se intrometa!" - VOZ NO TELEFONE**

-_Eu queria acreditar que desta vez você não está mentindo._** - FALA**

Acordou confuso sem saber o que acontecia com seus sentimentos.** - NARRAÇÃO**

_Enquanto ele era o príncipe da escola, ela não passava de alguém invisível._** - NARRAÇÃO PASSADO**

**_-Me deixe em paz! _- FALA NO PASSADO**

_-"O que diabos ele quis dizer com aquilo?"- **PENSAMENTOS**_

**

* * *

**

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo um - **Mentiras nada inocentes

.

**-"Ela está no hospital foi à única sobrevivente senhor."**

_-Está em coma, machuca ou algo do gênero?_

**-"Por um milagre ela não está muito machucada. Fraturou uma das pernas e contém alguns arranhões profundos no corpo. Talvez não consiga se movimentar muito devido às dores musculares, mas em um mês já estará totalmente recuperada. O problema é a forte batida que levou na cabeça temo que tenha sido mais grave."**

_-Tudo bem, eu já estou indo para assinar os papéis._

Neji desligou o celular e bufou em desagrado. O tio e as primas haviam sofrido um fatal acidente de carro. Não estava sentindo qualquer sentimento de tristeza pelo ocorrido afinal ELE havia planejado aquele "acidente", se tivesse algum sentimento dentro de si era de frustração pelo plano ter dado errado. Um deles havia escapado, ninguém menos que Hinata a prima mimada, tímida e sem graça. Durante três meses planejara minuciosamente detalhe por detalhe de como faria para acabar de uma vez com a família principal e toda a prole, no final _ELA_ tinha sobrevivido.

O porquê de ele ter feito isso era simples. Desejava a fortuna que a família principal da corporação Hyuuga possuía. Hiashi o primogênito tinha o direito a setenta por cento de tudo e Hizashi pai de Neji, que era o filho caçula, tinha apenas como herança trinta por cento. Isso era injusto, principalmente porque o Hizashi era quem tinha dado o sangue para reerguer a corporação Hyuuga quando essa estava em decadência preste a falir. No final quem havia ficado com os créditos e os lucros fora o tio Hiashi que havia quebrado a promessa de que caso a corporação voltasse ativa novamente deixaria o irmão ter metade da porcentagem da empresa. Hiashi de profundo desgosto, pela falta de palavra do irmão, acabou adoecendo e por fim morrendo.

Na cabeça de Neji o tio era o culpado por tudo. Pela morte do pai, pela tristeza de sua mãe e pela situação financeira bem desproporcional que mereciam ter. Jurara para si mesmo que quando tivesse a oportunidade se vingaria e daria um fim à família principal oportunista. O dia chegara, mas seu plano não se concretizara como imaginava.

_-O que foi Neji?_

Uma mulher de lindos olhos cor âmbar, cabelos castanhos e um corpo esbelto, emoldurado pelo fino lençol que a cobria na cama, tocara o braço desnudo do amante. Tenten era filha de um empresário chinês que morava no Japão á três anos. Desde que o Hyuuga havia conhecido a linda chinesa tornaram-se bem íntimos, não tinham exatamente um relacionamento, pois Neji sempre havia deixado bem claro que não a amava apenas gostava da companhia da morena e das horas de prazer que passavam juntos. Ela parecia não se importar o tanto que estivesse com ele e pudesse tocá-lo poderia agüentar a indiferença do bonito homem de orbes peroladas.

_-Lembra daquele "acidente" que comentei com você que aconteceria hoje? Então deu tudo errado._ –comentou aborrecido. Além de sua amante Tenten era sua confidente e melhor amiga. _–Hinata sobreviveu. A família principal ainda é dona de toda fortuna Hyuuga. Isso só pode ser praga divina. Estava tudo tão bem planejado porque aquela garota mimada teve que sobreviver? –_passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos enquanto sentia a mulher ao seu lado tentar lhe beijar o pescoço_. -Agora não Tenten, não estou com saco para isso. Tenho que buscar a princesinha mimada no hospital, o médico acabou de me ligar._

A morena fez um beicinho decepcionada ao ver Neji se levantar da cama para colocar a roupa. Desde que Neji começara a planejar aquele plano homicida ele não lhe dava mais tanta atenção, apenas se preocupava com aquela maldita vingança e esquecia de que havia coisas muito melhores para se fazer em vez de planejar a morte de alguém. Não podia culpá-lo, os problemas de família o atormentavam, a morte do pai havia o abalado a ponto dele tomar certas atitudes que Tenten não achava certo, mas se ela o amava tinha que aceitar.

_-Eu vou indo!Não me espere para jantarmos juntos, do hospital eu vou levar minha prima para a mansão. -_ele deu um desajeitado nó na gravata. Era péssimo naquilo sempre ficava torta. Penteou os cabelos desgrenhados e o amarrou no costumeiro rabo de cavalo baixo. Era ainda mais bonito de terno. – _Talvez eu te ligue, mas não fique esperando!_

Nem ao menos um beijo Neji lhe dera de despedida. Ele se retirou irritado com o celular na mão. Como ele podia ser tão frio?Será que todo aquele gelo nunca iria derreter?Tenten não fora capaz daquele feito em todo o tempo que estiveram juntos. Sempre soube que para ele não passava de uma transa e uma amiga que guardava seus segredos e traumas . Será que não podia ter maior significado para Neji?Será que algum dia ele se apaixonaria de verdade?Para Tenten não existia mulher no mundo que alcançasse o coração frio do Hyuuga. Ele era como as ondas do mar, por mais que você corresse para alcançá-lo nunca conseguia pega-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O cheiro de morfina o incomodava, o local branco e agitado fazia-o ter recordações melancólicas. Particularmente odiava hospitais, principalmente depois da morte do pai. A última imagem que se lembrava de Hizashi era dele deitado na cama pálido cheio de fios ligados no corpo fraco a máquinas que por mais sofisticadas que fossem não conseguiram salva-lo.

Estava aborrecido. Se dependesse dele deixava Hinata apodrecer naquele lugar. Assinava os papéis bruscamente tornando a caligrafia sempre impecável em um garrancho.

A enfermeira jovem olhava embevecida para aquele homem a sua frente. Nunca havia visto um homem tão bonito, com olhos tão misteriosos e exóticos. A sobrancelha erguida deixava-o ainda mais sexy. A enfermeira deixou escapar um suspiro sonhador fazendo Neji olhá-la. Estar sendo vislumbrada por aquele par de olhos perolados era de deixar qualquer mulher com falta de ar.

_-Está tudo certo para levar Hinata embora?-_disse ríspido mostrando certa pressa.

Ignorava o semblante corado da mulher a sua frente. Não era o tipo de homem que gostava de flertes em qualquer lugar e com qualquer pessoa. Era exigentecom suas ficadas e transas.

_-Ainda não senhor. Antes tem que conversar com a médica que a tratou para o diagnostico. - _a moça falava com a voz baixa tentando olhar para algo que não fosse os olhos perolados a sua frente.

_-Então me leve logo à sala dessa médica por que eu tenho muitos compromissos, não posso ficar aqui o dia todo._

A enfermeira abaixou a cabeça assentindo. Apesar de lindo era um homem de gênio difícil e indolente. Guiou-o pelos corredores até pararem em uma porta escrito _. _A jovem enfermeira anunciou Neji e o deixou com a médica de aparência jovial que na verdade já era uma mulher de terceira idade. Como o velho ditado dizia: As aparências enganam.

_-Sente-se senhor Hyuuga. –_disse a médica cordialmente.

_-Não pretendo me demorar. –_ele disse direto mostrando a impaciência e incomodo. O sorriso caloroso da médica logo se dissipou e ela adquiriu um ar serio diante do timbre ríspido que Neji teimava em usar.

_-O senhor pode não demorar mais eu vou, por isso digo que é melhor sentar._

A simpatia da tal médica Tsunade parecia se alterar de acordo com a maneira que se dirigiam a ela. Neji bufou a contra gosto não se importando em ser discreto. Sentou-se e esboçou um semblante de desagrado.

_-Tenho boas e más notícias sobre Hinata. Qual quer escutar primeiro?_

"_A ruim, por que é o que vai me deixar feliz!"_ Pensou ele de imediato. Depois pensou melhor, tinha que demonstrar que aquele "acidente" realmente havia sido acidental ou poderia se tornar o principal suspeito do atentado.

_-A boa!-_disse ele sem qualquer emoção.

_-Ela não corre mais riscos de vida. Em um mês ela estará recuperada totalmente de todos os ferimentos externos. Agora a notícia ruim é muito complexa. _-ele se encontrava atento às palavras que a médica a sua frente iria dizer. Ainda tinha esperança de que ela lhe dissesse que encontraram uma doença incurável no corpo de Hinata e que daqui dois meses a prima morreria. –_Hinata teve seqüelas na cabeça. A batida do lado direito do crânio foi muito forte e fez com que ela perdesse a memória. Desde que ela acordara não se lembra absolutamente de nada nem mesmo do próprio nome._ _Não sei se é uma amnésia permanente ou temporária apenas o tempo poderá dizer._

_-Isso realmente só pode ser praga!- Neji _resmungou exasperado.

Como se não bastasse Hinata ter sobrevivido agora também se tornara uma desmemoriada. Consequentemente ele acabaria ficando como responsável pela prima. Como odiava isso! Tinha feito de tudo para se livrar dela e agora teria que FICAR com ela. Deus definitivamente estava o castigando pelos seus pecados que eram gravíssimos até aquele momento.

Com Hinata viva Neji não se tornara o único herdeiro, os bancos nunca liberariam o dinheiro da família principal a ele, muito menos saberia onde os títulos de milhões da corporação estavam escondidos. Ela ainda tinha o poder de quase tudo nas mãos.

Praguejou em um sussurro imaginando como seria dali para frente. De nada Hinata seria útil, apenas o que ele queria dela era o dinheiro e pela falta de memória ela não se lembraria as senhas dos cartões de créditos e nem onde os títulos da corporação Hyuuga se encontravam escondidos. Se pelo menos ela se lembrasse poderia obrigá-la a passar tudo para o nome dele.

"_Ótimo momento para ela não se lembrar de nada". _Pensou sarcástico porém logo um sorriso vitorioso dominou os lábios dele. Se ela não se lembrava nem mesmo de quem era provavelmente não se lembraria de quem era ele.

Neji tinha uma mente brilhante e calculista um verdadeiro gênio e naquele momento já tinha um plano para botar as garras na corporação Hyuuga por inteiro. Ainda havia uma esperança para sua ambição ser conquistada e a prima seria apenas uma peça em quem ele daria um xeque mate.

_-Me diga o senhor é o que dela?Irmão, primo, tio... _

_-Marido!-_Tsunade arregalou os olhos descrentes, então ele continuou como se estivesse dando uma explicação. -Na _verdade somos primos, mas acabamos nos casando. A família Hyuuga é muito tradicional e praticamente todos são casados com primos para a herança continuar em família._

Em certo ponto não estava mentindo totalmente. Tanto o pai de Neji como o de Hinata haviam se casado com mulheres que carregavam o sobreno Hyuuga. Talvez fosse por esse fato que apenas a família Hyuuga mantivesse os olhos exóticos e perolados,eles procriavam entre si mesmos.

_-Ela é bem jovem, muito difícil de imaginá-la ém disso, nunca soube do casamento da primogênita Hyuuga, uma notícia dessas concerteza sairia no jornal, afinal vocês além de serem a família mais tradicional de Tókio são os donos da maior empresa tecnológica do Japão._

_-Hinata é estilo clássica!Além disso, ela é muito tímida não gosta dessas entrevistas e colunas de fofocas em revistas e jornais. Ela preferiu um casamento discreto em que apenas amigos íntimos foram convidados. -_Neji falava com uma naturalidade tornando difícil de alguém descobrir que praticamente tudo que falava era mentira, apenas algumas palavras tinham um sentido verdadeiro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava enganar a médica a sua frente já pensava em uma maneira de manter os empregados da mansão Hyuuga e todas as pessoas que conheciam ele e Hinata de não estragarem a farsa.

Tsunade parecia convencida. Levantou-se e entregou a Neji à lista de medicamentos que ele deveria comprar para Hinata tomar diariamente até que ela ficasse boa fisicamente. O rapaz Hyuuga apenas colocou no bolso da calça fazendo pouco caso daquela lista. Se dependesse dele não comprava absolutamente nada, pois preocupação com aquele estorvo que havia sobrevivido estava longe de ser um de seus sentimentos – isso se tivesse um com toda aquela personalidade impassível.

O quarto de Hinata não era muito longe, em menos de dois minutos eles estavam parados na porta do recinto que se encontrava a verdadeira herdeira Hyuuga. Neji não sentia qualquer tipo de receio em ter peso na consciência ao ver os estragos que havia causado na prima. Muito pelo contrário, torcia para que ela estivesse bem machucada, somente assim não ficaria ainda mais frustrado por ela ter sobrevivido ao atentado.

Tsunade abriu a porta e entrou no quarto acompanhada de Neji. Hinata estava sentada em uma poltrona, se encontrava arrumada para a partida do hospital. Um vestido simples azul emoldurava o corpo feminino de belas curvas, os longos cabeços negros estavam presos em um coque frouxo. A situação física da herdeira Hyuuga era notável. Uma das pernas engessadas, cortes e hematomas profundos ao longo do corpo, principalmente nos braços. O rosto parecia o menos afetado, tinha apenas pequenos arranhões que em dois dias já estariam imperceptíveis. Uma faixa na cabeça era notada, provavelmente devido a pancada que ela havia sofrido.

Neji a analisou cuidadosamente. Ela continuava a mesma, exatamente como ele se lembrava. A face corada, a voz suave e baixa e o sorriso doce nos lábios. Um jeitinho de menina inocente que conseguia cativar até a mais frígida e cruel das pessoas.

_-Tsunade-san quem é esse rapaz?-_perguntou a herdeira Hyuuga timidamente olhando Neji com interesse. Hinata sentia-se tremula ao olhar para os profundos e frios olhos do homem a sua frente. Desviou o olhar para o chão sentindo-se intimidada.

Tsunade abriu a boca para falar, contudo Neji foi mais rápido. Deu alguns passos para frente e ficou a centímetros da poltrona de Hinata olhando-a de cima.

_-Sou seu marido!-_disse de maneira direta olhando-a nos olhos.

O coração de Hinata disparou. TUM. TUM TUM TUM. Não acreditava que era casada, muito menos com um homem como aquele que mais parecia uma divindade de tão belo.

A jovem de olhos perolados prendeu a respiração e chacoalhou a cabeça tentando lembrar-se de seu casamento ou de qualquer coisa que a ligava aquele homem que estava a hipnotizando apenas com a primeira aparição.

_-M-mari... do?-_disse gaguejando com a costumeira voz falhada_._

Neji sorriu sarcasticamente. Não importava se a prima tinha ou não a memória. Hinata sempre seria Hinata. A mesma timidez absurda. A voz gaguejante que chegava muitas vezes o incomodar. Ela continua sem confiança em si mesma.

Não importava se ela continuava ou não a mesma garota sem graça de antes. Estava na hora da encenação diante daquela médica idiota que analisava cada uma de suas palavras e atitudes. Bancaria o marido preocupado e apaixonado. Não daquele jeito idiotamente meloso, faria isso sem perder sua postura e personalidade. _"Chorar de alegria por esse estorvo continuar vivo já seria o cúmulo." _Pensou Neji antes de se abaixar até que ficasse da altura de Hinata.

-_Sim!-_delicadamente Neji pousou uma das mãos no rosto da jovem e o acariciou delicadamente com o polegar sentindo a textura da pele macia. Sentiu a bochecha de Hinata esquentar aquele toque sutil_ - Apesar de sermos casados há pouco tempo éramos felizes juntos. - _a voz dele não era áspera e nem amorosa, era simplesmente calma.

_-Não quero atrapalhar esse momento, mas acho melhor terem essa conversa em casa. Senhor Hyuuga já pode levar sua esposa para casa._

Neji ajudou uma encabulada Hinata a se levantar. Durante todo aquele lenga lenga havia planejado o plano ou melhor o golpe que daria na prima. No fundo sentia pena da moça de olhos perolados,inocentemente ela havia caído em uma armadilha. Era uma pena que bons sentimentos não durem muito tempo no coração de Hyuuga Neji e aquela piedade se dissipou da mesma maneira que conduzia Hinata para o fundo do "buraco".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Rock Lee você entendeu o que eu disse?Cuide para que todos os empregados não abram à boca nem os da mansão e nem os da corporação. Se precisar ameace! -_disse Neji do telefone celular. Olhava de relance para a limusine para verificar se Hinata não escutava.

**-"Hinata não tem culpa do que aconteceu com o seu pai."**

_-Faça o que eu mandei e não argumente._** -**disse Neji ríspido fazendo com que o homem do outro lado da linha suspirasse.** –**_Quero que explique todo o meu plano a Tenten, entre em contato com ela assim que puder ainda hoje. Aproveite e avise que não vamos nos encontrar essa noite._

**-"Neji tem certeza do que está fazendo?Pode se arrepender e..." **–Rock Lee tentou fazer o amigo mudar de idéia, mas não deu tempo de acabar de argumentar. Neji o cortou de maneira grosseira desligando o telefone.

Após desligar o celular Neji o guardou no bolso e entrou no carro notando uma confusa Hinata na outra extremidade da limusine. Ela parecia não querer ficar muito próxima dele e Neji entendia. Afinal ela estava desmemoriada, trilhões de perguntas deviam estar se passando na cabeça dela. Ele não queria ser aquele que as responderia,todavia ganhar a confiança dela era essencial para que aquele plano se seguisse e pudesse se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Iria manipulá-la sem ao menos que ela notasse.

_-Hinata venha para mais perto. -_disse ele de maneira autoritária. A prima o olhou envergonhada e se aproximou alguns poucos centímetros. Ele sorriu, seria divertido brincar com ela por um tempo. - _Mais perto._

Embora ela se aproximasse nunca era perto o suficiente. Assim ele decidiu se mover, pois se dependesse dela cada um estaria sentado em uma extremidade do carro. Colou o corpo no da prima, passou o braço pelas costas femininas depositando a mão no ombro da jovem. Nesse momento Hinata se encontrava com uma coloração escarlate, o corpo fervia de vergonha e seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares sobre seu próprio colo como se esse gesto pudesse amenizar o encabulamento.

_-Confie em mim Hinata!Não precisa ter vergonha afinal sou seu marido. -_Neji falava de uma maneira tão convincente que ele próprio estava começando a acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Neji está indo longe de mais com essa vingança idiota._

Tenten estava aborrecida. Sentia que aquela história de Neji se fingir de marido de Hinata não acabaria bem. Principalmente para si. Já não tinha a atenção que queria de Neji, segura-lo algumas poucas horas em sua companhia já era difícil, com esse novo plano dele provavelmente não sobraria tempo para ela.

Talvez o que estivesse realmente irritando-a era o fato de Hinata ser aquilo que Tenten sempre quis ser de Neji... Esposa. Mesmo a bela chinesa tendo consciência que o amante só pretendia usar a herdeira Hyuuga, no fundo de seu coração, Tenten sentia que de alguma forma Hinata era uma ameaça para o relacionamento que tinha com Neji.

Hinata não era mais bonita que Tenten, muito pelo contrario era menos provocante e mais infantil. Tenten era uma mulher feita de corpo esbelto e gestos sensuais. Usava roupas sexy além de ter um ar mais maduro. Vinte três anos que a tornava a típica imagem do desejo masculino. Hinata por outro lado tinha aquele ar angelical, bonita, todavia delicada de mais. Tão frágil que nenhum homem teria coragem de tocar com medo que quebrasse algum pedaço da mulher de olhos perolados. Dezoito anos, uma menina que começava a se tornar mulher.

_-Acho que isso está começando a se tornar uma fixação._ -disse Rock Lee suspirando cansado antes de balançar os cabelos tigelinhas de um modo galanteador. _-Esse é o fogo de um homem em amadurecimento que queima por desafios e novas experiências_. _SINTA ESSE DRAMA!_-gritou Lee fazendo pose.

_-Lá vem você de novo com essa mania de falar, falar, falar e no final das contas não dizer nada que faça sentido. -_Tenten falou em um timbre recriminador. Naquele momento estava mais preocupado com Neji e Hinata sozinhos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata olhava atentamente cada detalhe da mansão. Então era rica?Não acreditava, parecia ter acordado diante de um sonho utópico onde tudo era absolutamente perfeito. Era milionária e vivia em uma mansão que mais parecia um palácio, cada detalhe desde os móveis ao lustre pareciam ter custado fortunas. Como se não fosse suficiente era casada, com um homem lindo, com penetrantes olhos e uma pose que fazia-o parecer o próprio imperador.

Neji não deixava de ser enigmático diante do conceito de Hinata. Era difícil decifrar se ele estava feliz por te-la por perto ou aborrecido pelo fato dela estar desmemoriada. A face dele sempre mantinha a mesma expressão. Inocentemente ela nem desconfiava do que realmente se passava na cabeça do Hyuuga.

Hinata admirou a extensa escada e olhou para Neji interrogativamente como se perguntasse com o olhar se podia subir. Ele assentiu com a cabeça sem querer proferir qualquer som. As mãos delicadas deslizavam no corrimão subindo lentamente cada degrau. Aquela lentidão dela o deixava aborrecido, paciência nunca fora uma das virtudes de Neji.

Os empregados da mansão olhavam a herdeira Hyuuga com uma mistura de pena, medo e culpa. Sentiam pena por imaginarem exatamente o que Neji planejava contra ela, a maioria dos empregados eram antigos na família e sabiam das desavenças entre Hiashi e Hizashi o que resultou no sentimento sombrio de ódio em Neji pela conseqüência lamentável da disputa pelo dinheiro da família.O medo era do que Neji poderia fazer com aquele que estragasse seu plano,nenhum dos empregados embora gostassem muito de Hinata estava disposto a sofrer o cólera ameaçador dele.A culpa os atormentava,pois uma pessoa gentil como Hinata não merecia ser manipulada. Por mais que eles estivessem sendo obrigados a manter-se calados podiam se considerar cúmplices e tão culpados quanto Neji.

Ao entrar no extenso corredor e visualizar várias portas a sua frente, sem saber qual era a do seu quarto, Hinata se sentiu perdida. Naquele momento concluíra como um banho de água perdido sua identidade e memórias de uma vida inteira. Não sabia mais quem era, quantos anos tinha, o que gostava e não gostava de comer. Coisas simples como sua cor preferida não conseguia mais responder com facilidade. O que dizer sobre os momentos esquecidos?Não se lembrava vestida de noiva, nem dizendo "Sim, quero viver com você até que a morte nos separe!" ao homem ao seu lado. E quanto à noite de núpcias?Sentiu a face esquentar ao se imaginar na cama com Neji.

Provavelmente deveria ser um quarto para os dois, e _UMA CAMA_. Céus, só de se imaginar na mesma cama com ele sentia seu corpo tremer de medo e excitação. Hinata encostou-se na parede tentando se apoiar para não derrapar no chão. Não conseguia sustentar o próprio corpo, as lesões do acidente começavam a protestar causando dores musculares e o fato de se imaginar fazendo coisas nada inocentes com Neji a deixava desnorteada.

O homem de olhos perolados arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando disfarçar o aborrecimento que começava a se apoderar de si. Por que ela tinha que ser tão complicada?Agora só faltava ela não conseguir andar e ele ter que carrega-la no colo, como se fosse uma princesa e ele seu vassalo. Mas afinal não fora realmente sempre assim na família Hyuuga?O tio Hiashi e suas filhas como os soberanos e ele e seu pai como súditos. Uma hierarquia injusta na concepção de Neji.

_-Hinata está se sentindo bem?-_perguntou para prima fingindo-se preocupado com a reação frágil dela.

_-Eu... Estou com muita dor Neji-san_. -a voz era fraca e carregava um timbre doloroso. -_N-não c-con-consigo andar. -_Complementou gaguejando com medo de ele ficar irritado.

"_Era só o que me faltava ter que carrega-la até o quarto. Praga de garota!" _Tentou ao máximo não xinga-la ou exclamar um suspiro afinado,contou até dez para recuperar a pouca calma que possuía para a imagem frágil da prima,os olhos perolados masculinos visualizaram hematomas e machucados que começavam a cicatrizar na pele alva.Não soube de onde havia vindo aquela vontade de tocar em cada um dos ferimentos e beija-los para amenizar a dor que causavam a frágil criaturinha angelical._"Droga,droga...DROGA DE GAROTA!"._Ele estava em um verdadeiro dilema. Neji não tinha vontades idiotas de beijar os ferimentos alheios muito menos de alguém que era culpada pela morte de seu pai.- indiretamente.

Ele tocou de leve os ombros femininos fazendo com que os olhos de Hinata desviassem do chão e olhassem para ele. Neji não pode deixar de reparar que o brilho perolado dos olhos da prima embora fossem iguais aos seus eram também diferentes. Iguais na tonalidade, todavia diferentes no que transmitiam. Os olhos dele tinham um "Q" frio e atroz, enquanto os dela eram pura docidão.

Aos poucos a ergueu tomando-a nos braços. Ela estava incomodada de estar sendo carregada pelo marido que nem ao menos se lembrava. Ele detestava se ver como o "vassalo".

O quarto que Neji mandara Lee providenciar com um ar de casal era onde antes era o quarto de Hinata. A cama de casal fora colocada no centro, recoberta por um lençol branco com detalhes em azul. Uma mesinha de cabeceira de cada lado com grandes abajures importados da França. Logo a frente um armário onde as roupas de ambos estavam arrumadas. A grande janela fechada por uma cortina azul celeste que combinava com o ambiente do recinto. Lee havia feito tudo precisamente como Neji ordenara, pode constatar isso ao entrar no quarto em que agora teria que chamar de seu e de sua "esposa". Depositou Hinata na cama e sentou-se ao lado dela mais preocupado em analisar o local do que dar atenção à moça que nem por um minuto parara de admirá-lo.

_-Neji-san posso te fazer uma pergunta?-_perguntou timidamente a moça.

Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Era estranho ouvi-la chama-lo de Neji-san, em toda a sua vida escutara a voz doce lhe chamar unicamente de Neji nii-san. Por mais que não fossem irmãos e ele alegar detestar ser chamado daquela maneira por ela, Hinata insistia em se referir a Neji daquela forma.

_-Pode._

_-Temos algum parentesco?Por que temos algumas semelhanças físicas. -_Hinata se referia aos olhos e Neji percebera esse fato pela maneira que ela olhava-o profundamente. Ele desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos dizendo em um timbre tedioso.

_-Somos primos. Na nossa família é costume casamentos desse tipo, é para que o dinheiro que nós temos não saía do circulo Hyuuga._

_-Ahhh!_

Hinata queria fazer mais perguntas, mas sentia que ele ficava irritado cada vez que ela falava. Será que ele realmente era um marido que a amava?Eram tão felizes antes do acidente como ele alegara no hospital?

Ao notar o olhar ansioso dela, Neji suspirou desistindo de bancar o indiferente. Havia armado aquele plano e agora tinha que seguir adiante e isso seria ser gentil e amoroso com Hinata até conquistar sua confiança para dar o golpe. Era melhor guardar todo o mau humor que possuía

e estampar um sorriso no rosto mesmo contra a vontade.

_-Quer me fazer mais perguntas Hinata?-_disse calmo, porém ainda serio. Talvez sorrir fosse pedir de mais.

_-Quantos anos eu tenho?_

_-Dezoito_

_-E você?_

_-Vinte e três._

Hinata parecia analisar o que lhe fora dito no momento. Eram jovens, tanto ele como ela e já eram casados. Milhão de coisas sobre o relacionamento deles lhe passava pela cabeça. Perguntas como: O primeiro beijo,como fora a primeira noite de amor, como fora o casamento?Tinha vergonha de perguntar coisas do gênero, provavelmente ficaria na dúvida, jamais faria aquele tipo de pergunta.

Estava encantada com Neji. Ele era o tipo que caracterizava uma espécie de homem fisicamente perfeito. Quando acordara naquela cama de hospital sem saber ao menos o próprio nome a única coisa que não imaginou foi ser casada com um homem daquele porte.

_-Temos filhos?_

_-Não. -_respondeu rápido e direto. Aquela idéia o deixava apreensivo. Não queria ter filhos, crianças não era exatamente o que planejava para sua vida. Aquela conversa estava começando a se tornar chata o melhor a fazer era deixá-la sem graça para que a prima parasse com as perguntas. Mudando de assunto subitamente Neji disse maliciosamente. – _Mas transávamos com freqüência e várias vezes por dia._

Ele conhecia-a muito bem e como imaginava Hinata estava envergonhada. Ela abaixara o olhar constrangida, olhava para as próprias mãos em cima da cama. Mordia o lábio inferior para conter um gemido encabulado enquanto as faces estavam ruborizadas. Neji não pode deixar de achá-la encantadoramente inocente. Normalmente as mulheres com quem saía gostava de escutar uma safadeza, Tenten mesmo adorava ouvir uma putaria enquanto transavam.

Mas havia esquecido um detalhe importante, Hinata era virgem. Provavelmente não sabia como tocar em um homem nem ao menos beijar. Sorriu maliciosamente ao indagar o que se passava na cabeça dela, Hinata provavelmente estava se imaginando na cama com ele enquanto na verdade era a mais casta das mulheres. Se dependesse de Neji continuaria sendo, pois não sentia a mínima atração por Hinata, diversão sexual com ela não estava incluída nos seus planos.

_-Hinata vamos jantar?Estou com fome. -_ele se levantou da cama esperando a mulher ao seu lado se levantar. Ela continuou sentada no colchão macio. Sorriu gentilmente para o primo e disse com a voz fraca.

_-Estou cansada Neji-san, prefiro ficar aqui descansando. Não se preocupe estou sem fome_.

Neji deu de ombros. Se ela não queria comer ele é que não iria insistir. Talvez tivesse sorte e ela morresse de fome e não precisasse continuar com aquele plano idiota de se fazer marido da prima mimada.

_-Ok. Suas roupas estão no armário se quiser colocar algum pijama para dormir... -_disse da porta do quarto pronto para se retirar.

_-Não se preocupe comigo!-_ mais uma vez ela esboçou o gentil sorriso. De certa forma quando ele visualizava o doce gesto dos lábios se sentia mal, talvez fosse pelo fato do que estava fazendo com ela.

Não importava, voltar à trás não era algo que faria. Agora tinha que chegar até o fim, aquela era a oportunidade que tanto esperara para conseguir o dinheiro inteiro dos Hyuuga. Não deixaria a oportunidade passar por causava de um sentimento simplório que momentaneamente se apossava de si... Pena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como Hinata preferiu ficar no quarto não tinha motivos para ele pedir para a mesa de jantar ser arrumada. Ordenou que seu jantar fosse servido no escritório, lá teria mais privacidade. Enquanto comia poderia pensar em cada detalhe do golpe que daria. Ainda tinha que ligar para Tenten. Havia quatro ligações perdidas em seu celular e sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele número, ninguém menos que a sensual chinesa.

Já imaginava que a jovem reclamaria e contestaria contra a atitude dele de se fingir marido de Hinata. Sabia também que os protestos de Tenten seria simplesmente resultado do ciúme.

Após a empregada sair do escritório deixando o seu jantar, Neji tratou de se certificar que a porta estava trancada. Sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona afrouxando a gravata e quando estava prestes a dar a primeira garfada o celular tocou. Bufou irritado já imaginando quem era. Apenas para provocar a amante ele deixou o celular tocar mais um pouco.

_-Oi Tenten_. -disse tediosamente.

**-"Neji por que demorou tanto para me atender?Por que diabos não me ligou de volta quando viu as minhas ligações?"-**a jovem do outro lado da linha parecia irritada esperando ouvir uma boa desculpa.

Tenten estava sendo imprudente, pois não possuíam um relacionamento fixo, nem mesmo alianças haviam trocado. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer certas perguntas, ele não devia satisfação à chinesa. Para Neji não eram nada mais do que amantes e amigos. Para Tenten ele era o amor de sua vida.

_-Estava ocupado com a Hinata. -_disse ambiguamente fazendo Tenten ter pensamentos nada inocentes do tipo de ocupação que Neji se referia. Apesar do murmúrio mal criado dela do outro lado da linha ele continuou a falar na mais pura calma – _Se você não sabe estou jantando agora e você está me atrapalhando._

**-"Não seja cretino Neji!O que pensa que está fazendo com esse plano insano contra sua prima?Já te disse milhões de vezes, ela não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com seu pai. Essa SONSA não é capaz de nada a não ser gaguejar. -**Tenten deu ênfase a a palavra sonsa. Era como se quisesse deixar bem claro para Neji os defeitos da jovem Hyuuga. -**Além disso, eu estou com o péssimo pressentimento de que isso não vai dar certo. Se ela recuperar a memória antes de você concluir o plano?Você pode ir preso... Céus."**

_-Relaxe Tenten eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Além disso, mesmo que ela recupere a memória eu já tenho uma carta na manga para fazer com que boa parte do que está no nome dela passe para o meu nome. Como você mesmo disse essa sonsa não é capaz de fazer nada, ela não irá me acusar a polícia quando recuperar a memória. – _além de calmo Neji parecia consciente de suas más atitudes_._

**-"O que pretende fazer?"-**perguntou não escondendo a curiosidade.

_-Acho melhor te contar pessoalmente. Amanhã de tarde vou ao seu apartamento._

**-"Não estou gostando nada disso!Saiba que eu não gosto de te dividir com mulher nenhuma Neji e se eu souber que você está..."**

_-Tenten pelo amor de Deus não comece com suas crises de ciúmes, saiba que eu detesto isso. Além do mais, se você estiver fazendo todo esse escândalo por causa da Hinata você pode ficar tranqüila ok?Ela seria a última mulher da terra com quem eu dormiria. -_Neji dizia como se Tenten estivesse enlouquecido ou algo do gênero. Ele jamais se sentiria atraído pela prima. Hinata não era seu tipo de mulher e mesmo que fosse ela significava apenas sua mina de ouro.

**-"Não estou tão certa disso!" -**Tenten ia continuar reclamando, mas Neji a cortou de maneira fria.

_-Tenha uma boa noite Tenten!-_desligou o telefone celular e o jogou em um canto qualquer sem muita paciência.

Sinceramente estava começando a ficar cansado do "relacionamento" que tinha com Tenten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olhava para a própria imagem refletida no espelho corada. Não havia encontrado uma camisola mais... Discreta no guarda-roupa. O que Neji iria pensar ao ve-la vestida daquela maneira?

Hinata usava uma camisola branca de seda que ia até o meio das coxas deixando à mostra as pernas jovens e torneadas. A cintura delgada era emoldurada pelo fino tecido O decote em "V" revelava boa parte da curva dos seios que não eram tão pequenos como pareciam com a roupa do hospital, eram fartos e redondos. Os cabelos negros agora soltos caiam em uma verdadeira cascata negra pelas costas e ombros deixando um belo contraste com a tez alva. Os olhos perolados estavam destacados combinando com a camisola branca.

Com a roupa certa Hinata ficava tão sensual como qualquer outra mulher, até mais bonita e tentadora. Embora o traje que usasse no momento fosse estilo sexy o semblante juvenil e inocente lhe dava um ar "Lolita" o que faria muitos homens ir ao delírio.

Hinata desviou os olhos do espelho quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Neji adentrava no quarto com o smoking nas mãos e a blusa branca aberta deixando uma parte do dorso alvo e definido a mostra. Os cabelos soltos castanhos lhe caiam pelos ombros. Lindo, era sim que o definia.

Neji não esperava entrar no quarto e visualizar aquela imagem tentadora diante de si. Deixou o smoking cair no chão e a boca se abrir em um gesto abobado. Ficou por alguns minutos tentando entender quem era aquela mulher no quarto vestida daquela maneira luxuriosa, o corpo esbelto parecia lhe provocar involuntariamente. Ele era homem e reagia diante de uma visão como aquela. _"Hinata? Quando foi que ela cresceu desse jeito? "_Ele não sabia o que pensar, na verdade sua mente estava vazia, tudo que conseguia fazer era analisar o corpo da moça diante de si.

Os olhos masculinos caíram famintos diante das pernas desnudas, subiram pela cintura até chegar ao decote ousado. Ficou alguns segundos admirando aquele local sentindo o corpo esquentar. Ao olhar o semblante da dona do corpo pode notar o constrangimento dela diante da situação.

Estava ansiosa com o olhar dele sobre si, e até mesmo com medo por ele querer algo que ela no momento não se sentia segura em dar. Por mais atraída que se sentisse por Neji não conseguiria dormir com ele naquele momento, havia descoberto há poucas horas apenas que ele era seu marido. Era como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

Era terrível para Neji constatar que estava desejando tocar na pele de Hinata. Beijar aqueles lábios rosados até escutar um gemido por falta de ar. Ve-la perder a pose de anjo e se entregar ao prazer com ele naquela cama_. "Eu devo estar doente ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela é só uma menina... que alias eu deveria detestar!"._Aquele não era um corpo de menina tinha que admitir,era o corpo de uma mulher que faria qualquer homem enlouquecer para possuir. Hinata era pecaminosamente bonita e não havia reparado devido as desavenças de família. A raiva e ódio tinham o cegado e ele deixara de reparar como Hinata havia crescido ao longo do tempo se tornado uma atraente jovem.

_-N-n-não achei u-ma c-ca misola mais descente. -_disse Hinata gaguejando ao ver que ele não se pronunciava, apenas a olhava.

Lee devia ter colocado aquela única camisola propositalmente para provocar Neji. Quando o encontrasse o mataria da forma mais dolorosa. Será que o amigo nunca aprendia que não deveria testar Hyuuga Neji?O pior de tudo é que estava excitado ao ver Hinata vestida daquela forma e Lee havia conseguido o que queria, Deixa-lo atormentado diante da visão tão tentadora da prima.

_-Está camisola está ótima. -_Neji falou serio, porém com um timbre rouco. Não conseguia esconder o efeito que a roupa curtinha causara em si. -_Vamos para cama? _

Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante da pergunta. Em qual sentido ele queria dizer?Céus, estava nervosa e tremula. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que responder.

Ao notar a reação dela ele sorriu maliciosamente de lado. Como havia imaginado ela não passava de uma virgenzinha que não sabia como reagir diante de situações lidibinosas. -apesar de ter um corpo que era o próprio pecado – Como seria mostrar a ela o que um toque masculino poderia lhe causar?Como beijos molhados e lascivos poderiam fazê-la delirar ou que ser possuía por ele seria como estar no paraíso. _"Que porcaria é essa que eu estou pensando?"._

Doía até a alma, mas admitia, ela fazia sim seu tipo de mulher. Dividir aquela cama com Hinata não seria de bom senso, a loucura temporária que se apossava de seu corpo poderia ficar mais forte e faze - lo concluir uma grande besteira. Olhou da cama para a prima a sua frente e então balançou a cabeça com brusquidão tentando apagar as imagens profanas que lhe invadiram a mente.

Se manter imune a Hinata talvez não fosse algo tão fácil como imaginava.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Yoooooooooooo finalmente postei o primeiro capítulo do fic que tenham gostado e eu não tenha os decepcionado-os pois sei que muitos estavam esperando esse fic entrar no ar._**XD**_Não tive idéias que não fossem em um U.A contar que quando essa idéia veio em minha mente não consegui descarta-la e acho que ficaria muito mais interessante em um universo alternativo.

Mas bom como já constataram Neji pretende dar um golpe em Hinata fingindo-se de marido dela. Como perceberam ele tem um lado from hell por isso em certo ponto vai ser fácil esconder dela a real verdade, todos tem medo de desafiar nosso gostoso Neji malvadinho. (acho que peguei tara por fazê-lo meio do mal depois do fic **A princesinha **hahahaha). Talvez os leitores fiquem meio revoltados com algumas atitudes de Neji em meio ao fic, mas será pelo bem da história sem contar que no final tudo acabara bem. (eu espero hahahaha). Não aparecerão muitos personagens na história infelizmente, os que terão participação serão: Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kurenai, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba e Shino. Aos fãs de Naruto e Sakura sinto em lhes dizer, mas eles não serão nem ao menos citados. _**XD**_

Será um fic cheio de emoções poço lhes garantir. Talvez esse primeiro capítulo tenha sido monótono e apenas os últimos fraguimentos interessantes aos taradões, mas prometo que no capítulo dois tudo se tornara mais esclarecido e picante. ( não esperem hentai logo no segundo capítulo seus PERVOS). A trama também será interessante principalmente os dilemas entre a vingança e o amor de acompanhando e se deliciando com esse quentíssimo novo romance.

Quanto ao fic GaaraXHina já começou a ser digitado. **Aprendendo a amar **chegou ao fim e eu já digitei quase todos os capítulos do fic** A princesinha **me sobra tempo para começar mais um novo romance. Todavia estou começando a ter uma overdose de Naruto queria muito fazer um fic de outro anime, por isso queria pedir a opinião de vocês sobre algum anime de que gostem muito. (meus planos eram Meru puri, mas o casal que eu quero fazer ninguém gosta **TT**).Depois de GaaraXHina farei apenas mais dois fics de Naruto antes que eu surte,um KakashiXHina que uma pervinha me pediu ( e eu prometi **XP**) e mais um SasuXHina que foi aclamado.

Bom é só isso no momento Sayonara People até o próximo capítulo, isso se tiver, pois se não me mandarem Reviews não escreverei mais um capítulo se quer desse fic e ainda vou deleta-lo. (ok ok admito estar fazendo chantagem mas sabem como é ossos do ofício )


	2. Nada além de conveniências

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo dois – **Nada além de conveniências

Os seios fartos subiam e desciam acompanhando a respiração acelerada. A face ruborizada revelava o encabulamento diante da palavra _cama. _Na cabeça de Hinata milhões de imagens se formavam, e nenhuma delas incluía ela e Neji com roupas. A herdeira Hyuuga imaginava que não fosse mais virgem, afinal se ela e Neji eram casados já havia passado pela lua de mel e a partir dali sexo teria se tornado algo comum entre os dois

Neji não conseguia desviar os olhos do busto farto da mulher a sua frente, acompanhava admirado a maneira que os seios subiam e desciam graciosamente de acordo com a respiraçã decidiu visualizar o semblante da prima notou a reação constrangedora que ela se sentia,a face alva estava tão vermelha que ele poderia jurar que a prima estava com febre. Neji conhecia a mulher a sua frente tão bem que sabia que aquelas bochechas coradas era devido a frase ambígua de minutos atrás.

_-Você deve estar cansada, é melhor dormir um pouco_. -completou ele tentando diminuir o constrangimento completando a frase anterior de uma maneira que soasse mais inocente. - _Eu também estou exausto!_

_-S-sim! –_ela falou gaguejando e abaixou o olhar encabulada. Estava se sentindo uma besta por ter entendido a frase de uma maneira pervertida.

Hinata andou até a cama e puxou o lençol fino e branco aconchegando-se graciosamente em baixo deles. Batia delicadamente os dedos indicadores um no outro ainda demonstrando nervosismo, olhava de relance para o lado vazio da cama que logo seria preenchido pelo corpo masculino.

Neji suspirou cansado, fechou os olhos com força. _"Parece uma garotinha pré-adolescente na primeira noite com o namorado!" _Pensou irritado. O Hyuuga deu a volta no quarto e parou em frente a uma poltrona próxima à janela. Aos poucos começou a tirar a roupa e depositar sobre a poltrona. Pode ouvir uma exclamação atrás de si que jurou ser Hinata. Ele virou um pouco o rosto e mirou os olhos perolados na silhueta feminina sobre a cama.

A prima estava com as mãos sobre a boca tentando conter que mais alguma exclamação lhe escapasse dos lábios denunciando seu encabulamento. Olhava com os olhos esbugalhados para as costas nuas e talhadas do homem a sua frente. A respiração alterada e apenas um pensamento em sua mente: _"Céus, Neji é o marido que toda mulher pedia a Deus!"._

Neji não pode deixar que um sorriso malicioso quase imperceptível lhe formasse no canto dos lábios. Dividir a cama com Hinata talvez pudesse ser divertido apenas pelo prazer em vê-la encabulada.Não ia admitir,se recusava a pensar e dizer que a vontade de se deitar ao lado daquela mulher na cama era a atração física. _"Você não passa de um estorvo na minha vida!". _Foram as últimas palavras que Neji pensou antes de se deitar na cama virado de costas para Hinata.

Sem dúvida aquela seria a pior noite em sua vida, aonde o sono jamais chegaria e a única coisa que Neji pensaria era na mulher encolhida ao seu lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os raios de sol entravam no quarto de casal com fulgor. As cortinas claras não conseguiam impedir que o recinto se iluminasse. O casal deitado na cama, de costas um para o outro, mantinham os olhos perolados abertos, silenciosamente não se moviam fingindo dormir. Queriam apenas disfarçar que ambos não haviam conseguido pregar os olhos a noite inteira, cada qual com seu motivo em particular.

Hinata sentia-se tremula e um arrepio lhe invadia o corpo apenas com aquela pequena aproximação do homem deitado ao seu lado. O marido lhe deixava sem ar, às vezes ficava zonza em apenas sentir o perfume masculino. Seus sentidos eram neutralizados e entorpecidos. Era só fechar os olhos e tentar dormir que imagens nada decentes lhe vinham em sonhos profanos, talvez do que ela pensasse ser uma lembrança das noites de amor que achava que tivera com Neji. Inocentemente ela não desconfiava que nem ao menos trocava comprimentos simples como "Bom dia!"ao primo antes de perder a memória.

Neji se sentia ultrajado de ter passado a noite inteira acordado, principalmente por tais motivos: medo de fechar os olhos e se ver em sonhos eróticos com Hinata. Podia sentir a fragrância adocicada dos cabelos da prima, ouvir a respiração suave que se comparava ao soar de brisa. Ele sabia que ela também estava acordada por mais que a herdeira Hyuuga tentasse fingir-se adormecida. O fato era simples, toda vez que Neji se movia ou puxava um pouco mais as coberta notava que o corpo feminino atrás de si se encolhia. Era como se Hinata estivesse com medo de sentir as mãos dele sobre ela. _"Isso por que ela acha que sou o marido dela, imagine se soubesse que tentei mata-la." _Pensou gesticulando a situação.

Neji sentou sobre a cama observando o sol do lado de fora da janela. Aquele seria um longo e cansativo dia em que o estresse – o que era rotina na personalidade de Neji – seria o ponto que se sobressairia.

O homem Hyuuga tinha que ir até a corporação resolver os negócios da empresa e ainda ameaçar todos os funcionários caso algum infeliz abrisse a boca para contar a prima às mentirinhas nada inocentes que ele havia contado a ela. - ele não poderia deixar Hinata presa dentro de casa, se por algum acaso ela encontrasse alguém da corporação pelas ruas seria melhor prevenir – Teria que ir ao advogado naquela mesma tarde para colocar seu plano em prática, se pretendia dar um golpe em Hinata o sensato é que o fizesse enquanto ela ainda não tinha consciência sobre nada de sua vida antes do acidente. Como se não bastasse ele ainda teria que ir ao apartamento de Tenten para explicar o plano a chinesa até mesmo dar atenção aos desejos da mesma.

Neji levantou-se e fechou as cortinas para que os raios de sol não tocassem o corpo de Hinata. Era irritante perceber que ela parecia uma espécie de imagem celestial com toda aquela luz sobre o corpo. Por um momento ele pode compará-la a um anjo. _"Você precisa de um banho para lavar esses pensamentos idiotas de sua cabeça!". _Pensou irritado. Andou em direção ao banheiro e fechou a porta bruscamente sem se importar com a reação de Hinata diante do gesto agressivo.

A jovem se sentou na cama e olhou assustada em direção a porta do banheiro. Não entendia o porquê daquela reação do marido. Será que ele estaria irritado com ela?Era essa a pergunta que soava na mente inocente da mulher de olhos perolados.

_-Bom dia Hinata-san!_

A herdeira Hyuuga desviou os olhos da porta do banheiro para olhar a mulher que adentrava o quarto. Usava um uniforme de empregada diferenciado das demais, os cabelos castanhos em um corte repicado caia sobre os ombros, e os olhos de um castanho avermelhado olhavam-na com certo carinho que fez com que Hinata simpatizasse instantaneamente com aquela mulher. Sobre as mãos ela trazia uma bandeja repleta de biscoitos, frutas, pães além de um copo grande de suco.

_-Bom dia!-_respondeu Hinata sorrindo gentilmente. Observou a mulher colocar a bandeja sobre a cama. Não demorou muito para que a empregada se apresentasse.

_-Sou Kurenai, governanta da mansão Hyuuga e sua empregada particular. - _Hinata não sabia o porquê, mas aquela mulher lhe causava uma segurança que não sentia desde que entrara dentro daquela mansão_. –Espero que tenha dormido bem e que seu... Marido não tenha lhe aborrecido._

Hinata apenas sorriu diante da preocupação de Kurenai. Aquele pequeno sorriso dela pareceu abrandar a governanta dos Hyuuga. Hinata analisou a empregada ir até as janelas e abrir as cortinas assim como a janela deixando que os raios de sol e a brisa fresca adentrasse o quarto antes escuro.

Fora impressão de Hinata ou Kurenai havia tido certo receio em pronunciar a palavra marido?Notara também que o timbre que a governanta usara não era um dos melhores. A única coisa que se passou na cabeça da herdeira Hyuuga diante daquele fato era que talvez ela e Neji não tivessem tido realmente um casamento cheio de ridos e amor. Somente o tempo iria revelar que espécie de casal eram os dois.

_-Obrigada pelo café, parece estar muito bom.-_comentou Hinata admirando a bandeja carregada de comida sobre a cama.

_-Coloquei tudo o que você gosta Hinata-san_.- Kurenai olhou de uma maneira melancólica a imagem da herdeira Hyuuga. A governanta se repudiava por estar ajudando Neji a mentir para aquela garota tão inocente e doce, sentia-se tão suja como o patrão. – _Tudo que precisar peça a mim, irei atendê-la da melhor forma possível._

_-Kurenai, será que você poderia me contar sobre a minha vida?-_a jovem Hyuuga estava corada, abaixou a cabeça visualizando as próprias mãos_ – Bom é que me sinto uma estranha para mim mesma. Queria saber um pouco mais da minha vida para me sentir a vontade. Sem contar que... Que... - _Hinata parecia relutante em terminar a frase_ – eu... queria saber mais sobre minha relação com Neji-san._

Naquele momento a governanta teve vontade de gritar: _"Seu primo é um verdadeiro cretino mentiroso! Fuja enquanto ainda tem tempo, antes que ele tente te matar novamente."._ Aquelas palavras que acabariam com a grande farsa de Neji se dissiparam da mente de Kurenai quando ela escutou a voz grave e masculina vindo da porta do banheiro.

_-Se quer saber alguma coisa sobre nós Hinata o mais obvio é que pergunte a mim e não a um dos empregados. –_disse o Hyuuga em um timbre um tanto áspero.

Estava encostado no batente da porta. Os cabelos castanhos úmidos lhe caiam sobre os olhos perolados. A blusa branca que iria a baixo do smoking se encontrava aberta deixando o dorso alvo à mostra. A calça social preta com o botão desabotoado deixava que um pedaço da cueca cinza fosse revelada.

Kurenai estreitou os olhos aborrecidos diante da visão de Neji, enquanto Hinata corou violentamente mostrando-se envergonhada não só pelo visual provocante que ele apresentava, mas também diante das palavras que ele proferira em um timbre abrasivo.

_-D-desculpe N-neji-san!- _Hinata disse gaguejando relutante.

_-Kurenai retire-se do quarto, quero falar com a Hinata! -_apesar de Neji falar com Kurenai ele não olhou a governanta em nenhum momento, os olhos perolados do Hyuuga permaneciam vidrados sobre Hinata com um brilho apático sem demonstração de qualquer sentimento que fosse.

_-Sim senhor!-_Estava nítido que a governanta não era uma das admiradoras de Neji, muito pelo contrario, parecia repudiá-lo. Antes de se retirar do quarto, Kurenai emboçou um último sorriso a Hinata como se quisesse acalma-la diante do medo que a herdeira Hyuuga demonstrava em ficar sozinha com Neji.

Após se encontrarem sozinhos o silêncio caiu sobre o recinto, nenhum dos dois emitia qualquer som que fosse. Neji aproximou-se da cama sobre o olhar receoso de Hinata, ela podia sentir que ele estava aborrecido.

Por minutos Neji achou, não melhor, ele teve certeza que Kurenai iria estragar o seu grande plano. Chegara a tempo de salvar sua grande farsa e consequentemente o dinheiro que futuramente estaria em seu nome. _"Garota irritante, sempre arranja uma forma de me aborrecer!". _Pensou irritado olhando as feições delicadas da jovem a sua frente.

_-Vou lhe dizer já que parece ter se esquecido desse fato também._ -Neji falava de uma maneira grosseira esquecendo que na verdade deveria ser gentil e se comportar como um marido amoroso – _Não gosto que minha vida, principalmente íntima que tenho com a minha mulher seja contada aos empregos. Nada de misturar as coisas entendeu?_

A jovem Hyuuga balançou a cabeça positivamente. Os olhos estavam começando a encher de lágrimas pela maneira rude que Neji falava com ela, porém não chorou com medo de que fizesse-o ficar ainda mais aborrecido. A sensação de que havia algo errado no casamento dos dois não se dissolvia do peito de Hinata. De alguma forma ela sentia que ele na verdade possuía um sentimento de magoa ou talvez raiva referente a ela, agora o motivo ela desconhecia.

Neji se afastou da prima e andou em direção ao espelho do quarto. Iria se arrumar rápido para que pudesse o quanto antes se livrar da presença de Hinata. Abotoava os botões da camisa, fechava a calça e em meio a esses gestos praguejava baixinho como se o dia tivesse começado da maneira catastrófica.

_-Mas que droga!-_praguejou alto chamando a atenção de Hinata que estava sentada na cama o olhando de esguelha. Ele tentava em vão fazer um nó na gravata azul. Nunca fora bom realmente em dar nó em gravatas, normalmente Tenten lhe ajudava com aquele detalhe. Pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior quis a chinesa por perto.

Não notou quando um corpo feminino relutante se aproximou, apenas percebeu que Hinata não se encontrava mais na cama quando ela lhe tocou o braço delicadamente o tirando de sua missão aborrecedora e praticamente impossível. Virou-se para a prima e notou o rubor nas faces dela, todavia também não pode deixar de perceber o sorriso gentil que ela esboçava.

_-Acho que eu... Posso ajudá-lo!-_disse a jovem docemente.

Definitivamente Hinata era indescritível na concepção de Neji. Até alguns segundos atrás ele havia tratado-a de forma rude e ela estava ali lhe ajudando a dar um nó na gravata com um sorriso sincero nos lábios rosados.

Pensando melhor nos lábios da prima eles pareciam incrivelmente tentadores naquele momento, próximos do alcance da boca dele. Eram pequeninos e rosados como um botão de flor. O cheiro adocicado invadia-lhe os sentidos bruscamente como se quisesse fazer com que ele perdesse o bom senso. -o que não estava longe de acontecer – As mãos pequeninas mexiam-se caprichosamente sobre o tecido da gravata.

Os olhos perolados masculinos caíram sobre o corpo a sua frente. Ela ainda se encontrava com aquela camisola provocante, daquele ângulo ele podia admirar nitidamente a curva dos seios revelada pelo decote da roupa. Sentiu o calor da noite anterior lhe invadir novamente, e as imagens dele tocando a sedosa pele. As mãos dele subiram em direção ao corpo delicado e tocaram na pele desnuda dos braços da prima.

Hinata desviou os olhos da gravata para o semblante de Neji quando sentiu as mãos ásperas lhe tocar suavemente nos braços. Arrepiou-se com aquele toque, sentiu a face ficar mais aquecida que o normal e borboletas voarem em seu estômago fazendo-a ficar levemente tonta. Os dedos longos faziam um carinho terno em seu braço, era como se ele quisesse sentir sua textura. Neji era lindo e hipnotizante sobre a visão de Hinata. Só o fato dele finalmente estar lhe tocando daquela forma ela se sentia em um verdadeiro sonho. _"Talvez eu ainda esteja dormindo naquele hospital e a qualquer momento vou acordar."_. Pensou a jovem sem conseguir desviar os olhos do semblante do homem que a cariciava.

Ele não conseguia ir além daquele toque por dois motivos. O primeiro e o mais importante: Neji culpava Hinata pela a morte do pai e sentia-se um verdadeiro traidor à memória de Hizashi desejando-a daquela maneira. Segundo menos importante, mas ainda significativo: O verdadeiro dilema que sofria entre seu lado obscuro e bom. Seu lado obscuro não se importaria em deitar Hinata naquela cama e toca-la com ímpeto e desejo. Seria algo como juntar o útil ao agradável, o tanto que no final de tudo ele ainda a descartasse quando não fosse mais necessária. Seu lado bom tentava para-lo, mandava-o contar toda a verdade a ela.

Mas como em Hyuuga Neji o lado ruim sempre vencia...

_-Neji-san._-chamou a voz feminina o tirando daqueles pensamentos. Receosa ela continuo a frase ainda sentindo o carinho delicado que ele lhe fazia na pele dos braços. _– Eu quero pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. Sinto que de alguma forma quando olha pra mim você muda de humor._

Ele pensou nas palavras que ela dissera. Não estava sendo um bom ator em fingir que era um marido apaixonado – se bem que ultimamente estava gostando até de mais da prima, principalmente com ela vestindo aquela camisola - Neji parou o carinho que fazia nos braços da jovem Hyuuga, porém não quebrou o contato das mãos ásperas com a pele macia.

Os lábios dela entreabertos estavam convidativos para um beijo. Não tinha nada de mais em beijá-la, seria apenas parte da farsa não é mesmo?Nem ele sabia mais o que fazer, simplesmente depositou os lábios sobre a testa de Hinata sentindo o calor da pele e o perfume dos fios negros que compunham a franja farta. Um beijo terno e plácido.

_-Hinata eu só volto para o jantar.-_ele se afastou da imagem feminina e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Hinata olhou o marido se afastar, e então sorriu feliz. Pela primeira vez Neji demonstrara que não sentia só aborrecimento ao lado dela. De alguma forma, escondido no interior, ele possuía um sentimento de carinho por menor que fosse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A corporação Hyuuga era a maior empresa tecnológica do Japão. A construção podia se dizer uma das atrações de Tókio, pois quem visitava a metrópole ficava admirada com a beleza do edifício. Era composto por vidros preto fusco e no topo do prédio o símbolo da família como um grande objeto. Havia outdoors logo na entrada anunciando os novos produtos da empresa. Os clientes entravam no edifício pela porta automática sobre um tapete vermelho que prosseguia até a recepção onde uma bela atendente os receberia. Os lustres e sofás no recinto de entrada eram importados diretamente da França, uma mobília bem trabalha e única.

Por onde Neji andasse todos o cumprimentavam com mesuras muitas vezes exageradas e tentavam não olha-lo diretamente nos olhos. As funcionarias suspiravam quando o "chefe gostosão"- como rotularam Neji - andava imponente pelos corredores. Os funcionários masculinos, quando se sentiam em uma distância segura de Neji, xingavam-no de algum palavrão qualquer ou simplesmente diziam:"Homenzinho arrogante!"

Não foi surpresa Neji entrar no próprio escritório e notar um homem de cabelos tigelinhas e smoking verde lhe esperando. Lee estava serio, mas logo sua expressão mudou para uma dramática típica de filmes de tragédia.

_-Então o homem que tenta macular a inocência de uma jovem trava uma grande batalha interna. A JUVENTUDE QUEIMA EM SEU CORPO!_ _E sonhos eróticos não saem de sua cabeça_ - Lee levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado e fez uma pose que na opinião de Neji era ridícula - _Essas camisolas sensuais são uma coisinha você não acha?Nós homens somos criaturas tristes que só pensam em sexo. É o fogo masculino que nos atormenta!_

Neji olhou aborrecido para Lee diante daquelas palavras que o amigo proferia. Andou até sua mesa jogando a maleta de trabalho bruscamente sobre ela e então falou ríspido em direção ao homem de cabelos tigelinhas.

_-Triste é você e o seu fim se me atormentar novamente com essas suas frases sem nexo. -_o Hyuuga encostou-se na mesa com as mãos nos bolsos, arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a falar no costumeiro timbre irritado. -_Eu estou com uma incrível vontade de te matar, principalmente por causa daquela camisola indecente._

_-Você é estranho Neji!Pensei que fosse gostar de ver a Hinata vestindo aquela camisola. -_comentou Lee inocentemente, mal sabia ele que o amigo realmente havia gostado de ver a prima com uma roupa daquele estilo_ - Qualquer homem iria se sentir realizado em ver sua prima vestindo aquele traje sexy._

_-Não sou qualquer homem, sou muito superior!-_comentou de um modo prepotente.

_-Nossa Neji quanto estresse!Na moral acho que você está precisando de uma boa transa. Tenten não está te satisfazendo?Quem sente todas essas vibrações negativas e SEXUAIS a sua volta pensa que você está com tensão sexual._

Neji fechou os olhos, retraiu os lábios. Aquela era a expressão perigosa do Hyuuga, Lee sabia perfeitamente disso. Em segundos o homem de cabelos tigelinhas não se encontrava mais no escritório do amigo, estava longe o suficiente para ainda continuar vivo.

O homem de olhos perolados contou mentalmente até dez, tinha que se recompor ou faria questão de andar pelos corredores a procura de Rock Lee e mata-lo de uma maneira bem dolorosa. _"Tensão sexual? Como se isso me afetasse_!". Pensou irritado.

Olhou para a papelada em cima da mesa, teria uma longa manhã de trabalho e uma dose de sexo mais tarde para anular o estresse não era má idéia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata procurou uma roupa descente no armário, mas parecia realmente complicado achar alguma vestimenta que não tivesse um decote exagerado ou uma saia que não fosse curta. Decidiu-se por fim usar uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca - que parecia ter o menor decote em meio a todas as outras – os cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Perguntava-se: Que tipo de mulher era antes de perder a memória? A palavra Indecente não lhe saía da cabeça, somente uma mulher muito luxuriosa usaria apenas roupas minúsculas como aquelas.

Resolveu andar pela mansão, seria bom conhecer o lar em que vivia. Notava-se que era uma casa silenciosa e até mesmo triste apesar do luxo que exalava. Não havia fotos de uma família feliz na parede em molduras ou qualquer coisa que indagasse que ali havia existido realmente uma família. Os empregados sempre calados não a olhavam nos olhos, sempre de cabeças baixas mostrando-se submissos e até mesmo com medo. Será que havia sido uma patroa ruim?

Na verdade Hinata fora à única da família Hyuuga que era considerada uma boa patroa, sempre gentil e atenciosa com os empregados da mansão os tratando com o respeito que toda pessoa merecia, diferente do resto da família que não se importava em humilhá-los. Diante desse fato, os empregados não conseguiam olha-la devido à vergonha da atitude que estavam tendo com a jovem Hyuuga. O medo que sentiam não era de Hinata, mas de Neji.

Hinata andou até a cozinha e encontrou Kurenai coordenando as cozinheiras sobre o cardápio do almoço e jantar. Há governanta era uma mulher jovem, não devia ter mais de trinta e cinco anos, e transparecia ter uma personalidade forte. Ao perceber a presença da herdeira Hyuuga ela abriu um sorriso e fez um gesto para que Hinata se aproximasse.

_-O que está fazendo aqui na cozinha Hinata-san?_

_-Estou meio perdida!Não sei exatamente o que fazer e como ocupar meu tempo, principalmente por que não faço idéia do que gosto de fazer. -_comentou sem graça.

_-Até onde eu me lembre você adorava cuidar do jardim, fazia muito melhor que os jardineiros_. - Kurenai dizia entre risos – _Também gostava de cozinhar!Era uma cozinheira muito prendada._

Hinata piscou os grandes orbes perolados tentando anexar em sua mente o que lhe fora dito. Não conseguia se lembrar de alguma receita ou de alguma flor que apreciasse. Abaixou a cabeça se sentindo uma estranha para si própria. Seriam tempos difíceis , mas podia superar tudo aquilo. Teria que partir do início se conhecendo aos poucos não só por si, mas também por Neji. Não queria mais ve-lo aborrecido, queria ve-lo sorrir.

_-Eu... eu... Hum... Queria muito aprender a cozinhar novamente. -_Kurenai apenas sorria diante da relutância de Hinata. Ela continuava a mesma, nem mesmo um acidente podia transformá-la.

_-Hum então que tal começarmos com algo simples, tipo um bolo?_

Hinata sorriu animada. Com Kurenai naquela mansão não se sentia tão sozinha, a governanta parecia deixar bem claro que gostava dela e era a única que parecia não relutar em falar com a herdeira Hyuuga sem abaixar a cabeça ou mostrar olhos amedrontados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-O que te trás aqui no meu escritório?Coisa boa provavelmente não é!_-perguntou um homem de cabelos pretos arrepiados.

Neji se encontrava no escritório de advocacia mais requisitado do Japão. Os dois advogados conhecidos por Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke eram conhecidos como a dupla imbatível. Nunca haviam perdido um caso, por esse fato trabalhavam para as figuras mais ilustre do país. Os dois homens começaram a trabalhar para a família Hyuuga há alguns anos atrás quando a corporação atingiu o estopim do sucesso.

Uchiha Sasuke era uma figura seria e muitas vezes sarcástica, não era alguém que Neji gostava de socializar. Todavia ter aquele homem como aliado traria benefícios então passou a suportá-lo apenas por conveniência. O advogado mais jovem também era conhecido por ser um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do Japão, rico, bem sucedido em sua profissão e aos olhos das mulheres um pedaço de mau caminho, resumindo um bom partido para se casar. O grande problema era aquele, ele era o tipo de homem que não via o casamento em seu futuro. Para Sasuke mulheres era apenas uma espécie de fonte de prazer que depois de terem o saciado poderiam ser descartadas.

Hatake Kakashi era uma figura um pouco mais simpática, possuía uma calma fora do normal além de gostar de proferir comentários do gênero erótico. Apesar desse lado que a sociedade considerava inapropriado para um advogado Kakashi mostrava bastante astúcia e eficiência na hora dos processos. O advogado mais velho era casado, marido da jornalista de humor negro Mitarashi Anko, pode-se dizer que eram um dos casais mais comentados nos jornais - por causa das brigas que resultava na destruição do local onde se encontravam, e por serem os maiores freqüentadores de sexy shop da cidade -. Ele era o tipo de homem com quem você tinha que lidar da seguinte forma: Um pé na frente e outro atrás. Kakashi era imprevisível e podia mudar de opinião da mesma maneira que se troca de roupa.

_-Vim negociar um golpe importante com vocês, algo que provavelmente apenas um de dos dois é capaz de fazer. -_disse Neji se acomodando em uma das poltronas do luxuoso escritório de advocacia.

_-Neji você não está novamente envolvido com casas noturnas e cassinos neh?-_perguntou Kakashi com um sorrisinho malicioso. Neji olhou de lado para o advogado mais velho e disse ríspido.

_-Eu nunca me envolvi com esse tipo de coisa Kakashi, deve estar me confundindo com outro cliente._

_-Yare, Yare... Pelo que me lembro era um dos Hyuuga que estava envolvido nesse tipo de escândalo, como é algo realmente impróprio achei que era a sua cara._

Estava obvio que Neji parecia muito mais próximo de Kakashi do que de porque quando o homem de olhos perolados precisava entrar em algum processo ou se safar de algum preferia contratar o advogado mais velho por motivos pessoais como: Sempre acabava discutindo com Sasuke.

_-Não vou perder meu tempo com você Kakashi, que tal sentar ai e me escutar?Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo sou um homem ocupado e a conversa promete ser longa_.

Sasuke soltou uma espécie de "Hum..." contrariado como se não estivesse nem um pouco a fim de passar a tarde atendendo Neji. Os olhos negros do advogado mais novo se encontraram com os perolados do empresário Hyuuga, ambos trocando farpas um com o outro demonstrando nitidamente que apenas o dinheiro e conveniência faziam se aturarem. Kakashi apenas ria diante da situação, achava divertido toda aquela rivalidade, que no final das contas ele nunca soubera realmente o motivo. Suspeitava que não fosse apenas algo como não ir com a cara um do outro, havia mais fatos por debaixo dos panos.

_-Ok, nos conte exatamente o que você quer de nós._

Neji explicara desde o momento em que Hinata perdera a memória, não contara o fato de que ele havia causado o acidente do tio e das primas. Não confiava naqueles dois homens, contaria apenas o suficiente para que eles pudessem lhe ajudar a tirar toda à fortuna Hyuuga que se encontrava no nome de Hinata e passar para o nome dele. Os dois advogados pareciam analisar detalhadamente o caso, desde saber a quantidade de cifrão que estavam falando até mesmo o estado médico em que a herdeira Hyuuga se encontrava. Depois de algumas perguntas sobre a situação atual entre Neji e Hinata o que fora respondida com certo desagrado pelo Hyuuga, Kakashi resolveu concluir aquela conversa.

_-É algo um pouco complicado, mas não impossível!Podemos fazer isso para você em dois meses._

_-Dois meses?Mas é muito tempo, ela pode recuperar a memória até lá. - _Neji queria que fosse tudo resolvido o mais depressa possível principalmente por que não estava gostando do rumo que aquela farsa estava levando. Antes nem ao menos notava a existência da prima e agora não conseguia desviar os olhos do decote da mesma. - _A médica disse que pode ser uma amnésia temporária._

_-Se acha que é muito tempo contrate outra pessoa Hyuuga!Estamos fazendo um favor em concluir o que você quer em dois meses, pois algo da gravidade que você quer que façamos nas mãos de um advogadinho qualquer demoraria mais de oito meses. -_respondeu Sasuke ríspido recebendo um olhar atroz de Neji diante do timbre de voz que o advogado mais novo usara.

_-Olha aqui Uchiha eu estou pagando e não é pouco então eu tenho o direito de exigir o que bem quero!_

_-Crianças não discutam se não vai ser complicado trabalhar aqui!-_disse o advogado mais velho não se abalando diante do atrito entre os dois homens ali presentes. Kakashi estava acostumado com aquele tipo de briga entre os dois, pelo menos dessa vez eles não tentaram jogar um ao outro do qüinquagésimo nono andar. - _Neji não temos condições de fazer isso em menos de dois meses!Além disso, precisaremos que você faça certas coisas que não sei se você está disposto a realizar, mas tenho que lhe informar que sem isso vai ser impossível você ter o que quer._

_-Sem rodeios diga logo!_

_-Você vai ter que casar de verdade com a Hinata!_

Neji esbugalhou os olhos perolados diante daquela resposta de Kakashi. Não estava acreditando no que era lhe dito, só podia ser uma espécie de pesadelo ou qualquer coisa do gênero era a única explicação_. "Deus deve me odiar!"._ Pensou o Hyuuga colocando as mãos na cabeça. Definitivamente estava com enxaqueca e com uma vontade tremenda de bater em alguém, estava tentado a descontar toda essa raiva no Uchiha a sua frente que tinha um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios divertindo-se com sua situação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante a noite a temperatura caiu, a brisa se encontrava mais gélida e forte o que causava uma ventania típica das primeiras noites de outono. O verão estava acabando e logo chegaria o outono e consequentemente o inverno. Neji nunca gostara muito do verão. Sol, pessoas sorrindo, pássaros cantando não era algo que fazia seu gênero. O inverno combinava muito mais com sua personalidade.

Parou o carro de luxo na frente a um prédio que se situava em uma das regiões mais ricas de Tókio. Àquela hora Tenten já deveria estar lhe esperando com a lingerie mais provocante que possuía no guarda roupa, algo que provavelmente faria com que qualquer homem tivesse um orgasmo apenas em olhar.

O porteiro não precisou que Neji se identificasse, conhecia o homem que rotineiramente aparecia para visitar a atraente chinesa do apartamento número quarenta e sete. Todos no edifício sabiam exatamente quem era ele, um dos integrantes da tradicional família Hyuuga. Os mais antigos no edifício acompanhavam o caso de Neji e Tenten desde que haviam ingressado naquela vida de "namoro". Todos pensavam exatamente isso que a chinesa e o empresário Hyuuga eram comprometidos e se perguntavam quando que os dois iriam se casar. O sonho de Tenten realmente era ser a senhora Hyuuga, porém Neji deixava bem claro a chinesa que não eram nada mais além de amigos e amantes.

Ele tocou a campainha e não demorou três segundas para que Tenten abrisse a porta e revelasse o semblante bonito com os lábios carnudos destacado em um batom carmim. Usava um roupão preto de seda que provavelmente escondia a sensual lingerie. Puxou Neji pela gravata com um sorriso maroto nos lábios femininos e então o beijou de uma maneira ardente que ele preferiu não protestar e sim aproveitar.

_-Você demorou! - _Tenten lhe beijou o pescoço deixando na pele a marca do batom.

_-Estava resolvendo alguns problemas!Fui ao advogado e conversei com ele sobre o que fazer para passar todo o dinheiro dos Hyuuga para meu nome. -_Ele tirou o smoking com a ajuda da chinesa.

Sentiu as mãos habilidosas da mulher que o beijava desamarrar a grava e desabotoar a blusa espalmando as mãos sobre seu dorso em uma carícia provocante. Tenten lhe arranhava levemente enquanto mordia-lhe o lóbulo da orelha arrancando um suspiro excitado de Neji. Disse-lhe em um sussurro com a voz insinuante.

_-Vamos falar sobre isso depois!Nesse momento eu quero escutar apenas você gemer no meu ouvido Neji._

O homem de olhos perolados sorriu maliciosamente, precisava mesmo de uma boa dose de sexo para dissipar aquela tensão que lhe invadia o corpo. De uma coisa tinha certeza, Tenten podia lhe satisfazer perfeitamente. As mãos dele puxaram a faixa do roupão deixando que o tecido caísse no chão revelando a lingerie vermelha que a chinesa usava. Empurrou a mulher em direção à mesa da sala deitando-a sobre a madeira, naquele momento ele só queria satisfazer os seus desejos esquecendo completamente que havia dito a Hinata que voltaria para o jantar.

Já passava das onze horas e Hinata estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Esperava pelo marido para comer, afinal Neji havia dito que jantaria em casa. Será que havia acontecido algum imprevisto no trabalho?Ele poderia ao menos ter ligado para avisá-la. Talvez estivesse fazendo algo importante na corporação e tivesse se esquecido de ligar.

Kurenai observava Hinata sentada à mesa olhando para comida, sabia que a herdeira Hyuuga estava naquele momento preocupada com Neji. A governante sentiu ainda mais repulsa pelo patrão, ele não merecia a preocupação daquela jovem. Provavelmente ele estava se divertindo bebendo wisk com alguma mulherzinha qualquer e depois levaria a dita cuja para cama, chegaria de madrugada como vazia na maioria das vezes.

_-Hinata-sama é melhor comer e ir se deitar está ficando tarde._

_-Eu queria esperar Neji-sama, ele me disse que viria jantar. -_Hinata disse sorrindo em direção a governanta, um sorriso gentil e inocente. Kurenai imaginava que Hinata estava pensando nos motivos do atrasado do marido, e que em nenhuma das hipóteses ela desconfiava que fosse por que ele estava com outra mulher.

_-O patrão rotineiramente chega de madrugada, sempre acontece algum imprevisto na empresa. -_comentou Kurenai se reprimindo por não dizer o que realmente desconfiava.

_-Ah era o que eu imaginava! - _Hinata olhou para o relógio, era quase onze e meia, o melhor que tinha que fazer era jantar e se retirar para o quarto. Timidamente Hinata perguntou a governanta - _Eu não quero comer sozinha será que poderia se sentar-se à mesa comigo Kurenai?_

_-Como desejar!_

Hinata não conseguiria dormir enquanto não visse o marido dentro de casa. O fato de estar jantando sem ele era apenas uma forma de se distrair e não pensar em coisas ruins como acidentes, assaltos entre outros fatores que podiam ter acontecido para o atrasado de Neji.

Tenten manhosamente acariciava o peito de Neji enquanto escutava o que ele dizia sobre a conversa com os advogados. Na verdade a chinesa não estava nem um pouco interessada preferia estar fazendo amor com o homem ao seu lado pela segunda vez naquela noite do que ser cúmplice daqueles planos em que ele só tinha cabeça para Hinata. Ela deixava claro que mencionar o nome da prima dele a irritava e de alguma forma ela se sentia ameaçada por aquela mulher mesmo Neji alegando odiava-la. Era uma espécie de sexto sentido e não podia ser ignorado, sentia que Hinata lhe causaria problemas.

_-O que me irrita realmente é o fato de eu ter que me tornar o marido dela de verdade. Casar definitivamente não estava nos meus planos!- _comentou ele naturalmente suspirando.

Tenten ao escutar a última indagação parou de acariciá-lo e se sentou do sofá em que os dois se encontravam. Olhou para Neji em uma mistura de surpresa. Ele havia dito a palavra casamento?A chinesa não acreditava no que havia escutado. Como imaginara, Hinata estava pouco a pouco roubando Neji apenas para si embora não fosse realmente à intenção da herdeira Hyuuga. _"Para mim sobra os restos! Isso não é justo!". _Pensou a chinesa. Suas feições de surpresa transformaram-se para irritadas, os lábios contraídos e os olhos com um brilho ultrajado.

_-Que palhaçada é essa Neji?Você me disse que seria uma FARSA, casamento no papel e igreja muda tudo! -_Tenten gritava exasperada, ela não passaria da amante enquanto Hinata seria o que ela tanto desejou desde que conheceu Neji... Esposa_ - Você está perdendo o controle da situação, para quem dizia odia-la você parece bem calmo e conformado com essa hipótese de casamento._

Neji levantou-se do sofá, imaginava que essa seria a reação de Tenten. Estava começando a achar que alimentava o sentimento de raiva que a chinesa nutria por Hinata desde o dia anterior quando ela descobrira que ele contara uma pequena mentira em que era marido da prima. O melhor que tinha a fazer era colocar sua roupa e ir embora antes que se aborrecesse com as crises de ciúmes de Tenten.

_-É a única maneira de eu poder colocar as mãos na fortuna da família, sem contar que esse fato não é uma hipótese Tenten. Eu vou me casar com a Hinata você querendo ou não! - _Neji começou a colocar as roupas. Olhava de esguelha a chinesa andando de um lado para o outro irritada, bufava e passava nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos acalmar o nervosismo da amante Neji se aproximou da bela mulher e disse calmo porém no mesmo timbre frio - _Casar com Hinata não quer dizer que não vamos nos ver mais continuar nos encontrando!_

_-Ahhh claro você dá umas trepadas comigo e depois vai para sua mansão chamar a Hinata de sua esposa, muito conveniente para você Neji! - _Tenten deu uma risada sarcástica e até mesmo ressentida. Desejou do fundo da alma que Hinata tivesse morrido naquele acidente. - _Não quero os restos daquela garota sem graça!_

_-Você está complicando as coisas! - _Neji acabou de abotoar a blusa. Ficar ali discutindo com Tenten não o levaria a nada, a chinesa não iria compreender_. – Casar com ela não quer dizer que vou passar noites ardentes com a Hinata. Pelo amor de Deus nem morto eu faria isso, só de me imaginar tocando ela sinto repulsa de mim mesmo!_

Ele não sabia se o que dizia realmente era verdade. Pois na noite anterior não sentiu exatamente aquela repulsa, muito pelo contrario sentira um desejo muito maior do que quando estava com Tenten. Queria tocar Hinata, mas negaria até a morte esse fato.

_-Ahhhhhh sim claro!-_a chinesa voltou a gritar sarcástica_ – E você pretende passar sua lua de mel como depois do casamento?Pelo menos na lua de mel você vai ter que dormir com aquela mosca morta. Aiiiiiiii que ódio!_

Ele não havia pensado por aquele lado, realmente teria que dormir com Hinata para que ela acreditasse que eram marido e mulher. Para que a herdeira Hyuuga aceitasse a proposta do casamento sem desconfiar de nada ele diria ser um segundo casamento apenas para que ela não se sentisse tão perdida na relação dos dois e tivesse alguma lembrança do casório. Sabia que ela não resistiria em se entregar a ele, para Hinata era como se já tivessem tido relações sexuais e aquela não passaria de uma segunda lua de mel. Para Neji, porém seria uma sensação estranha.

_-Tenten eu também não gosto dessa idéia, mas..._ -antes que ele pudesse complementar a frase a chinesa apontou acusatoriamente para ele e gritou com uma raiva que ele nunca tinha visto antes na voz e nem nos olhos da amante.

_-NÃO MINTA!Você só sabe falar dessa garota!É o tempo todo Hinata pra lá Hinata pra cá, você deve estar satisfeito de poder casar de verdade com ela e se livrar de mim. _- os olhos âmbar estavam rasos de lágrimas e Tenten tremia de uma maneira que chegou a fazer o Hyuuga a ficar com receio da reação que ela estava tendo_. – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, não pode me descartar como faz com as vadias com quem fica Neji!_

O homem de olhos perolados não imaginou que Tenten ficaria tão transtornada com a notícia de que ele iria se casar com Hinata. A chinesa estava reagindo da pior maneira e Neji começava a achar que a idéia de permanecer se encontrando com Tenten apenas alimentava o desejo dela em te-lo somente para si o que nunca aconteceria na concepção do Hyuuga. Não conseguia se imaginar ao lado dela eternamente muito menos ela vestida de noiva ao seu lado.

Casar nunca fizera parte dos planos dele e Neji sempre dissera a Tenten que entre eles seria apenas sexo. Se ela estivesse esperando um véu e grinalda era melhor procurar outro homem. Ele também só se encontrava disposto a casar com Hinata por causa do maldito dinheiro, se não fosse por esse fato nem ao menos tinha começado com aquela farsa estúpida.

_-Você está fora de si Tenten!Acho melhor eu ir embora, conversamos outra hora. - _Neji andou em direção a porta, por reflexo se desviou de um vaso de porcelana que a chinesa jogou contra si. O vidro pegara de raspão contra seu rosto lhe fazendo um corte superficial na face. Ele olhou assustado para a mulher em prantos_ - Você enlouqueceu?-_disse ríspido.

_-Vai pro inferno Neji!SAIDA DA MINHA CASA... SAIA AGORA! - _Ela não precisou pedir uma segunda vez, no mesmo momento ele saiu do apartamento fazendo questão de bater a porta com força.

Tenten deixou-se cair no chão, às lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face bonita. Depois desse ocorrido ela sabia que Neji não a procuraria, ela teria que ir atrás dele e se redimir por aquela crise agressiva de ciúmes que tivera. Não se importava em se ajoelhar e pedir para que ele voltasse para ela, apesar de ser muito orgulhosa o amor que sentia por ele era maior. _"Não vou deixar que aquela sonsa fique com ele só pra ela! Neji também é meu!". _Foi o que ela pensou antes de enxugar as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Neji chegou à mansão Hyuuga já havia passado da uma da manhã. Silenciosamente ele subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto com cautela para não acordar Hinata. Piscou os orbes perolados surpreso ao encontrar a prima sentada na poltrona próxima a janela. O rosto delicado estava sonolento, porém ainda sim ela se encontrava acordada provavelmente o esperando.

Hinata levantou-se da poltrona e andou até o marido com o semblante preocupado. Os olhos femininos olhavam-o minuciosamente procurando vestígio de algum machucado ou qualquer coisa do gênero que revelasse que aquele atraso era devido algum fator ruim que tivesse acontecido a ele.

Ele permanecia em silêncio apenas sendo observado. A prima lhe tocou delicadamente o superficial corte no rosto, o ferimento ardia levemente. Neji fechou os olhos sentindo os dedinhos delicados acariciar o corte analisando o quão grave havia sido o ferimento.

_-Estava preocupada com você!Porque está machucado?- _o timbre zeloso que ela utilizava era totalmente diferente da voz que Tenten normalmente possuía. Tenten era como ventanias furiosas e Hinata como brisas suaves e frescas.

_-Eu estou realmente cansado Hinata podemos falar disso amanhã?_

Neji cortou a prima rispidamente e se afastou das mãos delicadas que o tocavam. Andou até a poltrona que antes ela se encontrava e começou a tirar a roupa sem se importar com o encabulamento que provavelmente iria causar na jovem dentro do quarto. Hinata virou-se de costas, não se sentia a vontade quando ele se despia em sua frente. Uma grande onda de calor lhe invadia o corpo que ela não sabia exatamente identificar.

Por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia tratar a prima de uma maneira delicada, era como se seu lado ruim fosse mais forte e neutralizasse qualquer palavra gentil que quisesse dizer a Hinata. Sentiu-se um completo idiota por te-la cortado daquela maneira grossa, principalmente por que ela estava se mostrando preocupada com ele algo que o fazia se sentir sujo, pois em nenhum momento ele demonstrou a mesma preocupação com a mesma. Pelo contrário tentou mata-la de maneira calculista.

A jovem Hyuuga deitou-se na cama virada de costas para o local onde Neji provavelmente se deitaria. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o marido simplesmente parecia não gostar dela. Milhões de coisas lhe passavam pela mente como o fato de talvez tivesse sido uma péssima esposa, te-lo o traído ou simplesmente terem sido infelizes e agora pelo fato dela ter perdido a memória ele gentilmente havia aceitado suporta-la até que ela recuperasse as lembranças.

Neji deitou-se na cama e puxou as cobertas para se cobrir. Sentiu o corpo ao seu lado se encolher. Ela ainda tinha certo receio em dividir a mesma cama que ele e isso não passava despercebido pelo Hyuuga. Ele olhou o corpo pequenino podendo visualizar apenas os cabelos negros e brilhantes.

_-Hinata vire-se para mim!-_a voz dele havia saído autoritária e ele pode perceber o corpo da jovem tremer levemente.

Céus e agora o que ela faria?Será que ele iria querer tocá-la?Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer apenas achou melhor não contraria-lo e fazer o que ele lhe ordenara. Virou-se receosa e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

Naquele momento o mundo de Hinata parou, ela prendeu a respiração e segurou as próprias mãos para que não acariciasse os cabelos castanhos do homem ao seu lado. Sentia a respiração quente dele próxima a si e o cheiro masculino embriagante que a fazia ficar zonza. Ele estava sem camisa com o peito descoberto, uma pele tão alva como a dela, porém composta em músculos não exagerados e sim perfeitos.

Neji admirava os lábios rosados próximos aos seus e a vontade de beijá-la se apossava novamente de seu corpo. Os cílios longos emoldurando os olhos perolados piscavam. Os cabelos negros faziam um belo contraste com a pele incrivelmente branca. A respiração suave batia-lhe no pescoço causando-lhe um arrepio que ele julgava não ser nada inocente e sim lúbrico.

_-Desculpe!Não foi minha intenção ser grosso é só que estou muito estressado por causa do trabalho._ - Neji não tinha o costumeiro timbre frio e áspero usava uma voz gentil e sincera o que era um fato raro vindo dele – _Muitos problemas e isso acaba abalando o meu humor!_

_-Neji-sama se eu puder lhe ajudar de alguma forma pode pedir, farei com prazer. -_ela esboçou aquele mesmo sorriso inocente que ele adorava, mas não admitia.

A palavra PRAZER que Hinata proferiu juntou-se a imagens luxuriosas na mente de Neji em que ele estava sobre o corpo da prima beijando-a de uma maneira pecaminosa e fazendo-a gemer. _"Ah sim você pode me ajudar, é só tirar a roupa e transar comigo!"_. Pensou maliciosamente. Ao perceber no que havia pensado fechou os olhos com força e se auto criticou. Estava tornando-se um verdadeiro pervertido, parecia um garotinho que não conseguia controlar os hormônios.

_-Obrigado Hinata! - _respondeu sem demonstrar como exatamente ele desejava que ela o ajudasse.

_-Não tem que me agradecer!Sou sua mulher tenho que estar com você tanto nas horas boas como nas ruins. - _aquele sorriso sincero e doce que ela esboçava era como um balde de água fria sobre ele, nesses momentos ele se lembrava que era um verdadeiro cretino com prima.

Por breves segundos ele preferiu voltar ao tempo e não ter programado aquele acidente. Hinata ainda teria a memória e ele não estaria fingindo ser marido dela, consequentemente não dividiriam aquela cama e ele não estaria tentado a tocá-la daquela maneira despudorosa. Iria tratá-la como uma desconhecida como sempre fizera nada mais, nada menos.

"_Lembre-se que por culpa dela seu pai morreu, a família principal merecesse sofrer!" _Seu lado obscuro gritava palavras de discórdia como um modo de fazer com que ele a tratasse mal novamente e aliviasse aquela mágoa que tinha no peito, porém pela primeira vez quem ganhou foi o seu outro lado.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente quando sentiu as mãos masculinas em sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto. Pele com pele e uma corrente elétrica passava de um corpo para o outro. O calor queimava sobre os corpos com o contato mais próximo um com o outro. Sentiam o perfume um do outro invadir seus sentidos. Acariciava delicadamente a cintura fina por cima da camisola de seda. Os dele caíram sobre os lábios femininos.

Ele aproximou os rostos e roçou levemente a boca nos lábios de Hinata. Iria provar o sabor doce dos lábios inexperientes dela e depois se matizaria por isso. Mas naquele momento havia mandado sua consciência e bom senso darem uma voltinha juntos no inferno. Neji Apenas queria saber se ir ao paraíso era o mesmo que senti-la.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

YARE YARE PEOPLE!Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estou incrivelmente feliz não pensei que vocês fossem gostar tanto assim da trama e do primeiro capítulo. Estava tão receosa em postar pensei que não ia ter grande aceitação. Mas bom acho que teve sucesso, pois vinte e cinco comentários logo no primeiro capítulo para mim é um Recorde hahahaa. Bom, já vou agradecendo os comentários que foram o que realmente me incentivaram a continuar esse fic porque sinceramente eu não ia prossegui-lo. XD

Recomendo também que escutem a música tema desse fic o nome é: **Same Mistake –James Blunt.** É facilmente encontrada no Youtube.

Ohhhhhh por que tem gente que está reclamando que eu demorei a postar?Eu sou uma das autoras que posta mais rápidos os capítulos... ¬¬ e apesar de ter demorado um pouco mais que o normal ainda sim postei rápido. Gente eu trabalho e vocês têm que ser mais ponderáveis quando reclamarem é difícil trabalhar ir para o inglês e ainda sim escrever. Chego em casa nove horas da noite muito cansada o máximo que consigo fazer é revisar o que escrevi no final de brechas que eu tenho durante o trabalho é para eu responder aos comentário o que não é uma tarefa fácil mas ainda sim a demora mas realmente é complicado para mim postar de três em três dias - me dêem duas semanas de prazo pelo menos.

Bom mas então, vamos falar sobre o fic em si. Tenten não vai ser exatamente uma vilã entendem? XD ela só vai causar alguns probleminhas, mas nada que possam considere-la mais terrível do que a Sakura de **Aprendendo a amar. **(essa é insuperável). Neji é o vilão e o mocinho ao mesmo tempo, ele tem dupla personalidade um lado black e um lado White por isso vive em dilemas. Bom mas então o que vocês acharam do Sasuke e do Kakashi?Eles vão ter uma participação muito importante no fic principalmente o Sasuke que poderá entrar em um quarteto amoroso. (ok vou parar de falar se não estraga a surpresa). Mas falando dos personagens... Anko não será exatamente ativa no fic, ela será apenas citada pelo fato de ser esposa do Kakashi. Talvez eu coloque algumas conversas de telefone entre os dois para uma pitadinha de comédia em todo esse drama e suspense do fic.

Mas bom é isso ai!Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que estejam ansiosos pelo próximo. Agora deixa eu ir para o momento propaganda.

**A princesinha** – Capítulo sete: Depois que a neve derreter – ON LINE

**Cachaça,mulher e gaia** - Epílogo de Apredendo a amar - ON LINE

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**lepitas:**Hehehe você eu posso dizer que é o tipo de leitora fiel,sempre lendo os meus fics e comentando em todos os capítulos só tenho que agradecer ahhhh sim Gaara não está com a moral de te chamar de tarada...não depois dos pegas que ele tem dado na Neji é mal mais é muitooooo³ mais gostoso!Neji from hell é "O" cara!Gaara e Hina será meu próximo fic...mas tenho muito que trabalhar nele ainda...o povo ta exigindo primeiro o epílogo de **Aprendendo a amar**...Gai e Kakashi correndo atrás dos Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Tia Juh Thereza:** XD ahhh eu também amo Neji and Hina acho que é um dos meus casais favoritos perdendo apenas para SasukeXHina e sabe o fanfic net está com muitos poucos fics de casais que eu gosto( principalmente de naruto...não agüento mais só tem fic Sakura e Sasuke e eu ODEIO).Tava começando a ler uns fics em inglês mas notei que essa língua escrota ( perdão pelas palavras XD) não é o meu que tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo SAYONARA

**Uchiha Mariana:**XD que bom que gostou do fic!Hhahaha realmente Neji deve estar achando "torturante" dormir com alguém como a Hinatinha.

**Bianca Hyuga Uchiha**:Hahahaha Neji from hell é muito gostoso neh?A maioria do povo faz fics dele muitooooooooo meloso com a Hinata e esquece que ele é estilo "bad boy"..ou "cubo de gelo", eu sinceramente gosto dele essa sua frase foi a melhor "Eu não sou pervertida só gosto de ler fic hentai!" hahaha VC É PERVA...MUITO PERVA!ERO-SAN ERO-SAN!o/ até o próximo capítulo sayonara.

**Miimi-chan:**XD neji From hell rumo ao sucesso hahahaha,to vendo que a mulherada ainda vai gritar por um Neji ...imagine só as olhadinhas frias dele?Ou ele erguendo a sobrancelha de um jeito "sou mal huhuhu!" ou aquele sorrisinho malicioso de lado? WAAAAAAAAAA ME AGARRE NEJI!( cara eu tinha que responder as reviews em um dia que eu estivesse menos pervertida).Infelizmente para os fãs da Tenten tenho que dizer que ela não vai ser um poço de bondade,principalmente que já deu para perceber que ela é muito² apaixonada pelo Neji,e mulher apaixonada é FODA..faz porcaria que nem bebe á se o neji me mandasse ir para cama eu agarrava ele no chão mesmo...não ia perder tempo hahahaha...Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capí.

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga**:Neji mal é o cara mais gostoso que existe! XD GO GO FROM HELL!Bom sem querer ser pervertida mais já sendo neh? XD hahaha eu vou responder sua pergunta!Tudo pode rolar sabe, depende de como vai estar minha imaginação e meu lado ERO no dia!Mas sabe tem um detalhe ainda que eu num expliquei...lembra que a Tsunade disse que a Hinata pode estar com uma amnésia temporária ou permanente?XD então as vezes nem a memória ela vai recuperar...mas isso não significa que ela não vai descobrir as cachorradas de Neji ( GOSTOSO³).Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus.

**Dry-chan:**XD tu não é fã de Neji e Hina?Fico feliz que meu fic tenha cativado uma pessoa que não curte o casal isso só prova que ele ta realmente bom.X3 quanto vc ser tarada relaxa to acostumada, todos os meus leitores são o gênero ERO...¬¬ na verdade a autora ( XD EUZINHA) também não passa de uma devassa depravada. Até o próximo capítulo, espero que se delicie com Neji e sua personalidade from hell.

**Nanybell**:To vendo que é uma das fãs número um do casal Hyuuga hahahahaha.o/ espero que continue gostando do fic e sua trama...e claro do Neji from hell muito³ .

**Prii O**.:Hahahaha ele é todo quietinho, mas no fundo não passa de um safado, a diferença é que os comentários pervertidos ele não expressa falando deixa só por pensamento mesmo!( que nem o Sasuke... que por falar nisso vai ter uma boa participação nesse fic).Nossa você não tem noção de como eu tava apreensiva de postar esse fic,a maioria da galera me pediu que não fosse em um U.A e eu não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse no mundo quando eu postei simplesmente disse: "FUDEU!".Já estava me preparando para pedradas.( ainda mais por ter feito um Neji meio diabólico).Hahaha eu acho que no fic **A princesinha** ele ta mais cruel e muito mais homicida.Só que lá ele quer matar todos os personagens menos a Hinata,aqui ele só quer matar a família principal muito menos pessoas.( se bem que no fic A princesinha ele chegou a chorar nham Neji chorando kawaii).Bom quanto a Tenten ela não vai ser exatamente uma vilã mas também não vai ser bondosa.

Quanto aos projetos já tenho uma idéia sabe... Sem contar que e tenho dois epílogos de **Aprendendo a amar** para fazer. O da despedida de solteiro de Naruto com as aventuras de Kakashi e Gai pelo traveco ruivo e um outro que se passa durante o casamento de Sasuke e Hina .Nossa queria até pedir sua opinião nesse último Prii-chan você podia me dar seu e-mail ou msn para eu te mostrar minhas idéias? o/ bom vou indo espero que tenha gostado desse segundo !

**Nylleve:**OHHHHHHHH ERO-ONI você por aqui lendo mais um fic pervertido feito por essa autora super perva?QUE FELICIDADE! ( pink-eroniichan? AHHH QUE KAWAIIIIIIIIIII).XD ah mas não vai se empolgando com o hentai logo de cara...controle seu demônio pervertido interior ele terá que ficar calminho durante alguns capítulos ATÉ QUE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE DE NEJI E HINA DESPERTEM PARA O PRAZER PECAMINOSO! ( O.o" nossa pareci o Rock Lee ou o Gai falando).Heheh kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Carwell:** Heheheh Neji malvado ta fazendo um sucesso... A mulherada ta indo à XD esse projeto Kakashi e Hinata foi um pedido de uma leitora é tipo um presente pra ela.( na verdade achava que só ela gostava de fic com esse casal mas pelo que eu vejo tu tb gosta ). X3 sabe eu realmente odeio³ a Sakura mais eu amo fics hentais com ela e o Kakashi.( meu preferido é Durma com os anjos de Tia Rovs).Bom até o próximo capítulo e obrigada pelos elogios.

**- KaoriH:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAO-CHAN KAO-CHAN VOCÊ LEU MEU FIC NOVO TO TÃO FELIZ!Heheheheh eu tenho que fazer draminha neh...mesmo que seja um pouquinho,recebi vinte e cinco comentários logo no primeiro capítulo isso é motivo para se comemorar – abre uma cortina com Sasuke,Neji e Kiba só de tanguinha rebolando – XD ahhhhh eu um dia faço um fic que eles ficam a maior parte do tempo com esses tipos de trajes.

Ohhhhh sinto que tu vai ficar com raiva de certas coisas que Neji ( COF GOSTOSO)vai fazer com a Hinata, mas também sei que você vai se apaixonar por ele loucamente com seu lado "ursinho de pelúcia" quando Hinata,realmente é verdade toda vez que eu vejo um fic com drama ou algo que envolva um personagem que sofra muito a escolhida é SEMPRE a Hinata.( o pior é que eu sou uma das autoras que está na lista de desalmadas e faz a Hina sofrer) .Hahahaahha Tenten realmente vai ser a moça de personalidade forte no fic,digamos que ela será uma vilã não vilã.XD eu sei parece meio confuso mas no decorrer da história você vai XP o pior é que a piadinha teve graça eu dei risada. (ok eu sou meio lesada). Hahahahaha o Neji terá muitos³ planos maquiavélicos... E o rock Lee ( cascão o/) seu fel escudeiro irá ajuda-lo a executa-los.

Mas mudando um pouco de fic nossa... tá me dando uma dor de cabeça os casais polêmicos no fic **A princesinha.** Cada qual faz o seu pedido para mim e faz drama ainda XD estou sofrendo uma grande pressão psicológica mas vamos ver o que vai dar neh? Bom kissus até o próximo capitulo!yoooooooooooooooooooooo!

**E - Pontas:** Neji Cachorro desgraçado? O.o" aiiii ele ta tão mau assim?Hahahahaha bom Sasuke apareceu no fic ( maravilhoso ² como sempre )Hahaha tudo bem você não comentou lá mais comentou cá certo? XD hhahahah bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que realmente acompanhe essa nova trama.o/ KISSUS!

**Keith-chan 'ex-Hinatinha-ch...**:Cansada nada,agradecida por você sempre dedicar um pouco do seu tempo para comentar nos meus EU FICO TÃO FELIZ!o/ yo yo mesmo personagens? Que bom que gostamos dos mesmos por que detesto polemicas dos casais que eu coloco -" e sempre tem alguém que me pede pra mudar o casal, eu fico tão triste quando isso Neji calminho?QUE NADA!Ele ainda vai bolar muita coisa para fazer a pobre Hinatinha sofrer mas sabe como é neh...no final ele vai se tocar que o que ele realmente quer é dar uns pegas na prima que ele "odeia".Hehehe essa parte que tu citou realmente foi massa eu fiquei imaginando a cara de bobo dele vendo a Hinata só de camisola – sexy³- e os olhos dele sem se desviar do decote da roupa dela.

Bom os animes que eu conheço é Inuyasha,Merupuri,YYH,Furuba,Saint seiya ( mas já vi que com esse anime não deu muito certo meus fics),DBZ,chobits,Samurai X e etc...

**Meygan Kaname**:Hehehe ia ficar muito estranho neh hentai logo no início,na verdade revelo uma coisa:Eu sempre coloco hentai nos últimos capítulos XD ou no meio do fic...gosto que tenha uma história por trás...só sexo não tem graça e é impossível de se descrever sentimentos. Hinata "vulgar" fica realmente estranho, apesar de eu nem sempre conseguir manter os personagens na própria personalidade eu tento ao máximo deixar pelo menos os traços marcantes e no caso da Hinata é a timidez. Bom obrigada pelos elogios! Ahhh não tinha pensado em YYH eu realmente gosto desse casal, mas sabe faz tempo que não leio fics desse anime to com receio de não conseguir introduzir exatamente Hiei e Botan em suas respectivas personalidades. mas adorei a idéia TANK YOU!JAA NEH...até o próximo capítulo.

**Mayza: **XD meu deus o povo tem tara por Neji do mal só pode...estou com medo de manter esse lado from hell dele e as leitoras invadirem o fic e estupra-lo.( isso se a autora não fizer antes XD).Bom kissus!

**:**XD ok eu continuo..só não garanto que Neji será bonzinho hahahaha!

**Hidini-sama**:Hahahaha eu não demorei para postar esse segundo capítulo demorei?Bom vendo que eu respondi todas as reviews e ainda postei o capítulo do meu outro fic até que foi rápido .( sem contar que quando me apressam o capítulo fica uma droga XD) O.o" falando nisso e ai tu gostou desse capítulo? Espero que não fique revoltada com Neji malzinho!Sabe como é todos esses planos malignos dele é pelo bem do fic u.u e no final as coisas sempre dão certo.( ou não XD).Hahaha obrigada por ter comentado e espero que goste do fic do começo ao fim!KISSUS!

**Dondeloth:**Hehehehe eu não imaginava que este Neji malvado ia fazer tanto sucesso...O.o' eu achei que a mulherada ia querer me bom que gostou desse primeiro capítulo,fico até aliviada porque eu tava muito ³ apreensiva de Ino e Shino ficou realmente fofo neh?Nossa eu queria tanto te-los explorado, mas nas circunstancia do fic simplesmente não deu. Mas bom eu estou preparando dois epílogos de **Aprendendo a amar** e em um desses epílogos Shino e Ino terão grande presença. Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo hahahaha... ( e que não queira matar o Neji e sua personalidade cretina XD).KISSUS.

**Pandora Potter-jm**:o/ aweeeeeee mas uma pessoa torcendo para Hina and Neji no fic **A princesinha**.hahahaha Que bom que muitos não são a favor de Neji e Tenten..-" está me dando agonia as pessoas reivindicarem a garota panda como companheira do nosso gostoso mafioso Meru Puri eu queria fazer RAZU E UMI ( irmã do Nakaoji) .Tipo eu QUERO fazer um fic com o Razu e tipo não pode ser com a Aili porque eu não consigo ve-la com mais ninguém que não seja o Alam.E nossa quando o Razu caiu no quarto da Umi na hora que ela o "invocou" eu imaginei eles precisa de uma garota estilo ela ( e a Umi é parecida com a Aili em certos pontos).Bom é isso XD hahaha até o próximo capí.

**Juh Thereza:**Hehehehe espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e como pode ver Hinata já começou a derreter o coração de pedra do nosso Hyuuga dilemas Neji ira sofrer.( mas ele merece sofrer bastante por que o que ele ta fazendo com a Hinata é muito maldoso).Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo XP.

**Stephanie telcontar: **Ohhh tah aqui o resto,espero que tenha gostado hahaha pois deu muito trabalho para fazer esse segundo capí minha massa cinzenta ta Kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**LanA Puccio.O:** o/ continuação online espero que tenha até o próximo capítulo.

**blueberry-chan**:O.o nossa o povo gostou mesmo desse fic NejiXHina hein?Hahahaha ta ai a continuação espero que tenha gostado e esteja ansiosa para o próximo capí

**tifany:** TIFA-CHAN hahaha sempre abdicando um pouquinho do seu tempo para comentar nos meus fics...fico tão feliz com estou tão feliz que o povo tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo,na moral achei que não ia ganhar nem cinco Não tenho culpa se sou viciadaem Hina,sem contar que muita gente ta me pedindo fics dela -" me pediram ela com o Gaara e com o Kakashi e eu prometi fazer então pode crer que vai ter mais fics com ela eu to pensando em mudar sabe,tenho um projeto de Kiba e Hanabi que eu queria muito postar e um Ino e contar que eu to ficando enjoada é de fazer fics de Naruto. ¬¬" queria muito fazer outro anime. ( hey eu nem coloco a Hinata com todo mundo até agora só foi Sasuke e Neji O.o")Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo


	3. O ódio pode ser doce

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo três – **O ódio pode ser doce

De início Hinata se assustou em sentir os lábios frios sobre os seus, não pensou que Neji fosse beijá-la naquele momento,mas logo fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquela carícia. Um toque sutil e delicado que ela desejou desde o primeiro momento em que descobrira casada com ele. Tinha vergonha de pedir um beijo, a palavra mais certa era medo, tinha certa apreensão de o marido recusar o pedido. Ela levantou as mãos e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Neji acariciando-os em um carinho afetuoso. Entreabriu os lábios quando sentiu a língua dele lhe pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Hinata não conseguiu conter que uma exclamação prazerosa lhe escapasse quando as línguas se tocaram em uma carícia mais sensual. Seu corpo ficou tremulo e ao mesmo tempo quente.

Neji havia apagado qualquer pensamento racional que lhe ordenasse parar aquele beijo, ele ansiava por sentir os lábios de Hinata e não se conteria até que realizasse aquele desejo. Sentiu os dedos tímidos da prima enroscar-lhe os cabelos acariciando-os afetuosamente,contudo no corpo dele não causavam uma reação de ternura, mas de incremento a desejos lascivos.A textura macia da boca feminina fez com que Neji quisesse aprofundar o toque e explorar os lábios pequeninos,imaginava o sabor que teria uma carícia mais ousada. Roçou língua contra a boca de Hinata pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo que foi facilmente permitido.O corpo dele esquentou como se um balde de água fervendo estivesse sendo derramada sobre si,a língua aveludada e inexperiente da prima timidamente tentava acompanhar a dele que enroscava-se com certa volúpia contra a dela.

Permaneceram por longos minutos em um ciclo de recobrarem o ar e se beijarem novamente com mais volúpia. Sugou o lábio inferior de Hinata ouvindo-a gemer baixinho. Ficou satisfeito ao escutar aquele som prazeroso vindo dos lábios dela. Involuntariamente as mãos dele começaram a puxar a camisola da prima para cima tentando descobrir as pernas sinuosas. Quando Hinata sentiu as mãos masculinas em sua perna afastou-se bruscamente de Neji assustada.

A respiração ofegante e os olhos perolados arregalados. Olhava para ele com as faces ruborizadas. Não se sentia a vontade para ter um contato mais íntimo com o marido. Apesar de saber que como esposo dela Neji tinha todo o direito de exigir sexo na relação dos dois, ela sinceramente esperava que ele não fizesse isso naquele momento. Queria esperar estar mais familiarizada com seus sentimentos e memórias para tomar a atitude de praticar sexo com o marido. Se não recuperasse a memória até lá seria como se fosse à primeira vez.

Neji respirou fundo. A onde estava com a cabeça quando tomara aquela atitude idiota de beijá-la? Seu lado obscuro estava o torturando internamente pela sensação de prazer que havia sentido com os beijos de segundos atrás. Se fosse um toque sem sentimento talvez o lado ruim existente nele não estivesse o recriminando, porém havia sido um beijo muito mais significativo do que esperava. Ele podia notar a apreensão da prima diante da probabilidade de algo mais além de beijos acontecer. Naquele momento vendo o olhar assustado de Hinata ele recobrou o bom senso e se afastou da jovem.

Ele não podia tratá-la de maneira fria, deveria calculistamente bancar o marido compreensivo.

_-Eu não vou te obrigar a nada Hinata!Quero que quando aconteça seja porque você também quer. - _Neji não sorria enquanto falava aquelas palavras, porém utilizava um timbre calmo que parecia afetar Hinata de uma maneira que ela acreditasse no que ele dizia.

_-Me desculpe Neji-san! – _Ela se sentia mal em não poder oferecer o prazer que ele desejava. Na mente dela era como se fosse uma péssima esposa.

-_Não precisa utilizar o san para se referir a mim, afinal somos casados. - _Neji disse na intenção de fazer com que ela se sentisse mais a vontade com ele. Facilitaria muito o processo do golpe se fizesse com que Hinata realmente se apaixonasse.

Hinata sorriu ao escutar aquelas palavras. Não sabia o motivo, mas de alguma forma sentia que Neji era especial para si mesmo antes de ela perder a memória. Abraçou o homem a sua frente afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos sentindo o perfume masculino que o corpo inteiro dele exalava. Neji correspondeu o abraço da jovem em seus braços, sorriu de lado vitoriosamente ao notar que seu plano estava dando certo. Não daria mais de duas semanas para Hinata estar apaixonada por ele e tudo ficaria mais fácil de concretizar.

"_Tão ingênua que chega a dar pena!" _Foram os pensamentos de Neji diante do afeto que a prima demonstrava em relação a ele. Para o Hyuuga aquelas carícias que trocava com a prima não seriam nada mais do que a junção do útil ao agradável. Um pensamento um tanto cruel, pois ele não pensava nos sentimentos de Hinata que poderia futuramente magoar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia amanheceu um pouco mais frio que o anterior, no entanto o sol pairava no céu com poucas nuvens tampando-o. Neji detestava os verões, não só porque tinha aversão ao calor, mas também porque era a estação do ano que seu pai mais gostava. Sempre se lembrava de Hizashi quando admirava o sol, era como se voltasse aos velhos tempos em sua infância quando jogava futebol com o pai,ia à praia e fazia outros programas em família. Lembranças tristes que apenas tornava o ódio que sentia pela família principal dos Hyuuga aumentar.

Neji foi para o trabalho sem se despedir de Hinata, achou que era o melhor a fazer para não ser rude com a prima, principalmente porque havia acordado com a visão celestial dela sendo iluminada pelos raios de sol. _"Maldito sol, droga de verão... MERDA DE GAROTA!". _Ele parecia ter acordado com mais mau humor do que de costume.

Enquanto dirigia o carro em direção à corporação Hyuuga, gesticulava sobre noite anterior. Os lábios de Hinata não lhe saiam da cabeça assim como a satisfação de que estava cada vez mais perto de concluir seu plano. Eram pensamentos controversos afundados em uma única mente causando confusão no rapaz. O que ele mais queria era ter todo o dinheiro dos Hyuuga, porém estava cada vez mais envolvido com aquela mulher que dizia odiar. E que mulher era aquela!Corpo macio e com curvas pecaminosas, rosto angelical e uma inexperiência chamativa que fazia com que se excitação em ensiná-la o que era o pecado corporal. Ele estava começando a desejar tanto Hinata como o dinheiro, cabia a ele com o tempo ver qual vontade venceria. _"Definitivamente o dinheiro!". _Pensou Neji emburrado enquanto parava o luxuoso carro na vaga especial da corporação Hyuuga.

Entrou na grande estrutura sem dizer bom dia a nenhum dos funcionários. Ninguém se atrevia a entrar em sua frente, todos dentro da empresa conseguiam captar a vibrações negativas que Neji exalava. As mulheres denominavam Neji naquele momento mais sexy e os homens o rotulavam como miserável mau humorado. Para o Hyuuga não era segredo o que ambos pensavam dele, todavia ele nunca fora de se importar com a opinião alheia.

Entrou no elevador apertando o botão para o último andar onde encontrava a sala do dono da empresa. Antes aquela sala era ocupada por Hiashi o tio, por direito agora pertencia a Hinata, mas como ela estava impossibilitada de comandar os negócios pela perda de memória, aquela sala agora seria dele. Era essa a desculpa que Neji havia dado para ocupar aquele lugar que tanto almejava. Não encontrou objeções, principalmente por que ele era o único Hyuuga além de Hinata que possuía um pouco mais de porcentagens nas ações da corporação. A Família Hyuuga possuía várias ramificações, porém a mais forte depois do galho principal a que Hinata pertencia era a ramificação que Neji nascera.

Ao entrar na sala Neji rodeou os olhos aborrecidos ao encontrar Rock Lee seu fiel amigo e "capanga" na cadeira giratória rodando como uma criança que estivesse em um brinquedo. Ao ver o amigo rabugento de olhos perolados Lee abriu um sorriso maroto e se levantou fazendo um gesto de soldado colocando a mão na testa.

_-Yoooooooooooo bom dia Neji!-_o rapaz de olhos perolados resmungou alguma coisa baixinho e não respondeu ao saudoso comprimento do amigo_. – Xiiiii to vendo que alguém ta com péssimo humor. VAMOS FALE DE SUAS FRUSTRAÇÕES JUVENIS PARA SEU FIEL AMIGO! – _Lee gritou calorosamente estendendo a mão em direção a Neji que o olhou com um olhar fumegante de insatisfação.

_-Eu ODEIO quando você fala desse jeito idiota! _– Neji puxou sua cadeira giratória do alcance de Lee vendo o amigo fazer bico diante do afastamento de seu "brinquedo". O Hyuuga colocou a cadeira de volta atrás da mesa e se sentou nela olhando distante para a janela.

_-Neji eu acho que você deveria fazer terapia, esse mau humor um dia vai te matar sabia?Estresse dá problema no coração. -_Lee jogou-se no sofá preto e macio que tinha na sala, sem cerimônias deitou-se folgadamente.

O rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas e cabelos tigelinhas parecia ser o único além de Tenten que não tinha medo de dizer certas palavras a Neji. Os dois cresceram juntos e o rapaz acompanhou o processo do afundamento do amigo Hyuuga no mar de ódio que permanecia até hoje depois da morte do pai.

_-Lee que tal você calar a boca e escutar o que eu tenho a dizer?Tenho certeza que será muito mais produtivo do que suas lições de moral sem nexo e irritantes. – _falou o rapaz de olhos perolados rabugentamente.

_-Nossa tem alguém aqui que precisa transar! _– disse Lee cantando para provocar Neji o que surtiu efeito.

_-CALA BOCA LEE!_

Definitivamente Neji tinha certeza que terminaria o dia enforcando o amigo ou quem sabe jogando-o do último andar do prédio da empresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Hinata despreguiçou-se demoradamente soltando um suspiro radiante. Dormira bem naquela noite não só por causa da troca de beijos que tivera com Neji que lhe invadiu os sonhos, mas também pelo fato de ter passado a noite inteira grudada no marido sentindo o perfume dele próximo a si e os braços fortes lhe abraçando.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou ternamente para o lado vazio ao seu lado. Não se conteve em pegar o travesseiro que Neji dormira e leva-lo até o rosto para sentir o cheiro do marido impregnado no tecido. Sua cabeça rodava em um milhão de pensamentos.

Quando acordara naquele hospital tivera medo de que sua vida fosse uma verdadeira desgraça. De que nada de bom fizesse parte de sua realidade. Quando vira Neji entrando no quarto com Tsunade a única coisa que passou pela cabeça dela foi: Queria que ele fosse alguém que fizesse parte de sua vida, pois de alguma forma no momento que o viu já se encontrava hipnotizada. Amor à primeira vista!Muitos não acreditavam naquela bobagem, mas ela sabia que aquele fato podia ser real, pois havia acontecido com ela. Para sua sorte realmente Neji fazia parte de sua vida, melhor, era seu marido.

Hinata soltou o travesseiro dos braços quando ouviu uma batida na porta, segundos depois Kurenai entrou no quarto carregando a costumeira bandeja farta do café da manhã. A governanta sorriu para a jovem na cama e logo disse com a costumeira voz maternal.

_-Bom dia Hinata-san! – _Kurenai depositou a bandeja de café da manhã sobre o colo de Hinata, depois abriu as cortinas que provavelmente Neji havia fechado. Deixou que a abundante iluminação que vinha dos raios de sol iluminassem o ressinto. – _Seu semblante está muito melhor que o de ontem, creio que dormiu bem._

_-Bom dia Kurenai!Ohhhh sim foi uma ótima noite, acho que a melhor até agora. – _disse Hinata animada e ligeiramente corada.

Kurenai levantou uma das sobrancelhas desconfiada. Não queria acreditar que Neji tivera a cretinice de dormir com Hinata não sendo realmente marido dela. _"Aquele desalmado teria essa coragem. CRÁPULA!"_. Pensou a governanta aborrecida. Não iria tomar conclusões precipitadas, talvez nada tivesse acontecido, afinal a jovem Hyuuga ficava feliz com pouca coisa. Se recompondo da onda de insatisfação pelos pensamentos de segundos atrás, Kurenai se aproximou de Hinata que se servia do café da manhã. A governanta se sentou na beirada da cama e então perguntou ligeiramente curiosa.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa para estar tão radiante hoje?_

Hinata de a princípio quis dizer a Kurenai sobre os beijos ardentes trocados com o marido, ela precisava dividir com alguém aquela felicidade. Porém logo se lembrou das palavras de Neji na manhã anterior_: __**Não gosto que minha vida, principalmente íntima que tenho com a minha mulher seja contada aos empregos. Nada de misturar as coisas entendeu?. **_Hinata engoliu a felicidade juntamente com as palavras. Teria que guardar aquele sentimento e fato exclusivamente para si. Agora que estava se dando tão bem com o marido não queria ve-lo aborrecido, principalmente por um simples detalhe que ele lhe avisara não gostar.

_-Não, eu apenas acordei bem disposta! – _Hinata tomou um grande gole do suco._ – Kurenai gostaria de cozinhar hoje algo especial._

A governanta não acreditou nas palavras de Hinata, por mais que a jovem tentasse disfarçar ela conhecia a herdeira Hyuuga perfeitamente para saber que algo havia sabia que se o patrão desconfiasse que estivesse se intrometendo no plano dele a demitiria, não antes de fazer com que alguns capangas lhe desse uma boa surra. Deixando que o rumo da conversa mudasse a governanta olhou para Hinata interessada no que a jovem gostaria de cozinhar.

_-E o que você gostaria de cozinhar?Tenho várias receitas em mente, mas nada muito especial._

_-Sabe qual é o doce preferido de Neji?_

Neji?Desde quando Hinata o chamava daquela maneira tão íntima?Antes de ela perder a memória se referia ao primo como Nii-san e depois que voltara do hospital desmemoriada passara a chamá-lo com o prefixo san acompanhando-lhe o nome. Definitivamente havia acontecido algo na noite anterior e Kurenai estava disposta a descobrir até que o dia terminasse. Não deixaria que Neji brincasse com os sentimentos da jovem Hyuuga, como se já não bastasse o mau que ele faria financeiramente a ela.

Tentando não mostrar a Hinata o desagrado que sentia pela jovem querer agradar o "marido", Kurenai esboçou um sorriso sem emoção e então disse não muito animada, porém fato que passou despercebida pela jovem que se encontrava entretida degustando uma torta.

_-Bolo de ameixas!Pelo que me lembro bem esse é o doce favorito do patrão._

_-Hum... Então hoje cozinharemos um delicioso bolo de ameixas._

Kurenai não estava gostando do brilho que via nos olhos de Hinata. Sim, ela estava feliz, mas a governanta sabia que a felicidade da jovem Hyuuga não duraria muito tempo. Quando ela recobrasse a memória ou descobrisse a verdade a jovem se afundaria em um poço de tristeza e lamúrias, pois estava espelhado nas orbes peroladas que Hinata estava se apaixonando por Neji a cada dia que passava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Neji, casar é ir longe de mais não acha? – _disse Lee pela primeira vez serio _– Casamento é algo para vida toda e sinceramente Deus nunca vai te perdoar de usar um matrimônio sagrado para algo tão... Sujo e cruel._

O Hyuuga retraiu o rosto ao escutar a palavra Deus. Deixara de acreditar em um ser divino quando perdera seu pai, virara ateu desde então. Afinal onde estava Deus quando toda aquela desgraça acontecerá com a pessoa que mais amava?Deus não fizera nada pela injustiça contra sua família, deixara seu pai morrer naquela cama de hospital em um estado lastimável como se Hizashi não fosse necessário no mundo. Deus esquecera de algo muito importante: Hizashi era muito necessário, principalmente para Neji.

_-Desde quando você é religioso?Não me de sermão de igreja que eu te expulso de minha sala a pontapés. - _Neji abriu a gaveta de sua mesa tirando de lá a documentação que entregaria a Kakashi para ele começar os preparativos da transferência de dinheiro, a única coisa que faltava era o registro de casamento entre Hinata e Neji, mas logo ele resolveria esse probleminha_. – Era só o que me faltava, meu amigo me criticando religiosamente._

_-Um homem tem que ter o vigor espiritual sabia?Você devia tentar freqüentar mais a igreja ou um centro budista o importante é estar bem espiritualmente. _– disse Lee como se entendesse do assunto. Ao olhar Neji ameaçar se levantar e enxota-lo da sala resolveu mudar de assunto rapidamente._ – Mas voltando ao assunto do seu casamento, já planejou a data?_

_-Tem que ser entre dois meses, nem antes nem depois. É o prazo que o Kakashi me deu para ele conseguir fazer a transferência do dinheiro. – _Neji falava friamente como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado.

_-Hum... FINALMENTE VAI DESENCALHAR! – _Lee gritou alegremente andando até o amigo e lhe dando dois tapinhas nas costas._ – Imagine só o fogo de dois vigorosos jovens em plena lua-de-mel?BEIJOS ARDENTES SOBRE A LUZ DO O ROMANTISMO!_

_-Lee estou te avisando se não parar com essa palhaçada eu vou te jogar da janela! – _Disse Neji em um rosnado.

O rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas pareceu se sentir ofendido com a ameaça do amigo e voltou para o sofá que antes estava deitado. Naquele momento Lee se perguntava se Tenten já sabia que o homem que ela era loucamente apaixonada iria se casar com a jovem que a chinesa rotulava como sonsa e mosca morta. Provavelmente a bela chinesa iria querer dar uma surra na herdeira Hyuuga, isso sem antes de ter uma crise histérica. Tenten era uma mulher de personalidade forte e isso era realmente um fato que compunha o seu charme, todavia aquele charme poderia se tornar algo perigoso principalmente se fosse parte de uma mulher apaixonada.

Rock Lee sempre desejou que o sentimento que Tenten sentia por Neji fosse por ele, mas infelizmente a chinesa se recusava a olhá-lo além de um amigo. Porque mulher gostava de sofrer?Elas sempre preferiam os cretinos que só as faziam chorar. Até o momento não se preocupava em lutar pelo amor da chinesa, pois ela estava feliz com Neji mesmo o Hyuuga sendo frigido com ela, além do fato dele não ter coragem de competir com Neji por dois motivos. O primeiro era o fato de eles serem amigos e Lee nunca olharia para uma namorada, esposa ou amante de um amigo dele, além de que Neji havia conhecido Tenten primeiro. - quando Lee conhecera a chinesa ela já tinha um caso com o Hyuuga. - O segundo fato e não menos importante, era que ele nunca conseguiria vencer o Hyuuga. O amigo sempre ganhara em tudo inclusive no amor. Neji era mais bonito, rico e na concepção feminina possuía uma personalidade sexy, enquanto Lee não passava de um rapaz que servia para ser o amigo simpático brincalhão.

_-Já contou para Tenten?_ – perguntou o rapaz interessado.

_-Já e nem me fale o nome dessa louca!_ – falou Neji rispidamente ao se lembrar da reação agressiva da amante.

_-Ueeeeee por quê?Não me diga que esse corte ai no seu rosto foi ela que fez_? – falou Lee brincando. Para sua surpresa Neji afirmou com a cabeça fazendo o amigo arregalar os olhos.

_-Aquela descontrolada jogou um vaso na minha direção, gritou um monte de baboseiras e ainda me expulsou da casa dela. Se bem que esse último eu nem estou ligando muito por que já estava de saída. _

Neji colocou todos os papéis dentro de uma pasta. Antes de voltar à mansão Hyuuga iria passar no escritório de advocacia e entregaria a Kakashi todos os papéis, esperava que o desprezível Uchiha não estivesse lá. Como detestava aquele homem, desde os tempos de escola. Infelizmente estudara com Sasuke, os dois competiam em tudo, desde a liderança nos esportes, as garotas, notas e a atenção de Hin... Bom, era melhor deixar para lá o último ítem.

_-O que pretende fazer com a Tenten?_ – perguntou Lee interessado no rumo do relacionamento do amigo com a chinesa.

_-Acabar essa nossa "coisa" que temos_! – falou Neji friamente – _Não quero nenhuma amante descontrolada e obcecada ao meu lado, principalmente nesse momento que tenho muitos planos que não podem ser estragados por causa de uma mulher apaixonada. Hump... Tenten no fundo é burra!Eu sempre disse a ela que não queria nada serio. – _Levantando-se da cadeira Neji pegou a pasta e arrumou seu terno_. – Pelo sentimento de amizade que eu tinha com ela antes de dormimos juntos, sempre deixei claro que não a amava. Eu nunca a iludi!_

_-Então você não vai se importar de eu conquista-la? – _Perguntou Lee centrado enquanto acompanhava o amigo com o olhar até a porta.

Neji não parou de andar, disse friamente antes de sair do escritório como se a chinesa pouco lhe interessasse. O Hyuuga tinha um coração de pedra e Tenten nunca conseguira ultrapassar aquela barreira.

_-Você faz um favor tirando-a do meu caminho._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hinata usava um vestido florido azul e rosa que Kurenai havia lhe arranjado. A jovem Hyuuga havia reclamado das roupas indecentes – que Lee havia deixado propositalmente no armário - e a governanta conseguira algo mais apropriado para usar. O vestido batia-lhe até três dedos acima dos joelhos e não possuía nenhum decote ousado. Hinata estava com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e usava sapatilhas brancas. Um avental rosa lhe cobria a frente do vestido. Encontrava-se entretida com as cozinheiras.

A jovem Hyuuga andava de um lado para o outro com a receita nas mãos, procurava os ingredientes em cada um dos vários armários da cozinha na expectativa de terminar o bolo de ameixas antes do almoço, porém encontrava certa dificuldade para saber qual armário havia os utensilhos necssários. As cozinheiras lhe auxiliavam lhe explicando onde se encontrava a batedeira, farinha, ovos e etc. Tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse sua memória. Era frustrante não se lembrar nem ao menos onde se encontrava os talheres. Sentia-se inútil e incapacitada!Como se já não bastasse ter que perguntar as preferências de Neji para outras pessoas.

_-Sabe, acho que será difícil eu fazer esse bolo sozinha. Kurenai poderia me ajudar?_

_-Claro! – _Kurenai se aproximou de Hinata para ajudá-la na procura dos ingredientes.

A capainha tocou. A governanta ordenou que uma das empregadas atendesse enquanto estava ajudando Hinata. Depois de alguns segundos a criada que atendeu a porta entrou na cozinha apreensiva. Chamou Kurenai em um canto e disse algumas palavras a ela. A governanta ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e então soltou uma exclamação irritada.

PROBLEMAS!Como sempre apenas problemas rondavam aquela casa. Kiba e Shino se encontravam na sala da mansão esperando ver Hinata. Os dois rapazes eram amigos de infância da jovem Hyuuga e provavelmente foram fazer uma visita a jovem para saber como ela se encontrava. Kurenai tinha certeza que os dois rapazes não deixariam Neji fazer Hinata de idiota, principalmente Kiba que nutria sentimentos muito além de amizade pela jovem Hyuuga. A governanta não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Se a herdeira Hyuuga descobrisse de tudo naquele momento Neji culparia Kurenai e ela sofreria uma dolorosa conseqüência.

_-O que eu digo a eles senhora Kurenai_? – perguntou a criada nervosa. Todos estavam com medo de que Neji os castigassem com aquela visita de Kiba e Shino.

_-Fique aqui com Hinata que eu vou falar com os dois. – _Kurenai tirou o avental e deu para a outra criada. Tentando disfarçar o nervosismo com uma voz calma a governanta foi até a herdeira Hyuuga e disse rapidamente_ – Já volto Hinata-san, enquanto isso Sawachika irá te ajudar com o bolo._

_-Algum problema?Quem chegou à mansão? _– Hinata desviou os olhos da receita e perguntou curiosa a governanta.

_-Ninguém em especial, apenas sócios do patrão. Vou falar com eles, não se preocupe!_ – Kurenai saiu da cozinha antes que Hinata voltasse ao interrogatório.

Kurenai tentava bolar uma desculpa para dar aos dois homens que não fosse à verdade, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. Pensando por outro lado talvez falar a verdade a Kiba e Shino fosse melhor, pelo menos os dois tentariam sem medo acabar com aquela crueldade que Neji estava fazendo com Hinata. Era isso mesmo que Kurenai faria, contaria aos amigos de infância da jovem Hyuuga do modo que Neji estava usando Hinata para dar um golpe no dinheiro da família Hyuuga.

Ao chegar à sala se deparou com os dois bonitos rapazes sentados no sofá. Os dois se levantaram ao visualizar a governanta e procuraram uma jovem de olhos perolados, entretanto Kurenai era a única imagem feminina naquela sala. Kiba arqueou uma sobrancelha desgostoso e Shino continuou com a costumeira expressão apática no semblante.

_-Onde está Hinata?_ – perguntou Kiba preocupado. – _Espero que ela esteja bem!_

_-Bom dia Kurenai.– _disse Shino educadamente lançando um olhar repreendedor a Kiba pela falta de educação.

_-Bom dia Shino e Kiba._– Kurenai fez um gesto com as mãos para que os dois rapazes se sentassem novamente o que fizeram em seguida ao gesto da governanta. Ela se sentou no sofá em frente aos dois e então disse com o semblante serio e uma voz baixa como se tivesse medo de que alguém os escutasse. – _Hinata poderia estar melhor, principalmente se Neji não existisse._

_-Não tó gostando do seu timbre, vamos Kurenai desembucha! – _exclamou Kiba em tom alto.

_-Não falem nada apenas escutem, pois o que eu tenho para dizer não são coisas nada boas, mas obscuras e que podem acabar com a minha vida e de muitos criados nessa casa._

Os dois rapazes se olharam após as palavras de Kurenai. Sentiram um ligeiro frio na boca do estômago e o nome Neji pode ser associado facilmente com o perigo que rondava a mansão. Não era segredo para os dois que o primo de Hinata não era uma das pessoas com o melhor caráter, muito pelo contrário Neji era suspeito e se a jovem Hyuuga estivesse sofrendo o autor de todo aquele mau só podia ser ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como se o humor de Neji pudesse piorar naquele momento o Hyuuga estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Kakashi não estava no escritório o que resultou em Neji ser atendido pelo desprezível Uchiha. Se existia alguém que o homem de olhos perolados odiava, além da família principal dos Hyuuga, esse alguém era Sasuke. Os dois simplesmente não haviam tentado se matar por que a secretária - loira e muito gostosa chamada Ino – do Uchiha havia aparecido e anunciado a chegada de um político importante que era cliente de Sasuke. Desejava internamente que o advogado mais novo morresse. Quem sabe a próxima morte que planejasse fosse daquele Uchiha metido.

Neji deixou a papelada no escritório de advocacia para quando Kakashi resolvesse ir trabalhar. _"Aquele idiota deve estar com aquela esposa louca dele em algum local brigando e sendo fotografado por um paparazzi nojento!". _Pensou o Hyuuga irritado. Era costume abrir o jornal e observar na coluna de fofocas fotos de Anko jogando uma mesa de restaurante em cima de Kakashi.

O Rapaz voltava para a mansão Hyuuga, estava quase na hora do almoço e o conveniente seria conviver mais com Hinata e fingir que sempre foram uma família feliz. Pensar em felicidade com a prima chegava a ser irônico, pois por culpa do pai dela Hizashi havia morrido o que resultou na perda da felicidade de Neji. Quanto escárnio àquela situação exalava.

O celular tocou e Neji desejou que não fosse Tenten para dar mais uma de suas crises histéricas ou chorar para que voltassem a ter noites juntos. Olhou o número do telefone e rodeou os olhos entediados. Com uma voz aborrecida ele atendeu o telefone.

_-Sabe Kakashi, seria bom você ir trabalhar às vezes._

**-"Oi para você também Neji."**_ – _Kakashi tinha uma voz calma como se o humor negro de seu cliente não o abalasse _–" _**Tive alguns probleminhas com a Anko, você sabe que minha mulher é um pouco geniosa**_."_

_-Pouco?Não vou comentar nada sobre sua opinião distorcida e fora da realidade sobre a personalidade geniosa de sua esposa. – _comentou o Hyuuga sarcástico._ – Mas gostaria de saber se você olhou os documentos que eu te levei?_

**-"Olhei e está tudo ok, hoje mesmo vou começar com os trambiques só vai faltar o registro de casamento entre você e sua vítima."**

_-Não a chame assim, o nome dela é Hinata! – _rosnou Neji. Aquele modo do advogado falar o fazia se sentir mais sujo diante do que fazia, afinal realmente a prima era uma inocente vítima.

**-"Ok não precisa ficar nervozinho!Eu só liguei para te avisar que já dei início ao seu golpe, quanto antes você se casar com sua prima mais cedo terá todo o dinheiro dos Hyuuga na sua conta." – **antes de Kakashi desligar o telefone ele falou mais algumas palavras **–" Ahhhhhh e antes que eu me esqueça quando você e o Sasuke foram discutir tentem não falar tantos palavrões, a vizinhança não precisa saber desse amor mutuo que sentem um pelo outro."**

_-Vai para o inferno Kakashi! – _Neji ouviu o barulho do outro lado da linha indicando que o advogado havia encerrado a ligação antes mesmo de escutar a resposta _– Maldito desligou na minha cara!_

Neji acelerou o carro, queria chegar o quanto antes a mansão. Tomaria um banho e dormiria um pouco para relaxar, todo aquele estresse estava lhe dando uma tremenda enxaqueca. Começava a achar que a teoria ridícula de Lee de que estresse em excesso matava era verdade_. "Por que tudo tem que acontecer comigo? Eu devo ter jogado lama na cruz em outra vida!". _Onde estava com a cabeça quando contratara Kakashi? Sem dúvida ele devia estar desesperado!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba e Shino pareciam chocados com a história que Kurenai contava. Deviam ter imaginado que Neji fosse capaz de algo do gênero. De imediato a governanta teve que acalmar Kiba que estava transtornado com a cretinice do Hyuuga. Com a ajuda de Shino, Kurenai conseguiu domar a "fera". A criada explicou aos rapazes das ameaças de morte que o patrão fazia aos empregados caso algum deles contasse a verdade a Hinata, revelou aos dois também a suspeitas do golpe que ela achava que Neji planejava com aquela mentira de dizer a desmemoriada garota que era marido dela.

_-Isso não pode ficar assim, temos que contar toda a verdade para ela! – _Kiba levantou-se mais uma vez exasperado dando um soco na mesa como modo de demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

-_Pelo amor de Deus fale baixo Kiba! Se Neji chegar e ouvi-lo vai me matar e castigar todos os outros empregados. Pensando melhor nisso, vocês dois tem que ir embora, o patrão não quer ninguém que ameace o plano dele encontrando-se com Hinata._ – Kurenai começou a ficar preocupada. Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa idéia dizer a verdade aos dois rapazes. Iludida a governanta achou que os dois achariam um jeito de conseguir tirar Hinata das garras de Neji sem envolver ela e os outros empregados da mansão. – _Pode acabar sobrando para vocês dois também!_

_-Não vamos permitir que a Hinata seja feita de boba, gostamos dela e somos seus amigos, seria traição de nossa parte esconder algo tão importante como o que está acontecendo nesse momento. – _Shino falava tudo na mais pura calma em um timbre baixo. O rapaz era ponderado e muito mais controlado do que o amigo ao seu lado.

_-Eu vou desmascarar Neji, não vou permitir que essa mentira continue nem por mais um segundo. Onde está Hinata?_ – Kiba ameaçou se mover e procurar à amiga, porém ouviu uma voz grossa e áspera a suas costas o alertando-o perigosamente.

_-Se você der mais um passo eu mando meus capangas te matar Inuzuka Kiba. _

Neji estava parado em frente à porta de entrada. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho ameaçadoramente frio e seu semblante sombrio. Atrás dele três homens com pistolas nas mãos apontada na direção dos dois homens junto com Kurenai na sala. Neji não estava brincando, se Kiba se movesse ele iria matá-lo sem qualquer remorso e o Inuzuka sabia perfeitamente disso. O Hyuuga era um homem perigoso principalmente quando se tratava em eliminar aqueles que consideravam um empecilho em seu caminho.

_-O que vai dizer a polícia com o meu cadáver no chão de sua mansão e as digitais dos seus capangas nas armas do crime? _

_-Que foi por legítima defesa!Nenhum dos empregados irão se atrever a me desmentir, no final das contas você vai morrer e eu vou estar livre para continuar minha vida. – _falou Neji astutamente esboçando um sorriso maldoso de lado._ – Ande Inuzuka faça o que Kurenai pediu saía da minha casa juntamente com o Aburame. Vocês não são bem vindos!_

_-Hinata provavelmente iria gostar de ver os amigos dela não acha?Além de privá-la da verdade pretende afastá-la das pessoas que realmente gostam dela? – _disse Shino calmo em um timbre que não parecesse desafiador. Ser morto não ajudaria Hinata.

_-Esqueçam que são amigos de Hinata da mesma maneira que ela esqueceu do que vocês significaram para ela. A partir de hoje vocês fazem parte de uma memória irrecuperável da minha MULHER. – _Neji deu ênfase na última palavra querendo tirar Kiba do serio o que obteve com sucesso. A intenção do Hyuuga era eliminar de uma vez qualquer pessoa que pudesse representar uma ameaça ao seu plano.

_-Oras seu..._ – Kiba estava pronto para avançar em cima de Neji, mas Shino o segurou impedindo que concluísse aquela grande besteira. – _Me solta Shino, não podemos permitir que esse cretino continue com essa mentira._

_-Vamos ser mortos por ele e no final Hinata ainda vai estar presa na teia de mentiras desse cara. – _abaixando o timbre de voz fazendo com que apenas Kiba escutasse Shino disse palavras que pareceram acalmar o amigo_ - Vamos embora, quando ele achar que está livre da nós vamos desmascará-lo._

Kiba desfez a expressão de raiva, entretanto seu olhar de ódio ainda secava os olhos perolados sarcástico de Neji. Os dois rapazes saíram da mansão em silêncio sem olhar para trás, o melhor que tinham a fazer naquele momento era o que Neji ordenava ou além de morrerem causariam muito mais problemas a Kurenai do que a governanta poderia já estar por ter contato toda à verdade para eles.

Após Neji escutar o barulho do carro dos dois rapazes se distanciarem da mansão ele estalou os dedos para que os seguranças deixassem-no a sós com a governanta. Kurenai tremia, aquele olhar austero que o patrão lhe dirigia fazia sensações ruins lhe invadirem o corpo como um modo de lhe alertar do perigo que estava correndo. Não demorou muito para que ele dissesse com a costumeira voz ríspida e ameaçadora.

_-Me de uma boa razão para eu não mandar te matarem.- _Neji se aproximou de Kurenai e lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto fazendo a mulher soltar uma exclamação de dor. Ele pegou-a pela gola da roupa e lhe disse áspero_ – Eu só não acabo com você por que Hinata parece ter se apegado a sua companhia, mas se tentar me derrubar novamente eu juro que você não escapa Kurenai._

_-E-eu e-entendi! – _disse a mulher gaguejando. Neji a soltou com brusquidão fazendo-a cair no sofá.

_-Onde está Hinata? – _ele jogou o smoking no sofá e perguntou calmo como se há segundos atrás não tivesse ameaçado a governanta.

_-Ela se encontra na cozinha senhor, disse que queria cozinhar._

Kurenai se levantou e arrumou a roupa. Colocou a mão sobre a face sentindo o local que Neji havia esbofeteado arder. Ele não estava brincando quando ameaçara acabar com ela, tinha que a partir dali tomar mais cuidado ou acabaria morta antes mesmo de tentar salvar a jovem Hyuuga da teia obscura que aquele homem a prendia.

_-Diga a ela que eu cheguei, vou subir e tomar um banho. Enquanto isso quero que coloque a mesa do almoço_. – Neji andou em direção as escadas e antes de começar a subir os degraus alertou a governanta utilizando aquele timbre que a fazia tremer de medo – _E não mencione o que aconteceu nessa sala!_

Kurenai concordou com a cabeça e se retirou em direção a cozinha. Estava ficando sufocante a convivência com aquele homem, ele sabia fazer alguém temer a morte e mesmo ela gostando muito Hinata não sabia se teria mais forças e vontade para ajudar a jovem Hyuuga. Ao chegar à cozinha partiu-lhe o coração visualizar o sorriso ingênuo de Hinata, ela divertia-se cozinhando com as criadas. A jovem Hyuuga era cativante e não demorou muito para que todos perdessem o medo de se aproximarem dela.

Hinata era como a luz naquela obscura mansão, uma luz que futuramente poderia perder seu brilho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji tomava um banho demorado sem pressa de terminar. A água morna que lhe caia pelo corpo relaxava-lhe os músculos tirando aquela tensão estressante de minutos atrás.

"_Por que sempre tem que ter um idiota querendo me atrapalhar?". _Pensou aborrecido. Como se já não bastasse Kurenai que mostrava insatisfação em manter-se em silêncio diante da mentira dita a Hinata, agora apareciam Kiba e Shino – os amigos idiotas da prima – para bancarem os amigos leais e protetores.

Saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha. Olhou o quarto na esperança de encontrar Hinata lhe esperando sair do banho, mas o recinto estava vazio. Deixou que um suspiro cansado lhe escapasse dos lábios. Estava lhe causando muito mais trabalho e dor de cabeça do que esperava aquele golpe, a única coisa que o incentivava a continuar era a forte vingança que lhe ocupava o coração.

Neji vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, uma blusa regata preta e um bermudão branco. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e calçou os chinelos pretos. Não iria voltar para empresa naquela tarde, estava cansado de mais para trabalhar. Havia deixado todo o serviço para alguns bajuladores odiosos. A única coisa que queria no momento era paz e descanso, e nada melhor do que no conforto da mansão embora ele soubesse que a presença dele ali causaria relutância nos empregados. O que Hinata diria dele permanecer em casa naquela tarde?Será que ela iria gostar? _"E desde quando a opinião daquela mosca te importa?". _Perguntou seu lado ruim para si.

_-Desde o dia que eu descobri que ela tem seios grandes e curvas tentadoras. –_Respondeu para si mesmo maliciosamente enquanto ajeitava alguns fios de cabelos que teimavam em lhe cair nos olhos perolados. _"Boa resposta!" _foi o que seu lado ruim respondeu.

Desistindo de ajeitar os fios de cabelos rebeldes Neji saiu do quarto em busca da prima. Desceu as escadas e diante da visão dele alguns empregados pararam de sorrir e conversar entre si abaixando a cabeça quando o patrão passou.

Abriu a porta da cozinha e encostou-se ao batente da porta para admirar a prima que naquele momento irradiava uma felicidade que Neji não imaginava da onde vinha. Hinata ria divertida de alguma coisa que uma velha e corpulenta cozinheira lhe falava. Um sorriso sincero e bonito. Como ela conseguia sorrir mesmo não tendo uma memória, não sabendo quem realmente era e se o que diziam a ela seria verdade?Era tão ingênua!Pessoas como Hinata eram raras de se encontrar no mundo. Tudo estava bom, nada incomodava e mesmo que tudo a sua volta fosse sombras e incertezas a jovem ainda conseguia ser feliz. Ela era mais forte do que Neji imaginava, e ele mais fraco do que pensava, pois há anos não sorria de maneira sincera como a prima naquele momento.

_-Neji! – _Hinata chamou o nome do marido ao notá-lo na porta a olhando. A voz dela parecia ter tirado-o de seus pensamentos fazendo com que o homem Hyuuga voltasse à realidade.

A jovem o admirou com aquelas roupas simples. Só o havia visto de terno e de samba-canção, nota-lo com um visual novo fazia com que Hinata perdesse o olhar na imagem de Neji. Ele não deixava de ficar bonito vestido daquela maneira

_-Venha Hinata quero falar com você_.

Hinata piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Será que havia feito mais alguma coisa para aborrecê-lo novamente?Ela tirou o avental e depositou sobre a pia, em seguida andou em direção ao homem que lhe esperava na porta. Neji pegou em uma das mãos de Hinata e a puxou em direção ao escritório.

Tratou de se certificar que ninguém havia os seguidos para escutar a conversa. Havia muitos empregados bisbilhoteiros e Kurenai fazia parte deles. Depois que averiguou que o corredor do escritório estava vazio ele fechou a porta e a trancou.

Hinata olhava o local atenta, ainda não havia estado naquele lugar. A mobília era rústica e ao mesmo tempo sofisticada, um marfim claro que dava elegância ao recinto. O lustre da mesma aparência fina do da sala com cristais. As cortinas eram brancas e estavam fechadas deixando o escritório com uma iluminação moderada. Uma escrivania se encontrava em frente a estante repleta de livros. Em uma das paredes havia um retrato. Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos junto de duas jovens, uma delas Hinata conseguiu identificar sendo ela.

Aproximou do retrato e olhou atentamente como se quisesse se lembrar das duas pessoas que estavam presentes na foto com ela. Por mais que se esforçasse não se lembrava do dia em que o retrato fora tirado nem o sentimento que sentia pelas duas pessoas. Algo lhe dizia que o homem que estava na foto era seu pai e a garota era sua irmã, os mesmo que haviam morrido do fatídico acidente.

_- São... Meu pai e minha irmã?- _perguntou Hinata passando suavemente a ponta dos dedos sobre a foto.

_-Sim!_ – foi à resposta simples e direta sem qualquer timbre de emoção que Neji proferiu.

_-Você poderia me fala um pouco deles? –_perguntou Hinata curiosa. Até agora ninguém havia falado nada sobre suas família a única coisa que Hinata sabia era que tinha um marido.

_-Não! – _disse seco.

Não queria falar sobre o tio e a prima birrenta, só iria fazer com que o mau humor daquela manhã voltasse e o desgosto lhe invadisse o corpo novamente. Hinata pareceu decepcionada, estava visível que ela estava perdida e que se sentia uma estranha na própria casa, diante daquele retrato era como se não se conhecesse.

Neji se aproximou da prima vendo-a desviar o olhar do retrato para ele. Quando estava próximo o suficiente empurrou-a de encontro à parede e a prensou entre seu corpo e a divisória. O contato era tão grande que ele sentia cada curva do corpo da prima, o perfume adocicado lhe invadindo as narinas com agressividade e o deixava embevecido assim como novamente fora da racionalidade. Roçou os lábios na pele do pescoço feminino sentindo o arrepio da tez contra sua boca. Esboçou um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito.

Hinata arrepiou-se diante do gesto. Sentia-se nua diante do olhar penetrante de Neji. Os músculos do corpo dele estavam fortemente pressionados contra o seu o que fez com que o corpo dela se aquecesse, ela sentia que estava ruborizada diante de aproximação tão ousada. Não se movia, não sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer se deveria tocá-lo um simplesmente ficar parada. Com medo de que fosse repreendida preferiu permanecer imóvel. Arrepiou-se quando os lábios do marido deslizava por sua tez do pescoço, fechou os olhos para sentir aquele toque. Apenas quando estava com Neji não se sentia tão sozinha e perdida, era como se ainda tivesse uma memória.

_-Por que não me toca Hinata, tem medo de mim? – _ele susurrou-lhe no ouvido em seguida chupando de maneira lasciva o lóbulo da orelha dela que soltou um gemido baixinho diante da carícia.

_-E - eu... Hum... Neji! – _ela não sabia o que dizer tudo o que tentava pronunciar saía de uma maneira gaguejante e baixa que era inaudível até mesmo para o homem que estava grudado em si.

_-Estou com a tarde livre, você gostaria de fazer algo em especial?_ – a pergunta estava carregada em um timbre malicioso. O que ele desejava que Hinata dissesse é que queria passar a tarde toda na cama com ele gemendo, mas Neji sabia que essa resposta não seria a que ela daria a sua pergunta.

O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo e enquanto Hinata processava uma resposta sentia a boca masculina devorando-lhe o pescoço com mordidas e chupões impudicos e excitantes. Era difícil pensar com a boca habilidosa do rapaz tentando lhe arrancar gemidos vitoriosamente. Decidida Hinata o empurrou delicadamente apenas para deixar uma distância em que a boca de Neji não conseguisse alcançar sua pele e assim ela pudesse responder a pergunta dele.

_-Eu gostaria de sair um pouco!_ - ela visualizou ele arquear uma sobrancelha e então resolveu complementar – _Não quero ficar apenas dentro de casa, quero ver o céu, pessoas e um movimento diferente._

_-Hum... – _ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. Os planos dele naquela tarde era não sair de casa, mas contrariar Hinata não iria dar boa impressão. Bufou entregue e então disse calmo enquanto se afastava da prima. – _Ok, no caminho você escolhe um local._

Hinata sorriu agradecida. Iria lhe fazer bem ver um movimento e pessoas diferentes, ficar presa dentro daquela mansão só a fazia ficar se torturando para lembrar de algum momento que tivesse vivido sobre aquele teto.

_-Vamos almoçar?Tenho uma surpresa para você._

Foi à vez de Hinata o puxar pelas mãos. Ela o conduziu até a sala de jantar onde o almoço já se encontrava na mesa os esperando, foi então que ele notou a sobremesa. Um bolo de ameixas com uma aparência impecável e deliciosa. O caldo escorria pela massa e as grandes ameixas estavam alinhadas caprichosamente o enfeitando. Neji se perguntava como ela havia se lembrado que o doce preferido dele era aquele, porém não permaneceu muito tempo questionando principalmente ao escutar a voz doce lhe dizer palavras carregadas de carinho.

_-Eu fiz para lhe agradar, espero que tenha saído gostoso._

Neji sentiu um repentino mal estar, o estômago lhe embrulhou e uma ânsia lhe invadiu a garganta. Sentia nojo de si mesmo!Enquanto ele era um desgraçado cretino que apenas nutria ódio dentro de si e brincava com aquela gentil garota, ela lhe cozinhava doce para lhe era egoísta e ela pulcra. Como era irônico aquele contraste, o demônio e o anjo era assim que podiam se caracterizar.

Ele era o lado ruim pois em Hinata só existia características benevolente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata decidira que queria dar uma volta pela cidade e Neji resolveu leva-la ao centro de Tóquio onde tinha a praça, lojas, cinema entre muitas outras coisas na qual ela poderia escolher o que desejava realmente fazer. Enquanto a bonita moça admirava os outdoors com propagandas de cosméticos e Cds lançados por cantores famosos, Neji sentia o gosto adocicado na boca. Nunca comera bolo de ameixas mais saboroso do que aquele feito pela prima. Seria pelo fato dela ter feito com carinho? _"Estou ficando idiotamente sentimental_!" Recriminou-se quando notou o rumo de seus pensamentos para um lado mais emocional.

Recusava-se a admitir, mas estava feliz simplesmente em ver o sorriso da jovem em estar passeando com ele. Como era de se esperar era fácil agrada-la, Hinata não era muito exigente, ela só queria uma companhia ao lado dela e se fosse Neji parecia agrada-la ainda mais. O que ele havia feito para ela se mostrar tão apegada a ele?Mesmo dizendo ser marido dela uma pessoa normal não reagiria a uma maneira tão entregue como a jovem Hyuuga, provavelmente se fosse outra pessoa agiria com cautela, com os pés no chão diferente de Hinata que parecia nas nuvens.

Andavam pelas ruas de mãos dadas como um casal. As pessoas que passavam ao lado dos dois os contemplavam deslumbradas, nunca havia visto um casal tão bonito como Neji e Hinata.

_-Oras o que temos aqui, o casal perfeição!_

Os dois viraram-se para trás para olharem a voz que lhes diziam aquelas palavras em um timbre sarcásticos e carregado de mágoa. Neji não precisava ver quem era a dona da voz, ele conhecia muito bem aquele tom, tantas vezes já escutara a mesma voz feminina gemendo em seu ouvido. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Tenten. A bela chinesa olhava Hinata da cabeça aos pés com a mais pura repulsa.

Tenten a odiáva!

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yoooooooooooooo me desculpem pela demora mas é que minha vida está complicada,estou para mudar de estado novamete ( eu já disse que sou uma nômade?) resolvendo minha vida,curso de inglês trabalho ai o tempo bom eu finalmente portei o capítulo três e espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Nesse capítulo eu abordei mais o dilema interno do Neji entre seu lado BOM e RUIM,que definitivamente existe dentro dele em um confronto realmente notar que ele realmente é um homem perigoso que não tem remorço de matar aqueles que ficam no seu caminho assim como descarta aqueles que não lhe são mais utéis. ( como ele fez com a Tenten).O Rock Lee é um amigo fiel que apesar de discutir muito com o Neji nosso Hyuuga o considera muito.

Futuramente terá um quarteo amoroso em que o Sasuke fará pate,no próximo capítulo será abordado esse esperar muitas coisas e tramoias da Tenten,ela não é uma pessoa ruim é só uma moça apaixonada que pode fazer certas coisas não muito boas para conseguir ter o homem que quer. ( mas ela ainda não vai chegar a ser tão CRETINA como a SAKURA de **Aprendendo a amar**)

Sinto em não poder respoder aos comentários gomen,prometo no próximo capítulo responder um por um sem falta e com muita atençã agradeço desde já pelo carinho com o meu fic .

**VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM!YOOO YARE YARE**

**Graças aos comentários de vocês fico incentivada para continuar !**


	4. Velhas Rivalidades

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo quatro – **Velhas rivalidades

A última pessoa que desejava encontrar naquele momento era Tenten. Motivos: Vários, porém o mais importante era o fato de ter certeza que a chinesa não pensaria duas vezes antes de estragar toda a farsa que Neji utilizava para prender Hinata em sua teia de mentiras. Uma mulher ressentida podia ser perigosa e Tenten já possuía uma personalidade forte por natureza, movida pela mágoa lhe causaria muitos problemas.

Olharam-se nos olhos. Tenten o desafiava, e Neji por mais que tentasse não conseguia se manter neutro. O brilho na íris perolada era ameaçador, alertava a bela chinesa que se dissesse qualquer coisa que estragasse todo o plano dele as conseqüências para ela seriam terríveis e até mesmo catastróficas. Ela sabia que quando Hyuuga Neji queria ser mau ele conseguia ser perigoso, pois tirava quem entrava em seu caminho como se fosse nada menos do que uma pilha de lixo desagradável.

Hinata percebia o clima tenso, quem é que fosse aquela bonita mulher a sua frente afetava Neji mais do que a herdeira Hyuuga desejava. Estava com ciúmes!De alguma maneira sentia que a aquela mulher era uma ameaça, principalmente por ter uma beleza ofuscante que deixaria qualquer homem rastejando para ganhar apenas um "oi" de sua pessoa. O que realmente incomodou a herdeira Hyuuga era a troca de olhares que Neji e a desconhecida trocavam, com apenas o brilho dos olhos pareciam se entender. Aquele fato fazia com que Hinata se sentisse menos íntima do marido do que aquela mulher que os encarava com um semblante rancoroso.

_-Neji não vai me apresentar a essa jovem ao seu lado?_– Tenten decidiu por fim começar uma conversa, principalmente porque estava louca para destilar um pouco de veneno em cima da herdeira Hyuuga. Era uma forma de se vingar de Neji. – _Afinal parece que temos tantas coisas em comum. "Como, por exemplo, o mesmo homem!" – _Pensou a chinesa acompanhada pela frase ambígua.

Era impressão dela ou aquela mulher a sua frente continha um timbre irônico na voz como se quisesse dizer muito mais coisas do que realmente proferia?Hinata olhou para o marido notando que ele não estava disposto a apresentá-las. Receosa colocou um sorriso tímido nos lábios e estendeu as mãos em direção a Tenten.

_-Muito prazer sou Hyuuga Hinata, esposa de Neji._

Tenten olhou para as mãos estendida em sua direção, porém não se moveu. Esboçou um sorriso de lado e olhou para Hinata como se ela não passasse de um nada. A herdeira Hyuuga ficou constrangida com a reação da chinesa, abaixou as mãos colocando atrás do corpo. Estava obvio que aquela mulher não gostava nem um pouco dela, agora os motivos para tanta frieza Hinata desconhecia.

_-Esposa?Nossa quanta surpresa não sabia que era casado Neji. - _Tenten fingiu uma expressão espantada, porém saiu de uma maneira tão falsa que o homem Hyuuga franziu o cenho desgostoso com a expressão feita pela amante. Como ele detestava quando Tenten adquiria aquela personalidade provocadora, definitivamente ela sabia lhe tirar do serio quando queria.

_-Muito bem casado!_ – respondeu áspero com um sorriso de lado. Virou-se para Hinata que parecia confusa com o atrito entre ambos e então disse apresentando a chinesa. – _Essa é Mitashi Tenten, uma das herdeiras de um rico investidor chinês que colabora financeiramente com a corporação Hyuuga._

A chinesa segurou-se para não mandar Neji para o inferno quando ele pronunciou as palavras "Muito bem casado!".Era crueldade da parte dele fazer um comentário daquele tipo, afinal Neji sempre soube que o sonho dela era ter se casado com ele. Era loucamente apaixonada pelo homem de olhos perolados,desde o primeiro momento que o viu. Contudo o coração de Neji era como as ondas do mar,por mais que você corresse e tentasse alcança-lo nunca conseguia agarrá-lo.

Tenten não importava se o Hyuuga estava ou não casando e se envolvendo com Hinata por puro interesse,desde que ele havia elaborado aquele maldito golpe simplesmente só falava naquela garota que de certa forma se tornaria esposa dele, com direito a festa de casamento e tudo que Tenten sempre sonhou_. "O que ele vê nessa sem graça? Ela não é mais bonita do que eu!"_ Era o que a chinesa dizia para si mesma enquanto analisava Hinata pelo canto dos olhos.

Se fosse realmente analisar ambas Tenten era muito mais bonita, o estilo mulher fatal, enquanto Hinata não passava da imagem de uma jovem angelical. Para um homem lascivo como Neji a escolha mais sensata seria Tenten, porém o Hyuuga não possuía um coração, suas escolhas não eram movidas à base de sentimentos. Simplesmente escolhia aquela que seria mais conveniente e na atual situação Hinata era a opção perfeita.

_-Claro, dá para ver que você está muito apaixonado_. - o timbre sarcástico e o sorriso debochado faziam de Tenten um item para Neji eliminar o mais rápido possível de sua vida ou tudo se complicaria. Era por isso que ele nunca gostou de mulheres com personalidades fortes, essas se mostravam possessivas, ciumentas irritantes e inconvenientes. - _Sua esposa é adorável!_

_-Tenten por que não passa no meu escritório amanhã cedo para conversamos?Temos muitos NEGÓCIOS para resolver. – _Conversar com a amante naquele momento era pedir involuntariamente para ir para forca, o certo seria falar a sós com a chinesa e prensa-la contra a parede com uma ameaça que surtisse efeito.

_-Será um PRAZER!_ – disse maliciosamente a chinesa dando ênfase a última palavra. Aquele fato incomodou profundamente Hinata que se remexeu um pouco ao escutar o timbre insinuante de Tenten. – _Sabe que eu adoro tratar de negócios com você_. – a chinesa virou-se para Hinata e dissimuladamente sorriu despedindo-se em um timbre falso de simpatia - _Tchauzinho querida, espero te ver mais vezes!_

Neji pode suspirar aliviado quando a amante virou-se de costas e passou a caminhar na direção contraria a eles. Por um momento pensou que tudo acabaria ali e Tenten fosse realmente desmascará-lo. Pensando melhor ele ainda tinha um "relacionamento" com a chinesa e pelo pouco que conhecia, e sabia a respeito do amor que ela nutria por ele, enquanto se mantivesse algo com a chinesa mesmo que fosse simples transas Tenten não o denunciaria com medo de perdê-lo. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada com mais força, Hinata olhava compenetrada a imagem da bonita mulher se afastando, os olhos perolados da prima estavam agoniados como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido. Mesmo que não quisesse estava preocupado com a expressão no rosto da herdeira Hyuuga.

Não fora uma mera impressão Hinata tinha certeza que aquela mulher lhe odiava. Um calafrio fúnebre lhe passou pelo corpo como uma onda gélida de agouro indicando que ódio era descarregado sobre si com o simples olhar de Tenten. Era sufocante toda aquela aura de inveja, ciúmes e antipatia que a bonita chinesa exalava.

_-N-neji n-não estou me se-sentindo b-bem! – a _voz de Hinata havia saído gaguejante, não sabia, porém se era pelo receio do marido se aborrecer ou se era por causa do encontro com a mulher de minutos atrás. – _P-podemos ir para c-casa?_

_-Hum...tudo bem!- _suspirou aborrecido. Afinal fora Hinata quem insistira para saírem. Andou até o carro novamente com passos rápidos era acompanhado pela prima que com certa dificuldade o seguia.

Talvez o melhor que tivesse a fazer era mesmo voltar para a mansão Hyuuga. Encontrar com Tenten quem sabe não tenha sido apenas uma coincidência, todavia também um presságio de que turbulências viriam e que seriam difíceis de enfrentar. A amante não era o único de seus problemas e o Hyuuga sabia perfeitamente disso, existiam muitas outras pessoas que fariam de tudo para estragar o golpe que daria em Hinata e o que mais lhe incomodava era que no final teria um grande "enxame" para abater.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite cobriu o céu com um véu de nuvens acinzentadas o que indicava chuva em plena madrugada. Não havia lua nem estrelas, o tempo mostrava-se fechado e uma brisa que poderia ser considerada gélida entrava pelas janelas balançando as cortinas graciosamente.

Após o ocorrido durante a tarde, onde o encontro com Tenten havia causado profundo desgosto em Neji e um sentimento agonizante em Hinata, o casal Hyuuga não havia mais trocado nenhuma palavra. Cada qual se encontrava absorto em seus pensamentos, porém eram idéias com o mesmo teor... Preocupação. Neji estava preocupado com as atitudes que Tenten poderia tomar e consequentemente estragar o golpe que ele tanto planejava. Hinata, porém tinha medo de se encontrar com aquela mulher novamente, ela lhe causava calafrios e uma sensação fúnebre.

A jovem Hyuuga estava no sofá com um fino lençol azul lhe cobrindo o corpo. Sobre seu colo vários álbuns de fotografia que gentilmente Kurenai havia lhe deixado separado para que pudesse tentar se familiarizar com o que um dia fora a sua vida. Lembrar do passado, porém não era algo fácil, pelo contrário era complicado. Por mais que ela buscasse vestígios das lembranças que visualizava na fotografia era como se um buraco se encontrasse em sua mente impedindo-a de se recordar por mais mínimo que fosse o ocorrido.

A impressão que tinha do pai olhando-o através das fotos é que possuía uma personalidade seria e altiva. Não sorria, parecia não sentir o momento. Teria sido ele um homem infeliz?Essa era uma pergunta que Hinata nunca teria uma resposta, afinal o pai estava morto. Era estranho não sentir vontade de chorar diante daquele fato, mas o que ela poderia fazer?Não se lembrava do amor que nutria pela família. A ocorrência de não recordar era muito mais doloroso, parecia que lhe faltava um pedaço da alma.

Estava compenetrada visualizando as fotos, queria se lembrar de _QUEM_ era. Gostaria de saber pelo menos um pouco _DO QUE FOI_ o seu passado. No momento não era mais do que alguém sem identidade. Suspirou cansada fechando o álbum. Era tão inútil tentar, sua cabeça doía pelo esforço que fazia em adentrar afundo suas memórias.

Escorregou o corpo para baixo deixando que os álbuns caíssem de seu colo diretamente para o chão. A cabeça repousava no braço do sofá, fechou os olhos lentamente tentando impedir com aquele gesto que as lágrimas se formassem. Encontrava-se perdida, por mais que se esforçasse em encontrar o caminho sempre acabava mais confusa, perdida e sozinha.

_-Hinata o que está fazendo?_ – a voz masculina e grossa ecoou nos ouvidos da jovem Hyuuga. Ela não precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem era, conhecia muito bem aquele timbre frio e indiferente, a voz grave e ligeiramente sexy.

Pensando melhor não estava totalmente sozinha, possuía Neji ao seu lado. Ele não era exatamente o marido mais amoroso do mundo, mas as poucas vezes em que trocaram carícias e beijos haviam sido momentos únicos. O marido fazia com que Hinata se sentisse viva, de que de certa forma ela tinha importância para alguém.

A jovem Hyuuga não sabia o porquê, mas de Neji lembrava-se. - Não propriamente dele ou quem ele era, mas sim o sentimento que nutria por ele. - No momento em que o viu entrando no hospital seu coração acelerou quando visualizou a imagem do bonito homem, seu corpo tremeu, a respiração alterou e o ligeiro friozinho no estômago a arrebatou. Ela podia sentir que o amava, _SEMPRE_ o amou. Era inexplicável o porquê do sentimento que nutria por ele ser o único que não se dissipara de sua memória.

_-Eu estava vendo algumas fotos. Tentava me lembrar da minha vida, dos sentimentos que eu nutria por todos_ – Hinata falava ainda de olhos fechados, a voz suave e fraca era apenas ouvida pelo homem no recinto devido ao fato do local se encontrar silencioso. -_Mas... Eu não consigo!Minha cabeça dói... Meu coração range..._

Neji não conseguia desviar os olhos do bonito semblante da prima. O rosto sereno e melancólico era digno de pena, porém ainda sim a tornava mais cativante e bela com aquela expressão. Desprotegida!Era dessa maneira que Neji a caracterizava. Uma parte dele naquele momento desejava abraça-la, lhe afagar os cabelos e delicadamente lhe beijar a testa, depois de todos esses gestos finalizar com um sussurro: _Eu estou aqui não preocupe!_Todavia em Hyuuga Neji o lado ruim sempre vencia e dessa vez não foi diferente. Desviou o olhar do semblante de Hinata e visualizou o chão encontrando alguns álbuns abertos e fotografias que ele preferia não ter visto novamente.

_-Não se esforce tanto!-_ a frase que proferia era carregada de preocupação, não com Hinata e sim com ele mesmo. Era um homem egoísta!A preocupação dele se resumia no fato da prima recuperar a memória e assim seu plano fracassar e tudo o que havia feito até agora não ter valido de nada. – _Você não precisa de seu passado Hinata, viva apenas o presente estou aqui para isso,sou seu marido e consequentemente seu presente e futuro._

Hinata abriu os olhos comovida diante de palavras tão bonitas e o olhou, o brilho apaixonado estampado na íris perolada. Inocente, essa era a principal característica dela. A jovem Hyuuga não percebia que as belas palavras não haviam sido feitas por ele, muito menos eram ditas com sentimento. Provavelmente eram versos de um livro qualquer que Neji havia lido e no momento roubava para encantá-la.

Ele era o encantador e ela a encantada. Ele era o vilão e ela a mocinha. Ele iria para o inferno e ela para o céu. Ele não passava de um pecador e ela um anjo impedida de voar. Ele era Hyuuga Neji e ela Hyuuga Hinata. Dois opostos, dois corações, duas almas. Não podiam ser resumidos em um, porque para Neji ela não passava do "pote de ouro", ou melhor, dizendo "conveniência". Todavia para Hinata ele era muito mais, era a outra metade de sua alma, ou melhor, aquele que a completava. Sentimentos tão diferentes nutria em cada um.

_-N-neji...p-posso te p-pedir um favor?- _a face ligeiramente corada e a voz gaguejante na habitual vergonha. Neji gostava de ve-la daquela forma, se sentia dominante e seu ego inflava ao notar o quanto a afetava com tão poucas palavras e olhares.

_-Peça!_

_-P-pode m-me a-abraçar?_

Ele arregalou os olhos diante do pedido, sentiu a boca ficar seca e aquele seu lado ruim gritando em sua cabeça para dizer um sonoro NÃO, e assim humilha-la e quem sabe ser premiado com lágrimas da jovem. Porém daquela vez para sua surpresa e também desgosto seu lado ruim não venceu e quando percebeu já estava sentado no sofá a puxando em direção ao seu corpo em um forte, porém terno abraço. Deleitou-se ao ouvi-la suspirar de prazer em ser envolvida por ele. Não podia se sentir daquela maneira, pois desde o início colocara em sua mente que apenas devia _ODIÁ-LA_, mas o que sentia estava bem longe de ser movido pelo ódio e Neji sabia, apenas não queria admitir.

Estar nos braços de Neji era o refúgio que Hinata procurava, pois sentir o perfume dele tão perto e o emanar do calor corporal a acalmava. Se pudesse ficaria a noite inteira daquela maneira apenas para que aquele vazio não a dominasse novamente. Ele era o único sentimento que sobrou em sua mente. Seguiria o conselho de Neji, não pensaria mais no passado preocuparia-se apenas com o presente e futuro porque nesses quando pensava a cabeça não doía.

_-Vamos para quarto?-_notou a tensão do corpo pequenino em seus braços diante das palavras. Ela ainda ficava encabulada e incomodada com a hipótese de um contato mais íntimo. Neji, porém ultimamente apenas pensava em concretizar seus sonhos lascivos e desejos infames. Não era puritano muito pelo contrário era um libertino.

_-S-sim!-_ com receio ela respondeu. Ainda não estava pronta para o próximo passo, contudo não queria ficar longe do marido e a resposta mais ideal para o momento era aquela, pois o medo que lhe invadia o corpo de que ele a abandonasse caso negasse era maior.

Com facilidade ele a pegou nos braços. As mãos de Hinata firmemente estavam enroscadas no pescoço masculino apoiando-se para não derrapar dos fortes braços que a carregavam. A cabeça repousava no ombro largo e a respiração suave e quente dela batia-lhe contra a pele do pescoço. Com agressividade o perfume masculino lhe invadia as narinas e a embevecia deixando-a ligeiramente zonza.

Neji apertava-a em seus braços, rangia os dentes tentando controlar o calor agressivo e nada inocente que lhe arrebatava o corpo deixando-o excitado. A respiração quente dela contra seu pescoço fazia apenas que os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiassem e que o desejo de jogá-la na cama e lhe arrancar as roupas apenas crescesse. Não iria mais mentir para si e negar que a desejava, pois lhe corroia a negação. Desejo e amor eram coisas muito diferentes, ele queria transar com ela, mas não porque a amava, apenas porque seus hormônios masculinos a cobiçavam. Era uma vontade carnal, nada mais, nada menos. Neji tentava se convencer disso, mas não queria dizer que era verdade. _"Droga!". _Praguejou mais uma vez, estava novamente em mais um de seus torturantes dilemas de personalidade e sentimentos. Como odiava aquilo!

Entrou no quarto e depositou-a delicadamente sobre cama. Observou Hinata da cabeça aos pés e apenas uma única palavra veio em sua mente para caracterizá-la: LINDA!A jovem Hyuuga se encontrava com as faces coradas em um tom rosado, a boca molhada e entreaberta, os cabelos negros azulados espalhados sobre a cama em um verdadeiro contraste com o lençol branco e os olhos perolados com o brilho indecifrável que apenas ele sabia desvendar e chamava inocência. Trêmula de medo e ao mesmo tempo de ansiedade. Uma parte dentro dele estava começando a desejá-la sempre assim, naquela cama para o prazer que o dominava diante da imagem de Hinata. Se ele ficava tão afetado em ve-la como seria tocá-la?Imagens imorais e gemidos altos, desconexos e prazerosos se formaram em sua mente.

O barulho da chuva que começava a cair molhando assim o vidro da janela o despertou daqueles pensamentos e levou assim a irracionalidade que se apoderava de sua mente. Neji era oco e deveria se lembrar disso, por mais vazio que seu interior fosse não havia lugar para sentimentos. Mesmo que os olhos de Hinata implorassem por afeto ele não deveria ceder mais do que o necessário.

_-Durma que vai te fazer bem. – _Ele desviou os olhos dela fitando a janela. Embora seus orbes estivessem voltados para aquela direção, sua cabeça estava em outra propriamente dita na mulher deitada na cama esperando talvez ser necessitava de um banho frio para evaporar todo o calor que chocava contra o corpo masculino.

_-Eu não preciso das lembranças do passado, se você estiver comigo já me basta. - _ele apertou os punhos ao escutar a voz doce da prima proferir aquelas palavras.

Enquanto as frases bonitas que ele dizia não passavam de meros ensaios e plágios, as de Hinata eram verdadeiras e carregadas de sentimento. Como se sentia sujo e impuro ao lado dela, e por mais que não quisesse aquele fato lhe afetava. Tornava-o indigno de tocá-la, mas a realidade de ser execrável não faria com que ele recuasse. Ele era uma pessoa ruim e pessoas ruins nunca pensavam nas conseqüências de tocar no que era puro e frágil, apenas tocavam, caso quebrasse poderia ser descartado.

_-Durma Hinata! – _ele depositou um leve beijo nos lábios femininos, apenas em um roçar de lábios que a satisfez, pois Hinata suspirou encantada ao sentir aquele contato. Neji se levantou afastando-se do leito em que Hinata repousava. A direção dele era o banheiro, precisava que uma grande dose de água gelada lhe caísse pelo corpo.

Ele era ruim e nada mudaria esse fato. Todavia uma coisa Neji tinha certeza, Hinata despertava o que existia de melhor nele e também o pior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eram exatamente nove horas da manhã, e Neji já se encontrava na empresa. Naquele dia em especial espelhados em seus exóticos orbes perolados, havia leves olheiras. Não conseguiu dormir direito na noite anterior. Motivos: Odiava o barulho de chuva, lhe trazia péssimas lembranças e o som da água ao colidir com ovidro atormentava-o. O segundo motivo e o mais importante era o corpo feminino que repousava ao seu lado. A carneirinha inocente que confiava no lobo mau a ponto de dormir tranquilamente mesmo o seu "devorador" tão próximo.

Um sorriso de escárnio estava estampado nos lábios de Neji, era realmente divertido notar as comparações que ele sempre fazia quando se tratava de Hinata. Porque sempre se colocava no lado sombrio da história e ela no lado da luz?Afinal fora a parte da família DELA que plantara aquela semente de obscuridade na alma dele. _"Não foi Hinata e sim Hiashi o responsável pela morte de seu pai!". _Disse seu fraco e pequeno lado bom, mas seu lado ruim rebateu aquela linha de pensamentos da mente sombria de Neji._ "Cale-se, ela é tão culpado quanto!"_

_-Você está horrível com essas olheiras, vou te dizer a verdade, está me dando medo com essa expressão homicida. _– disse Lee sentado no sofá do escritório do amigo. Olhava para Neji preocupado e com a face exageradamente dramática_. – Acho que vou contratar um exorcista para fazer uma reza em você._

_-Lee eu agradeceria se não viesse logo cedo na minha sala e me encher, principalmente com comentários desagradáveis ou seja TODOS por que você nunca fala algo realmente que preste. – _Neji era grosso e ríspido, todavia Rock Lee não se incomodava,convivera desde pequeno com o Hyuuga e sabia exatamente como lidar com a situação.

Lee balançou os cabelos tigelinhas tentando parecer galanteador, com os olhos brilhando e as mãos juntas, disse em um timbre sonhador fazendo Neji rodear os olhos em tédio com toda aquela encenação.

_-Isso é falta de amor, você precisa se apaixonar para ver se esse coração de gelo derrete._ - o extrovertido homem subiu no sofá e levantou uma das mãos, seus olhos visualizavam sonhadoramente o ar enquanto em um timbre cantado proferia – _Amar ou não amar eis a questão. Pobre homem que não conhece o afeto, internamente sua criança interior chora por um afago._

Neji arqueio uma sobrancelha. Porque ainda suportava "aquilo" que chamava de amigo?Ahhh sim se lembrava, porque Lee apesar de ser um verdadeiro idiota sempre estava com ele nas horas boas e ruins e mesmo que a personalidade de ambos fossem os opostos, e Neji não passasse de um grande cretino, o elétrico rapaz ainda queria ser o amigo dele.

_-Não é falta de amor e sim de sexo, eu preciso TRANSAR e não AMAR. Agora que já escutou o que queria SUMA da minha sala_. – Neji deu ênfase a certas palavras, em um gesto apontou para a porta como se estivesse expulsando o amigo do recinto.

_-Neji eu acho... - _Lee ia começar com mais um novo discurso, antes mesmo que ele iniciasse ou fizesse uma nova pose Neji se levantou e gritou em seu costumeiro timbre áspero e ameaçador.

_-SUMA!_

A contra gosto e exclamando mais um de seus discursos sem sentido Lee se retirou da sala do amigo. Neji suspirou aliviado quando a imagem do amigo de sobrancelhas grossas desapareceu. Era impressionante como apesar de Lee ser um boçal e um homem muitas vezes irritantes os discursos que ele faziam no fundo não eram sem sentidos. Eram apenas complexos e difíceis de entender, ou talvez fossem apenas verdades que as pessoas não gostassem de ouvir, por isso diziam não fazer sentido as palavras que o homem de sobrancelhas grossas proferia.

O telefone da empresa tocou, era a secretária e provavelmente anunciando a chegada de alguém que deveria ter alguma reunião com o chefe da empresa que no momento não era ninguém menos do que Neji.

_-Espero que seja alguém importante Shizune._

**-"Uma moça chamada Tenten disse que tem hora marcada com o senhor."**

_-Ah sim mande-a entrar!- _Neji desligou o telefone na cara da secretária sem qualquer pingo de educação. Não era um homem muito educado com aqueles que chamava de empregados.

O importante era que Tenten havia aparecido, o momento para acabar de uma vez com "aquilo" que tinham era aquele. Já imaginava as varias reações que a chinesa poderia ter, e uma delas era quebrar todo o escritório dele inclusive tentar agredi-lo como da última vez em que ela lhe acertara com um vaso. Também tinha a possibilidade de Tenten apenas chorar._ "Sem dúvidas ela vai quebrar meu escritório inteiro_!" A primeira opção era mais válida, pois a bela chinesa não era o estilo mulher meiga, pelo contrário era uma espécie de femme fataly forte de uma aparência que era o próprio pecado.

_-Oras vamos conversar sozinhos?-_ a pergunta maliciosa havia vindo da porta. Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha ao visualizar a imagem da chinesa.

Falando em pecado realmente Tenten era uma espécie de mulher fatal. A chinesa possuía curvas, contornos muito bonitos e avantajados. Seios fartos que eram realçados sempre com decotes provocantes, não vulgares apenas sensuais. Como na maioria das vezes ela utilizava saias justas que lhe valorizavam o quadril – que rebolavam a ponto de fazer um homem prender a respiração – e pernas torneadas. Neji ainda se excitava com a visão dela, pois era um homem lascivo e Tenten uma mulher provocante, todavia Hinata na concepção dele parecia mais tentadora nos últimos dias.

_-Não faça insinuações desnecessárias_. – falou ríspido. - _Sente-se, pois vai ser uma conversa longa que concerteza você não vai gostar de ouvir, claro que o que você vai sentir pouco me importa. –_ frio e sem coração, não se importava com os sentimentos de quem se envolvia mesmo que um dia tenha chamado essa pessoa de amiga e de certa forma compartilhado intimidas como amante.

_-Você não vai me descartar como faz com as suas vadias Neji, eu já te disse isso antes. - _a chinesa não se moveu e em um timbre forte como se não o temesse mesmo sabendo o que Neji era capaz ela proferiu aquelas palavras. Continuou a falar sem querer ser interrompida. –_ Sei que essa conturbação entre nós é momentânea._

_-Para que você entenda Tenten vou ser mais específico e direto com as minhas palavras. Primeiro: Não existe um nós!Segundo: Você não é melhor que as outras mulheres com quem eu dormi! -_ com a cara mais lavada e o sorriso mais debochado do mundo o Hyuuga pronunciava as palavras duras e afiadas _– Você foi apenas mais uma vadia com quem eu trepei nas horas de tédio._

Mas ele admitia, Tenten era bom sexo. Ela aprendera a desvendá-lo e com isso memorizou cada canto do corpo dele que o fazia gemer alto, ir mais rápido, e no final gozar. Era apenas isso que ela despertava no inatingível homem de olhos perolados... Tesão.

Aquelas palavras ásperas a machucavam a ponto de sangrar por dentro. Como Neji conseguia ser tão cretino para falar com ela daquela forma?Tola, burra e apaixonada, essa era Tenten!A vontade de meter a mão no rosto bonito do homem a sua frente lhe subia até o punho. Desejava socá-lo e assim fazer com que aquele sorriso debochado e até mesmo pacóvio se dissipasse do semblante de Neji.

_-Olha como fala comigo, não vou permitir que me ofenda! -_ Tenten não mais mantinha sua voz baixa, agora seu timbre era alterado e incrivelmente irritado. Ela se aproximava da cadeira que Neji se encontrava sentado, se tivesse a oportunidade avançaria para cima dele e o estapearia até que a raiva passasse.

_-Tudo estava perfeitamente bem Tenten, continuaríamos com nossas rotineiras transas e conversas que até certo ponto admito eram agradáveis. Claro que o sexo também era bom!_ - notando a ameaça que se aproximava o Hyuuga se levantou pronto para apartar a agressiva mulher que ele já desconfiava querer pelo menos uma vez lhe dar um bom tapa na face – _Mas você não sabe manter essa sua maldita boca fechada,tem que fazer escândalos,insinuações desagradáveis e ainda por cima pensar em estragar o meu plano._

_-Você não pode afirmar o que se passa na minha mente!- _Tenten bruscamente o empurrou, a força dela não era nada comparada à resistência dele. Neji pegou-a pelos pulsos com força ouvindo um gemido de dor da bela mulher_ – Vai me bater agora também?-_exclamou Tenten desafiadora.

_-Não, vou apenas te colocar em seu lugar. – _com facilidade ele jogou a mulher de encontro ao sofá que estava perto do alcance, sorriu maliciosamente e abriu a calça.

Tenten sabia o que aconteceria ali, e o que mais odiava era saber que por mais que quisesse não iria resistir, pois Neji tornara-se um vício, ele era como uma droga de que ela necessitava para sobreviver. Gemeu quando sentiu as mãos masculinas entrarem por de baixo de sua saia e o corpo pesado deitar-se sobre o seu. Seus lábios foram capturados com agressividade em um beijo sem amor, mas com muito excitação e desejo. Ela era isso, a vadia particular de Hyuuga Neji!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji abotoava a calça de costas para a mulher semi nua sentada no sofá. Não precisava olhá-la para saber que Tenten chorava, ele podia escutar os soluços da moça e por nenhum segundo sentia pena. Por quê?Na opinião dele a bela chinesa eram minutos sexo!Ele não a estuprou, se a chinesa quisesse pará-lo ele pararia não precisava forçar uma mulher a transar com ele, pois havia muitas que se oferecia sem mesmo ele precisar pagar. Tenten pelo contrário não fizera nada para impedi-lo, muito pelo contrário incentivou e gemeu daquela maneira que o fazia ir mais rápido, firme e forte. Ela no fundo gostava de ser a vadia particular dele.

_-Espero que você tenha entendido Tenten o que sua existência significa para mim. -_Neji se afastou da jovem indo em direção a janela abrindo para que uma brisa adentrasse o recinto . Insensível era a reação dele diante das lágrimas, ele sabia que Tenten chorava por amor,pois ela desejava muito mais do que gemidos,ela necessitava dele em seu cotidiano. Ele não sabia o que era amar,talvez fosse por esse fato que não se comovia com as lágrimas da bela moça.

_-Eu sou aquela que vai te fazer gemer e gozar nas horas de tédio. -_Tenten cuspiu aquelas palavras com repulsa e mágoa enquanto colocava a blusa. _- Pois saiba Hyuuga que se você não pode me amar também não vai amar ninguém._

Ele virou-se para olhar a chinesa pela primeira vez desde a hora em que abandonara o calor do corpo dela. Era impressão dele ou Tenten o ameaçava?Atrevida e idiota era isso que Neji pensava daquele momento da amante. O homem cruzou os braços na frente do peito e perguntou desacreditado.

_-Está me ameaçando?_

_-Você não perde por esperar!- _Tenten sorriu, mas não era o sorriso de sempre. Esse exalava raiva e frustração.

Tenten a partir daquele momento se tornara uma mulher perigosa. Necessitava ter Hyuuga Neji só para si e não estava disposta a dividi-lo com ninguém. Como era apaixonada por ele não adiantaria tentar fazer mal diretamente, no final ia acabar machucando a si mesma, por isso se vingaria indiretamente, descarregaria o ódio que sentia naquela quem considerava culpada de sua atual situação como "vadia particular".

Iria se vingar através de Hyuuga Hinata!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era final da tarde e já havia se passado algumas horas desde que Tenten havia ido embora. Neji suspirou cansado, esperava que depois do que havia acontecido à chinesa definitivamente se esquecesse dele, melhor, fingisse que ele não existia. Todavia duvidava que isso fosse acontecer, o pressentimento de que algo ruim a qualquer momento poderia cair sobre o colo dele como uma bomba não se dissipava.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez o aborrecendo. Odiava que sua linha de pensamentos fosse interceptava. Com o timbre mais mau humorado do que antes ele tratou a secretaria com frieza como se mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo simplesmente o trabalho dela de certa forma o incomodava.

_-O que foi agora Shizune?_

**-"O seu advogado está aqui senhor?"**

_-Certo, mande-o entrar!-_novamente desligou o telefone na cara da secretária sem se importar com a grosseria.

Neji esperava por Kakashi afinal considerava Hatake seu advogado. Ao notar a cabeleira negra e espetada, o ar arrogante e o sorriso prepotente nos lábios não tinha dúvidas que demitiria Shizune ainda naquele dia por ter deixado Uchiha Sasuke entrar em sua sala. Apenas algumas horas havia se livrado de um de seus problemas e consequentemente em seguida aparecia outro com o rosto do advogado mais convencido e odioso do Japão. Se tinha alguém que Neji podia afirmar detestar era Sasuke, até mesmo possuía a superstição de que aquela alergia repentina que fazia o corpo dele coçar de agonia era a presença daquela advogadozinho de merda.

_-Oras a que devo a honra de sua ilustre presença Uchiha?-_ começar com as provocações era parte da rotina quando se encontravam. Por quê?Gostavam de mostrar o desgosto profundo na convivência e até mesmo da presença um do outro.

_-Eu não queria agraciá-lo com a minha imagem, porém o idiota do Kakashi me mandou trazer essa papelada e lhe explicar o seu bote na coelhinha indefesa. -_ uma voz carregada de ironia e que Sasuke fazia questão de usá-la. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à Neji. _– Lhe garanto que não estou aqui por vontade própria principalmente porque a coelhinha e vítima em questão se trata de Hinata._

_-Não fale de forma tão íntima em relação MINHA mulher_. – Neji fez questão de dar ênfase à palavra minha, porém o efeito que resultou em Sasuke foi diferente do que o Hyuuga desejava. Ele queria que o advogado fosse intimidado, porém o Uchiha apenas sorriu irônico e rebateu a frase.

_-Ela ainda não é sua mulher, só depois que vocês se casarem que eu vou reconhecer sua posse sobre ela. PARCIALMENTE!-_ cruzando os braços sobre o peito e em um timbre malicioso Sasuke continuou a falar fazendo com que Neji franzisse o cenho – _Além do fato de que se lembrar-mos o passado e juntar-mos ao presente eu tenho muito mais direito de me dirigir a Hinata com intimidade._

_-Falando do passado você quer começar a debater comigo sobre o fora que você levou da MINHA futura esposa?- _Neji queria provocar apesar de estar distorcendo os fatos.

_-Eu não levei um fora dela, na verdade eu tive o privilégio de dar o primeiro beijo na sua priminha. A questão foi que um infeliz desgraçado chamado Hyuuga Neji fez o favor de estragar tudo. - _o timbre de voz de Sasuke era grosseiro. Lembrar-se do passado era como achar a nascente de toda a rivalidade dos dois homens dentro daquele recinto.

_-Não tive culpa de você não conseguir controlar os hormônios e manter a calça fechada. Não era justo que minha prima levasse um par de chifres e não ficasse sabendo. Principalmente porque você a chifrou com a melhor "amiga" dela. - _um sorriso vitorioso estampou o semblante de Neji, porém não durou muito tempo todo aquele ar de vitória.

_-Somos bem parecidos nesse ponto, afinal até algumas horas atrás você se encontrava gemendo enquanto estava no meio das pernas da Tenten._

Neji fechou o semblante tornando-o sombrio. Como Sasuke sabia o que havia acontecido há algumas horas atrás?Sasuke riu diante da face confusa e aborrecida do rival, com uma risada debochada voltou a falar enquanto passava uma das mãos nos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

_-Como você..._

_-Eu vim antes para tratarmos das transições do dinheiro, porém você estava ocupado de mais. Quando Tenten saiu da sua sala eu a interroguei e descobri que tenho vocação para isso, foi muito fácil arrancar as palavras da boca dela, principalmente porque ela está doida para te ferrar. - _Sasuke explicou com naturalidade deixando Neji ainda mais irritado. Aquele sorrisinho lavado do Uchiha só significava uma coisa... BOMBA. E o Hyuuga sabia muito bem para qual lado iria explodir.

_-Que tal paramos de falarmos sobre velhas recordações e sobre a minha vida sexual e irmos direto ao assunto?Quero te despachar o mais rápido da minha frente!-_ disse Neji ríspido. Sasuke apenas sorriu divertidamente e então respondeu.

_-Claro!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais uma vez chovia, as gotículas de água escorriam pelo vidro do carro. Por mais que Neji quisesse acelerar o veículo e chegar o quanto antes em casa seu corpo não obedecia sua vontade. Parado dentro do carro no estacionamento da corporação Hyuuga enquanto do lado de fora do veículo o céu literalmente caia.

Aquele fora o pior dia desde que toda aquela farsa havia começado. Como se não fosse suficiente ter que agüentar as ameaças e o ciúme de Tenten, o Hyuuga ainda teve que suportar as insinuações do advogadozinho mais arrogante e detestável do Japão.

Sasuke concerteza deveria ter adorado aquela tarde em que jogara descaradamente na cara de Neji a relação que tivera com Hinata no passado, ou melhor, dizendo a QUASE relação. Lembrar-se dos tempos de escola não era muito agradável na concepção de Neji, voltar às antigas lembranças fazia com que ele se recordasse do sentimento que nutria pela prima e que fizera questão de enterrar com o tempo.

_**=Flasback=**_

_Como todo o colégio os alunos são divididos em grupinhos, rotulados como populares e fracassados. Em sua maioria os fracassados não passavam de nerds ou alunos sem qualquer estereotipo de beleza, enquanto os populares possuíam todo um conjunto exterior que faziam os colegas de escola suspirarem apenas por um simples "oi", alguns ainda eram inteligentes e se destacavam nos esportes._

_**Hyuuga Neji**__ era o vetereno que podia se dizer o sonho de consumo da maior parte da população feminina do colégio. Era inteligente, o capitão do time de futebol e nas horas vagas ainda ajudava no grêmio estudantil. Até mesmo alunos ditos como problemas o respeitavam. O jovem Hyuuga exalava autoridade, respeito e a cima de tudo admiração, porém vida de "rei" não é fácil principalmente quando se tem um rival a altura, e Neji possuía alguém altamente capacitado para competir com ele a "coroa". _

_**Uchiha Sasuke, **__um ano mais novo, todavia desde que havia chegado ao colégio passará a ser o centro das atenções sendo rotulado como "príncipe" por assim dizer sucessor de Neji quando esse se formasse. Um verdadeiro gênio na escola, o melhor jogador de hóquei e ainda tinha um fã clube que podia ser considerar perigoso devido a grande quantidade de garotas obsessivas incluídas. O jovem Uchiha exalava confiança, os rapazes queriam ser como ele e as garotas desejavam ser suas namoradas._

_Em meio a toda "realeza" estudantil havia uma rincha, os dois rapazes mais desejados da escola gostavam da "plebéia" mais sem graça de todo o colégio. Não era do desconhecimento de ninguém quem os dois rapazes queriam, não que eles falassem publicamente, porém suas ações já eram suficientes para ficar clara a suas vontades._

_**Hyuuga Hinata **__não era boa nos estudos, apesar de se esforçar não conseguia tirar boas notas e sempre acabava por reprovar em alguma matéria. Não possuía autoconfiança, fora excluída dos times esportivos da escola por não possuir nenhum talento, no final acabou por se inscrever no clube de artes na qual ainda era criticada pela professora. Não podia se dizer horrorosa, mas também não era dita como bonita. Não cuidava da aparência, a saia era muito maior do que das outras garotas e o cabelo sempre no rosto escondendo o que tinha de bonito. A timidez não contribuía para ser notada, dificilmente falava e a maior parte do tempo se excluía._

_O "rei" e o "príncipe" gostavam da "plebéia". Irônico ou talvez apenas engraçado o fato de que os dois rapazes mais desejados queriam a única garota que não se interessavam por eles. Hinata já tinha seu coração ocupado por __**Uzumaki Naruto**__, um garoto normal que não tinha nada de especial na concepção dos outros alunos da escola._

_Era mais uma tarde comum na escola, os alunos no momento faziam suas atividades extracurriculares. A maior parte, porém estava assistindo ao treino do time de hóquei, afinal o jogo que decidiria o campeonato seria daqui a dois dias. _

_As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, na primeira fila Neji estava sentado acompanhado do melhor amigo __**Rock Lee **__que também fazia parte do time de futebol, este último estava eufórico, diferente do Hyuuga que não pronunciava um som se quer. Logo atrás do capitão do time de futebol na segunda arquibancada estavam um grupinho de garotas todas suspirando por estarem tão próxima do rapaz de olhos perolados. A quarta, quinta e sexta arquibancada estavam inteiras ocupadas pelo Fã clube de Sasuke na qual __**Haruno Sakura**__ era a líder. A cada ponto que o Uchiha marcava as garotas gritavam eufóricas. Hinata se encontrava na terceira fileira espremida entre dois garotos, __**Inuzuka Kiba **__que fazia parte do time de hóquei, porém por estar com a perna fraturada não jogaria e __**Aburame Shino **__melhor amigo de Kiba e também o aluno exemplo da escola._

_**-Cara não sei como essas meninas conseguem gritar tanto!-**__ comentava Kiba tampando os ouvidos – __**Affff tudo por que esse Uchiha fica se exibindo!**_

_**-Hum...Você só diz isso por que elas não estão gritando por você,além disso está ressentido por que ele te deixou na reserva por causa da sua perna.-**__ disse ponderadamente o rapaz de óculos escuros._

_**-Não me lembre disso Shino!- **__Kiba disse irritado fulminando o gesso em sua perna._

_Os dois rapazes estavam praticamente debruçados em cima da jovem Hyuuga fazendo-a corar com a aproximação dos dois garotos. Não os conhecia e estava desconfortável em ficar no meio deles e ter que escutar aquela conversa. Quando a garota pensava em levantar e se retirar para procurar outro lugar escutou o rapaz de óculos escuros se dirigir a ela._

_**-Será que poderia trocar de lugar comigo?- **__perguntou Shino polidamente para Hinata._

_Kiba olhou para Hinata parecendo notá-la pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, tinha conversado com o amigo sem se dar conta de que havia alguém no meio. Os dois visualizaram a jovem Hyuuga se levantar, a cabeça baixa e as faces coradas, sua voz saíra em um timbre suave quase inaudível em meio a toda a gritaria do local._

_**-S-sim!**_

_Shino e Hinata trocaram de lugares, o Aburame já se encontrava novamente olhando para o jogo, porém Kiba ainda visualizava a garota que até minutos atrás estava sentada ao seu lado. Subitamente o rapaz apontou para a menina a assustando e fazendo com que Shino dirigisse novamente a atenção aos dois._

_**-Hey você é parente daquele abutre do Hyuuga!Estes olhos são únicos na escola! - **__disse apontando para os grandes orbes perolados de Hinata._

_**-A-abutre?- **__Hinata olhou horrorizada para o adjetivo que Kiba se referia ao primo. Nunca imaginou escutar alguém naquela escola falar daquela forma em relação à Neji._

_**-Kiba você podia ser mais educado.- **__Shino calmamente chamou a atenção do amigo._

_A conversa teria se prolongado caso Sasuke não tivesse marcado mais um ponto. As meninas que estavam na quarta arquibancada levantaram-se para comemorar nisso quase derrubaram Kiba que praguejou baixinho a existência do Uchiha e do seu fã clube. Hinata desviara sua atenção para o campo de gelo onde naquele momento Sasuke brigava com um rapaz loiro na qual Hinata havia ido aquele treino apenas para observar._

_-__**Dobe defende a droga do gol, se você continuar fazendo essas defesas desastrosas vamos perder. - **__Sasuke chamava a atenção do goleiro rispidamente na frente de toda a platéia o que fazia o loiro ficar vermelho de raiva._

_**-Cala boca teme eu sei o que estou fazendo!-**__ logo o treino parou para que a briga entre os dois rapazes virasse o centro das atenções._

_Os dois discutiam alto, principalmente o garoto loiro que parecia o mais irritado. O fã clube de Sasuke gritava em defesa do Uchiha, o time de hóquei tentava apartar a briga entre os dois rapazes que agora estavam prestes a partir para ignorância. A última cena que Hinata viu foi Naruto pegando o taco de hóquei e bater na bolinha com força e segundos depois aquele objeto voar até as arquibancadas e acertar o meio da testa da jovem Hyuuga._

_Silêncio!Pela primeira vez todos ali presentes a olhavam. Hinata estava estática ainda parecia não assimilar o que estava acontecendo ou talvez fosse à dor na testa que a impedisse de pensar no que acontecia a sua volta. Uma das fãs de Sasuke soltou um gritinho horrorizado e gritou "SANGUE!". Shino que estava ao lado da jovem Hyuuga disse um breve "Você está bem?". Hinata não respondeu, pois tudo começava a ficar escuro e seu corpo começava a ficar mole. "Ela vai desmaiar!" disse Kiba quando Hinata sentiu seu corpo tombar para o lado e finalmente tudo escurecer de vez. Por sorte Shino a segurou antes que a jovem de olhos perolados caísse no chão._

_**-NEJI SUA PRIMA MORREU!- **__gritou Lee desesperado apontando para Hinata._

_Uma hora depois Hinata acordou na enfermaria, colocou a mão na testa sentindo uma pontada. Notou algumas faixas em sua cabeça e então a imagem de um objeto vindo em sua direção clareou sua mente e os acontecimentos que resultavam ela estar na enfermaria no momento. Olhou para os lados e notou dois rapazes a olhando preocupados, os mesmo que sentaram ao lado dela nas arquibancadas._

_**-Nossa pensei que você nunca mais iria acordar!-**__disse Kiba mostrando os caninos pontiagudos. - __**Tinha que ser o idiota do Naruto para aprontar uma dessa.**_

_**-Você está bem?A pancada parece que foi forte.- **__Shino perguntou ignorando os comentários do amigo._

_**-E-eu...es-estou b-bem!-**__Hinata piscava os olhos perolados, estava envergonhada pelo ocorrido principalmente porque a escola inteira havia visto. __**- V-vocês que me t-trouxeram para e-enfermaria?**_

_**-Bem que tentamos, mas o abutre do seu primo te roubou dos nossos braços. Nunca vi aquele arrogante convencido tão preocupado. - **__Kiba sorriu maroto__** – Foi engraçado ver aquela expressão na cara dele!**_

_**-N-neji niisan?- **__Hinata estava surpresa, a última pessoa que pensou que a ajudaria seria o primo, principalmente porque esse frequentemente dizia detestá-la além do fato de ignorar a existência dela na maior parte do tempo__**.**_

_A porta da enfermaria se abriu e de trás dela um bonito rapaz de olhos ônix adentrou o recinto. Olhou para Hinata analisando-a, a jovem Hyuuga piscou os olhos perolados tentando imaginar o que Sasuke o melhor jogador do time de hóquei e também o "príncipe" do colégio fazia naquela enfermaria e principalmente no quarto dela._

_**-Nós vamos indo, a gente se vê pela escola Hyuuga**__. - disse Shino dando as muletas para Kiba._

_**-QUE?Vamos deixar ela sozinha com o Sasuke?**__- Kiba não havia sido nem um pouco discreto, Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar fazendo o companheiro de time dar uma risadinha sem graça. – __**Melhoras Hyuuga!**_

_Os dois rapazes saíram do quarto deixando apenas Sasuke e Hinata dentro do recinto. O silêncio pairava no ar, Hinata estava incomodada com o olhar penetrante sobre si, sentia como se o rapaz a sua frente invadisse sua essência. Após intermináveis segundos de silêncio o Uchiha finalmente se pronunciou._

_**-Espero que o ferimento não seja grave. - **__os orbes ônix visualizavam a faixa atentamente tentando buscar algum vestígio de que algo ali indicava sangue, porém a faixa estava limpa._

_**-Acho que vou sobreviver**__.- comentou Hinata sorrindo timidamente, porém o Uchiha não riu da piada, continuou em silêncio olhando a única garota em toda a escola que parecia não suspirar diante da presença dele._

_Sasuke aproximou-se mais da cama e sentou-se na borda próximo o suficiente para sentir um fraco perfume de flores ser exalado do corpo feminino a sua frente. Concerteza aquilo devia ser piada do destino, enquanto havia praticamente uma escola inteira de garotas correndo atrás dele a única que o Uchiha desejava era a que parecia ser imune a sua presença. Delicadamente ele colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa da jovem acariciando com o polegar o local por cima da faixa. Ela corou com o gesto e não conseguiu esconder a expressão de surpresa. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou justo Sasuke lhe tocando daquela forma, no dia a dia ele não demonstrava tanto cuidado com as garotas que o rondavam como expunha naquele momento com aquele toque carinhoso com a jovem Hyuuga._

_A porta se abriu mais uma vez e de trás dela saiu dois rapazes. Um de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, que ao ver a cena sua expressão apática se tornou aborrecedora, e o outro de cabelos tigelinhas e sobrancelhas grossas sorria marotamente ao notar o casal dentro do quarto._

_**-N-neji niisan!- **__chamou Hinata afastando as mãos de Sasuke de sua testa._

_**-Não gosto que me chame assim Hinata. -**__ disse o rapaz mais velho áspero. _

_Será que era tão difícil da prima entender que não a via daquela forma?Na verdade odiava a maneira que seus próprios olhos a admiravam encantado com toda a fragilidade e inocência que ela exalava. Não podia, não devia, mas simplesmente sentia e era impossível evitar que aquele sentimento de afeto se apoderasse de seu corpo quando se tratava de Hinata._

_-__**Como você é desagradável Hyuuga sempre aparecendo nas horas mais inoportunas!-**__ alfinetou Sasuke azedamente._

_**-E você sempre o mesmo pervertido de sempre eu não tivesse aparecido o que você iria fazer com Hinata?- **__rebateu Neji estreitando os olhos em direção ao rapaz de olhos ônix._

_**-E A LUTA PELO AMOR DA PRINCESA INTOCADA COMEÇA NOVAMENTE!**__- Rock Lee gritou dramaticamente fazendo os dois rapazes olharem para ele como se fossem esganá-lo. - __**SINTAM O AMOR DA JUVENTUDE NO AR!**_

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

Neji suspirou cansado, colocando a chave no carro fazendo com que o veículo ligasse. Deu uma última olhada nos pingos que caiam no vidro incessantemente e então pensou mal humorado._"Como eu odeio dias de chuva!". _Acelerou o carro em direção a mansão Hyuuga. Há essa hora provavelmente Hinata já estava lhe esperando. Com aquele fato em mente sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e discreto nos lábios, todavia verdadeiro o que não acontecia há muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata estava sentada no sofá junto com Kurenai a governanta explicava a jovem Hyuuga quem era cada uma das pessoas estampadas nas fotos. Era o sexto álbum que viam naquela tarde, aquele que se encontravam no momento em suas mãos era da época em que Hinata estava na escola. Kurenai se divertiam com a empolgação da patroa quando relatava alguns acontecimentos das cenas que viam.

_-Nossa não sabia que essa marca estranha na minha testa fora resultado de uma bolinha de hóquei._ – disse a jovem Hyuuga rindo enquanto olhava uma marca roxa no meio da testa de uma Hinata de 15 anos de idade. - _Pelo menos eu não perdi a memória nessa época!-_ brincou a moça com o próprio problema.

_- Em compensação ficou com um hematoma roxo durante um mês na testa. - _a governanta fechou o álbum e o depositou em cima de uma pilha em um canto do sofá onde estavam sentadas.

_-Kurenai não tem nenhuma fotografia do meu casamento?Eu queria muito ver como foi à cerimônia!-_ perguntou Hinata curiosa e empolgada. Na verdade queria dizer que gostaria de ver Neji de noivo no altar ao lado dela, porém sentiu-se envergonha para pronunciar tais palavras.

Antes que Kurenai respondesse qualquer coisa Neji adentrou a mansão. O corpo respingando água pelo chão e o semblante indiferente à presença das duas mulheres ali na sala. O Hyuuga jogou a maleta de trabalho sobre uma poltrona e bufou aborrecido enquanto soltava os cabelos do ligeiro rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Se a governanta por algum momento pensou em desmascarar o patrão ali naquele momento aquela hipótese se dispersou de sua mete quando os gélidos orbes perolados dele finalmente percebeu a presença das duas. Olhou Kurenai com desprezo demonstrando desgosto da companhia da governanta ao lado da esposa, porém o olhar que dirigiu a Hinata foi um indecifrável, nem frio nem carinhoso simplesmente misterioso.

_-Neji você está encharcado_!- constatou Hinata.

Por um momento o homem Hyuuga pensou em rebater ironicamente _"Não me diga!" _. Ao sentir as mãos delicadas desabotoando sua blusa os pensamentos irônicos deram lugar aos maliciosos. _"Oras agora ela deu para me atacar? Se bem que eu não me importo dela tirar minha roupa se depois à gente for tran...". _As idéias maliciosas que ocupavam a mente de Neji foram interrompidas quando Hinata continuou a falar puxando-o para subir as escadas. Deixaram Kurenai na sala olhando o casal subir as escadas com uma expressão aborrecida na face diante da imagem do patrão.

_-Você tem que tirar essa roupa molhada, tomar um banho quente e colocar algo que te aqueça ou vai ficar doente. - _o timbre de preocupação de Hinata era decifrável.

_-Hum vai me colocar no banho?-_ perguntou maliciosamente.

_-Vou preparar a banheira com uma água bem quente, enquanto você toma banho vou pegar umas roupas de frio. _- disse a jovem inocentemente sem notar as segundas intenções do homem que conduzia ao banheiro.

Neji suspirou derrotado. Quando se tratava de Hinata tinha que ser mais direto porque a ingenuidade da prima impedia que ela notasse o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras no mínimo maliciosas.

Ao entrar no banheiro visualizou atentamente cada movimento de Hinata andando de um lado para o outro para preparar a banheira. Ela estava empenhada no que fazia, deixava a água encher o recipiente medindo sua temperatura, abriu um dos armários para pegar uma toalha nova a depositando ao lado da banheira. Olhou para Neji e sorriu o mesmo sorriso doce de sempre e que mesmo que Neji não quisesse admitir o encantava.

_-Pronto! - _dito isso Hinata se preparava para sair do banheiro quando sentiu ser abraçada por trás. Um arrepio que ela julgou nada inocente lhe percorreu pelo corpo quando sentiu o hálito quente do homem atrás de si contra sua orelha lhe sussurrando em um timbre sensual.

_-Você não quer tomar banho comigo?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten chorava enquanto seus expressivos olhos cor âmbar admiravam a chuva cair pela janela do quarto. Neji lhe magoara profundamente naquela tarde, porém mesmo depois de tudo que ele lhe dissera não conseguia odiá-lo, arrancá-lo de seu coração. No fundo ela sabia que as palavras dele em sua maioria eram apenas a verdade, mesmo que fossem dolorosas e grosseiras_. "Eu sou apenas a vadia particular!"_. Amar e não ser amada era um fato que podia despertar vários sentimentos e reações. Naquele momento as intenções e vontades de Tenten não possuíam qualquer teor benigno e sim vibrações ruins. Tinha vontade de matar Hinata, apenas para que o fato da Hyuuga se tornar esposa de Neji não se concretizasse.

O barulho do celular despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Limpando as lágrimas com a costas das mãos a chinesa atendeu ao telefone com a voz rouca e falhada devido ao choro.

_-Alô!_

**-"Sou eu Sasuke!"- **disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

_-O que você quer?_ – perguntou a chinesa curiosa. Afinal apesar de conhecer o Uchiha algum tempo por causa dos negócios do pai que Sasuke cuidava, raramente se falavam.

**-"A mesma coisa que você, separar Neji da Hinata."- **disse Sasuke sendo direto. Ouviu uma exclamação do outro lado da linha, a chinesa provavelmente estava surpresa com aquela resposta. - **Que tal nos ajudarmos a concluir esse feito?Juntos é mais fácil separa-los**

_-O que você ganha com isso?-_ perguntou Tenten, afinal ela desconfiava que o Uchiha não fizesse isso apenas para ajudá-la e porque sentia antipatia por Neji querendo divertir-se assim em estragar o plano do Hyuuga. Havia muito mais coisa em jogo!

**-"Certa mulher que você quer bem longe do seu caminho e eu quero bem perto do meu."**

_-Pensei que tinha mais bom gosto Uchiha!_**- **exclamou Tenten ao constatar que Hinata era a bendita mulher que Sasuke insinuava. Por um momento ela não pode deixar de pensar. _"O que essa horrorosa tem de tão interessante para todos os homens gostarem dela, por acaso ela é feita de mel?"_

_**-"Meu gosto não lhes diz respeito Tenten, sem contar que eu também não acho que você seja uma das pessoas mais sofisticadas, pois ser apaixonada por Neji é o mesmo que ser masoquista." - **_rebateu o homem do outro lado da linha.

_-Ok, já entendi!Vamos deixar nossas opiniões de lado e falar o que realmente interessa. _- ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio no telefone até que a chinesa voltou a falar_ – Já que temos o mesmo propósito podemos nos ajudar, cada qual com seu prêmio no final._

**-"Se você chama Neji de prêmio mesmo que eu ache que não vale de muita coisa." **_- _comentou Sasuke debochadamente escutando um palavrão do outro lado da linha._ -" _**Vai ser um prazer fazer negócios com você Tenten."**

_-Passo no seu escritório amanhã às duas horas da tarde.- _a chinesa se despediu e desligou o celular.

Sorriu ao constatar que ainda havia uma possibilidade de tudo voltar como era antes, só bastava tirar Hinata de seu caminho e agora com Uchiha empenhado na mesma causa seria mais fácil separar de uma vez por todas os primos Hyuuga.

_-Eu disse Neji que se você não fosse meu não seria de mais ninguém!-_falou a chinesa para si mesma enquanto voltava a olhar a chuva cair.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yoooooooooo mais um capítulo on pela demora,era para eu ter atualizado antes porém estou trabalhando em outros projetos sem contar que minha vida está uma bagunça então acabei por me atrasar em postar o capítulo quatro.

Espero que tenham gostado, daqui pra frente às coisas começam a esquentar com muita intriga e brigas. Vou abordar um pouco o passado de Neji e Hinata, vai ter muitas cenas de flashback principalmente dos tempos de escola dos dois. Essas cenas vão ser muito importantes, pois há muitos detalhes embutidos no entendimento da história.

Esclarecendo esse capítulo podemos notar que Hinata conheceu os dois amigos Kiba e Shino na escola quando tinha quinze anos durante o acidente com a bolinha de hóquei. (na qual mesmo dizendo no primeiro capítulo que não seriam citados Sakura e Naruto acabei por colocá-los um pouquinho no enredo). Notamos também que o Sasuke era apaixonado pela Hinata e que esse era o fator dele e do Neji não se gostarem, pois o primo da Hyuuga também gostava dela. SIM, NEJI ERA APAIXONADO PELA HINATA!Agora nos próximos capítulos vamos saber o porquê dele ter escondido todo esse sentimento pela prima e claro muitos flashback das brigas com o Uchiha.

Esclareço uma coisa desde já Tenten não é má pessoa simplesmente está transtornada e magoada ( e cai entre nós com razão o Neji não vale o chão que pisa).Uma mulher apaixonada é perigosa,ela ainda vai causar muitos problemas no fic mas antes que ele termine Tenten se regenerará ( creio eu XD) e terá um final não vai ser com o Sasuke pode esquecer!Por falar no advogado mais gostoso da face da terra, ele também não é uma pessoa ruim apenas um homem apaixonado. (e lascivo não podemos esquecer). A aliança entre esses dois promete ser realmente importante para os momentos de intriga e fight do enredo.

Ohhhhhhhh sei que muitos estão com raiva do Neji, pois nos fraguimentos em que ele contracenou com a Tenten notamos que ele é muito cretino e realmente mau na história. Mas todos merecem uma segunda chance certo?E já notamos pequenos detalhes de que aos poucos Hinata está despertando um lado bom no nosso GOSTOSO Hyuuga.

No capítulo cinco que virá Neji também vai pedir a mão de Hinata em casamento devido à documentação para o golpe na qual ele precisa estar de verdade casado com a prima. Shino e Kiba novamente entram na história além de finalmente Sasuke e Hinata se encontrarem cara a cara pela primeira vez. Espero que tenham ficado ansiosos para o próximo capítulo.

**Obs:**Joisa chuchu atualizei hahahaha!

**Momento propaganda:**

**- A princesinha – **Capítulo 10: As marcas da Kyuubi (com direito a hentai Neji e Hinata) - ON LINE

**Respondendo aos comentários. **(como prometido vou responder um por um devido ao fato do capítulo anterior não ter tido tempo.)

Nylleve: Ohhhhhh ero-oni sabia que tu não ia me deixar na mão e ia comentar hohoho.E como sempre atenta as partes pervas do fic XD,será que você só pensa nisso?Ou seria eu que só escrevo putaria?Bom não faz diferença nós duas somos pervas como você pode ver vai ser um quarteto.E que vai ser muito difícil de trabalhar em cima mas meus dedinhos insanos creio que podem dar conta do espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que o próximo você curta ainda mais kissus.

Erica W. M.: XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,creio eu que tu curte quando tem cenas de intriga e fight e Tenten nesse capítulo causou o caus kissus.

Hyuuga Lira:Quando o Neji libera o lado assassino e totalmente do mau ele fico "O" cara hohoho,adoro ele lado from hell dele o torna ainda mais fic A princesinha ele é mais matador porém acho que aqui os pensamentos dele são mais diabó espero que esteja ansiosa para o próximo capítulo principalmente porque essa disputa entre o Sasuke e o Neji promete ser de não literalmente claro!Kissus!

Dondeloth:XD hahaha sim o Neji tem dupla personalidade e parece que o lado mauzinho e pervo dele sempre vence as batalhas se ele for para o inferno teremos que montar uma equipe de resgate para salva-lo porque é um pecado um corpinho daquele queimar está sendo usada mas NOSSA eu queria ser ela e ganhar esses beijos desentupidor de pia que o Neji anda roubando dela,putz nem quero imaginar o fôlego dele na hora "H"( minha cabeça está lá na frente na parte do sem roupas se é que você entende hohohoh).O Lee terá sempre uma participaçãozinha mesmo que pequena apenas para tirar a tensão do ar,e também não podemos esquecer que ele é apaixonado pela Tenten ele pode ter um desenrolar importante no adorei nesse capitulo na hora que ele gritou "NEJI SUA PRIMA MORREU!",as falas e os comentários dele são sempre os espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Don-chan kissus!

taliane:Nham que bom que está gostando porque estou tentando ao Maximo deixar a galera na expectativa e tornar o enredo capítulo foi um dos que eu mais gostei espero que tu esteja empolgada com essa aliança entre Tenten e Sasuke que se .

Uchiha Mariana:É a teoria Ying e Yang um tem que ser bom e o outro ruim hahahaha e a Hinatinha só poderia estar no lado da luz enquanto o Neji nas aos pouquinhos a Hina vai despertando a parte boa existente no Neji,mesmo que seja contar que mais para frente vamos entender que na verdade nosso queridinho Hyuuga é apenas um homem traumatizado com o .

Pandora Potter-jm:Bom eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas porque demorei a atualizar esse fic, acho que já passou mais de quinze dias (que é o prazo normalmente que eu atualizo minhas história).Atualizei duas vezes **A princesinha** e deixei mofando **Segundas intenções.**Neji vai ameaçar muito mais pessoas e ainda vai mostrar seu lado from hell...pobre Kurenai...hohoho ( ok estou revelando coisas de mais aqui!).Mas cai entre nós fics que o Neji é malvadinho tem um borogodó,adoro quando exploram a essência cruel dos personagens do mundo Naruto.

Nham uma irmã como a Hinatinha?XD fique com o seu irmão mesmo porque acho que no mundo de hoje é inexistente alguém tão perfeito como a Hyuuga,ela não tem defeitos o que a torna praticamente uma mulher idealizada.( eu tenho uma irmão e uma irmã...detalhe sou a filha do O EU SOFRO!).Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus!

hellen cassidy: Ahhhhhhh como já disse muitas vezes não sou a favor do casal Neji e Tenten principalmente porque sou uma amante de RockLeeXTenten hohoho,sou uma das poucas existentes porém quando gosto de um casal ninguém consegue mudar a minha opiniã sou loucamente apaixonada por Hyuugacest hohohoho!Nham mas eu prometo que a Tenten terá um final feliz,principalmente porque não tenho nada contra ela,até simpatizo com a menina panda. ( ela só não é uam das minhas personagens favoritas esses lugares estão ocupados por Hinata e Ino).

Bom vou te explicar os motivos de eu odiar a Sakura ai você vai entender como minha cabeça funciona. _**Primeiro:**_ Achei que a Sakura realmente foi muito trairá com a Ino.A loira foi a única que se propôs em ser amiga da rosada quando todas as outras garotas zoavam com ela e tirou a chorona da "toca".Ai na primeira oportunidade que a rosada tem vai e traí a amizade da Ino por causa de um garoto._**Segundo:**_A Ino mesmo depois de ter sido "traída" pela Sakura estava sempre a ajudando entrando na frente dela para protege-la nas batalhas,falando palavras de auto-estima a garota e ainda sim a rosada continuava competindo com ela pelo amor do garoto que a loira gostava.**Terceiro:**Não gosto da maneira que ela trata o Naruto pois ele sempre está a defendendo e a tratando bem enquanto o Sasuke é um grosso estúpido por quem ela paga é masoquista essa é minha única explicação pelo amor DOENTIO que ela sente pelo espero que você tenha entendido os meus hahah Até o próximo capítulo kissus!

Erika Simoes:Eri-chan você está com um vocabulário muito pervertido XD vai roubar meu título de perva número um assim Hinata-chan não vai exigir saber mais sobre a família dela porque exigências não é do perfil da Hina,porém ela tentara descobrir sobre seu passado sozinha e com a ajuda da acho que não vai conseguir descobrir tudo antes do casamento o/ adoro quando mais de duas pessoas estão envolvidas em um romance...e esse quarteto terá muitas entrigas,brigas e mentiras e claro muito SEXO!XD que é a parte que eu mais gosto hohoho!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...kissus!

Bianca Hyuga Uchiha:O fight entre Neji e Sasuke promete ter um futuro animador onde socos e chutes além de ameaças de mortes estarão incluídos .Ah como eu queria que dois garotos desse brigassem por mim hoho.

Mayza: XP no momento esse capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei hohoho espero que tam,bem tenha sido o seu kissus.

Milady Kagura:Calorenta?haha você não sabe o que é calor,espere até o Neji pegar a Hinata de jeito para você conhecer o que realmente é fogo!Kissus!

Prisca Kimura: Hohohoho bom eu quis ir além do anime sabe,deixar o lado sombrio do Neji contar que eu estou adorando trabalhar com esse Neji from hell dá para explorar suas idéias e sentimentos o você adivinhou altas faísca entre Neji e Tenten pena que Hinattinha não presenciou o que aconteceu.( eu fiquei meio que com raiva do que o Neji fez com a Tenten ele está se mostrando mais cretino do que eu imaginava que faria).Podemos dizer que nosso Hyuuga não vale o chão que pisa!

A disputa entre Sasuke and Neji será eletrizante e como podemos ver vai desde os tempos de escola,logo teremos mais flashback para entender ainda mais afundo essa rincha entre os dois.( inclusive uma reprise do primeiro beijo da Hinata com o Sasuke e o Neji presenciando a cena horrorizado).

Versão advogado do Kakashi vai causar muitos risos na galera ainda principalmente quando a esposa dele – Anko – jornalista sensacionalista estressada ninguém vai superar o Rock Lee e seus comentário espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...kissus!

nyo-mila:Ahhhh sm vai ter hentai porém bem mais para frente lá pelo capítulo oito se não me engano!Nham Sasuke é apaixonado pela Hinata e como podemos ver desde o tempo da escola. Mas Neji from Hell não vai deixar que eles fiquem juntos hohoh.( poxa tadinha da Tenten ela também é vítima na história pois foi seduzida pelo Neji gostoso da forma mais cretina...além de descartada).Bom kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capí!

zal-chann: Hahaha bom a Sakura de **Aprendendo a amar** é insuperável,eu acho que realmente exagerei na coitada.( tanto que no final ela foi parar em um hospício ).Sem contar que podemos dizer que a Tenten nesse fic também é vítima afinal ela foi seduzida e ludibriada pelo cretino do Neji e depois jogada fora como se fosse outra a Sakura de **Aprendendo a amar **simplesmente era uma vilã do caramba mesmo que vai ser Sasuke e Hinata,como notamos ele é apaixonado pela Hyuuga desde os tempos de escola,mas o Neji evil não vai deixar que os dois fiquem juntos principalmente porque agora foi revelado que na verdade ele também amava a Hinata e agora esse sentimento está eu AMO e sou devota a LeeXTenten acho que os dois tem que ficar juntos e torço por isso no anime porque eu não acho que o Neji goste dela assim como eu acho que ela não gosta espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo kissus!

Prii O.: OHHHHHHHHHHH BETERRABA VOCÊ POR AQUI!XD claro que o quarteto será TenXNejiXHinaXSasu,mas não sei se vai ser possível a Hinata ficar com os dois gostosos hahaha se dependesse de mim a Hinata ficava praticamente com o universo masculino inteiro de bom mudando do assunto vamos para parte que até agora contando com todos os capítulos a fala mais DEPRAVADA do Neji foi o convite desse capítulo _"Você não quer tomar banho comigo?._CÉUS como eu queria...iria fazer tantas coisas com um Neji peladão perto de mim contar que saber que tu é tarada não é nenhum novidade ,chega até dar medo suas idéias de teor pervertido ainda não vai fazer barraco publico porque ela sabe que se fizer isso vai perder o Neji de vez e a coitadinha ainda tem esperanças de ter o gostosão Hyuuga só para ela,então agira de uma forma mais não por muito tempo ao Kiba e o Shino eles a partir de agora apareceram mais vezes no fic ,farão de tudo para arrancarem a amiga das garras cruéis ( e tentadoras X3) do logo no início do fic eu estava pensando em fazer o Kiba ser apaixonado pela Hinata mas ai ia ficar sem graça porque ia ter muito homem afim dela e eu estou tentada a fazer o Shino e ele um casal yaoi !Hinata saberá a verdade mas não agora é muito cedo ainda,e o Neji ainda não a ama,será mais interessante quando ele se der conta de que está apaixonada e então BOMBA toda a verdade ser jogada no colo da Hinata fazendo com que Neji a .Kissus beterraba te vejo no MSN kissus!

harumi y:Neji tem dupla personalidade hahaha até o momento o black Neji é mais forte todavia não acho que vá durar muito tempo pois ele está caindo nos encantos da agora aparte perva dele hohoho essa não tem concerto afinal ele é um moço lascivo e imoral.X3 e claro não podemos !Kissus!

BIA TAISHO SNAPE: o/ está ai a atualização,espero que tenha gostado e esteja ansiosa pelo próximo capí não demorar tanto para atualizar como esse hohoho!

Meygan Kaname: Mey-chan o/ você nas minhas reviews?Só tenho o que comemorar AWEEEEEE!Como o efeito estufa ( não sei da onde você tirou isso mais eu chorei de rir XD) o coração do Neji está derretendo aos poucos mas ainda notamos as forte tendência From hell do nosso evil o percebeu o envolvimento do Sasuke vai ser realmente grande principalmente porque ele está incluído nesse complicado quarteto amoroso,além do fato de que ele ajudará a Tenten a separar o Neji da Hinata.

Bom eu gosto da Tenten também, ela não é uma de minhas personagens favoritas ma eu a acho muito fofa, porém infelizmente só encontro fics dela envolvida com o Neji e da me tira da cabeça que ela é apaixonada pelo Rock Lee.( torço incondicionalmente por esse casal).Na maioria dos meus fics eu sempre a coloco como sedutora atrevida,virou força do há como antagonista é a primeira vez na maioria das vezes a cruel é a Sakura hahaha.

Kiba e Shino terão mais participação no decorrer da história, pois vão fazer de tudo para ajudarem a eu ia fazer o Kiba apaixonado pela Hinata porém ahhhhhhh ia ter muito homem atrás dela além do fato de eu estar tentada a coloca-lo como um casal como Shino hohoho esse é meu lado espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Nham com tantos elogios assim vou ficar com o ego preste a explodir...NHAM ADORO ISSO!


	5. Durante a Chuva

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo cinco – **Durante a chuva

_-Você não quer tomar banho comigo?- _o hálito quente de Neji batia contra o ouvido de Hinata em um timbre sensual.

O arrepio começou da ponta dos pés e ocupou-lhe todo o corpo em menos de dois segundos. Neji a abraçava fortemente por trás, os braços brandos sobre o busto a empurrando contra o corpo nu dele. Hinata tinha a respiração pesada e sua mente estava vazia, não conseguia pensar em nada concreto suas idéias estavam desconexas, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era sentir a respiração quente dele contra seu ouvido e o calor que o corpo emitia contra o dela lhe causando arrepios nada inocentes.

Neji era o seu marido, então não havia nada de imoral ele fazer aquele tipo de pergunta ou abraçá-la estando desnudo, mas então por que ela se sentia tão insegura?Hinata não sabia a resposta para aquele tormento, porém não conseguia se sentir segura o suficiente para entrar naquela banheira com o marido e fazerem amor. Algo lhe dizia que ainda não era o certo, na mais profunda região de sua mente uma voz gritava dizendo para ela recusar. Todavia o corpo de Hinata não obedecia à mente, e sim o coração que pulsava pelo toque daquele homem atrás de si que depositava carinhosos beijos na curva de seu pescoço.

Os dedos experientes com facilidade desabotoavam os botões do vestido que a prima usava, tentava despi-la sem desfazer o contato dos próprios lábios que beijavam a curva do pescoço delicado. Ouviu um suspiro da parte de Hinata quando todos os botões já estavam desabotoados e o vapor do banheiro atingia a parte da frente onde o vestido se encontrava aberto.

_-Eu quero muito isso Hinata!- _Neji mordiscou a pele do pescoço feminino arrancando um gemido alto da prima. Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no ombro esquerdo do marido.

Desejava Hinata intensamente. Tocar cada pedaço da pele macia, beijá-la nos lábios com furor tentando abafar os gemidos arrebatados dela enquanto faziam amor. Há muito tempo tinha esse tipo de cobiça pela prima, entretanto havia guardado a vontade de ter Hinata juntamente com seu ódio e desejo por vingança. Agora, com Hinata entregue em seus braços, crente de que ele era o homem da vida dela,Neji não conseguia ocultar certos sentimentos e desejos a muito tempo escondidos.

_-Eu também quero muito_... -Hinata virou-se de frente ao marido tentando em vão não olhar o corpo desnudo dele. Enrubesceu violentamente quando seus olhos pousaram abaixo da cintura de Neji. Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar aquela imagem de sua cabeça e a vontade de se entregar ali mesmo ao homem de olhos perolados. Antes que tomasse uma atitude precipitada a jovem voltou a falar. _– Contudo eu não me sinto segura... Eu... Não sinto que é certo. Desculpe Neji!_

Hinata levou as mãos até o vestido para abotoá-lo novamente, contudo as mãos de Neji interceptaram aquele gesto. A herdeira Hyuuga levantou a cabeça assustada para olhar o semblante do marido, estremeceu ao encontrar os penetrantes olhos perolados a fitando nos olhos tentando ver muito além das palavras dela. E ele viu!Pode desvendar os desejos e sentimentos mais profundos que habitavam o coração de Hinata.

As mãos de Neji seguraram-na firmemente pela cintura, em minutos Hinata estava sentada sobre a pia do banheiro, as pernas sinuosamente abertas e o homem Hyuuga encaixado entre elas.

_-Eu nunca desejei tanto uma mulher como eu desejo você.-_a voz plácida não combinava com a personalidade atroz de Neji. Todavia por mais que parecesse estranho aquele timbre era sincero assim como as palavras ditas.

**-**_N-neji!-_ a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu proferir antes que seus lábios fossem capturados em um beijo exigente.

As línguas se entrelaçavam com desespero, acariciando-se com lascividade. Como se apenas aquele toque não fosse suficiente, o homem Hyuuga mordiscava os lábios pequeninos arrancando gemidos deleitosos por parte da prima que aos poucos começou a corresponder com a mesma sensualidade. Hinata chupou com força a língua de Neji arrebatando assim o resto de insanidade que ele ainda possuía. O homem de olhos perolados rosnou baixinho com aquela carícia e sem muita paciência fez com que o vestido que Hinata usava deslizasse pelo corpo delicado caindo em alguma parte qualquer do chão.

_-Você é simplesmente linda! "Muito mais do eu imaginava.". –_ disse Neji enquanto admirava as curvas sinuosas do corpo da prima. Não pode deixar de pensar em como visualiza-la daquela maneira era muito mais do que ele havia sonhado.

O receio que Hinata antes tinha desapareceu quando escutou aquelas palavras em um timbre carinhoso vindo do marido. Talvez sua cabeça dissesse para não transar com ele, porém seu coração pedia para que o deixasse possuí-la e Hinata era uma mulher movida pelas emoções e não pela racionalidade, por isso seguiu seu coração.

_-Eu te amo Neji, sei disso por mais que eu não tenha uma memória!- _a jovem Hyuuga enroscou as mãos no pescoço do primo e o puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. As peles se encontravam a única coisa que os impedia de ter um contato maior era as peça íntimas de Hinata.

Neji não soube dizer o tipo de reação que aquelas palavras causaram em si. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz – o que ele não sabia dizer se era por seu plano estar dando certo ou simplesmente por que sempre quis escutar aquelas palavras vindas de Hinata – sentia-se um verdadeiro miserável, o cretino mais sujo que podia existir.

Porque ele tinha que ter esses tipos de conflitos internos justo em uma hora tão crucial?Por que não podia manter seu lado frio e atroz e esquecer de uma vez por todas aquele antigo sentimento que ele tentou enterrar em relação à Hinata?Por que não podia simplesmente transar com ela e depois roubar a fortuna Hyuuga sem sentir qualquer remorso ou pena?Por que tudo tinha que dar tão errado em sua miserável vida?

"_Eu já devia ter aprendido a lição."_ Pensou Neji afastando-se de Hinata. A jovem ficou confusa com a reação do marido, imaginou que depois de uma declaração daquele tipo eles fariam amor ali mesmo sem se importar com mais nada, apenas em se amarem.

O homem Hyuuga pegou o vestido de Hinata que estava no chão e estendeu a ela como se ordenasse que vesti-se novamente. Sem entender ela pegou a vestimenta e apertou entre os dedos fortemente, uma incrível vontade de chorar se apossou de si e logo os plácidos olhos perolados estavam marejados por lágrimas. _"Será que eu disse ou fiz algo de errado?". _Pensava a herdeira Hyuuga, porém aqueles pensamentos logo se dissiparam.

Carinhosamente Neji encostou a testa contra a de Hinata enquanto as mãos dele prendiam-se entre as dela. A voz baixa e masculina não perdia o timbre imponente, todavia seus gestos no momento eram tão carinhosos que ele mesmo não se reconhecia.

_-Vamos nos casar de novo! - _ele pode visualizá-la piscar os benevolentes olhos perolados diante daquelas palavras, permaneceu em silêncio esperando que ele concluísse o raciocínio_ – Marquei nosso segundo casamento para o começo do próximo mês._

_-Segundo casamento?-_perguntou confusa.

_-Achei que você se sentiria mais a vontade comigo caso lembrasse do nosso casamento. Como o primeiro foi algo simples sem fotos ou vídeos o ideal era fazer um segundo para que você se "familiarizasse" com as condições de casada._

Hinata entendeu o que marido queria dizer. Neji indiretamente estava explicando que aquele segundo casamento era para que ela se sentisse mais segura em trocar carícias, beijos e até mesmo se entregar a ele sem receio.

A herdeira Hyuuga tinha que admitir que uma parte daquele alarme em transar com Neji fosse pelo fato de não se lembrar do casório, com a falta de informações e lembranças era como se estivesse indo para cama com um desconhecido, mesmo que na atual situação já não se importasse mais tanto com aquele fato. De alguma forma o coração dela dizia que ele sempre fora especial. Todavia um segundo casamento diminuiria a insegurança e talvez acalmasse sua mente que tinha uma opinião bem diferente de seu coração sobre o que deveria fazer.

Hinata esboçou um sorriso tímido e abraçou o marido que já estava perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele contra o seu rosto. Ela pressionou levemente os lábios contra o dele em um selinho demorado e sereno.

_-Eu ficaria muito feliz em casar com você de novo.- _as palavras de Hinata soaram como um tapa contra a face de Neji.

"_Porque ela sempre tem que ser assim tão ingênua e gentil? Merda,merda merda!"_Pensou frustrado. Neji se sentia imundo quando Hinata deixava claro sua inocência e o modo como confiava plenamente nele. Não merecia os sorrisos gentis muito menos toda aquela confiança. Uma pequena parte dele queria,apenas um pouco, que ela se mostrasse menos passível. Que de alguma forma desconfiasse que ele era somente era um cretino que queria uns momentos de foda e claro o mais importante toda a fortuna que a jovem herdara.

Esqueceu completamente aquela parte "boa", que o recriminava, quando a prima se afastou para colocar o vestido. Seu lado ruim simultaneamente o xingou. _"Ótimo, foi bancar o bom samaritano em um ato idiota de pena e agora ficou sem alguns minutos de sexo. Como eu odeio esses lapsos de bondade!"._

_-Vou contar a Kurenai sobre o casamento. - _disse Hinata antes de sair deixando Neji sozinho no banheiro literalmente na mão.

Suspirou aborrecido quando se viu sozinho, olhou para o próprio corpo desnudo e levemente excitado. Era o cúmulo ter que se aliviar sozinho, nessas horas era que pensava que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia se desfazer de Tenten, pelo menos ela servia para transar em momentos críticos como aquele.

Os olhos perolados visualizaram a janela do banheiro amofinado. Ainda chovia, parecia que seria daquela forma a noite inteira, e Neji definitivamente não era um apreciador da chuva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata descia as escadas correndo do hall. Andou até a cozinha e abriu a porta olhando as cozinheiras preparando o jantar sobre as ordens de Kurenai. Todas olharam para a ofegante herdeira Hyuuga que possuía o vestido amarrotado e com alguns botões abertos, os cabelos grudado sobre a testa devido ao vapor do banheiro. As faces coradas e o sorriso mais feliz estampado nos lábios desde que havia chegado do hospital.

_-Neji vai casar comigo de novo._

Kurenai ficou estática diante da notícia enquanto as cozinheiras e outras empregadas que se encontravam na cozinha iam até Hinata abraçá-la diante da felicidade da Hyuuga.

Ninguém tinha coragem de desmanchar aquele sorriso e se fingir triste ou até mesmo demonstrar o sentimento de pena que possuíam ao notarem como o patrão manipulava facilmente os sentimentos daquela garota. De certa forma eram todos cúmplices daquele ato sujo,estavam ali apenas visualizando Hinata caminhar direto para a jaula do "lobo mau" sem tentarem impedir que no final ela fosse "devorada" e depois quando não fosse mais útil sua "carcaça" fosse jogada fora.

A governanta, porém não era tão hipócrita. Não aceitava que aquela história chegasse a tal ponto. Neji não tinha o direito de brincar com os sentimentos de Hinata, e não seria Kurenai que deixaria que aquela brincadeira maldosa continuasse. _"Isso acaba aqui!"_

_-Kurenai quero que seja minha madrinha! –_ convidou Hinata animada olhando para a governanta com carinho.

A governanta sorriu falsamente em retorno e então pediu licença e se retirou da cozinha. _"Eu achando que Neji não poderia ser mais cruel!"_ Pensou irônica. Primeiro conversaria com o patrão e tentaria persuadi-lo a acabar com toda aquela farsa mal-intencionada, dessa forma seria menos doloroso a Hinata, todavia se ele se recusasse Kurenai faria questão de arrancar a máscara de Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O céu amanheceu nublado, as nuvens cinzentas estavam carregadas deixando claro que mais tarde tornariam-se um verdadeiro temporal. Um chuvisco incomodo, contudo ainda fraco já começava. Era uma época onde a maior parte do tempo era fechado e chuvas tornavam-se mais constantes.

A brisa levemente fria entrou pela janela aberta fluindo em direção aos dois corpos cobertos na cama de casal. Hinata se encolheu aproximando-se mais de Neji. A jovem passou os braços pela cintura do marido o abraçando enquanto a cabeça era depositada na curva do pescoço do homem Hyuuga. Dormia profundamente se sentindo aquecida e protegida do frio nos braços do marido.

Neji já se encontrava acordado há algum tempo, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de levantar por dois motivos. Primeiro: Estava realmente bom ficar ali deitado grudado contra o corpo de Hinata. Sentir a fragrância gostosa e o calor que emanava do corpo da prima. Internamente lamentava-se por sentir-se daquela forma, pois esse fato só constatava que poderia cometer algum deslize em seu minucioso plano sentindo aquele tipo de vontades de permanecer sempre perto dela. _"Não acredito que eu pensei em SEMPRE perto!". _Segundo: Para variar chovia, e ele não gostava de chuva!Na verdade tempestades era o tipo de ocasião que conseguia irritá-lo muito mais do que dias ensolarados.

Passou as mãos pela cintura fina da mulher em seus braços, seu polegar acariciava de leve aquele local por cima da camisola que ela usava. Afagou os cabelos perfumados deixando que o gostoso perfume o levasse de volta para um passado não tão distante onde em um dia de chuva Hinata esteve daquela maneira em seus braços.

_**Flashback**_

_A tempestade estava forte naquela noite, os trovões eram ouvidos em um estrondo. As árvores próximas à mansão deixavam suas folhas baterem contra a janela em um barulho fantasmagórico. As sombras dos empregados que andavam de um lado para o outro segurando velas devido à falta de energia pareciam vultos, em meio à iluminação que as velas e os trovões permitiam._

_Hinata acelerava os passos, quanto mais rápido chegasse ao quarto DELE, mais rápida aquela sensação ruim desapareceria. Apenas Neji tinha a capacidade de fazer com que ela se acalmasse e se sentisse segura em meio a todo aquele ambiente funesto que se instalava na mansão._

_Era o tipo de garota medrosa que aos quinze anos não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser se enfiar em baixo dos lençóis do primo em dias de chuva com medo dos trovões que ecoavam._

_Bateu na porta receosa, o corpo levemente tremulo devido a um raio que caiu perto o suficiente para iluminar todo o corredor. A vela que segurava entre os dedos fazia o fogo iluminar seu rosto de uma maneira que podia se ver os olhos marejados constatando que não demoraria muito para a jovem começar a chorar._

_Neji abriu a porta já sabendo quem estava do outro lado. Por mais que ele quisesse sorrir ao ver o rosto bonito e o corpo feminino trêmulo vestindo um infantil pijama de coraçõezinhos, Neji permaneceu com o costumeiro semblante inabalável. A voz grave e muito masculina para a idade soou em meio ao barulho da chuva._

_**-Não acha que está na hora de superar esse seu medo idiota?Você tem quinze anos, nem mesmo Hanabi que tem dez anos fica chorando por causa de uns trovãozinhos.**_

_Por mais que tentasse nunca conseguia ser gentil com Hinata. Sempre se recriminava depois de tratá-la daquela forma tão fria e ríspida com o sempre costumeiro ar grosseiro. Ela não tinha culpa de seus problemas! – nem pela morte do pai dele, muito menos por Neji ser tratado como um "empregado" pelo tio, ou pelos sentimentos que por mais que reprimisse nutria por ela. – De qualquer forma tinha que descontar nela sua frustração, por poucos segundos esse fato fazia-o se sentir melhor , por meros segundos!_

_**-N-neji n-niisan e-eu... d-desculpe m-mas...-**__ ela gaguejava e olhava para os lados o pai lhe pegasse ali na porta do quarto de Neji tremendo de medo a recriminaria,e diria mais uma vez que ela não passava de uma fracassada que sempre dependia de Neji para tudo,inclusive se sentir segura de uma banal tempestade._

_**-Entre logo! –**__ disse ele enquanto abria espaço para Hinata entrar no quarto._

_Sem rodeios a jovem adentrou o local, depositou a vela que segurava em um dos móveis do quarto ao lado de outra na qual o primo utilizava para iluminar o recinto._

_Neji fechou a porta e olhou a prima timidamente se acomodar na cama em baixo das cobertas grossas. Mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir um sorriso malicioso. Não era algo como quando eram pequenos e dividiam a cama sem qualquer constrangimento ou pensamento malicioso. Naquela época Hinata não tinha seios, muito menos curvas provocantes que ela nem ao menos imagina o que causavam no corpo de um rapaz em plena adolescência. Os hormônios não perdoavam quando ele olhava atentamente o pijama semi-transparente colado no corpo que ela na concepção de Neji aquele pijama não tinha nada de inocente. Estava desejando ser um dos coraçõeszinho ali estampado só para poder ficar colado contra o corpo dela._

_Balançou a cabeça bruscamente tentando apagar certos pensamentos de sua mente. Rotulava Sasuke como um pervertido que não sabia controlar os hormônios, mas estava se saindo mais tarado do que o Uchiha._

_Um trovão iluminou o quarto com agressividade e Hinata se encolheu na cama e disse um desesperado "NII-SAN!". Neji apenas suspirou derrotado e se aproximou da cama acomodando-se ao lado da prima._

_Teve que prender a respiração quando ela grudou contra o corpo dele exatamente como há minutos atrás ele desejou, porém agora não queria estar assim tão perto da prima. Sentia os seios macios se comprimindo contra seu peito, assim como as pernas sinuosas enroscando-se entre as dele. Aquela posição apenas fazia com que o corpo dele queimasse e um incomodo na virilha ocorresse, e Neji sabia exatamente o que a fisgada ali em baixo significava._

_Afastou-se o suficiente para Hinata não perceber o seu "estado" e decidiu assim por puxar algum assunto para que talvez em sua sorte durante a conversa o "negócio" abaixasse antes que a prima o considerasse um verdadeiro pervertido._

_**-Sua testa ainda está marcada?-**__perguntou tenso enquanto sentia a respiração quente de Hinata lhe bater no pescoço._

_**-U-um p-pouquinho!-**__falou com a voz baixinha e gaguejante. - __**Sasuke-kun m-me deu uma ó-ótima pomada!**_

_A menção do nome Sasuke definitivamente não o agradou, na verdade o deixou emburrado. Estava obvio as intenções do Uchiha, se dependesse de Neji não permitiria que o melhor jogador de hóquei da escola desse um de seus mortais beijos desentupidor de pia em Hinata e depois a induzisse como fazer um filho._

_Ele conhecia muito bem tipos como Sasuke rapazes populares que tinham a garota que bem entendesse,dava uns beijos e se gostasse acabava levando a "vítima" para cama e depois de um tempo quando enjoava,jogava fora como um objeto que não tinha mais serventia. -sabia muito bem disso pelo fato de ser igual - A vida de rapazes como eles podiam ser caracterizados como um verdadeiro filme pornô e Hinata não era o tipo de garota safada e descartável que deveria protagonizar os desejos adolescentes._

_Com a voz carregada de desagrado Neji falou enquanto tentava afastar-se novamente do corpo de Hinata que se aproximava insistentemente._

_**-Tome cuidado com o Sasuke, ele não é do tipo confiável. Se ele disser que quer algo serio não acredite, a única coisa que aquele idiota deseja é transar com o maior número de garotas possíveis.**_

_Se não estivesse tão escuro Neji ficaria encantado em como as bochechas de Hinata coraram constrangida com as palavras proferidas por ele. A herdeira Hyuuga agradeceu a Deus por naquele momento permanecerem em um véu de escuridão e assim o primo não notasse como era infantil a ponto de se sentir envergonhada com palavras ligada a sexo._

_Hinata não era do tipo precoce, na verdade era meio que "atrasada" nesse ramo de relacionamento. A maioria das garotas de sua idade já haviam beijado, não só um rapaz,pelo menos até mesmo já namoravam,e tinham um relacionamento serio onde a vida sexual já se encontrava ela apenas tinha beijado uma vez, e não vazia nem ao menos dois dias esse ocorrido.O que Neji diria caso ela revelasse que Uchiha Sasuke havia lhe beijado?_

_Fora seu primeiro beijo, e devidamente pega de surpresa. Sasuke simplesmente a beijou de início não correspondeu pelo fato de estar chocada. - um dos rapazes mais bonito da escola a agarrava, era do direito dela permanecer sem reação por alguns minutos, afinal um fato chocante e inimaginável como aquele merecia uma reação daquela de a princípio - Mas depois de um tempo sem saber o que fazer decidiu por corresponder e CÉUS COMO ELE BEIJAVA BEM!_

_Hinata, porém não teve coragem de contar a Neji sobre o corrido, ainda mais por notar que o primo parecia não se dar bem com Sasuke._

_**-Ah s-sim niisan, n-não se p-preocupe eu vou ter c-cuidado!**_

_A gagueira de Hinata havia saído em um timbre nervoso. Talvez por se lembrar que depois daquele beijo Sasuke lhe convidara para sair. Ela não havia aceitado de a princípio, principalmente por que beijara Sasuke mas ainda gostava de Naruto certo?Ou talvez não!Estava confusa, e precisava pensar. O Uchiha compreendeu perfeitamente e disse que daria uma semana para Hinata decidir se aceitava o convite._

_A herdeira Hyuuga deixou de pensar em Sasuke e abraçou fortemente Neji quando um trovão extremamente alto soou. As paredes pareciam ranger e o chão tremia. Como se não fosse suficiente o temporal o Japão naquele momento ainda sofria um pequeno terremoto, nada muito grande, mas ainda sim sensitivo._

_A respiração dos dois se alteraram. Estavam perto, perigosamente próximos. As pontas dos narizes se tocavam e o calor dos lábios podiam ser sentidos. Neji já estava mandando toda a racionalidade para o quinto dos infernos enquanto roçava sua boca contra o da prima. Hinata encontrava-se com a cabeça em órbita, não acreditava que a boca sobre a sua era de Neji, e muito menos que estava gostando de sentir os lábios do primo sobre o seus de início em uma carícia delicada. _

_Era seu segundo beijo, e na mesma semana do primeiro. PIOR com rapazes diferentes o que a deixava ainda mais confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos. Não teve forçasnem ao menos para tentar lutar, quando notou já estava entreabrindo os lábios para que o primo aprofundasse a carícia._

_As línguas se tocaram e Hinata não conseguiu conter que um gemido deleitoso lhe escapasse. Nem ao menos se lembrava da chuva e dos trovões. Sentia-se flutuando, e como se fosse possível a beira do paraíso. A sensação de borboletas dentro do estômago havia se tornado mais forte e aos poucos transformava em um friozinho gostoso e prazeroso, principalmente quando as mãos de Neji passaram a deslizar pelas suas costas por debaixo do pijama. Suspirou alto quando ele chupou com força e lascividade seu lábio inferior. CÉUS AQUELE ERA O MELHOR BEIJO QUE PODIA EXISTIR!Pensava Hinata enquanto involuntariamente seus dedos se enroscavam nos cabelos de Neji._

_Apartaram o beijo por falta de ar. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido ali, na verdade sabiam: TINHAM SE BEIJADO!Mas os motivos eram desconhecidos, pelo menos para Hinata que parecia a mais desnorteada._

_Antes que algum dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou simplesmente voltarem a se beijar, a porta do quarto de Neji se abriu e dois vultos puderam ser visualizados pelos dois jovens Hyuuga._

_Hiashi estava na porta ao lado de Kurenai segurando duas velas e olhando o casal na cama, próximos de mais na opinião dos dois adultos ali presentes. Neji de imediato se levantou ficando em pé, enquanto Hinata apenas se sentou na cama. Um silêncio constrangedor e incomodo se apossou do local até que a voz áspera de Hiashi finalmente se pronunciasse._

_**-Eu devia ter imaginado que você estava enfurnada aqui. - **__Hiashi deixava o timbre de desaprovação visível em sua voz. Com certa grosseria voltou a falar entrando no recinto. -__**Hinata volte para o seu quarto agora!E não se atreva a sair de lá novamente para vir se enfiar no quarto de Neji.**_

_Kurenai andou até a jovem e lhe entregou uma vela enquanto a conduzia para fora do recinto. Hinata fungou baixinho, tinha vontade de cair em prantos no momento. Não somente pela maneira dura que o pai se dirigia a ela, mas também pelo fato de ter que ficar sozinha durante aquele temporal, longe de Neji, o único que conseguia acalmá-la naquela situação._

_Após Hiashi e Neji se encontrarem sozinhos o clima ficou mais tenso e o ambiente em um gélido atrito. Ambos tinham os rostos ocultados pela penumbra do quarto a vela apenas permitia que suas sombras fossem visualizadas._

_**-Eu vou repetir mais uma vez a você Neji, fique longe de minha filha. Hinata tem que aprender a se virar sozinha sem depender tanto assim de você. Além disso, não aprovo esse "vínculo" entre vocês.**_

_**-Diga isso a sua filha, quem me procura é ela!- **__a voz de Neji era desafiadora não demonstrando qualquer medo diante da maneira intimidadora que o tio falava._

_**-De qualquer forma acha que não percebo o que está acontecendo aqui?Não sou idiota, sei muito bem o que se passa em sua cabeça e não vou permitir que Hinata fique com você. Minha filha vai se casar com um homem rico e que me tenha conveniência, não um moleque rancoroso que me culpa pela morte do pai. - **__Hiashi virou-se de costas caminhando novamente para fora do quarto, entretanto parou ao escutar novamente a voz de Neji o desafiando._

_**-Eu só quero justiça!Desejo que você pague pelo seu crime, apodrecendo em uma prisão ou quem sabe morrendo.**_

_**-Eu ainda não entendo porque não te expulsei de minha casa?-**__Hiashi conseguia identificar a mágoa na voz do sobrinho. Aquele sentimento lhe dava medo, pois Neji a cada dia se tornava um homem ardiloso, astuto e sem qualquer escrúpulo. _

_Todavia Hiashi também percebia que quando se tratava de Hinata aquela carcaça de ódio que Neji tentava manter caía facilmente como se purificasse aquela sombra que o dominava._

_**-Você ainda não me expulsou porque tem medo do que eu posso fazer longe de sua vista não é mesmo Hiashi-sama?-**__ Neji pronunciou o sama acompanhado no nome do tio em um timbre sarcástico, se Hiashi pudesse visualizar o semblante do sobrinho veria um sorriso maldoso e vingativo de que futuramente algo de ruim aconteceria._

_**-Fique longe de minha filha!**_

_Foras às últimas palavras de Hiashi antes de ele sair do quarto deixando Neji sozinho em meio à penumbra._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Hinata abriu os olhos perolados encontrando Neji a admirando. Sorriu docemente depositando um selinho sobre os lábios do marido que sem hesitar fez com que o beijo se aprofundasse em algo sôfrego. As mãos do Hyuuga impacientemente entraram por de baixo da camisola acariciou as coxas femininas com volúpia. Por fim separaram os lábios em busca de ar.

_-Bom dia Neji!- _disse Hinata radiante.

_-Bom dia!-_ ele permanecia com o timbre de voz impassível e o semblante fechado de sempre. -_Eu realmente ia gostar de ficar nessa cama me agarrando com você, mas preciso trabalhar. – _Neji se levantou da cama jogando os cobertores em cima de Hinata. Andou até o banheiro da suíte e fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada.

No banheiro Neji encostou-se na porta e suspirou. Passou os dedos nervosamente nos cabelos e praguejou. _"Odeio dias de chuva... odeio dias de chuva! COMO EU ODEIO LEMBRAR QUE EU AMO AQUELA MULHER!"_

Não era justo!Depois de tanto trabalho em planejar aquele plano, tudo estivesse preste a desmoronar por causa de um maldito sentimento idiota que ressurgia depois de anos. Porque aquela paixão por Hinata não podia simplesmente ficar enterrada?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji descia devidamente vestido, o terno preto combinando perfeitamente com o cabelo penteado impecavelmente, a gravata azul marinho destacava os olhos perolados. As empregadas mais jovens suspiravam sonhadoramente ao ver o patrão tão bonito logo cedo.

Kurenai, porém não era uma dessas, muito pelo contrário, a governanta estava aborrecida e deixava claro em seu semblante.

_-Onde está minha maleta de trabalho?-_perguntou Neji correndo os olhos pelos móveis da sala. Olhou para governanta quando essa demorou a responder. Ríspido, o Hyuuga voltou a falar - _Você escutou minha pergunta?_

_-Não vou participar desse enredo sujo, você Hyuuga está indo longe de mais com esse seu plano._

_-Creio que você esteja se referindo ao casamento. - _ponderou Neji procurando à maleta de trabalho. Pode localizá-la do outro lado da sala próximo a Kurenai. Aproximou-se sem se alterar, a governanta nem de longe o intimidava_. –Você sabe que não fico de bom humor em dias de chuva, então não me irrite Kurenai._

_-Brincar com os sentimentos dela é crueldade, e céus você não está simplesmente preste a dar um golpe no dinheiro dela, está abusando o suficiente para também se satisfazer carnalmente._

_-Sabe você realmente me irrita!Acho que se eu vou ou não transar com a ela é problema meu. EU dou as cartas nesse jogo. EU que digo o que posso ou não poso fazer com o tabuleiro. EU faço o que bem entendo com a Hinata. - _o timbre ameaçador começava a surgir na voz de Neji, mas dessa vez Kurenai estava pronta para enfrentá-lo.

_-Eu não vou permitir que brinque com aquela garota!_- A governanta apontou acusatoriamente para Neji e ameaçou subir as escadas em direção aos quartos.

Antes que Kurenai pudesse ao menos tocar no corrimão sentiu ser jogada de encontro à parede. Gritou quando suas costas colidiram com força estralando como se seus ossos tivessem rompido. Entre dentes Neji apertou o pescoço da mulher com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a maleta de trabalho. A voz masculina saíra perigosa e naquele momento a governanta soube que Neji não ficaria com nenhum remorso caso a matasse estrangulada.

_-Eu podia matá-la e não vou mentir vontade não me falta, porém eu realmente estou atrasado e tenho negócios para resolver. Agradeça sua miserável sorte!-_os dedos dele se apertaram com mais força em torno do pescoço de Kurenai, a mulher tossiu começando a sentir a falta de ar. - _Fuja para bem longe, vá embora da minha casa apenas com as roupas do corpo e NUNCA procure por Hinata. Se eu souber que você se encontrou com ela, que sua maldita boca contou toda a verdade eu juro que vou te matar de uma maneira que nem mesmo os vermes depois de sua morte vão te querer._

Se morresse ali de nada adiantaria, precisava fugir , se esconder, para um dia conseguir derrubar aquele homem. Iria atrás daqueles que desejavam o mesmo, buscaria aliados, mesmo que no final morresse diria a Hinata a verdade.

Este era o objetivo de Kurenai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji jogou a maleta sobre a mesa do escritório e olhou pensativo para a chuva que caía do lado de fora da janela. Como imaginava mais um problema surgia em meio ao seu minucioso plano. Talvez tivesse sido um erro ter deixado Kurenai abandonar a mansão Hyuuga com vida, o mais sensato teria sido matá-la. Um pressentimento lhe dizia que a antiga governanta não ficaria de boca fechada, mesmo tendo prometido. Bom, não importava, agora já estava feito. Entretanto ficaria atento a qualquer indício da presença ameaçadora de Kurenai.

Sentou-se na poltrona confortavelmente e ligou o laptop. O melhor que tinha a fazer era trabalhar, talvez assim as preocupações ao menos pudessem ser deixadas de lado por alguns minutos. Antes que ele começasse a digitar qualquer documento o telefone tocou fazendo com que Neji praguejasse baixinho pelo fato de não ter um minuto de paz.

_-Shizune eu mal cheguei e você já vem me incomodar! -_disse Neji grosso à secretária.

**-"Uma tal de Hinata que se diz sua esposa está na linha e deseja falar com o senhor."**

Neji engoliu em seco após escutar essas palavras. O que diabos Hinata queria com ele?Ou ela descobrira a grande farsa ou apenas queria saber os motivos da demissão de Kurenai. Ele esperava que fosse a última opção.

_-Pode passar a ligação Shizune._

Após escutar o barulho de **BIP **na linha ele constatou que a respiração ofegante e os soluços no telefone não eram de ninguém menos do que da prima.

**-N-neji p-porque...você d-demitiu a Kurenai?- **a voz de Hinata estava muito mais falhada do que de costume, reconhecia a tristeza dela diante a falta da governanta**. - E-ela era tão boa...**

_-Ela não era tão boa assim!Tudo que tenho para dizer é ACOSTUME-SE, pois eu não quero mais saber da Kurenai trabalhando na mansão, muito menos perto de você. - _Neji deu ênfase as suas palavras demonstrando que não gostaria de ser contrariado.

_**-P-por favor, contrate Kurenai de novo, me s-sinto sozinha s-sem ela quando você está no trabalho. -**_A jovem Hyuuga era humilde e doce ao telefone, porém esses fatores pareciam não afetar Neji no momento.

_-Eu já disse que não!Preciso trabalhar a gente conversa em casa. - _antes que Hinata voltasse a pedir, o Hyuuga tratou de desligar o telefone na cara da prima sem se importar se fora um gesto rude ou não.

Definitivamente a pressão aumentava. Tinha muitos inimigos agora, várias pessoas estavam disposta a acabar com sua farsa e consequentemente seu golpe. Primeiro tinha Tenten,que nem de longe era uma santa,muito pelo contrário, Neji sabia perfeitamente o que ela era capaz quando descontrolada. O mais perigoso na chinesa não era o fato dela querer fazer mau a ele,nem de longe Tenten tentaria algo do tipo,todavia fazer mau a Hinata seria algo fácil e prazeroso. Como se não bastasse uma amante ressentida e desprezada, agora tinha que lidar com a governanta Kurenai,essa por outro lado não faria mau a Hinata,mas teria prazer em colocá-lo atrás das grades.Não podia se esquecer de Shino e Kiba os dois amigos da prima que na visita a mansão Hyuuga alguns dias atrás deixaram claro que fariam de tudo para revelar a verdade.

"_As coisas não podem ficar pior!"_ Pensou Neji. Antes não tivesse pensado nada. Minutos após esse pensamento Rock Lee entrou na sala arfando, usava o costumeiro terno verde vibrante. Sem muita demora o homem de cabelos tigelinhas começou com o costumeiro sermão do dia a dia.

_-Não acredito que você demitiu Kurenai. Onde aquela pobre mulher vai viver, como irá se alimentar? - _definitivamente Neji detestava a maneira como Lee aumentava dramaticamente os fatos. O Hyuuga cruzou os braços na frente do peito e continuou a escutar as palavras do amigo que vinha acompanhado de um teatro de mãos. – _A pobre Hinata agora está sem proteção nenhuma do seu fogo da juventude depravado._

_-Lee hoje eu não estou a fim de escutar os seus sermões. Como sabe que eu demiti Kurenai?-_perguntou curioso enquanto visualizava o amigo sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa.

_-Acabei de passar em sua casa para ver se eu engatava uma carona, meu carro quebrou pela quinta vez, foi então que eu encontrei aquela belíssima flor chamada Hinata chorando desamparada pelo fato da única amiga nesse período triste de sua vida ter sido demitida por um ser cruel como você. - _Lee apontou acusatoriamente para Neji e gritou._ –VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!_

_-Para a sua informação eu tenho coração, mas não com os mesmo sentimentos idiotas que a maioria das pessoas tem. Além disso, Kurenai estava me ameaçando, e eu apenas dei um jeito de tirá-la do caminho. _- as palavras de Neji soavam frias, sem qualquer vestígio de emoção - _Se eu fosse realmente ruim teria matado-a, mas a deixei partir viva e sem ferimentos graves de minha casa._

_-Às vezes eu fico com medo de você. -_disse Lee olhando seriamente para o amigo. Aquela expressão séria não durou muito, dois minutos depois o homem de sobrancelhas grossas sorria de lado. -_Sinto pela Hinata ter um homem tão frigido como marido. Não sei se você sabe, mas mulheres sentem muito mais prazer quando os amantes são amorosos e demonstram sentimentos, principalmente na hora do sex..._

_-Eu não preciso de conselhos sexuais de Lee. -_ disse Neji cortando o amigo rispidamente enquanto voltava a olhar para o laptop.

_-Ok, não precisava falar desse jeito._

Neji colocou alguns papéis para imprimir, Lee observava as vinte folhas que saiam da impressora com uma lista de coisas a comprar, reservar, contratar e fazer. Assobiava quando via os números exorbitantes de quanto tudo iria custar, o valor mais alto se devia ao pagamento de dois advogados com os sobrenomes Uchiha e Hatake. Após tudo impresso, o Hyuuga entregou os papéis ao amigo de cabelo tigelinha que passou a ler atentamente tudo o que estava escrito. No costumeiro timbre imperativo Neji falou sem desviar os olhos da frente do laptop.

_-Quero que você cuide de tudo, inclusive do pagamento do desprezível do Uchiha e do idiota do Kakashi_. – Neji destrancou a gaveta de sua mesa e entregou alguns cartões e uma grande quantia de dinheiro a Lee. – _Você também vai cuidar dos preparativos do meu casamento, faço questão de tudo estar impecável e pronto até o começo do mês que vem. Você será encarregado de levar a Hinata para ver o vestido de noiva entre outros detalhes._

_-Posso ser o padrinho?-_perguntou Lee empolgado.

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha e bufou antes de concordar com o amigo de sobrancelhas grossas. Aquela resposta positiva do Hyuuga fez com que Lee soltasse um sonoro "Yoooooooo vou ser o melhor padrinho que você já viu!" e se empolgasse ainda mais para ajudar no casamento dos primos Hyuuga. Mesmo que não quisesse o homem de olhos perolados sorriu sinceramente agradecendo a Lee ao notar que podia contar com a ajuda dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai possuía uma xícara de chá preto nas mãos, se encontrava sentada no macio sofá vermelho da casa do apartamento dos dois amigos da patroa,a antiga governanta dos Hyuuga não conseguia esconder os olhos marejados e a preocupação diante dos fatos.O chá era algo para tentar lhe acalmar,porém até aquele momento não havia conseguido dar um gole se quer devido as mãos tremulas de nervoso.

_-Eu realmente pensei que Neji fosse me matar._

_-Você teve sorte Kurenai, foi algo muito arriscado o que fez. -_disse Shino ponderado.

Kiba acariciava o enorme cão Akamaru deitado sobre seus pés. Olhava com certa pena a governanta que parecia ter passado uma espécie de momento de terror.

_-Não importa, ainda corre perigo com Neji as soltas por ai. Aquele monstro devia estar preso, de preferência em uma cadeia sobre pena de morte_. – Disse Kiba em um rosnado.

_-É isso que eu pretendo: Colocar Neji atrás das grades. -_Kurenai colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha de centro_. - Temos que impedir esse casamento!_

_-Vamos te ajudar Kurenai, mas antes precisamos bolar um plano. -_disse Kiba pensativo.

_-Acho que eu tenho algo em mente. – _Shino mantinha o ar sério de sempre. - _Mas para dar certo precisamos que você se infiltre novamente na mansão Hyuuga.-_disse devidamente a governanta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flashback**_

_Ela estava tremula e visivelmente com medo devido à aproximação dele. Sasuke pressionava o corpo delicado de Hinata contra a parede, uma de suas mãos segurando a cintura fina enquanto a outra estava na curva do pescoço arrepiado da colegial. Ele pode ver a Hyuuga fechar os olhos com força e seu corpo ficar pesamente tenso esperando a ação dele que não demorou muito a vir._

_O Uchiha pressionou os lábios contra os dela a sub-julgando em uma carícia que antes nunca havia sentido. Ele sabia que Hinata nunca havia beijado, não só pelos boatos, mas também pela falta de reação dela diante do toque._

_Ela tinha lábios pequeninos e macios, carnudos e doces. Gostava da maneira tímida que ela começou a corresponder ao beijo. Hinata não era nada lasciva muito menos impudica como a maioria das garotas que agarrava pelos corredores, essas concerteza mais tarde só se tornariam um transa qualquer. A sensação de inocência e inexperiência que transmitia apenas fazia com que ele tivesse mais ímpeto de beijá-la, de ensiná-la como era perder o fôlego._

_Pediu passagem com a língua, ouvindo um gemido fraco e surpreso da colegial. Timidamente ela entreabriu os lábios deixando que ele conduzisse o beijo de uma maneira mais profunda. As pequenas mãos pousaram sobre o peito buscando apoio para as pernas bambas, Sasuke a segurou com mais firmeza tentando passar segurança a garota que estava ali aprendendo a beijar com ele._

_Qualquer um que passasse ali diria que era um casal apaixonado, pois o beijo agora não tinha nada de tímido. Para a maioria que reconhecesse quem era as pessoas que formava o casal diria que algo típico de filmes e livros. O "príncipe" e a "plebéia" juntos, algo que acontecia somente em estórias de conto de fadas._

_Separaram os lábios em busca de ar. A testa de Sasuke estavam encostada na de Hinata não deixando assim que seus rostos ficassem longe, as respirações alteradas batiam contra a face um do outro. Hinata estava com as bochechas corada, a boca entreaberta, inchada e molhada devido ao beijo de segundos atrás. Sasuke possuía um sorrisinho de lado,fez questão de passar a língua sobre os próprios lábios em uma gesto provocante._

_**-Eu sabia que seus lábios eram doces. - **__passou o polegar demoradamente pela boca de Hinata como se analisasse uma saborosa iguaria. A jovem Hyuuga teve que se segurar nos ombros do rapaz para não derrapar no chão._

_**-S-sasuke-kun!-**__fora à última palavra dela antes do Uchiha lhe roubar mais um beijo._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

Sasuke estava visivelmente nervoso. Fazia muito tempo que não via Hinata, aproximadamente dois anos. Por mais que tivesse se tornado o advogado da família Hyuuga nunca mais havia visto-a depois da formatura escolar, talvez apenas breves encontros em alguns jantares da empresa onde tinha que se contentar em olhá-la à distância e por meros minutos.

O advogado Uchiha estava parado em frente à mansão Hyuuga, Neji naquele momento deveria estar na empresa e chegaria apenas na hora do almoço, isso se naquele dia fosse almoçar em casa. Era o momento perfeito para Sasuke se aproximar de Hinata. No mesmo exato momento em que estaria perto da herdeira Hyuuga, Tenten se encontrava nas portas da empresa, e sabia muito bem o que a chinesa planejava para Neji. Seria uma surpresa que definitivamente ele não iria gostar.

Tocou a campainha e foi atendido por uma jovem empregada que corou ao ver o bonito homem de terno cinza parado em frente à porta. Sasuke não foi simpático, muito pelo contrário foi direto e rápido no que queria.

_-Chame Hinata!_

A empregada deu passagem para o moreno entrar, o que ele fez assim que encontrou uma brecha entre o corpo da mulher e a porta. Visualizou a criada subir as escadas e desaparecer no oitavo degrau.

Ficou apenas dois minutos esperando, logo Hinata surgiu na escada e ele apenas sorriu de lado ao constatar que os anos apenas fizeram ela se tornar mais feminina e bonita.

A jovem Hyuuga olhou para o atraente homem parado a analisando detalhadamente e não conseguiu conter o constrangimento. Era incomodo ser observada tão afundo por um desconhecido, principalmente daquele porte, incrivelmente atraente e com profundos olhos ônix. Não se lembrava de quem ele era, mas sabia que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, provavelmente era alguém do seu esquecido passado.

_-Me desculpe, mas eu não me lembro quem é o senhor. - _disse timidamente se aproximando.

_-Então realmente são verdadeiros os boatos que dizem que você perdeu a memória. -_constatou o advogado. Hinata corou violentamente com aquele comentário se sentindo mal em não se lembrar quem eram as pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida. Concordou com a cabeça as últimas palavras proferidas pelo homem a sua frente. -_Bom, não importa!Sou Uchiha Sasuke advogado dos Hyuuga... e também seu amante._

A herdeira Hyuuga levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas do formoso homem a sua frente. Estremeceu ao visualizar o sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios que o moreno possuía.

_-A-amante?-_disse gaguejando enquanto dava alguns passos para trás não querendo acreditar no que lhe era dito.

Céus, ela nunca esperava uma revelação como aquela, principalmente em um momento em que estivesse tão bem com Neji. Pensando no marido, será que ele sabia que no passado ela havia tido um amante?Se ele sabia explicava por que às vezes o marido lhe tratava de maneira tão fria. _"Eu fui uma mulher adultera!". _Pensou alarmada.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:**_

Yoooo esse capítulo foi postado muito mais rápido que o anterior (que demorou um mês para ser colocado On line). Hohoho acho que foi devido aos comentários grandes e cheios de detalhes como as partes que mais gostaram que me incentivaram a escrever mais rápido o capítulo realmente comecei a me empolgar para digitar esse fic,estava meio desanimada mas depois da última e dessa atualização a chama da juventude e da empolgação como o Lee diria voltou a brotar em mim que o fato de eu estar desempregada e sem nada para fazer também contribuiu sempre temos obstáculos e no meu caso é viver a base de lan house já que não tenho net em casa.

Bom,digamos que tenho alguns comentários a o podem ver a raiva que o Neji sente de chuva não é sem mais nem menos,o episódio em que ele e Hinata deram o primeiro beijo aconteceu em um dia de tempestade o que faz com que ele se lembre quando chove que realmente amou a prima.Não podemos esquecer também que no mesmo dia de chuva Hiashi deixou claro que nunca aprovaria um relacionamento entre Neji e Hinata.

Notamos também que a colegial Hinata se encontrou muito confusa em relação aos próprios sentimentos. Tipo imaginem a confusão na cabeça da coitada, ela amava Naruto que não dava a mínima pra ela, de uma hora para outra os dois gostosões da escola resolvem lhe roubar beijos lascivos. É para pirar a cabeça de qualquer um!( no caso de garotas pervertidas como eu apenas aproveitaria a oportunidade de dar uns amassos nos pedaços de mal caminho da escola,mas como estamos falando da Hinata que é pura santidade a coisa já muda e se torna um verdadeiro dilema de sentimentos e confusão).

O Sasuke também vai aproveitar a oportunidade que a Hinata está desmemoriada para tirar uma -se como amante dela é apenas a fase inicial para ele se aproximar,concerteza Neji vai ficar puto quando descobrir e uma terceira guerra mundial pode começar X3 Hinatinha fofofinha é o estopim.

Quanto a Tenten ela não apareceu nesse capítulo todavia no próximo terá grande participação e com uma baita BOMBA em cima de será prensado contra a parede e vai perceber que de todos os inimigos que arranjou sem duvida a antiga amante é a mais perigosa.( mulheres ressentidas são dissimuladas e muitooooooooo do mal ).

Agora temos outra aliança entre Kiba,Shino e Kurenai.O que será que esses três estão planejando?XD ahhhhh deixei todos na curiosidade o plano de Shino será revelado apenas mais para frente da história.

**CÉUS EU AMO O ROCK LEE!**

Vamos ao momento propaganda para eu não perder o costume.

**A Princesinha **_– On line – Capítulo 11: Mais do que uma menina (hentai Ino e Gaara).São os últimos capítulos do fic então não deixem de ler e comentar. ;D_

**Overdose**_ – On line -__ Fic feito para o__Torneio de Fanfics!__ Ino o rotulava apenas como seu "brinquedo favorito". Gaara a considerava uma mulher safada e cruel que apenas brincava com os gemidos que arrancava de seus lábios. Apesar de meros rótulos eles se amavam, porém as ostentações não permitiam se declarar. –ONESHOT_

_Comentem e façam sua autora feliz hahaha.X3_

**Orkut da tia pink:** **?uid10436985393012923114**

**Comunidade anti-casal Sasuke and Sakura:** **?cmm55905869**

**Respondendo aos comentários: **(titia Pink vai responder todos dessa vez XD)

Joisa:Joi-chan viu, eu não demorei tanto para atualizar dessa vez na verdade fui até rápida estou orgulhosa de mim mesma hahaha. ( XD agora que num trabalho mais fico muito tempo no ócio ai já viu lá vai tia Pink escrever fics).Mas voltando a falar do enredo,poxa a Tenten no capítulo anterior queria metralhar a Hinata literalmente,nossa chinesa hiper gostosona vai aprontar muito,e no próximo capítulo iremos notar isso.

Suas capas são sempre lindas,eu só tenho que agradecer por me dar uma mãozinha nas capas inté!

BIA TAISHO SNAPE:Sofrer por antecipação é algo normal, isso acontece comigo freqüentemente principalmente quando se trata dos fics que estão nos meus favoritos. (a maioria incompleto e as maravilhosas autoras são malvadas e demoram para atualizar).Como não sou tão cruel eu não demoro muito para atualizar,apenas delongo um mês como da última vez quando acontece um imprevisto.E como você mesmo disse existe muita coisa por trás daquele rancor que o Neji tem pelo Hiashi e o resto da família dos fatores descobrimos nesse capítulo que é a desaprovação de Hiashi em Neji se relacionar com Hinata.Céus o amor adolescente dele foi reprimido por isso o gostoso do Neji cresceu assim tãoooooooo ao envolvimento de Hinata e Sasuke vou explorar muito os dois juntos não só por flashbacks,esse vínculo entre os dois será responsável pelas cenas de ciúmes do Neji hohoho X3.( vou ser sincera meu shipper favorito é HinataXSasuke)E claro que eu pretendo colocar a Tenten no lugar dela e de preferência com o Rock eu adoro ele no anime acho o melhor personagem depois do Kakashi ( ele e o Gai sensei) e só pelo fato dele ser feio, no mundo dos fanfics ele nunca aparece como par romântico de ninguém( apenas yaoi com Gaara).E nossa está tão obvio que o Neji não gosta da Tenten no anime que eu realmente fico puta com fãs "NejiLOVETen" mas não vou comentar de minha frustração por essa review principalmente por que vou começar com meu discurso anti "SasuLOVESaku".Bom obrigada pela review e saiba que eu AMO comentários grandes jaa neh!

taliane:Hehehe como percebeu a Hinata de a princípio não quis aceitar o convite do Neji mas depois bom se ele quisesse fazer todas as posições do Kama sutra definitivamente ELA FARIA!Mas nosso Hyuuga está em um período de dilemas e bom ele se sentiu realmente um cretino ( XD e ele realmente está cafajeste) em usa-la daquela relaxe,o hentai se aproxima só não vou revelar quando hohoho...mentira vou dizer sim será em torno do capítulo oito e nove.( começara em um e terminara em outro se estou certa).Bom kissus sayonara.

Nylleve Cullen: Ahhhhhhh Nyll ero-oni!Se sabe como é,quando meu lado pervo aflora eu gosto de fazer os personagens adquirirem um vocabulário provocante cheio de perguntas maliciosas XD hahah e depois deixar os leitores na mão sem nenhum hentaizinho.E é claro que vc aceitava vc é perva e quando eu digo perva eu quero dizer TARADA!Bom acho que nem rola esse surubão ( vc está passando dos limites em suas pervisses vou te internar em um hospício de tarados )mas bom prometo que vou tentar dar o melhor de mim no hentai Hinata e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,agora que estou empolgada escrevendo acho que vou atualiza-lo mais rápido.( e também o fic A princesinha está acabando e ele me tomava quase todas as idéias e sou meio lerda para digitar e demoro um dia inteiro para escrever um único capítulo)Kissus jaa neh.

Erica W. M.:Eri-chan,yooooooooo mais uma fã convicta desse casal lindo que é eu bem que queria deixar os dois juntos pois é meu shipper favorito,mas bom a história que se trata aqui não é um drama e é o casal NejiXHina então terei que controlar minha vontade de fazer um Happy end entre bom para você que gosta do casal digo que um fic fresquinho dele está a caminho será do Gênero drama e DARKHENTAI onde o Sasuke não vai estar nada voltando ao fic Segundas Intenções, a Tenten não é má apenas uma apaixonada magoada e caí entre nós o Neji foi muito cretino com o Neji ta mesmo do mal mas putz isso só realça o charme natural dele inté.

zal-chann: Za-channnnnn!Ohhhhh você não faz idéia de como eu estou me divertindo fazendo esses flashback,na verdade devia ter colocados eles antes pois é as pastes que sem duvida eu mais gosto de lá explorar as lembranças dos dois primos Hyuuga está sendo um verdadeiro delírio ao Naruto XD ele foi mesmo um idiota nem foi pedir desculpas para a coitada que por sinal era a única ali que tinha ido para ver ele jogar e literalmente acabou ganhando uma "jogada" na o você mesmo disse no fundo o Neji sempre amou a Hinata e pudemos comprovar isso nesse capítulo,o problema é que ele teve muitos obstáculos na adolescência para conseguir engajar um romance com a prima.

Ahhhhhhh Neji está sendo realmente mal,o problema é essa dupla personalidade dele,acho que o nosso Hyuuga gostoso devia procurar um psicólogo para se tratar,quem sabe assim seu lado black desapareça ( ou o lado mal tome posse de seu corpo definitivamente XP).Hahahah eu sei como é amo também o shipper SasuXHina na verdade é o meu favorito,acho que leio quase todos os fics onde a Hinata protagoniza par romântico com alguém ( tirando quando é com o Naruto pois sou devota a SakuXNaru).Estou a procura por um fic ShinoXHina estou com uma obsessão ultimamente pelo casal e caso não ache terei que escrever um para me contentar.

Como você disse o neji está cagando para a Tente no anime, acho que ele gosta dela como companheira de time mas SÓ.E também achei muitas evidências de que a Tenten gosta do eu amo o Lee e acho injusto não ter fics com ele fazendo par romântico com a Tenten ou qualquer outra garota apenas pelo fato de ser feio,na verdade ele é até engraçadinho além de ser o personagem mais engraçado junto com o CONTRA "NejiLOVERTen" assim como odeio "SasuLOVERSaku".Céus o Uchiha é outro que está cagando para a Sakura. Hohoho mais voltando ao fic como você pediu mais flashback e dessa vez dos dois primeiros beijos da Hinata.O primeiro com o Sasuke ( que foi o segundo flashback) e o segundo beijo da vida dela com o Neji ( que foi o primeiro flashback) ;D

Bom espero que tenha gostado kissu jaa neh!

Tilim:CÉUS NÃO ACREDITO...a autora do fic "Entre no ritmo" comentando no meu que vou ter uma hemorragia nasal de tanta já disse que amo o seu fic?Que entro sempre nos meus e-mail para ver se ele atualizou?Céus seu fic está me deixando louca e desesperada a cada atualizaçã

Mas bom ahhhhh voltando a falar do meu fic hohohoh,trabalhar esse evil Neji está me dando prazer,eu sempre amei os personagens frios e malvados ( sempre preferi o Lex Luthor do que o super men,acho o Brad Pitt grosseirão de Tróia mais gostoso do que o bonzinho Orlando Bloon,sou muito mais a irmandade do que os x-men)transforma-lo em "vilão mocinho" não foi difícil principalmente por que Neji tem o potencial de se tornar um diabólico homicida notamos isso quando ele tenta matar a Hinata no exame Chunnin bom,ele realmente está sendo incrivelmente mal com a Tenten até eu estou dó,principalmente por que percebemos que ela sempre fez tudo por ele ( inclusive dar sabendo que ele não a amava , a coitada foi apenas uma boneca inflável)E bom agora a chinesa vai se vingar e mostrar o que uma mulher ressentida e de personalidade forte pode fazer.

E bom ahhhhhh meu shipper favorito é SasuXHina e eu não consigo deixar de fazer ceninhas entre os dois se depender de mim eles terminam juntos no anime e em todos os fanfics existentes XD matem a Sakura e suas fãs.

Nossa Aprendendo a amar me deu trabalho principalmente por ser o primeiro fic,e claro pelo fato de ser um casal que não é tão popular.( tem uma invasão de fics SasuLOVESaku no fanfic net ¬¬)Fiquei muito feliz que muita gente tenha gostado.

Fala serio o Sasuke tem cara de jogador de hóquei não acha?hahaha ele ficaria muito sexy com o uniforme do time XD de azul ou preto de preferência que combina com aquele jeitão dele.A retratação de "plebéia" e "realeza" eu achei que combinava e meio que tirei do anime próprio desenho o Sasuke e o Neji são ditos como gênios,shinobis super fortes e vlá blá blá são paparicados e possuem até mesmo um fã clube já a Hinata é sempre a apagadinha mesmo tendo potencia e sendo uma das personagens mais bonitas. ( não vou mentir acho que a Ino foi a personagens que mais ficou bonita na nova temporada)

Quanto ao Rock Lee simplesmente amo ele hohohoho!Kissu até o próximo capítulo jaa neh! (Sasu/Hina/Neji forever)

Uchiha Mariana:Hahaha imagine a Hinata de "lobo mau"?Nossa é muitooooooooooo estranho realmente algo impossível e até grostesco de imaginar. ( XD na minha cabeça vei a imagem da Hinata com uma metralhadora sobre o globo gritando "Vou dominar o mundo UAUAHUAAU!)Como você mesmo sacou no lance da chuva o Neji não gosta do tempo chuvoso por que se lembra do epílogo do beijo ( e conseqüentemente o amor que sentia por Hinata) e claro as palavras de desaprovação de tem muito mais coisa nesse ninho de lembranças,temos que esperar os flashbacks.A Tenten também pode ser dita como vítima na história pois o Neji transou com ela manteve um relacionamento sabendo que a chinesa o amava ( mesmo ele deixando claro as intenções dele) e depois jogou na cara dura que ela não valia mais do que uma que deve ser doloroso escutar algo do tipo de alguém que se ama.

;D muita coisa vai acontecer ainda nos flashback e mais do colegial deles será revelados,principalmente sobre o modo que cada um reagia em relação a população da escola saber que a "realeza" amava uma "plebéia".

Ahhhhhhhhh como eu queria ser a Hinata e ter um Neji e Sasuke correndo atrás de kissus inté.

Pandora Potter-jm:XD Pand-chan eu só tenho que te agradecer você sempre comenta em todos os meus fics,tu é o tipo de leitora fiel.( até mesmo no overdose que aconteceu aquele probleminha você comentou de novo hohohoh obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Falando sobre o fic agora,bom o Neji ta mesmo um desgraçadoooooooooooo com a eu não tenho nada contra ela,mas também não posso dizer que ela é minha personagem cai entre nós o Hyuuga está passando dos limites!Imagine você super apaixonada se subjugando apenas a sexo e de uma hora para outra o cara termina e diz que tudo não passou de umas trepadas para dissipar o tédio.É DE MORRER!( a pobre da Tenten está nessa situação) Hahahaha mas bom como nossa chinesinha estilo femme fatally está magoada ela vai aprontar e eu sei que vou morrer de raiva das coisas que ela vai fazer XD e a pena que eu sentia dela vai se transformar em raiva.

Não preocupe na demora de mandar uma review você sempre manda no final das contas certos? Muitooooooooooooooooooo obrigada pela atenção!E bom quanto a minha demora acho que agora as atualizações serão mais rápidas hahaha.( não trabalho mais por isso tenho tempo livre meu única problema é depender de lan house).

E nossaaaaaaaaaaa você não tem noção de como estou me divertindo escrevendo os flashbacks,acho que são as partes que eu mais gosto de a briga entre Sasuke e Neji não se preocupe vai ter muitas inclusive por flashback nos tempos de escola com direito a tapas,chutes e suspensão.

Bom kissus e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulos,acho que em quinze dias posto o próximo.( primeiro vou atualizar A princesinha e depois Segundas intenções,estou dando um pouco de atenção para cada um hahaha).Kissus jaa neh!

Obs: EU AMOOOOOOOOOOOO reviews enormes acho que são muito melhores do que aquelas que o leitores só diz: "Muito bom continua!" XD desanima ler algo desse tipo.

Bianca Hyuga Uchiha:Pode dizer Deus é realmente injusto,eu aqui sozinha recebendo xaveco apenas de girino e a Hinata com dois DELICIOSOS homens atrás dela.¬¬"

Essa união entre Sasuke e Tenten vai fazer o Neji pirar,principalmente quando ele descobrir que o Uchiha quer roubar a Hinata eu até colocaria no envelope e te mandaria mas o nosso Uchiha não vai ficar sozinho,acho que será uma surpresa para todos com quem ele vai ficar,principalmente por que a pessoa só vai aparecer no último capítulo.( não será a Tenten o.ó ).As atualizações serão mais constantes bom kissus inté.

Renatah: XD Neji depravado? Hahaha impressão sua..ou não! Ele realmente está se mostrando um homem muito lascivo,só pensa em sexo ou em como tirar as roupas da que ele é uma espécie de sexomaní coitado eu estou acabando com a reputação do Hyuuga com essas Não fique tão brava com a Tenten ela não tem culpa de etar com tanto ódio,poxa o Neji foi mal com kissus jaa neh.

Hilana:esquentar?Hahahaha tudo vai pegar fogo,mas aos poucos,todavia aviso desde já que o hentai se aproxima e as brigas que poderão rolar socos e chutes também espero que tenha gostado desse capí...jaa neh!

harumi y:HAAAAAAAAAA-CHAN!Hahahah eu peço desculpas pela demora,juro que não vou mais abandonar esse eu estou amando escrever os flashback acho que são as melhores partes e PUTZ esses que descreveram os beijos de NejiXHinaXSasu foi definitivamente os melhores.O Neji podemos ver que ele já era um garoto lascivo desde criança,ainda mais quando ele mencionou o fato de querer ser um dos coraçõeszinhos da camisola da Hinata para ficar grudado no corpo dela hahaha.

Eu amo o Lee e acho que ele é quem da a comédia no fic,sabe ele é melhor nos sermões e nos comentários despojados hahaha.

Pode-se dizer que a Tenten é o tipo safada,porque para se sujeitar ao Neji daquela forma só mesmo o tipo de mulher que curte em certo ponto tenho dó kissus inté.

Hyuuga Lira:Espero que você tenha gostado mais do capítulo 5 do que do 4 porque sem duvida esse capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever agora.CÉUS EU AMEI AQUELES FLASHBACKS.E você ainda não sabe o que é fight espere ter o flashback da briga entre SasuXNeji.

Sou imprevisível?O.o" nossa que bom achei que todo mundo já estava desconfiando como a história ia ocorrer.O Neji definitivamente se ferrou a Tenten vai transformar a vida dele um caus até ter ele de volta só pra ela.( isso se um dia ele foi só dela XD)Ainda vai demorar para ele rastejar nos pés da Hinata,porém não vai demorar tanto para ele pega-la de jeito hahaha X3 como se a Hinata não É EU QUERO!

Quanto ao fic A princesinha faltam apenas três capítulos para o fim e eu estou empolgada para esse grande final,por isso comecei já a digitar o capítulo,acho que em quinze dias posto mas nada garantido,sabe como é responder os comentários não é tarefa fácil mas vale a contar que eu tenho que anunciar a ganhadora do desafio Linkar hahahaha é uma honra ter uma fic tão jaa neh!

SrTa. NaTii:Hahaha desculpe pela demora mas prometo que esse tipo de coisa não vai mais se o você pediu veio rapidinho e com o mesmo tamanho de normalmente nem gigantesco e nem pequeno.( nossa essa frase ta ambígua XD abafaaaaaaaaaaa).Mas então esse capitulo na minha opinião foi melhor que o quatro hahahaha o que acha?Bom kissus bye bye!

Uchiha Haru:No momento está tudo ok! XD hahahah principalmente por que não trabalho mais fui demitida hahahahahaha!

É a primeira review de muitas neh?hahaha espero que si nesse caso posso pensar e te perdoar Há-chan!

O Neji está o típico cretino que a mulherada xinga mais adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahaha ser lindo é um martírio no caso do Neji ai ai nem comentoooo!

Mas bom ainda vai ter muitas brigas em que o SasuXNeji vão brigar pela Hinatinha incluindo nos flashbacks que eu to amandooooooooo escrever.

Eu não tenho nada contra a Tenten mas putz sou muito contra ela com o Neji,sou devota ao casal Lee e Tenten então sou o tipo de pessoa que não suporta "NejiLOVETen" e pessoas que gosta do respeito não vou nos fics xingar mas prefiro não ler.

Neji é descaradoooooooo hahauahuah e a Tenten pobre é uma apaixonada acho que é devido a esse detalhe que está se rebaixado tanto as palavras cretinas do Neji.

Hahahah vamos torcer para o Sasuke dar uns pegas na Hinata e o Neji morrer de ciúmes e começar a tratar a priminha fofa dele SASUKE GO!

XD eh neh acho que eu realmente me superei nessa história de explorar o lado evil do Neji.

Bom proeto que vou atualizar mais rápido ok?espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo pos até agora foi o que eu mais gostei de jaa neh!

nyo-mila: meu shipper favorito é sasuXHina tu num faz idéia de como estou me mordendo para não colocar os dois bom o fic é NejiXHina ( que eu gosto muito tb) então terei que me segurar e deixar o Sasu tirar só umas lasquinhas enquanto o Neji come a maior parte do bolo XD literalmente.( putz isso foi pervoooooooooo).Hehehehe eu tb sou contra o casal NejiXTen sou devota a TenXLee por isso nesse fic eu farei os dois ficarem juntos custe o que custar.( tenho um outro fic que a Tenten e o Lee sã namorados e brevemente vou postar estou pouco me lixado se os fanáticos por "NejiLOVETen" vão querer me atar ¬¬)

Nossa hahaha a Tenten ta tão má assim?Céus ela é a vítima da história também,uma pobre mulher apaixonada que é tratada como lixo pelo homem que que entende-la.( se contar que a Sakura de Aprendendo a amar é insuperável)Bom espero que tenha gostado do capítulo kissus!


	6. A essência de cada coração

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo seis – **A essência de cada coração

A chuva cada vez mais agressiva tornara-se uma tempestade. Os barulhos das gotículas batendo contra o vidro do escritório o desconcentrava do trabalho. Quando tentou se concentrar pela milésima vez na papelada sobre sua mesa sendo novamente perturbado por imagens de Hinata, Neji decidiu que aquele concerteza não era um dos melhores dias para trabalhar.

Respirou fundo vencido, jogou a caneta presa em seus dedos em cima de algum papel qualquer e deixou-se relaxar. A mão direita subiu até a gravata afrouxando-a, sentia-se sufocado. Os indolentes olhos perolados miravam a janela sem muito entusiasmo, a cada nova gota de água que caía ele se lembrava do gosto inocente e adocicado que os lábios de Hinata tinham. Deixou-se por fim um sorriso no canto dos lábios surgir. _"Sim seu idiota, você a ama!". _Um pensamento irônico comparado a suas atitudes, afinal o que ele estava preste a fazer sem dúvida não era um gesto que pudesse ser caracterizado por um homem apaixonado. Um golpe, um roubo e a destruição do vínculo que ele tivera com a herdeira Hyuuga. _"Ela vai te odiar no final, você merece desprezo!". A _voz em seu interior que gritava as premonições do futuro quando Hinata descobrisse a sujeira que ele havia feito começava a irritá-lo. Sua consciência o alertava, mas ele era teimoso o suficiente – ou cretino – para não mudar de opinião em relação ao golpe.

O telefone tocou deixando que sua mente se esvaziasse levando consigo o verdadeiro dilema interno que sofria e que se tornara constante promovia uma batalha entre seu coração e mente, onde o vencedor na maioria das vezes era sempre aquele que possuía mais sentimentos ruins.

**-"Senhor Hyuuga, á uma mulher na recepção chamada Tenten que exige falar com o senhor."**

Era só o que lhe faltava, como se não tivesse dor de cabeça suficiente ainda tinha que suportar a ex-amante lhe perseguido como uma louca obsessiva. Quando se livraria daquele problema?Porque Tenten sem dúvida havia se transformado verdadeiro transtorno e dos grandes.

_-Mande-a embora, não deixe essa mulher entrar na minha sala ou eu te demito. - _Neji foi ríspido, queria evitar ter que discutir com Tenten e um escândalo acabar acontecendo dentro da empresa.

**-"Mas senhor, a moça disse que se você não a atender ela vai fazer um escândalo e... Aiiii "– **A voz de Shizune foi interrompida e substituída na linha por uma que Neji conhecia muito bem e sabia a quem pertencia.

**-"Neji é melhor você me atender se não quiser que a empresa toda saiba sobre essa sua mente podre e propensa ao mau." -**Tenten o ameaçou, a voz sempre sensual da chinesa naquele momento não exalava nenhuma sensualidade era puro sarcasmo e irritação. Ela o ameaçava e Neji por mais que não quisesse naquele momento tinha que fazer o que a ex-amante queria.

_-Passe para Shizune!-_ respondeu em um rosnado irritadiço. Ao escutar o "senhor" choroso da secretária do outro lado da linha o Hyuuga voltou a falar sem alterar o timbre mordaz. – _Deixe essa mulher entrar, mas alerte os seguranças que eu posso chamá-los a qualquer momento para tirar um estorvo do caminho. -_Desligou o telefone sem escutar a resposta da chorosa secretária.

Demorou menos de um minuto para que a imagem bonita de Tenten surgisse abrindo a porta. Ela continuava igual, extremamente sedutora. Usava um vestido preto de mangas compridas colado no corpo, da cintura para cima e folgado do quadril para baixo até alcançar os pés. A saia esvoaçava com o caminhar que naturalmente a chinesa rebolava. A maquiagem nada carregada, sempre elegante e combinando perfeitamente com a roupa que usava. Os cabelos, entretanto não estavam presos como de costume, estavam soltos e úmidos provavelmente devido à chuva. O semblante que Neji conhecia por esboçar a expressão felina não continha nenhum vestígio de malícia, pelo contrário, apenas esbanjava aborrecimento. Os olhos cor de âmbar com um brilho de mágoa que era facilmente decifrado entre os longos cílios.

Os olhares se cruzaram, o âmbar magoado e o perolado indolente. Não havia sobrado bons sentimentos – isso se por algum momento existiu algum – durante a correnteza que os levaram até o presente momento, deixaram no caminho ofensas, sentimentos magoados e cicatrizes difíceis de cicatrizar. Neji havia apenas a usado por motivos carnais. Tenten não tivera respeito por si própria sujeitando-se a migalhas de afeto oferecida. O silêncio que pairava entre ambos era esclarecedor. Ela continuava sendo uma idiota implorando por migalhas e ele continuava sendo um cretino que iria querer apenas sexo.

_-Eu não gosto que me ameacem._ – disse Neji levantando-se da poltrona e dirigindo-se até a ex-amante. Queria enforcá-la, quem sabe jogá-la daquele andar, mas não faria isso, mesmo que fosse extremamente tentador. -_Diga logo o que você quer?_

_-Antigamente você me dava pelo menos um beijo de "oi". – _as palavras ditas eram sarcásticas e o sorriso que Tenten esboçava era uma provocação na visão do Hyuuga. Ela o queria tirar do sério e facilmente conseguia com as insinuações que proferia. - _Não vai me dar um beijo Neji?_

_-Tenten se você veio aqui para se oferecer seja mais direta, tire as roupas deite naquele sofá e abra as pernas, mas não fique fazendo insinuações como se por algum momento tivesse existido sentimento em nosso caso. -_Neji parou em uma distância que ele julgava segura, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou olhando a ex-amante com pouco caso.

_-Oras temos um progresso, pelo menos dessa vez para descrever nosso relacionamento você usou a palavra caso, da última caracterizou apenas como uma trepada. -_Sorriu em triunfo quando Neji franziu o cenho irritado diante das palavras. Antes que ele pudesse rebater em uma grosseria vulgar a chinesa continuou a falar_. -Não vim aqui para me enroscar com você, pelo contrário, vim para exigir que você assuma sua responsabilidade._

_- Do que está falando?Já disse para ser direta._

O rumo da conversa não estava o agradando, e o sorriso dissimulado que Tenten esboçava o arrepiava, não de excitação mas de temor da _BOMBA_ que provavelmente ela jogaria em seu colo. Ele podia sentir as vibrações negativas ao redor, para a chinesa sorrir daquela maneira concerteza o que revelaria seria algo que o prenderia em uma rede perigosa na qual ela era dona e minuosamente manipulava.

_-Estou grávida!_

_-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?- _As palavras de Tenten caíram como um banho de água fria, mas de qualquer forma Neji se mantinha firme na voz indiferente e expressão indolente. Afinal aquilo concerteza deveria ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

_-Não se faça de idiota, esse filho é seu e eu exijo que assuma!_

_-Meu?Como posso ter tanta certeza?Nos dois sabemos que você nunca foi uma mulher muito recatada._

_-Esta insinuando que eu saí por ai transando com qualquer um?_

Neji em resposta apenas esboçou um sorriso cretino e maldoso. Tenten sentiu os punhos se fecharem com força a vontade de estapear o Hyuuga crescer e de alguma forma, em meio aos tapas, tirar aquele sorriso lavado do rosto bonito daquele homem insensível. Neji não só conseguia ofendê-la com palavras, gestos como aquele sorriso era tão atroz quanto às palavras ofensivas.

O chão do Hyuuga havia caído, enquanto Tenten estava ocupada tentando canalizar a raiva, ele pensava em como se livrar daquele estorvo que a chinesa havia tornado-se e a cada momento transformava-se em algo mais perigoso. Ele não era idiota a ponto de acreditar totalmente naquelas palavras, principalmente por que Tenten estava com raiva e poderia mentir com facilidade para prendê-lo a ela. O golpe da barriga _sem_ uma barriga era o que podia estar acontecendo blefe!Mesmo se ela lhe mostrasse um teste de gravidez ele ficaria com um pé atrás para mostrar-se convicto de que era verdade. Tenten era rica podia muito bem comprar um exame positivo que a favorecesse. Ainda tinha a hipótese dela ter dormido com outro homem para afogar as mágoas e agora estar se aproveitando para jogar a bucha sobre ele.

Aquele filho também poderia ser uma verdade e algo concreto, assim como ele ser o pai. Neji se lembrava de muitas vezes não ter se prevenido quando mantivera relações sexuais com Tenten, confiando na garantia que ela tomava anticoncepcionais. Tinha também o fato de que alguns dias atrás eles transaram naquele escritório sem qualquer proteção. _"Inferno de mulher!". _Pensou quando tomou conclusão de que a ex-amante podia estar grávida de um filho dele.

_-Certo, caso você realmente esteja grávida e isso não seja apenas uma mentira_... – Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha sem esconder a ansiedade, queria que Neji dissesse que iria assumir o filho e ficaria com ela desistindo assim de casar com Hinata, mas não foram essas as palavras que escutou, pelo contrário o que ouviu era digno de repugnância _– Aborte!_

_-Como?Você não pode ser tão cretino a ponto de mandar matar seu filho._

_-Você sabe que eu nunca quis ser pai, só a idéia já me deixa apreensivo. Se um dia eu precisar de um herdeiro pode ter certeza que você não será a mulher que vou escolher para ser mãe de minha prole. – _ele continuava com as palavras duras sem se importar com os sentimentos da chinesa.

_-Ahhh claro esqueci que Hinata é a mulher ideal para te dar um filho não é mesmo?_ – Tenten cuspiu as palavras com asco sentindo-se mais uma vez humilhada. Por que amava um homem tão cretino? Sasuke tinha razão quando dizia que Neji não valia nada.

Neji ficou pensativo ao ouvir a indagação. Em sua mente formou a imagem de Hinata com um barrigão sorrindo gentilmente enquanto acariciava a protuberância que a barriga tornara-se. Dizia na voz gentil e doce: _"Estou feliz por carregar um filho seu Neji!"._ Ela ficaria linda grávida, e como se fosse possível ainda mais encantadora. Se fosse ela a mãe de seus filhos, Neji não se importava em ser pai, na verdade talvez até mesmo quisesse constituir uma família.

Repreendeu-se por pensar em família ao lado de Hinata, apesar de realmente estarem preste a casar a real intenção dele seria abandoná-la após o golpe. Por que então a idéia de deixar Hinata o incomodava tanto?Ele sabia a resposta!

Concerteza seria a oportunidade perfeita para Sasuke se aproximar dela consolando-a pelo golpe que fora submetida, aquela aproximação do advogado Uchiha talvez pudesse até mesmo resultar um relacionamento entre eles, e claro no final a jovem Hyuuga acabar prenha, porém de Sasuke. A idéia de Sasuke tendo momentos íntimos e constituindo uma família com Hinata desagradou profundamente Neji.

_-Tenten, acho que não tem por que continuarmos prolongando essa conversa. Já disse o que eu quero, aborte e tudo ficará resolvido. – _Neji virou-se de costas voltando caminhar até a poltrona, sentou-se tenso e então mirou os olhos friamente sobre a chinesa em pé. – _Se precisar eu pago!_

_-Eu não vou abortar Hyuuga e você querendo ou não vai assumir esse bebê._

Tenten não esperou Neji a ameaçar, andou em direção á porta sentindo uma pontada nas costa que concerteza era devido ao fúnebre olhar que o Hyuuga lhe lançava. Quando alcançou a maçaneta à porta abriu antes que a chinesa girasse o cepilho e de trás da porta saiu um sorridente Lee vestindo o terno verde musgo e o sorriso ditoso estampado na face. No momento que o homem de sobrancelhas grossas notou Tenten o sorriso se dissipou e a encarou com profundidade. Os dois se olharam de uma maneira que Neji não soube dizer o significado, mas concerteza era um olhar que escondia algo. Sem ao menos cumprimentar o homem de cabelos tigelinhas a chinesa passou por ele e desapareceu das vistas dos dois homens dentro do escritório.

Segundos de silêncio, o olhar de Lee continuava na direção que Tenten havia desaparecido e Neji estava cada vez mais crente de que algo estava acontecido, visto como o amigo parecia incrivelmente abalado e não era qualquer coisa que deixava Rock Lee naquele estado. Suspirou alto e após aquele gesto voltou a ser o mesmo Lee de antes, a voz animadora saía em um timbre praticamente cantante.

_-Yoooooo estou pronto para levar Hinata para escolher os preparativos do casamento. Já ligou para avisá-la?_

_-Ainda não! – _Neji estranhou o fato de Rock Lee não perguntar os motivos pelo qual Tenten estava no escritório, normalmente seria a primeira coisa que o amigo lhe perguntaria_. – Estava ocupado tentando resolver um grande problema, que no final das contas ficou apenas mais grave._

_-Hum... Está falando de Tenten, o que ela queria?- _Lee fechou o semblante novamente, e em vez de se jogar no sofá sentou polidamente na poltrona em frente à Neji. Concerteza o amigo de sobrancelhas grossas estava agindo estranhamente, pensou o Hyuuga.

_-Ela me disse que está grávida!_

Lee remexeu-se incomodado na poltrona e Neji sabia que um dos motivos era o sentimento que o homem de cabelos tigelinhas possuía pela chinesa, entretanto parecia ter algo a mais naquele incomodo além de sentimentos, concerteza Lee escondia algo. Relutante o homem de sobrancelhas grossas perguntou sem encarar os olhos perolados do amigo que estavam vidrados nele o analisando.

_-Você tem certeza que esse filho é seu?Não que eu esteja dizendo que Tenten seja uma qualquer mas..._

_-Não sei!Tem a hipótese dela nem estar grávida e apenas fingir essa gravidez, ela é rica tem recursos para isso. - _Neji cortou o amigo antes que ele começasse um discurso defendendo a chinesa.

_-Não acho que Tenten esteja fingindo, eu fui com ela buscar o exame_. – Lee abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o semblante abatido e então complementou – _Sei que ela está realmente grávida, mas recomendo que faça um exame de DNA._

Diante daquelas palavras Neji teve absoluta certeza de que Lee sabia de algo e estava ocultando os fatos. A hipótese de que Tenten estivesse grávida de outro homem ecoava na mente do Hyuuga. Sem rodeios Neji cruzou os braços novamente sobre o peito e arqueio uma sobrancelha perguntando desconfiado.

_-Lee o que você sabe e está escondendo?_

_-Esse filho também pode ser meu. – _disse Lee por fim revelando o grande mistério. – _Eu dormi com a Tenten._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata continuava a andar para trás, era uma forma de tentar recuar o máximo possível para longe do bonito homem a sua frente que lhe revelava algo que não imaginava fazer parte de seu passado. Parou quando sentiu a parede fria contra suas costas, levou as duas mãos tremulas até a boca, os olhos perolados continuavam arregalados e o corpo tenso imaginando ter sido tocada por Sasuke enquanto era casada com Neji.

Ela havia sido uma esposa adultera o que apenas revelava a falta de caráter em sua personalidade no passado. Então era isso, ela havia sido uma mulher sem pudores e escrúpulos, digna da mais pura repugnância da moralidade. Uma pecadora que merecia um castigo.

Sasuke deixou que um pequeno sorriso fosse estampado diante da reação de Hinata. Ela podia ter perdido a memória, mas era evidente que ainda continuava com a mesma personalidade recatada, tímida e receosa quando se tratava do errado. Era exatamente esses atributos que fazia com que o advogado gostasse da Hyuuga.

O Uchiha não era de forma alguma menos cretino do que Neji, afinal estava se aproveitando da falta de memória que a Hyuuga se encontrava para poder tirar proveito em finalmente poder possuí-la. Sentia-se mal em enganá-la, mas com o tempo se fizesse com que Hinata o amasse tudo poderia ser dissolvido e eles poderiam ter algo verdadeiro. No passado a herdeira Hyuuga nutriu sentimento por Sasuke e agora era à hora perfeita para despertar o que sobrou das emoções.

O advogado andou com passos largos em direção a tremula moça, parou a centímetros de distância o suficiente para notar o tremor do corpo feminino e o medo estampado na íris perolada. Sasuke levantou a mão direita e apoiou na parede que Hinata estava encostada encurralando o corpo da moça entre ele e a divisória. Aquela perigosa aproximação fez com que a respiração da jovem Hyuuga ficasse mais pesada e rápida, não sabia como reagir, sua mente gritava para empurrar aquele homem e expulsá-lo da mansão, entretanto suas mãos não se moviam,continuavam tremulas sobre os lábios. Os olhos profundamente negros a hipnotizava impedindo assim qualquer movimento que quisesse. O homem possuía certo poder sobre ela,mais do que Hinata gostaria.

_-Eu quero voltar com nossos encontros prazerosos. -_Ele aproximou o rosto sussurrando aquelas palavras roucamente contra o ouvido da herdeira Hyuuga. A jovem notou a ênfase que o moreno havia dado a palavra _prazerosos _o que lhe causou embrulho no estômago ao se imaginar traindo Neji. – _Que tal eu fazer você relembrar um desses momentos agora?_

Hinata olhou alarmada para o bonito homem que a prensava contra a parede, antes que pudesse empurrá-lo e dizer um basta ao que estava acontecendo seus lábios foram capturados com ímpeto em um beijo que ela julgava já conhecer. Ficou alguns meros segundos inerte tentando assimilar ou quem sabe reconhecer os movimentos que eram feitos sobre sua boca, ao se dar conta que aquilo significava mais uma traição contra Neji tentou empurrar o advogado que lhe roubava o beijo, entretanto os empurrões que suas frágeis mãos tentava em vão afastar Sasuke não duraram por muito tempo. Fechou os olhos involuntariamente e deixou a boca ser invadida pela língua do Uchiha.

Era bom estar provando novamente o gosto de Hinata, os lábios dela estavam muito mais doces do que quando eram adolescentes. Talvez aquele fosse o sabor do amadurecimento deixando claro que ela não era mais uma menina, mas uma mulher. Como ele desejava aquela mulher!Desejou que estivessem em um quarto onde ele pudesse deitá-la sobre a cama e despi-la, admirar cada pedaço da tez alva que deveria ser tão macia quanto veludo, acariciar cada pedaço do corpo feminino e sentir a pele dela se arrepiar com seus toques. Ouvir os gemidos dela enquanto a possuía com ímpeto e vontade. De todas as mulheres que passou por sua vida Hinata foi a que mais desejou e foi à única que não teve.

A herdeira Hyuuga se reprimia em corresponder ao beijo, entretanto era mais forte do que ela a sensação de afeto que aquele homem lhe passava. Como alguém que ela não se lembrava a afetava tanto?Hinata não tinha dúvidas amava Neji, entretanto Sasuke parecia de alguma forma significar, ou ter significado algo em sua vida, talvez uma antiga paixão.

_**Flashback**_

_Com relutância correspondia ao beijo do moreno, sabia que era algo errado e em um lugar impróprio, contudo era mais forte do que ela tentar reprimir. Era sempre assim, Sasuke vinha a agarrava em um canto qualquer da escola e Hinata simplesmente correspondia aos beijos arrebatadores que ele lhe roubava. _

_Nunca imaginou um dia trocar qualquer carícia com o Uchiha, não somente pelo fato dele pertencer à turma popular e ela não passar de uma anônima, mas também por que nunca o notou. Era estranho uma garota não notar o bonito garoto Uchiha que arrancava suspiros de praticamente todas as moças desde as novatas até mesmo as veteranas, entretanto Hinata nunca pode ser considera muito normal,queria o que a maioria nem ao menos notava que no caso era o Uzumaki. Naruto, fazia um bom tempo que não pensava no loiro,mais ou menos uma semana,o que convinha com a semana que Sasuke estava literalmente a perseguindo para roubar beijos. Interessante que não se incomodava,muito menos achava ruim, na verdade aproveitava._

_Os lábios dela tremeram quando por alguma força maior Sasuke os sugara. Hinata rodeou o pescoço do moreno tentando buscar apoio, sempre ficava com as pernas bambas quando o jogador de hóquei lhe beijava e naquele momento não era diferente._

_**-N-não d-deviamos estar fazendo isso a-aqui!- **__a voz dela era baixa e acanhada, olhava para os lados receosa com medo de que alguém aparecesse e os delatasse._

_**-Você é certinha de mais Hinata.- **__ele segurava a cintura fina acariciando com o polegar a curva sinuosa, sorria de lado diante do temor da colegial. Sasuke gostava da adrenalina e o fato de serem pegos matando aula para se beijarem o deixava apenas mais excitado com a situação._

_Sasuke e Hinata estavam no deposito esportivo da quadra, caso alguém do corpo docente os pegasse ali fazendo o que estavam e em meio as aulas provavelmente resultaria em uma suspenção de dois dias além da escola ligar para os pais dos dois jovens para informar o ocorrido._

_Quando fora beber água no meio da aula de História, Hinata não imaginava que encontraria Sasuke pelos corredores e esse fosse lhe puxar sem qualquer explicação para a quadra esportiva e lá a conduziria para o deposito. A herdeira Hyuuga bem que tentou evitar aquela situação, todavia quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar e foi contestar já estava sendo prensada contra a parede não conseguindo evitar assim um beijo, dois, três e agora havia terminado o quarto e começado o quinto._

_Hinata imaginava qual seria a reação de Neji caso ele soubesse que ela estava no deposito esportivo da escola se amassando com Sasuke. Afinal ela havia beijado o primo há poucos dias e isso era o que a deixava mais confusa. Havia gostado do beijo que trocara com o primo durante a tempestade, lembrava-se perfeitamente do friozinho no estômago que era resultado das borboletas que borboleteavam ali lhe dando a sensação de que flutuava em meio à carícia. O corpo aqueceu de uma maneira violenta e por um minuto desejou que as mãos de Neji que lhe acariciavam as costas por debaixo da blusa tivessem percorrido todo o seu corpo. O que sentia afinal de contas por Neji?Ela não sabia dizer principalmente por que depois do ocorrido não voltara a falar com o primo, na verdade ele a tratava de maneira fria como se ela não significasse absolutamente nada, e aquilo a machucava._

_E o que sentia por Sasuke?Também tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, afinal também experimentava as borboletas no estômago e a mesma quentura invadir-lhe o corpo quando estava com o Uchiha. Sabia pelo menos que Naruto não significava mais nada a não ser um amor infantil e platônico._

_**-N-não... Brinque c-comigo p-por favor. - **__Hinata teve que se segurar com mais força para não derrapar quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz deslizar em seu pescoço em um leve roçar que terminou com um chupão. - __**CÉUS! – **__após aquela carícia a herdeira Hyuuga o empurrou com ímpeto o afastando alguns centímetros de si. Aqueles encontros estavam ficando mais quentes do que ela permitiria._

_Sasuke mordeu o lábio tentando sorver o gosto da pele da colegial que ficara ali Achava adorável a maneira que as faces de Hinata estavam ruborizadas e como era provocante o leve movimento dos seios devido à respiração alterada. Nervosamente ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiando os fios negros ainda mais, suspirou tentando controlar a excitação. Claro, a Hyuuga tinha pudores era diferente das garotas com quem ele costumava ficar, não adiantava tentar uma carícia mais ousada que no final Hinata apenas o repeliria._

_**-Não estou brincando com você, já te pedi em namoro e você simplesmente não me deu uma resposta. Eu deixei claro que queria um relacionamento sério. – **__Sasuke falava de uma maneira prudente, o semblante com a expressão imparcial de sempre._

_Entretanto Hinata se lembrou das palavras de Neji quando se referiu a Sasuke: __**"Tome cuidado com o Sasuke, ele não é do tipo confiável. Se ele disser que quer algo serio não acredite, a única coisa que aquele idiota deseja é transar com o maior número de garotas possíveis"**__. Lembrar-se daquelas palavras a fazia ficar apenas mais relutante quando se tratava de dizer um "Sim" quanto ao pedido de namoro que o Uchiha constantemente lhe fazia._

_**-Eu não sou o tipo de garota que você está acostumado. - **__apesar do timbre firme que a jovem Hyuuga usava ela evitava olhar nos olhos do moreno com temor de que apenas um mero contato com os orbes ônix a fizesse se render aos encantos do jogador de hóquei. - __**Se você namorar comigo vai ter que ser paciente. Eu não estou preparada para um... um...r-relacionamento a-adulto.- **__entretanto a firmeza na voz feminina se dissipou quando Hinata proferiu a última frase._

_Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, indiretamente Hinata lhe dizia que não estava pronta para o sexo deixando claro assim que os dois não trocaria mais do que beijinhos. Era verdade que o Uchiha não estava acostumado com aquela espécie de relacionamento, na maioria das vezes as ficadas dele terminava em algo sem roupas e com toques ousados. Entretanto se tratando de Hinata ele podia muito bem ser paciente e esperar a hora que ela julgasse certa para se entregar._

_**-Paciência é uma das minhas qualidades. **__– complementou se aproximando novamente da colegial._

_Depositou uma das mãos na cintura feminina puxando-a para mais perto enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelo pescoço delicado parando na nuca trazendo o rosto de Hinata para mais um beijo._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Hinata arregalou os olhos quando a cena dos dois jovens se beijando no deposito esportivo de dissipou de sua mente. Ela se lembrou perfeitamente daquela ocasião, apenas aquele pedaço de sua vida em seu passado, mas querendo ou não já era alguma coisa e lhe dava uma resposta significativa a respeito de Sasuke e os motivos pela qual naquele momento em vez de repeli-lo ela estava correspondendo ao beijo.

Empurrou-o com força e segundos depois desferiu um forte tapa contra a face do advogado. Assustou-se com sua própria atitude, não imaginava que teria coragem de bater em alguém, mas havia feito sem qualquer relutância ou arrependimento. Bem no fundo dos olhos perolados o reconhecimento de que o moreno a sua frente havia sido importante em seu passado, mas ainda não havia se lembrado de algo que o pudesse caracterizar como amante, apenas uma paixão adolescente.

_-N-não... me t-toque!_

A voz fraca de Hinata demonstrava perfeitamente que se Sasuke quisesse conseguiria mais um beijo bastava insistir. Entretanto ele não persistiu, apenas sorriu marotamente de lado sentido um ligeiro ardido na face devido ao tapa a pouco desferido contra si. Notava o brilho diferente nos exóticos orbes perolados,conseguia enxergar o reconhecimento. A jovem Hyuuga também notava que ele havia reparado que ela havia se lembrado de algo,por mais que fosse pouco.

_-Eu não vou desistir de você Hinata, vou voltar a te procurar. -_Sasuke virou-se pronto para andar em direção à porta e se retirar da mansão Hyuuga, entretanto foi parado pela voz alarmada de Hinata.

_-Não faça isso, eu... eu não quero mais nada com você independente do meu passado, sou outra mulher agora!Amo meu marido!_

Sasuke queria dizer que Hinata continuava sendo a mesma, adorável, recatada e a mulher que ele amava, mas não era o momento para isso ou estragaria a farsa que ele propusera ao dizer que era amante da Hyuuga. Por um momento desejou voltar a alguns minutos atrás e entrar naquela mansão e simplesmente beijá-la, não somente uma vez, mas várias para que a cada beijo ela se lembrasse de momentos que passaram juntos.

_-Esse homem a qual você chama de marido não merece o seu amor, além disso, você devia se perguntar se ele realmente é quem diz ser. - _Sasuke andou até a porta sentindo o olhar de Hinata o seguir. Antes de sair da mansão complementou_ – Eu vou te procurar de novo!_

Hinata deixou-se cair no chão estarrecida, ainda conseguia sentir a sensação dos lábios daquele homem sobre o seus em um beijo que ela se martirizava por ter correspondido. Havia traído Neji ao deixar-se seduzir por Sasuke, imaginava o que podia ter acontecido caso o advogado tivesse insistido nos beijos e aprofundado os toques. Teria ela se entregado?Não sabia a resposta, entretanto relembrava que em sua época do colégio havia se rendido aos beijos do moreno. Deixou que as lágrimas se formassem, sentia-se tão... Ela ainda não sabia explicar.

"**... você devia se perguntar se ele realmente é quem diz ser."** O que Sasuke quisera dizer com aquela frase?Neji por acaso lhe escondia algo?

A mentira, o mentiroso, afinal o que acontecia a sua volta que ela nem ao menos suspeitava?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três dias haviam se passado desde o encontro com Sasuke, à herdeira Hyuuga parecia mais compenetrada em se lembrar do passado e o que as pessoas a sua volta significaram. As palavras do advogado sobre Neji não deixaram por um minuto sua mente e a cada nova investida tentava se lembrar dos momentos com o marido, o que apenas fazia com que seu coração se espremesse. Algo estava errado e apenas naquele momento ela se dava conta disso. Como podia se lembrar de um momento que compartilhara com Sasuke apenas recebendo um beijo do advogado e quando se tratava de Neji não importava quantos beijos recebia nunca se lembrava do que ele realmente representou em sua vida?Era agonizante a sensação de que uma mentira a envolvia ou que um mentiroso a manipulava. Sasuke ou Neji quem estava a enganando?

_-Hinata-san aconteceu alguma coisa?-_ Lee chamou a atenção de Hinata que estava avulsa ao homem de cabelos tigelinhas e a mulher que esticava duas toalhas de mesa diferentes em sua direção. - _Já sei, você não gostou das cores não é mesmo?Também acho que se tudo for rosa Neji ficará furioso._

Fazia exatamente dois dias que Hinata conhecera Rock Lee e podia dizer que era uma companhia sempre agradável e engraçada, o homem de cabelos tigelinhas e sobrancelhas grosas sempre exalava bom humor, perto dele era meio impossível manter o baixa astral. Neji o apresentou como amigo da família e quem iria ajudar Hinata com os preparativos com o casamento.

Naquele momento a herdeira Hyuuga e o homem de sobrancelhas grossas estavam em um glamoroso Biffe na qual Neji havia recomendado para a festa de casamento. Milhões de pessoas estavam presentes, cada qual com suas devidas funções. Decoradores, cozinheiros todos mostrando o que havia de melhor esperando assim que Hinata escolhesse o que faria parte da festa.

_-Ahh desculpe Lee-san eu estava distraída_. - disse sorrindo levemente constrangida. -_Gostei da toalha azul, é bem discreta nada extravagante, sem contar que tem um bordado bonito em baixo. - _Hinata escolheu por fim uma das duas toalhas de mesa esticada em sua frente nos braços de uma das decoradoras.

_-Acho que a distração deve ser devido à ansiedade. Não vou mentir sempre me emociono em casamentos. - _Lee fez um animado gesto com o polegar que ele rotulava como pose "nice guy". – _Principalmente na hora do beijo!_

Hinata deixou-se rir diante das palavras de Lee. Ele era um bom homem, entretanto ela não se sentia a vontade para desabafar o que lhe afligia principalmente por saber que o homem de sobrancelhas grossas era o melhor amigo de Neji. Como queria que Kurenai estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento, com a governanta tinha certeza que poderia desabafar sem medo. Precisava contar alguém sobre a visita de Sasuke, sobre o que se lembrara e a dúvida de estar sendo enganada por um homem que ela já dizia amar intensamente.

_-Lee-san se eu te pedisse uma coisa você me ajudaria?_

_-O que quiser é só pedir._

_-Me ajude a convencer Neji a contratar Kurenai de novo, eu sinto muito a falta dela. -_Hinata abaixou a cabeça, o semblante entristecido comovia Lee. A herdeira Hyuuga era tão frágil e desprotegida, bastava um olhar e qualquer pessoa sentia-se rendido ao fato de querê-la ver sorrir. – _Eu preciso muito dela nesse momento, me sinto segura quando ela está perto entende?_

_-Neji é um homem difícil, porém acho que nós dois juntos podemos convencê-lo. Afinal somos dois contra um._

Hinata sorriu agradecida e exclamou um fraco "obrigada" abraçando gentilmente o rapaz em agradecimento. Lee correspondeu ao gesto e por um minuto desejou que o "gelo" no coração de Neji derretesse deixando-o enxergar a burrada que estava preste a fazer ao machucar o coração daquela moça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji olhava impaciente para o ponteiro no elevador, praguejava o fato do escritório de Kakashi ser justamente em um dos últimos andares. Recebera uma ligação importante vinda do advogado Hatake e se tratava da transferência do dinheiro da conta dos Hyuuga. Neji esperava que a notícia não fosse nada ligado a complicações, havia marcado o casamento com Hinata exatamente por causa da porcaria daquele golpe que necessitava que os dois estivesse legalmente casados e esperava que depois de tudo que estava fazendo pelo menos a transferência do dinheiro acontecesse de maneira rápida e sem complicações.

Saiu do elevador rapidamente e bateu na porta do escritório. Foi atendido por uma belíssima loira de eximirias curvas e olhos azuis na qual ele já sabia se chamar Ino, secretária do escritório dos dois advogados. A loira apenas lhe lançou um sorriso maroto e mandou-o entrar dizendo que Kakashi o esperava. Sem muito a dizer Neji apenas entrou se dirigindo a sala do advogado mais velho que era do lado oposto a de Sasuke. Esperava não encontrar o Uchiha naquele momento, ou o aborrecimento constante em sua personalidade apenas aumentaria com o desgosto em ver o antigo rival.

Ao entrar na sala visualizou Kakashi sentado na poltrona atrás da mesa, um médio envelope pardo em sua frente na qual podia se ler "Processo de transferência" e "Cliente: Hyuuga Neji". Ao olhar o semblante do advogado Neji contemplou um hematoma e não pode deixar de rir maldosamente comentando.

_-Andou apanhando de Anko novamente?_

_-Acho que vou pedir o divórcio, dessa vez ela passou dos limites. – _Kakashi levou a mão até o rosto_. – Ela quebrou um prato em mim, eu podia ter perdido um olho. O único que me resta!_

_-Não seja dramático, provavelmente você fez algo que merecesse um belo esporro._

_-Eu apenas cheguei ATRASADO no nosso jantar de sete anos de casado. Um homem nem ao menos pode ter um contratempo e já é agredido pela mulher. Eu devia denunciá-la. -_bufou ressentido.

O Hyuuga sentou-se na poltrona em frente à mesa do advogado. Achava engraçado o casamento do Hatake, mas também um relacionamento perigoso, Anko era geniosa e sem duvida o tipo de mulher que somente amando muito para suportar a personalidade distorcida. Sem dúvida não era um relacionamento saudável mais o Hyuuga julgava que Kakashi gostava de viver perigosamente, uma vez que sem dúvida a jornalista insana era um verdadeiro perigo. Pensando mais em Anko, Neji não pode deixar de compará-la a Tenten. Uma mulher _perigosa_!

_-Acho que você devia mesmo se divorciar. – _disse Neji sem muito interesse olhando o corte sobre a face do advogado e o roxo em volta da ferida.

_-Eu bem que gostaria, mas não consigo. Anko faz sexo como nenhuma outra mulher e apesar de tudo eu gosto dela. O que tenho que fazer é tentar chegar no horário da próxima vez._

_-Você é corajoso, ou talvez devo dizer burro e masoquista?-_Neji esboçou o típico sorrisinho debochado na qual Kakashi não levou muito a serio.

_-Quando se apaixonar Neji vai saber do que eu estou falando. - _respondeu o advogado diante do sorrisinho debochado direcionado a si. Neji apenas fechou o semblante e rosnou um sonoro "Não sou homem de me apaixonar!" na qual o Hatake ignorou. Adquirindo uma postura mais séria Kakashi se endireitou na cadeira e entregou ao Hyuuga o envelope pardo. - _Está tudo feito Neji, em um prazo menor do que esperávamos, só falta você casar com Hinata e fazê-la assinar os papéis em comunhão de bens._

_- Isso não quer dizer que terei apenas metade do que ela herdou?-_ perguntou confuso tirando os papéis de dentro do envelope.

_-Na lógica sim, entretanto naquelas letrinhas miúdas ali em baixo daquela linha _– disse Kakashi apontando em um pedaço exato do documento – _Está escrito que você irá administrar TODO o dinheiro, o que quer dizer que terá acesso tanto a parte dela como a sua. Você pode sacar o dinheiro que pertence à parte de Hinata e transferir para sua conta. Terá acesso para roubá-la a hora que bem entender._

_-Entendo! –_Neji colocou novamente os papéis dentro do envelope.O Hyuuga se levantou e passou a caminhar em direção a porta para ir embora.

Finalmente teria o que sempre quis a fortuna dos Hyuuga, o que seu pai Hizashi merecia por direito, entretanto Hiashi roubou. Analisando por esse lado Neji não estava exatamente roubando simplesmente devolvia o dinheiro para a pessoa que tinha o direito de herdar a fortuna que no momento era a si próprio. Um sorriso triunfante e ambicioso estava estampado em seus lábios, por meros segundos esqueceu-se de Hinata e de como tudo iria afetá-la. Mas não durou meros segundos. Novamente aquela mesma crise de consciência o atormentando, tentando em vão pará-lo de seu crime.

Antes que o Hyuuga ultrapassasse a porta Kakashi o chamou por uma segunda vez, o homem de olhos perolados não se virou para encarar o advogado, entretanto parou para escutá-lo. As palavras que vieram de Kakashi apenas o torturaram ainda mais em suas crises de dupla personalidade e dilemas.

_-Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para decidir se deve ou não roubar a mulher que ama, está em suas mãos transferir ou não o dinheiro._

_-Eu não amo a Hinata!_

_-Oras, por favor, tem certas coisas que são impossíveis de se esconder. -_ Kakashi soltou uma risadinha divertido diante das palavras que o Hyuuga proferia. Então complementou como se o alertasse. - _Você vai perder essa mulher e vai se arrepender eternamente por isso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flashback**_

_Neji não pode deixar de arregalar os orbes perolados ao ver a cena, ou melhor, o novo casal que andava pelos corredores de mãos dadas. Ele não parecia ser o único surpreso, toda a escola olhava espantada ao notar Sasuke e Hinata com as mãos entrelaçadas. Todos sabiam que o Uchiha gostava da Hyuuga, mas ninguém achou que o jogador de hóquei teria coragem de iniciar um romance publicamente com a garota sem "sal nem pimenta" como o fã clube dele a caracterizava._

_A colegial de olhos perolados se sentia incomodada com os olhares, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções por isso não se importava com popularidade. Sentia as faces queimarem e consequentemente ruborizarem ao ouvir comentários do tipo: "Não acredito que ele está com ela!" ou "Ele pode ter a mulher que quiser e escolheu justo a virgem Hyuuga? Ele só pode ter ficado louco!". Sasuke, entretanto ignorava, na verdade tinha uma expressão de satisfação ao andar ao lado de Hinata. Pouco se importava com o que às pessoas diziam, ele gostava da Hyuuga e não era por que as pessoas da escola os julgavam "realeza" e "plebéia" que ele deixaria de namorar com a colegial de olhos perolados._

_**-Sasuke-kun acho m-melhor... hum...n-não é bom você ser visto c-comigo.- **__disse Hinata ao notar os olhares venenosos que Haruno Sakura e as outras integrantes do fã clube do Uchiha lhe lançavam.  
_

_**-É melhor você se acostumar, porque eu vou sempre andar de mãos dadas com você daqui por diante. - **__Sasuke disse aquelas palavras um tanto irritado, principalmente por Hinata achar que ele estava preocupado com a reputação dele que poderia ser manchada ao ficar com uma "sem graça". Ele estava pouco se lixando para esse mero detalhe._

_O fã clube de Sasuke e a equipe de Hóquei não eram os únicos que estavam frustrados com aquele arranjo entre os dois, Neji visivelmente adquiriria uma expressão transtornada de pura cólera. Ele não sabia se arrancava Hinata das garras daquele Uchiha que exalava hormônios ou simplesmente quebrava a cara de Sasuke. Decidiu pelos dois. Caminhou com passos duros, rápidos e longos até o casal, Lee corria atrás do amigo gritando: "Controle seu fogo da juventude Neji!", mas o Hyuuga ignorou, a única coisa que queria no momento era desfigurar o Uchiha que tinha audácia de tocar em Hinata._

_**-O que está fazendo com ele Hinata?-**__ Neji puxou a prima bruscamente para perto de si, rangia os dentes desafiando o moreno que antes segurava as mãos de Hinata. A jovem Hyuuga apenas piscou os olhos e exclamou um fraco "ai" tamanha a força que o primo apertava seu pulso._

_**-Sasuke-kun é m-meu n-namorado.- **__revelou Hinata afirmando as suspeitas do Hyuuga. A jovem colegial tentava se soltar das mãos do primo, entretanto Neji a segurava firme sem qualquer intenção de soltá-la._

_**-Não, ele não é!-**__ exclamou Neji com veemência._

_**-Sim eu sou!Agora solte MINHA namorada. - **__Sasuke deu ênfase à palavra "minha" e tentou puxar Hinata de volta para perto de si, entretanto Neji empurrou a prima para o lado em uma tentativa de evitar que o Uchiha a tocasse._

_Lee segurou a jovem Hyuuga impedindo que essa caísse direto contra o chão. Neji e Sasuke trocavam farpas com o olhar, ambos com o semblante álgido e sevos, levantando as mangas das blusas, preparando-se para se agredirem. Os estudantes que estavam em volta sentiram a tensão no ar, agruparam-se em uma rodinha deixando Neji e Sasuke no meio, todos esperavam a briga dos dois rapazes começar. Para incentivar começaram a gritar: __**BRIGA,BRIGA,BRIGA!**__Foi então que começou!_

_Chutes, socos, palavrões, ofensas, os dois bonitos rapazes rolavam no chão se agredindo da maneira mais bárbara que conseguiam. Os estudantes em volta não fazia nada a não ser gritar incentivando que tudo aquilo continuasse. Sangue e cortes já estavam sobre a pele de ambos, as respirações ofegantes, entretanto ainda tinham força para se agredirem e enquanto um não acabasse desacordado nenhum cessaria a pancadaria._

_**-POR FAVOR, PAREM!- **__em um soluço desesperados, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas a sempre e clama Hinata gritou horrorizada em ver a briga que se desenrolava por causa dela._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Hinata abriu os orbes perolados assustada, dando de cara com Neji lhe dando um suave selinho. O marido arqueou uma sobrancelha e a olhou desconfiado, entretanto diante do semblante questionador do homem a sua frente à herdeira Hyuuga nada respondeu, apenas sentou-se na cama ajeitando-se para ganhar um segundo selinho, esse, porém mais demorado.

Neji se afastou e tirou o smoking jogando na poltrona próxima a janela, Hinata o seguia com o olhar. Ele se despia lentamente jogando cada peça de roupa sobre a poltrona, estava silencioso e pensativo. Então perguntou – enquanto tirava a calça e expunha a cueca boxer preta - sem ao menos olhar para a moça deitada na cama.

_-Estava sonhando com o que?Parecia aflita!_

_-Nada de mais! – _disse rápida.

Novamente mais um flash de sua mente esclarecia um epílogo de seu passado. Ela ainda podia sentir a adrenalina no peito ao visualizar Sasuke e Neji se batendo, era como se tivesse vivenciado novamente aquele dia. Uma parte de si quis saber como tudo terminou. Será que eles haviam parado quando ela gritou?Suspirou derrotada, não se lembrava de mais nada, sua mente estava em um verdadeiro branco se tratando do resto das lembranças. Pelo menos já tinha dois fraguimentos de sua antiga memória recuperado.

Neji entrou debaixo das cobertas e puxou o corpo de Hinata para perto de si. Queria passar pelo menos a noite toda a beijando, apenas para sentir o gosto doce de seus lábios e os gemidos melódicos que ela exclamava tão suavemente. No entanto a prima o repeliu não deixando que Neji a beijasse. De a princípio o Hyuuga estranhou, franziu o cenho e entortou a boca em um aborrecimento diante da negativa.

_-Você disse que conversaríamos quando chegasse em casa. -_ iniciou a moça de olhos perolados uma conversa. – _Contrate Kurenai novamente, por favor._

_-De novo com esse papo?Hinata eu já disse que não! - _Neji se afastou da prima e deitou-se reto na cama cruzando os braços sobre o peito olhando para o teto frustrado.

_-Eu gosto muito de Kurenai, ela dissipa minha solidão quando você não está em casa. -_ aquelas palavras não pareciam convencer Neji, esse teimava em não olhar a prima e acabar convencido devido ao frágil semblante choroso que ela expressava. - _Além disso, eu a convidei para ser madrinha do nosso casamento._

_-Foi você que enfiou essas coisas na cabeça de Lee, tive que agüentá-lo hoje fazendo um discurso extremamente chato sobre dez motivos para contratar Kurenai novamente. - _constatou o Hyuuga. O humor do homem de álgidos olhos perolados parecia cada vez mais alterado e aborrecido. - _Eu nunca mudo de opinião!_

Depois que Lee deixara Hinata na mansão Hyuuga, após as escolhas da decoração do Biffe da festa de casamento, o homem de sobrancelhas grossas voltara à empresa e entrara na sala do amigo com grande estardalhaço fazendo um discurso moralista e insuportável para que Neji desse o braço a torcer e contratasse Kurenai novamente. De todos os motivos que Lee lhe dera para trazer novamente à antiga governanta a mansão o único que Neji considerou foi o primeiro: _A felicidade de Hinata._

_-Faça isso por mim!-_pediu chorosa.

Timidamente Hinata se aproximou, deslizou as mãos nos braços musculosos do marido sentindo a pele do mesmo se arrepiar com aquele toque tão simples. A jovem Hyuuga percebia agora, tinha mais poder e influência sobre Neji do que imaginava. Aproveitando-se essa descoberta Hinata se aproximou ainda mais colando o corpo contra o do marido. Instantaneamente o mau humor dele se dissipou e Neji virou-se para prima colocando-se sobre o corpo dela. A moça apenas gemeu baixinho e deixou que ele se acomodasse entre suas pernas enquanto sentia os lábios dele deslizar sobre seu pescoço depositando beijos nada inocentes no local.

_-Eu faço o que você quiser... - _disse Neji quando sentiu uma das pernas de Hinata ser erguida pela própria deixando-o ainda mais acomodado contra o corpo feminino.

As mãos dela afetivamente lhe acariciavam as costas e os lábios sorridentes procuravam-no para um beijo que de uma maneira tão suave e límpida ele correspondeu à carícia. Hinata não queria saber no momento se não se lembrava de nada em relação à Neji ou se ele era realmente seu marido, queria confiar de que ele falava a verdade e assim poder curtir aquele momento e consequentemente o apaixonado beijo que exerciam.

"_**Você vai perder essa mulher e vai se arrepender eternamente por isso."**_As palavras de Kakashi ecoavam na mente de Neji enquanto ele se deliciava com os arrepios que suas mãos causavam na pele das coxas da prima ao serem tocadas. Talvez o advogado estivesse certo. O Hyuuga iria perder Hinata e se arrependeria eternamente por isso. Por mais que negasse a qualquer pessoa que não a amava,para si mesmo era difícil de ocultar aquele sentimento que desde que era adolescente nunca o abandonara, deixando apenas adormecido o amor que nutria pela prima e que agora trocando beijos e carícias com a mesma era despertado ainda mais forte do que antes.

Contudo aquele amor talvez não fosse tão grande para subjugar sua ambição e o lado ruim existente dentro dele.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A: **Yoooooooooo mais um capítulo on line hahaha, e bom às coisas estão simplesmente_ ESQUENTANDO_, em todos os sentidos.

Tenten está realmente grávida antes que alguém ache que é fingimento deixo esclarecido que a chinesa ficará barriguda XD. Agora ficamos na dúvida: De quem é o filho?Neji ou Lee?Bom é difícil até mesmo para eu dizer, por mais que eu tenha feito um roteiro eu acabei mudando alguns detalhes principalmente o fato do Lee se envolver tão cedo com a nunca consigo seguir o roteiro fielmente hahaha.( no roteiro a Tenten ficaria grávida de mentira e well agora ela está grávida de verdade).Decidirei quem será o _papai _durante os próximos capítulos.

E PUTZ...minha intenção é realmente fazer um fic NejiXHina entretanto não consigo deixar de introduzir um Sasuke tão entregue e disposto a conquistar a simplesmente AMANDO escrever a ceninhas _Sasu__**LOVE**__Hina._Acho que está dando o Tchan no fic.

Falando em SasuXHina vamos esclarecer umas coisas.A Hinata está tendo flashbacks e ela já se lembrou que quando era adolescente chegou a ficar com o Sasuke e até mesmo a namorar com o Uchiha,mas ela não se lembrou de nada em relação a ter ele como amante depois de casada com Neji.( nem tem como já que é uma mentira esse fato)Recatada do jeito que Hinatinha é, o certo seria fazê-la repeli-lo e foi exatamente o que eu eu deixei o coraçãozinho dela confuso e a cabeça també que afinal o Sasuke foi muito importante para ela no passado.( XD deixo outros acontecimentos excitantes que os envolva para os próximos capítulos)

Já foi comprovado cientificamente que sim você pode amar duas pessoas. ( e eu acredito nisso).É isso que eu vou tentar passar no fic, na adolescência Hinata amou tanto o Sasuke como o Neji e nunca escolheu com qual dois ficaria exclusivamente. (agora adulta e com toda essa confusão será meio que o acerto de contas do passado, ela terá que escolher um dos dois).

Uhhhhhhh Sasuke e Neji na pancadaria na escola, dois marginaizinhos encrenqueiros que estavam se batendo sem ao menos se importar com os sentimentos da Hinatinha ao ver eles se matando. Mas eu adorei escrever as porradas.( vai ter mais porrada entretanto os dois já grande XD AVISO)

Ahhhhh não posso deixar de comentar eu amei a participação do Kakashi nesse capítulo além de ter esclarecido muito a relação dele com a Anko ( que é puro "sangue" ,sexo e amor) ele disse algo ao Neji que atormentara nosso Hyuuga todos os capítulos daqui por diante._** "Você vai perder essa mulher e vai se arrepender eternamente por isso."**__PHODASTICO._

_Bom vou parando por aqui pelo fato de eu ter que responder as reviews XD hahaha._

**Momento propaganda: (façam sua autora feliz leiam e comentem .)**

**Nunca fui Beijada **_– On Line – Capítulo 1: O diário de uma adolescente_** - **_Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não é algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas._

**Casais: NaruXSaku, SasuXHina, InoXGaara, TenXLee, ShikaXTema.**(XD o Neji aparecerá sim não se preocupem)

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**é uma série de vinte oneshots** - 2)Ino/Gaara: **_(Afrodisíaco) – _Ino queria "adoçar" a relação com Gaara. Decidiu por fazer isso no dia dos namorados com uma caixinha de bombons nada inocente e um tanto quanto especial e afrodisíaca.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Pandora Potter-jm:Hello Pan-chan XD fico tão feliz que você esteja aqui mais uma vez comentando hehehe.( não se preocupada quanto ficar sem me mandar reviews durante o mês de agosto,afinal é suas férias e ficar na net não é lá muito divertido enquanto se pode fazer outras coisas como X3 beijar,namorar hahaha e etc... não vou citar outras coisas que estão na minha cabeça ou vai me achar uma pervertida).Ohhhhhhhh espero que quando ler esse novo capítulo que postei tenha uma hemorragia nasal quanto aos flashbacks,acho que a cada capítulo eles ficam melhores e mais excitantes.( porra eu queria que o Sasuke me levasse para o deposito esportivo para me agarrar 3 nham)Sem contar que o flashback da porrada também foi ótimo.

Não tinha pensando por esse lado, mas você tem toda razão,foi gentil da parte do Neji não transar com a Hinata no capítulo anterior pois naquele momento ele a tinha nas mãos e podia muito bem fazer o que bem quisesse se saciar da vontade de toca-la que o gostosão Hyuuga agiu corretamente,pena que só nesse ponto pois não importa o que digam a ele,Neji está realmente disposto a roubar a Hinata depois do casamento.( para isso temos o Sasuke para consola-la XP).

Ahhhhhhh o beijo da Hinata e do Neji foi muitooooooo hemorragia nasal escrever,ahhh quase tive um treco me controlei para não fazer o jovem Neji rasgar as roupas da Hinata e fazer amor com ela em meio ao barulho da chuva XD.(Bom eu nunca tive tara por algum primo meu e nunca fui assim tão "próxima" acho que só quando era bem pequena,depois do sete anos afastamos total e virou grupo do bolinha e da luluzinha,ainda mais por que meus primos são precoces e eu total imatura,enquanto eles beijavam eu ainda tava brincando de barbie XD ahh abafaaaaaaaaaa).Mas voltando ao fic...Hiashi na verdade é o verdadeiro vilão contra o amor pela Hinata que Neji teve que reprimir. u.ú

Kurenai no próximo capítulo voltara a ativa hohoho uma espiã na mansão empenhada a desmascara NEJI AWEEEEEE sim o Lee vai ser o padrinho...e "O" melhor pois ele é "O" cara e eu amo ele. .

O Sasuke procurará a Hinata de novo e se bobiar vai conseguir ter um contato mais quente,ainda estou indecisa.(principalmente por que no final das contas ele também mentiu para a Hinata,não foi mais certo do que o Neji.A diferença é que o Sasuke não quer roubas a Hinata,mas ainda sim mentiu).A pobrezinha da Hinata está se sentindo péssima não só por se achar uma suja traidora mas também por estar atraída pelo Uchiha. ( ninguém é de ferro e o Sasuke é um pedaço de mau caminho).Bom kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...jaa neh!

Obs: Antes que eu me esqueça "(se bem que, se o Sasuke estivesse deitado na cama nu, dizendo que era meu amante, quem seria eu para contestar, né...? XD)" ESSA SUA FRASE FOI MUITO PERVA!

taliane:Sasuke amante...céus meu sonhoooooooo ter um desse XD Temos muito o que descobrir a cada capítulo,nesse ainda temos o mistério: QUEM É O PAI DO FILHO DA TENTEN?hahaha Lee ou Neji? XD essa Tenten está saindo melhor que a jaa neh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e esteja ansiosa para o próximo.

Pequena Perola: E então Perola-chan era exatamente isso que você imaginava que a Tenten ia falar para o Neji?Hhehehe e você também imaginava que teríamos um mistério a descobrir?QUEM É O PAI DO FILHO DA TENTEN? XD – segurando cartazes- eis a questão!Bom espero que tenha gostado kissu jaa neh!

Erica W. M.: XD Neji do mal é "O" cara,eu sempre digo os vilões são muito mais sexy e atiçam muito mais as fantasias femininas.

SasuXHina não é exatamente impossível na verdade estou louca para deixa-los juntos entretanto é um fic NejiXHina e creio que muitos ficaram decepcionados caso eu não foque no Hyuugacest.A Hinata bem que podia ficar com os dois neh? XD um relacionamento triplo e segunda a quarta feira Hinata é do quinta a Sábado ela é do Sasuke.E Domingo ela discança para não morrer de tanto sexo por que eu sei que esses dois são insaciáveis uahauahuahau!XD aii que mente fértil essa minha.

Tenten sempreeeeeeeee ta causando mas desse vez ela caiu do cavalo pois o Lee já deixou claro que o filho que ela espera pode ser bom vamos descobri com o tempo quem é o pai.

DESEMPREGADOS SOFREM! XD eu digo isso!Kissus e jaa neh...

Milady Kagura: ohhhhhhhhh ganhei uma fã yaaaaaaaoouuuuu! Uahahauh adoro deixar claro as emoções sabe,como nos livros tudo é bem descritivo os fics também devem ser assim é minha humilde opiniã Jaa neh até o próximo capítulo e obrigada por comentar.

Matsuhino Hana:Ahhhhhhhhh saquei você é uma _Ten__**LOVE**__Neji _hohoho vou ser sincera não gosto do casal,não que eu tenha aversão mas sabe eu sou devotaaaaaaaa a Lee**LOVE**Ten então eu evito ler fics que NejiXTen sejam o casal principal,quando eles tão de secundários eu até suporto mas ainda sim não ém não curto _Naru__**LOVE**__Hina,_principalmente por que sou devota ao casal SakuXNaru.( eu odeioooooooo a Sakura mas eu sou a favor do casal,sem contar que fics bem escritos a rosada e que não seja par romântico do Sasuke eu até chego a suportar XD).Mas quanto a _Sasu__**LOVE**__Hina,_simplesmente meu shipper favorito,tenho hemorragias nasais quando se trata deles XD.

Bom eu acho a Hinata linda, entretanto a Tenten também é fofa.( na verdade a personagem que eu acho mais bonita é a Ino,mas ainda sim minha favorita é a Hinata).No fic eu quis passar a idéia da Tenten como mulher fatal por isso a descrevi mais bonita do que a Hinata que tem uma imagem angelical e de menina perto do "furacão" Tenten.

Bom por dizer que meu fic está bem escrito fico feliz com isso,kissu jaa neh.

harumi y: XD ele é um tesão descontrolado,hahaha bem estressadinho e eu adoroooooooooo quando isso resulta em brigas com o Sasuke,ou quando dá um acessos de bondades,curtos mas que o tornam simplesmente kawaii.

Ahhhhhhh ele não era pequeno quando ficou excitado com a Hinata,estava na adolescência especificamente o colegial onde a maioria dos garotos não são mais tão inocentes e já tem a vida sexual ativa.( garotos são precoces)

Ohhhhhhhh O Lee eh..eh... ahhh APAIXONANTE!Amo o personagem tanto no anime como no pode ter certeza que ele será o melhor padrinho...XD e se o filho que a Tenten espera for dele o melhor ainda tem a chance da peste ser filho do Neji.

Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e esteja ainda mais ansiosa para o pró neh!

BIA TAISHO SNAPE;Ai o Neji reconheceu mais é uma pena que ele ainda queira dar o golpe na Hinata, ele vai passar por cima dos próprios sentimentos, como ele consegue ser tão mal?(e tão gostosoooooooooooo!).Bom a transformação talvez realmente aconteça,mas antes temos que fazer o Hyuuga sofrer para compensar as cretinices que fez e vai fazer nos capítulos como você mesmo disse ele não vai se transformar em "carneirinho" sempre será um verdadeiro "lobo mal" por que essa é a essência que se formou no ter certeza que eu vou fazer o Neji sofrer e eu ainda estou em dúvida quanto ao final feliz...XD ok brincadeira eu pretendo sim fazer o Neji e a Hinata ficar juntos.

Hinata é muito santinha para se envolver com o Sasuke, mas ainda sim o Uchiha vai conseguir ter alguns momentos com ela principalmente agora que a Hinata está começando a se lembrar do passado e a cabecinha da coitada está uma bagunça. ( e claro quanto a desconfiança de que tem algo errado ou melhor uma mentira lhe rodeando).

Eu realmente estou empenhada a fazer um final feliz para o Lee por que ele simplesmente merece,torço para que esse filho seja dele mas nem eu mesmo posso afirmar que é já que não tava nos meus planos a Tenten ficar grávida de verdade,foi uma idéia que veio na minha cabeça e eu anexei no capítulo e Mas mesmo se esse filho não for do Lee ele terá um final feliz e de preferência com a mulher que ele ama. ( mesmo ela num valendo nada ).Bom kissu jaa neh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Tilim:Ohhhhhhh eu ainda continuo gostando mais do capítulo anterior, entretanto esse capítulo também foi realmente cheio de mistérios e surpresa. Primeiro: Uhhhh Tenten está grávida e tem hipótese de Lee ou o Neji ser o pai. Segundo:HINATA ESTÁ RECUPERANDO A MEMÓRIA. O que eu achei mais importante. Apesar de ela ter se lembrado até agora só de um dos momentos que passou de amassando com o Sasuke e a briga do Uchiha com o primo Hyuuga ainda vai chegar o momento dela se lembrar dos momentos que passou com o Neji. (estou ansiosa para escrever os flashback entre os dois).

Fiquei tentada em fazer o Neji pegar a Hinata de jeito no banheiro,como também estava tentada a fazer o adolescente Neji rasgar as roupas da Hinata e fazer amor com ela em meio ao baulho da chuva mas ahhhhh eu realmente quero que o hentai dos dois sejam após o casamento durante a lua-de-mel X3 sou tarada mais um pouquinho romântica também hahaha.

Ohhhhhhhhh o plano do Shino apenas vamos saber mais para frente,mas digo uma coisa,vai ser ele que desmascarara o Neji. ( falando em Shino no final da review tenho um assunto para tratar com você a respeito dele XD)

Os flashback na minha opinião ficaram melhores nesse capítulo . hemorragia nasal hohoho.Céis Sasuke e Hinata burlando aula para se agarrar,Neji e Sasuke se batendo pela dúvida esses foram os melhores flashback até o amor colegial tanto do Neji como do Sasuke era meio pervinho mas poxa eles estavam na adolescência descobrindo os hormônios já tinham mais de quinze anos idade que os garotos já começam a praticar sexo.

O Sasuke serio o melhor amante do mundo bastava a Hinata querer (eu ia querer XD) mas ela é muito...aiiiii sonsaaaaaaaaa ou santinha diferente da gente que não passa de duas pervertidas repeliu o Sasuke mas ficou muito confusa,dá para notar que o Uchiha foi importante na vida dela e tem certa influência epoder quando se trata em seduzi-la.

A bomba da Tente foi TÁ GRÁVIDA! XD mas agora fica a dúvida o filho é do Lee o do Neji?é um mistério até mesmo para mim ahhh!Mas bom creio eu que até o último momento a Tenten vai afirmar que o filho é do Neji só não sabemos se ela está falando a verdade.

E Poxa eu amooooooooo muito seu fic **ENTRE NO RITMO, mas** tu demora tantooooo para atualizar que eu fico com vontade de chorar e claro podia ser capítulos mais longos XD eu ia babar e ter uma hemorragia é um dos meus preferidos junto com Conveniência da tia Peeh que é um super ansiosa para a atualização do seu fic.

Bom eu deixei a idéia na review que te mandei no fic Entre no Ritmo mas digo aqui de novo.CÉUS EU NECESSITO GANHAR UM FIC SEU ONDE O SHINO É O estou tendo uma tara pelo Aburame e sabe eu ia amar um fic escrito por você onde ele é o que o casal fosse ShinoXIno mas se for um ShinoXHina acho que eu também terei uma hemorragia troca te dou um fic de presente e você escolhe o casal. Pense com carinho ;D Kissus jaa neh!

Cristal Princess:Hahahah ela acreditou mas não levou adiante,é santinha de mais para deixar o Uchiha dar uns pegas ainda planejo beijos entre os dois e quem sabe algo mais quente,basta o desenrolar da história acontecer uahahauah!Bom Obrigada por comentar,espero você nas próximas reviews uahuahauh kissus jaa neh!

Nylleve Cullen: -.-" eu sabia que ia ter uma tarda que ia protestar o Neji não ter agarrado a Hinata e PUTZ eu devia ter imaginado que a perva seria você fundo!Vamos lá expira...inspira...expira...inspira... (XD parece treinamento para hora do parto uahahauah)

Eu queria SIM te deixar ansiosa e na expectativa mais não te matar mas eu devia imaginar que a falta de um hentai depois de cenas calientes iria te deixar em estado de erupção pronta para querer me matar. Você terá que controlar o demônio pervo que vive dentro de você o hentai só no capítulo dez XD isso quer dizer que falta quatro capítulos ainda uahauhaaauh! ( não me bataaaaaaaaaaaaa).

¬¬ oras essa minha imaginação não é a única que aflora depravadamente quando se trata das perguntas maliciosa – aponta acusatoriamente para ny-chan – tu é muito mais perva do que eu!

SANTA DO PAU OCO XD e nem venha com essa de me internar com você pois eu sim posso ter salvação COF COF...ahhh essa tossi um dia me mata! X3 - imaginando o surubão a quatro – putz olha no que você está me fazendo pensar -.-"

O Sasuke como amante foi o delírio da galera hahaha eu senti isso!Mas bom é isso esse capítulo não teve tantas insinuações pervas...tirando que o capítulo terminou com o Neji sobre a Hinata passando as mãos nas coxas dela XD –se mata – ehhh acho melhor eu tb ser internada.

Agora eu sei por que tu num é muito normal ¬¬ e eu pensando que você fumava maconha, ta explicado é a coca –cola. XD refrigerante que por sinal eu até o próximo capítulo ou o msn X3 uahahauahuah vamos poluir o coitado jaa neh!

Hyuuga Lira: LIRA-CHANNNNNN! X3 bem que senti falta de tarados por aqui heheh bom a turma da pervisse ta praticamente completa. ( hey tira o olho do Neji sua depravada ¬¬)

O Neji sabe ser realmente diabólico quando quer,acho que ele judiou muito da Kurenai como constantemente dis coisas muito feias e cretinas para Tenten.( essa ultima merecesse).

A aliança KurenXShinoXkiba irá ser revelada mais para frente o plano,entretanto digo que será essa aliança que desmascarará o céus para de dar opinião que você está estragando a surpresa ( eu tenho planos para o destino da Tenten e do Sasuke cruzar com a tríplice aliança não estrague a surpresa ¬¬)

Sasuke amante é hemorragia nasal hahaha mas putz não vamos envolver o Gaara e o Itachi na história os dois não terão participação nesse fic.

Mulher abandonada é realmente um perigo...eu seria uma espécie de serial killer uahauha XD é isso foi homicida posso ser presa por sim te add no orkut seja lá quem você for no kissus jaa neh!

Huki: XD tia Ringo ta cheio de fics,é só notar o Rated M que você pode suspeitar que me pertence. ( e claro tendo a Hinata e o Sasuke por que em todos os meus fics eu tenho que introduzi-los uahauhauah).O.o" não espera hentai?é a primeira que me diz isso uahahahu mas eu entendo o seu lado principalmente por que muitos mistérios estavam sendo revelados e ao mesmo tempo postos a cada capítulo sem contar que as intrigas estão divinas.-autora convencida – obrigada pelos elogios kissu e jaa neh!

Mayza: Hehehe ressurgindo das cinzas may-chan!Bom espero que esse capítulo tenha te incentivado a não perder nenhum capítulos mais principalmente por que agora tende apenas a ficar mais kissu jaa neh!

zal-chann: XD eu disse que tava faltando gente perva aqui .- limpa a baba de za-chan – é o Neji é sexy o sasuke é gostoso e os dois me pertencem opa agora kishimoto poderia me processar hahahaha. ¬¬ nossa como eu to sem graça hoje!

Ahhhh os beijos foram lindos neh?Mas poxa apesar daqueles flashback terem sido lindos eu amei ainda mais os desse capítulo por que putz fala serio...o sasuXHina cabulando aula para se agarrarem e o Nejie o Sasu se estapeando pela Hinata...é total hemorragia nasal.

E sim o Sasuke disse para Hinata que era amante dela,e a coitada acreditou,mas a santidade dela falou mais alto e ela deu o fora no Sasuke que não está se dando por SASUKE GO! – duas fãs loucas do Uchiha gritando .

Eu amooooooo SasuXHina meu shipper favorito e na qual eu procuro por fics bons loucamente mas infelizmente tem uma invasão SasuXSaku no fanfic net que chega a me irritar profundamente.

Eu estou louca por um fic que o Shino seja protagonista e as únicas pessoas que eu vejo com ele na forma de casal é a Ino e Hinata minhas duas personagens femininas tentando ganhar um fic de presente de um desses casais da Tilim XD mas sei lá se vou conseguir. ( bom se ng escrever eu mesmo vou dar um jeito de fazer um fic desses casais igual ao SakuXNaru que eu num achava fic e acabei por iniciar um fic dos dois que por sinal eu recomendo para você por que vai ter HinaXSasu)

Quanto a esses fics:**DELIRIUS** e **FLOR DO DESERTO** não se preocupe eu vou fazê-los não desisti mas agora estou meio que que eu terminar o fic **A princesinha** ( que falta apenas dois capítulos para chegar ao fim) eu vou postar o GaaraXHina e quando eu terminar **Segundas intenções **postarei o SasuXHina que estava no meu perfil ;D acalmasse ok?Bom kissu jaa neh!

Renatah: XD ahhhhhhhhhhhh eu sempre quando posso respondo aos comentários.( na maioria das vezes) acho legal a interação de autor e leitor sem contar que eu acho que se alguém comenta no seu fic o mínimo que vc pode fazer para compensar é responder ao comentário. Nossa vou te revelar ua coisa cada capítulo demora dois dias inteiro para digitar,isso se deve a inspiração.é sempre difícil começar um capítulo e é onde as vezes eu demorando e empacando,mas tipo o que mais faz eu demorar para postar é o fato de responder as reviews ( entretanto eu sou uma das autoras que atualiza mais rápido XD a maioria demora meses hahahaha).Bom kissus e espero que tenha gostado desse capí NEH!

Lua Evangeline: XD o Neji está incrível não é? Uma verdadeira hemorragia nasal de gostosura!Ele é meio que o vilão mocinho,tem dupla personalidade um lado ruim e um lado que isso é o mais legal por que ele se afunda em trabalhar os duas face do Neji está sendo emocionante e cheio de surpresas até mesmo para mim que sou a é sempre ingênua e fofa hahaha e a Tenten é a prova de que uma mulher rejeitada e apaixonada pode ser muitooooooooo perigosa.E o LEE É MEU XODÓ!Eu já era apaixonada por ele, mas depois desse fic meu amor apenas aumentou! ( por isso que sou devota ao casal LeeXTen eu acho que ele tb merece ser mais ativo nos fics de romance).Para você ver eu fiz um verdadeiro triangulo amoroso entre SasuXHinaXNeji e ainda tem muitos mistério a respeito desse trio,tudo será revelado por flashback e claro mostrara que sim vc pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo pois isso aconteceu com a Hinata no sofrida é sempre mais doce XD principalmente quando está sofrendo por causa de do Neji hiper gostoso!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse apítulo e poxa o obrigada por comentar nesse fic e vir jaa neh!


	7. Canção da repressão

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem o objetivo de suas missões seria algo extremamente depravado em que roupas não estariam incluídas. (Sakura rasparia o cabelo e se jogaria do alto de um penhasco)

**Sumário:** Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**OBS: **_Para melhor visualização da cena em que a música _"If You Could Only See"_ do _Tonic _que aparece no fic recomendo que escutem a canção durante a leitura. Ela pode ser facilmente encontrada no Youtube._

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo sete – **Canção da repressão

_**Flashaback**_

_Os dois bonitos garotos estavam sentados cada qual em uma poltrona de frente a mesa do envelhecido diretor Sarutobi. Era notável o estado lastimável que Neji e Sasuke possuíam em suas aparências surradas e desgrenhadas. Narizes com tampões de papel para evitar que o sangue escorresse, cortes, hematomas fundos e roupas rasgadas. Pareciam ter acabado de voltar de uma violenta guerra. E porque não caracterizar assim a disputa que vinham tendo pela atenção de Hinata?_

_Ambos tentavam evitar se olharem, Neji continha a cabeça jogada para trás visualizando o teto e Sasuke mantinha o olhar fixo sobre a suspensão que o diretor redigia aos responsáveis dos dois. A suspensão dava certa ênfase às regras de conduta da escola na qual proibia brigas e que os dois rapazes haviam infringido descaradamente e não pareciam nem ao menos arrependidos. Sentiam-se satisfeitos em terem se socado, __contudo__ estavam perturbados pela maneira tremula e chorosa que haviam deixado a colegial Hyuuga diante da luta seva que praticaram perante os pulcros olhos dela._

_O grito desesperado de Hinata naquele momento os parou, era tarde para deter qualquer machucado que pudessem causar um ao outro. Neji tinha o nariz sangrando e Sasuke além do rosto inchado um corte na testa. Qual lado escolher?Ela não havia dito muito menos mostrada sua preferência simplesmente desmaiara tendo que ser levada a enfermaria. Lembrando-se melhor agora não fora o grito que os fizera parar as agressões e sim o desfalecimento da colegial perante a bruta imagem dos dois brigando feito animais._

_**-Espero que esse comportamento não se repita.**__ - o diretor entregou a eles uma suspensão de três dias para que os pais dos alunos assinassem cientes da atitude dos filhos. - __**Reflitam sobre suas atitudes e pensem que essa rincha entre os dois está machucando muito mais certa pessoa especial a vocês. Acho que Hinata não aprova essa maneira bruta de resolver as divergências.**_

_Até mesmo o observador diretor Sarutobi havia percebido a disputa por Hinata que já durava algum tempo entre o garoto Uchiha e Hyuuga. Assim como o restante da escola o dirigente não fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual justo os dois meninos mais populares da escola que poderia ter a garota que bem entendessem haviam escolhido justo a imaculada Hyuuga para se perderem em paixão. Um mistério, mas que tanto Sasuke e Neji sabiam exatamente como explicar: Hinata era única e especial em sua personalidade meiga, doce, gentil e inocente. Em suas concepções ela era simplesmente perfeita! _

_Após serem dispensados pelo dirigente levantaram-se e saíram da diretoria fechando a porta e mantendo-se parados olhando desafiadoramente um ao outro. Prendiam o papel de suspensão entre as mãos, os olhos ônix desafiavam os perolados indolentes, mesmo que não tivessem mais se agredindo fisicamente o olhar desgostoso de ambos travavam a continuação daquela luta._

_**-Hinata é minha namorada se acostume com esse fato. - **__iniciou o Uchiha um diálogo nada amigável._

_**-Não vou mais brigar por isso, se ela decidiu que vai namorar com você mesmo que seja uma escolha... Imponderada, vou me manter imune ao relacionamento de vocês. -**__Neji estava cansado daquela disputa. Do que adiantava as atitudes dele se no final Hinata nunca percebia o que ele sentia?Mesmo que no final de tudo a prima o escolhesse Hiashi nunca permitiria que os dois engajassem um relacionamento, para o chefão dos Hyuuga era inaceitável qualquer vínculo de afeto entre os dois. - __**Mas eu deixo avisado: Se fizer Hinata chorar, você é um homem morto!Mantenha suas calças bem fechadas enquanto estiver com ela. - **__alertou o Hyuuga em um timbre ameaçador._

_Diante das ameaças Sasuke apenas sorriu divertido como se não o afetasse qualquer advertência que Neji lhe desse. Estava claro que o rapaz de olhos perolados a todo custo tentava aceitar o relacionamento de seu rival com a garota que gostava. Imaginar, porém que o namoro de Sasuke e Hinata pudesse ficar sério deixando que eles aprofundassem em uma relação sexual o atormentava, fazendo-o ser menos afável a situação._

_**-O que eu vou fazer ou não com a MINHA namorada acho que não lhe convêm Hyuuga. **_

_**-Não me desafie Uchiha você não faz idéia do que eu seja capaz. - **__um sorriso sagaz e sombrio foi esboçado por Neji. _

_Mesmo que nunca admitisse naquele momento Sasuke sentiu medo do que o rival poderia ser capaz de fazer._

_**Fim do Flashaback**_

Bateu na porta a contra gosto, não acreditava que estava mesmo ali. _"Droga fui persuadido tão fácil."_ Pensava Neji aborrecido com sua própria atitude. Quando se tratava de Hinata era facilmente vencido, essa era a justificativa por estar parado em frente à porta do apartamento de Inuzuka Kiba onde Kurenai a antiga governanta da mansão Hyuuga se encontrava abrigada.

A prima praticamente o seduzira e o convencera a contratar a governanta novamente. Diante das carícias, beijos e sorrisos doces foi impossível negar aquele pedido a ela.

Kurenai continuava sendo um verdadeiro perigo aos seus planos, mas correria o risco unicamente por Hinata. _"Eu devo ter ficado louco!". _Dizia a si mesmo como represália. Será que ainda dava tempo de dar meia volta?Poderia dizer à prima que não havia encontrado a governanta. Antes que pudesse meticulosamente elaborar mais uma mentira a porta do apartamento foi aberta e um homem apático de óculos escuros surgiu.

_-Que surpresa te ver aqui Neji_. – disse Shino achando a presença do Hyuuga muito interessante.

_-Quero falar com Kurenai. -_ disse direto não querendo alongar a conversa.

_-Se você prometer não matá-la posso chamá-la. - _O Aburame cruzou os braços frente ao peito sem demonstrar-se intimidado com o olhar aborrecido que Neji lhe lançou quando proferiu aquela pequena provocação.

_-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, quando eu pretendo matar uma pessoa faço em locais onde não haja testemunhas._ - a resposta viera afiada e cretina indicando para que Shino tomasse cuidado em andar por ai sozinho ou poderia ter uma grande surpresa um dias desses e sofrer um "acidente".- _Você anda muito sozinho Aburame?Se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado._

_-Está me ameaçando?_

_-Entenda como quiser!Vai chamar Kurenai ou vou ter invadir a casa do seu namorado?- _comentou maldosamente o Hyuuga. As palavras, no entanto nem ao menos causara frustração a Shino que se mantinha indiferente ao veneno que Neji destilava.

_-Como sou uma pessoa educada convidarei você para entrar._

Shino deu passagem a Neji que adentrou imponente o recinto sentado sem qualquer cerimônia em uma das poltronas. O homem de óculos escuros adentrou uma abertura que dava passagem aos quartos deixando o convidado indesejável sozinho na sala. Os olhos perolados rapidamente faziam uma análise do apartamento na qual continha muitas fotos de Hinata junto com os dois rapazes deixando claro o vínculo de amizade que a prima havia tido com os dois.

A herdeira Hyuuga nunca fora de muitas amizades, contudo Kiba e Shino adentraram rapidamente na vida dela tornando-se os melhores amigos da garota em pouco tempo. Vagamente Neji se lembrava da prima andando com os dois garotos durante o intervalo da escola e também dos rapazes ao lado dela na hora dos parabéns nas festas de aniversário. Pareciam irmãos tamanho afeto e vínculo que criaram. Quando os dois decidiram fazer intercambio para o Canadá durante dois anos Hinata entrou em profunda depressão, trocavam e-mail todos os dias sem contar os cartões postais que enviavam a cada mês.

As lembranças do homem de olhos perolados foram interrompidas quando Kurenai surgiu em sua frente. Ela não tinha o semblante amistoso tão pouco parecia confortável em permanecer na presença dele. Sentou-se em uma distância que considerava segura para não ser agredida novamente, sempre que conversava com o ex-patrão acabava atacada tanto verbalmente como fisicamente.

_-Vou ser rápido e direto. Hinata sente sua falta e me pediu para contratá-la novamente._

_-Não pretendo voltar aquela casa se você for continuar me batendo. _-disse a mulher decidida.

Era sensato que aceitasse novamente voltar à mansão, seria mais fácil de botar o plano que o Aburame propusera em ação. Quanto mais perto ficasse do inimigo mais fácil seria para desvendar suas fraquezas e também seus podres.Muitas pessoas na qual conviviam com o Hyuuga e o rodeavam tinham interesse em acabar com os planos minuciosos que ele manipulava, bastava Kurenai entrar em contato com os mesmo para botar um fim as mentiras na qual Hinata estava presa, todavia precisava saber os nomes dos interessados em destruir a farsa de Neji.

_-Se você não se intrometer no que não lhe desrespeito pode ter certeza que sua existência vai passar despercebida por mim. _

_-Prometo não me intrometer nos seus assuntos se é que posso chamar assim as mentiras que você conta a Hinata._

_-Ótimo pode voltar hoje mesmo a trabalhar. – _Neji se levantou ignorando a ironia que Kurenai havia usado_. _Antes de se retirar do apartamento ele olhou ameaçador em direção a governanta. - _Lembre-se que se você disser qualquer coisa a Hinata que me comprometa pode dizer adeus a sua miserável vida._

Sem qualquer outro ultimato o Hyuuga retirou-se do apartamento deixando Kurenai com um sorriso nos lábios. Shino apesar de estar em outro recinto estava com a atenção na conversa, após notar a ausência de Neji, o homem de óculos escuros aproximou-se da governanta e deixou que em seu sério semblante um pequeno sorriso fosse esboçado.

O plano começava agora!Era melhor Neji começar a rezar para não terminar na cadeia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quatro dias haviam se passado e Hinata estava simplesmente radiante. Kurenai estava de volta à mansão e agora a jovem Hyuuga sentia-se mais a vontade até mesmo em escolher as coisas do casamento diante da segurança que a governanta lhe transmitia. Lee era uma boa companhia o animado homem de sobrancelhas grossas e a simpática vestimenta verde ficou um pouco abalado para não se dizer triste de que sua presença não era mais necessária quando se tratava em levar Hinata ao locais para escolha dos itens do casamento, entretanto aquele afastamento do melhor amigo do marido foi-se necessário principalmente por que a herdeira Hyuuga precisava desabafar com Kurenai sobre os tormentos que havia tido nos últimos tempos e a moça de olhos perolados não queria correr o risco de que Neji soubesse dos ocorridos principalmente em relação a visita de Sasuke.

O carro de luxo dos Hyuuga estava parado em frente a um estabelecimento que fornecia vestidos de noivas. Era obrigação do choffer esperar a patroa até que ela tivesse terminados os assuntos pendentes em cada um dos lugares,essas foram as ordens incontentáveis de Neji.

Era o quarto vestido que Hinata experimentava e simplesmente não gostava. Achava as vestimentas muito extravagantes, ou tinham penas de mais ou muito brilho. Queria algo mais sutil, delicado e discreto nada de saias com grandes fendas nas coxas ou decotes salientes. Iria entrar em uma igreja o que merecia algo mais casto e simples.

_-Eu gostaria de a-algo... Mais d-discreto_. - disse relutante com medo de ofender a moça que lhe atendia. A cada novo vestido que ela lhe trazia as escolhas pareciam mais limitadas.

_-É difícil achar uma moça que não queira um vestido luxuoso._ - comentou a atendente demonstrando sua opinião em relação à personalidade de Hinata. De uma maneira mais direta a atendente quis dizer que a freguesa era uma aberração e uma noiva no mínimo sem graça. - _Mas acho que tenho algo no fundo do armário que será de seu gosto... Simples._

A atendente se afastou resmungando deixando Hinata e Kurenai sozinhas. A moça de olhos perolados sentou-se ao lado da governanta em um dos estofados, olhou para lados conferindo se estavam realmente sozinhas, relutante decidiu por desabafar os tormentos que assolavam sua mente.

_-Você conhece Uchiha Sasuke?_

Desviando os olhos espantados da revista que lia sem muito interesse a governanta olhou desconfiada para a patroa que estava devidamente vermelha e batia os dedos indicadores um no outro em um gesto de nervosismo.

_-Ele é um dos advogados da família Hyuuga._

_-Hum...bem...eu por algum acaso t-tive a-algo com e-ele no passado?- _os orbes perolados possuíam um brilho relutante de que pudesse ser interpretada mal.

_-Bom até onde eu me lembre vocês namoraram no colegial durante três meses._

Ela realmente havia tido um relacionamento com o bonito moreno que há abordou algumas semanas atrás. Três meses de namoro durante o colegial, sem dúvida havia recordado-se muito bem que não havia sido uma relação fria pelo contrário tinha beijos calientes, toques em excessos e muito calor.

Involuntariamente Hinata pegou uma revista e começou a se abanar sentindo seu corpo ficar quente com certas lembranças envolvendo o Uchiha, recriminou-se mentalmente se sentindo vulgar perante as sensações despertas em si sendo que em poucos dias se casaria por uma segunda vez com o marido.

No entanto não passou despercebido o fato de não ter sido citado que Sasuke havia sido seu amante, talvez o moreno tivesse mentido por algum motivo qualquer tentando tirar proveito de situação desmemoriada dela. Porém também havia a hipótese de que fosse um adultério secreto sendo apenas conhecido pelos dois que praticavam aquele pecado.

_-Por que meu namorou durou apenas três meses? _– perguntou curiosa ainda se abanando com a revista.

_-Ele te traiu com outra garota. – _Kurenai estava achando estranho aquele interesse repentino da patroa no advogado Uchiha, nem ao menos sabia que ela se lembrava daquele sujeito.

Devia ter imaginado algo do tipo para o término do namoro, somente algo daquele gênero crítico para fazê-la abandonar o relacionamento com um garoto quente daquele. _"Mas no que eu estou pensando? Céus isso não é o tipo de pensamentos que uma mulher recatada deveria ter!". _Recriminou-se a Hyuuga. Desde que o Uchiha havia aparecido repentinamente em sua vida suas lembranças estavam bagunçadas e seu coração alarmado. Como podia se lembrar dos momentos que passara com Sasuke e quanto a Neji nem uma ocasião lhe vinha em mente?

_-Porque está tão interessada assim no Uchiha?-_ pergunto a governanta quando notou a expressão meditativa de Hinata.

_-Alguns dias atrás esse homem foi à mansão e se apresentou como meu...m-meu...a-amante!-_escondendo o rosto enrubescido entre as mãos a moça complementou chorosa se sentindo suja perante a hipótese de ter sido uma espécie de mulher adultera – _Acha que eu fiz uma sujeira como essa de trair Neji?_

_-Não se prenda a tudo que te falam Hinata, você é uma boa mulher e sempre foi. Traição não é algo de sua conduta. - _as palavras de Kurenai soaram firmes dando certeza a jovem do que dizia.

Era por isso que se sentia tão bem ao lado da governanta, Kurenai tinha o dom de lhe acalmar diante do desespero. Ela era sua fonte de memórias, já que Neji se recusava a discutir sobre o passado com a herdeira Hyuuga. Sentiu-se menos inquieta com a possibilidade de não ter sido uma mulher vulgar e pecaminosa.

Mas por que aquela sensação de que algo ainda estava errado não lhe saía de seu peito?O pressentimento de que uma mentira ainda lhe rodeava não a abandonava.

_**Flashback**_

_A garota de olhos perolados estava sentada na terceira arquibancada da quadra esportiva em um pranto audível. O local estava deserto, não era dia de treino das equipes tão pouco o horário em que os estudantes podiam sair da sala de aula. Hinata deveria estar assistindo a aula de matemática, mas a única coisa que queria fazer no momento era chorar._

_Três meses de felicidade em que se sentia verdadeira amada por um rapaz e agora terminava tudo daquela maneira... Desastrosa. Como Sasuke pudera lhe trair daquela maneira tão cretina?E Sakura não passava de uma falsa que havia se tornado amiga dela apenas para lhe roubar o namorado._

_Burra, burra, burra!Era dessa forma que se xingava mentalmente.Devia ter imaginado que aquele conto de fadas não iria durar muito tempo, afinal o Uchiha não era o tipo de garoto que conseguia ficar muito tempo com uma moça sem graça que não deixava o relacionamento evoluir para algo mais quente.Não deveria se sentir culpada pelo fato dele ter lhe traído contudo a idéia de que se tivesse transado com ele aquilo não aconteceria estava ativa em sua mente._

_A colegial Hyuuga havia avisado desde o início que não estava pronta para algo mais profundo e se fosse apenas isso que o jogador de hóquei queria era melhor nem ao menos começarem aquele namoro. Ele, entretanto insistiu dizendo que seria paciente. PURA ENGANAÇÃO!Na primeira oportunidade que teve ele botou um belo par de chifres nela. Como se não fosse suficiente o sentimento decepção ainda era obrigada a agüentar os apontamentos de "chifruda"._

_Queria tanto que Neji estivesse ali, abraçaria com força o corpo do primo afundado o rosto no peito dele escutando as fortes batidas de seu coração. Contudo ele não a consolaria esperar era pura perda de tempo._

_Desde o dia em que engajara aquele namoro com Sasuke, o primo passara a lhe tratar de maneira fria para não se dizer de total desconhecimento. Neji fingia que ela nem ao menos existia, era duro receber aquele tratamento e a machucava de uma maneira que se sentia sangrar por dentro. Será que ele não percebia que era seu apoio?Que sem ele sustentar-se era difícil!Apenas Neji tinha o dom de lhe passar segurança, isso nem mesmo Sasuke conseguira o feito._

_**-Hinata podemos conversar?- **__perguntou o moreno parando em frente a ela._

_Aquela era a voz da última pessoa que queria ver no momento, a presença do Uchiha a a fazia sentir raiva uma espécie de sentimento que nunca antes nutrira por alguém. Não era a errada por isso não se reprimiria pelo rancor que seus rebentos perolados espelhavam._

_**-Vá embora!- **__gritou repelindo-o quando o rapaz tentou lhe tocar._

_**-Eu não tive culpa ta legal!A Sakura ficou se oferecendo e eu estava há três meses sem transar por que minha namorada simplesmente não se sentia pronta para compartilhar um momento mais íntimo comigo. - **__Sasuke elevou o timbre de voz, passava nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos arrepiado-os ainda mais.Os orbes ônix eram duros e arrogantes._

_**-Está me culpando pela sua traição? - **__disse a colegial inconformada. - __**Não posso acreditar que você seja assim tão egocêntrico**_

_Hinata se levantou pronta para ir embora, não precisava escutar que a culpa daquele acontecimento conturbado no namoro deles era exatamente dela. Porque mesmo aceitara namorar aquele garoto?Não tinha mais uma resposta para tal pergunta._

_Menos de cinco passos e seus braços foram puxados com brusquidão. Sasuke a empurrou de encontro à parede pressionando o corpo contra o dela. Hinata ainda sentia o toque fervente do rapaz arrepiar sua pele, contudo agora não deixaria que ele se aproveitasse das sensações que ela se rendia na mais inocência paixão.O Uchiha não a merecia!_

_**-Não me faça implorar por perdão. - **__sussurrou rouco contra ouvido da colegial. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha feminina sensualmente notando as mãos de Hinata buscar seus ombros em apóio diante do fraquejar das pernas. - __**Foi só sexo com a Sakura é de você que eu gosto.**_

_**-Me solta Sasuke!- **__por mais que tentasse empurrá-lo não conseguia afastá-lo__**,**__ o jogador de hóquei utilizava toda força para se manter grudado contra ela._

_**-Você a ouviu Uchiha solte-a AGORA!- **__soou a voz grave e ríspida próxima o suficiente para alertar o jogador de hóquei do perigo._

_Ambos olharam em direção ao dono do timbre intimidador. Visualizaram o semblante aborrecido de Neji, os olhos perolados soltado fagulhas de ódio e uma veia irritadiça saltada da testa. No mesmo instante Sasuke afrouxou a força na qual prendia Hinata, no entanto não se afastou da colegial. A herdeira Hyuuga sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos acalmando seu alarmo diante do fato do primo estar ali._

_**-Não se intrometa Hyuuga, está é uma discussão de casal. - **__desafiou Sasuke em um rosnado._

_**-Não sou mais sua namorada!-**__ exclamou Hinata se soltando dos braços do moreno. A colegial correu até o primo agarrando-se contra o corpo forte do mesmo – __**Me tire daqui Neji, por favor. -**__ pediu chorosa._

_Ambos pares de olhos perolados se encontraram. Os cálidos chorosos de Hinata e os frios indolentes de Neji. O primo era o porto seguro dela e ninguém nunca conseguiria tirar esse cargo dele._

_**Fim do**_ _**Flashback**_

Kurenai sabia exatamente com quem entrar em contato que seria um grande aliado para desmascarar Neji. Sem dúvida Sasuke iria querer participar do plano que resultaria na queda da teia de mentiras do eterno rival.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A discussão que se seguia a mais de meia hora agora era escutada pela vizinhança. Gritos, barulho de vidro se quebrando, ameaças, parecia que uma guerra acontecia dentro do apartamento de Tenten. Nenhum vizinho se atrevia a ver a situação que a chinesa se encontrava achavam no mínimo deselegante todo aquele escândalo na qual não era nenhuma novidade acontecer justamente com a sensual estrangeira.

_-Tenten eu estou perdendo o pouco da paciência que eu tenho. -_gritou atroz o Hyuuga que era detido por Lee ou já teria avançado sobre a ex-amante para estapeá-la_. - Pare de jogar a porcaria dos vasos em cima de mim._

_-Vai pro inferno!Se você veio aqui para me ofender pode ir embora. - _a chinesa lançou mais um prato de porcelana sobre os dois homens._ - Te vejo no tribunal Hyuuga quando for exigir que assuma seu filho._

_-Esse filho pode ser meu Tenten. – _disse Lee sem alterar seu timbre de voz. O homem de cabelos tigelinhas ainda tentava conter Neji de avançar sobre Tenten. Amava aquela mulher mesmo ela deixando claro que era loucamente apaixonada pelo homem de olhos perolados.

_-Entenda uma coisa Lee, esse filho NÃO é seu. - _apontando acusatoriamente em direção ao homem de olhos perolados a morena disse debochada _- Foi esse cretino que me engravidou!_

_-Eu não te obriguei a abrir as pernas pra mim. - _com uma força bruta conseguiu desvencilhar-se de Lee que ficou alarmado com a possibilidade do amigo agredir a grávida mulher. O timbre ameaçador que o Hyuuga usava parecia ainda mais farpado – _Já mandei abortar por que eu não vou assumir esse filho se for meu._

_-Isso é o que veremos! – _desafiou Tenten sabendo da gravidade em suas palavras.

_-Eu vou matar essa louca obcecada!- _gritou Neji preste a avançar sobre a ex-amante, porém foi empurrado por Lee contra a parede.

O homem de cabelos tigelinhas com toda força prensava o amigo na divisória. Diante do descontrole eminente que o Hyuuga se encontrava era capaz dele matar Tenten a pancadas, não era um ocorrido improvável de se concretizar. Olhando firme para o amigo racionalmente Lee falou mostrando que não deixaria que Neji fizesse nada contra a chinesa.

_-Controle-se Neji, ela está te provocando propositalmente será que não percebe?Além disso, Tenten está grávida e por mais que ela diga que esse filho não é meu eu ainda acredito na possibilidade. - _uma pequena pausa foi feita e o silêncio foi absoluto durante esses meros segundos. - _Eu a amo não vou deixar que a machuque._

O Hyuuga fechou os olhos com força, contou mentalmente até dez para se acalmar. O corpo amoleceu e os músculos relaxaram, a perigosa expressão de ira se dissipou dando lugar a um semblante mais seco e racional. Quando o amigo se mostrou mais calmo Lee afrouxou as mãos que o segurava dando espaço para que Neji andasse até a porta do apartamento em um gesto de que iria se retirar.

Apenas em respeito ao amigo de sobrancelhas grossas e ao amor que Lee nutria por Tenten que não havia estrangulado-a. Não estragaria a única amizade que considerava verdadeira por causa daquela mulher capciosa que sem cerimônias plantava a semente da discórdia em sua vida tornando-a um verdadeiro inferno.

_-Você ouviu isso Tenten?O Lee disse que te ama, acho que o melhor que tem a fazer é dar uma chance a ele por que eu a única coisa que nutro por você é desprezo. – _palavras duras e ofensivas que o homem de olhos perolados não parecia nem um pouco receoso em proferir. _-Até mesmo o tesão que eu sentia por você desapareceu._

Após aquela última indagação Neji se retirou fazendo questão de escancarar brutalmente a porta ao sair.

A chinesa deixou que seu corpo caísse contra o chão em uma renuncia diante do cansaço e humilhação que os encontros com o ex-amante haviam se tornado. As lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos âmbar em uma demonstração de tristeza e dor com o modo que era tratada pelo homem a quem dedicou seu amor.Suas mãos alcançaram o coração, se pudesse queria arrancá-lo e jogar para bem longe os sentimentos que sustentava pelo Hyuuga que a menosprezava.

Lee agachou-se até que ficasse na altura da bonita mulher. Lentamente a puxou em um abraço afetuoso deixando que ela se acomodasse em seus braços. Tenten afundou seu rosto no peitoral do homem de cabelos tigelinhas, agarrou-se no palitó verde que ele usava e entre soluços pergunto lamuriando-se.

-_Por que Neji me trata dessa maneira?O que aquela sem graça da Hinata tem que eu não tenho?_

_-Não chore Tenten, eu te amo!-_ Lee declarou-se carinhoso pela milésima vez a bonita mulher esperando que suas palavras a afetassem ao menos uma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entrou no carro e repousou a cabeça sobre o volante. Gritou frustrado um agressivo "Inferno!" praguejando a situação que se encontrava. Nada estava dando certo, a cada oportunidade Tenten lhe atormentava com ameaçadas venenosas e ainda tinha o fato dela estar grávida e com a possibilidade do filho que ela gerava ser dele.

A ex-amante era apenas um estorvo de sua lista de problemas, agora também tinha Kurenai para se preocupar. Não confiava na governanta e achava que quando menos esperasse a mulher mais velha lhe aprontaria algo que mandaria seu ardiloso plano direto para lama. Teria que ficar atento a ela o que lhe ocuparia tempo algo que não tinha muito nos últimos dias devido aos problemas que surgiam um atrás do outro para lhe atrapalhar.

Como se não fosse o suficiente ainda possuía seu lado emocional para embaraçar sua racionalidade, a cada dia que se estendia notava que estava menos imune a prima o que clareava sua visão que os antigos sentimentos que nutrira por Hinata estavam ali adormecidos despertando pouco a pouco a cada novo beijo que trocavam. E se quando chegasse o momento não conseguisse dar o maldito golpe por culpa de seu lado emocional?Não podia deixar isso acontecer, estava fora de cogitação desistir de seu plano por alguns meros beijinhos da prima.

Contudo tinha que admitir: Era muito bom sentir novamente o gosto doce dos lábios de Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

_Neji estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima à janela da sala com um violão sobre o corpo, um lápis e uma folha de papel com alguns rabiscos na mesinha lateral. Admirava Hinata no jardim brincando com Hanabi a caçula dos Hyuuga. Uma irmã mais velha atenciosa e gentil, a primogênita a todo custo tentava suprir a falta da mãe deixando que uma carga pesada de responsabilidades caísse sobre seus ombros em relação à mimada Hanabi. Não reclamava, com afinco cuidava da caçula esbanjando carinho para que essa não se sentisse uma criança sem amor suficiente – já que Hiashi não podia ser o exemplo de pai mais amoroso._

_O chefe dos Hyuuga era um homem rígido que exalava frieza, nesse ponto Neji se parecia muito com o tio. Ele amava as filhas, porém não demonstrava abertamente o afeto._

_**-Você nem ao menos consegue disfarça que é apaixonado pela minha filha. - **__a áspera voz de Hiashi ecoou fazendo com que a atenção de Neji se desviasse para contemplar o descontente semblante do tio. -__**Devia ter se conformado que nunca vou permitir qualquer relacionamento amoroso entre vocês.**_

_**-Eu não espero que você entenda o que eu sinto muito menos que aceite os meus sentimentos em relação à Hinata. - **__malcriadamente rebateu__** - Sua opinião pouco me importa!**_

_**-Sua formatura está chegando sabe o que isso significa não é mesmo?- **__perguntou o Hyuuga mais velhos esperando uma resposta para seu questionamento._

_**-Não se preocupe quando isso, sei muito bem que quando me formar deixará de ser meu tutor e assim eu serei enxotado dessa casa como um cão sarnento.**_

_**-Suas comparações são muito radicais não acha?- **__Disse Hiashi se sentindo ofendido, parecia que o sobrinho o via como uma espécie de vilão vil e cruel._

_**-É apenas a veracidade não sou hipócrita ao ponto de fingir um afeto que não existe entre nós. - **__Neji se levantou carregando o violão e a música que compunha. __**-Durante toda minha vida você deixou claro qual era o meu lugar.**_

_Dito isso o rapaz Hyuuga se afastou do tio sem ao menos olhar para trás. Sabia o que encontraria caso virasse para averiguar a imagem do mais velho. Perolados rebentos de desprezo! _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Neji ainda se lembrava da música que compôs naquele dia, se lhe desse um violão em mãos poderia tocar facilmente, pois a canção havia sido feita exatamente para mostrar o amor que fora obrigado a reprimir por Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As semanas passaram-se rapidamente e faltava exatamente três dias para que os dois primos Hyuuga se casassem. Hinata estava afoita e empolga finalmente se familiarizaria com sua condição de casada o que deixaria de lado certos receios em relação a se entregar ao marido. Neji, porém estava cada vez mais perturbado, à consciência lhe recriminava pelo modo que manuseava os sentimentos sinceros e puros da prima. Sentia-se sórdido e abominável.

Era uma manhã de Sábado dia que o Hyuuga não precisaria ir trabalhar já que a empresa era fechada nos finais de semana. Por insistência da prima decidiram-se por ficar em casa. Neji usava uma folgada calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de frio vermelha, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos caindo dsciplinente sobre os olhos indiferentes perolados. Hinata usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de gola amarela, os cabelos presos em um frouxo coque e a franja farta caída sobre a testa. Juntos remexiam o velho quartinho de objetos abandonados descartando o que não era mais útil. A jovem Hyuuga queria usar o local para fazer um cantinho particular onde pudesse relaxar exatamente como o marido tinha o escritório no andar de baixo. Pedira a ajuda de Neji que de a princípio recusou, todavia no final decidiu por aceitar fazer a "faxina" junto da prima.

_-Veja o que eu achei. - _exclamou a herdeira Hyuuga visivelmente animada. De trás de algumas caixas de papelão ela tirou um violão de madeira clara empoeirado, mas ainda bem conservado. Neji conhecia muito bem aquele instrumento e sabia até mesmo quem fora o dono do objeto. – _Quem da família tocava?-_ perguntou interessada levando os dedos até as cordas do violão brincando desajeitada com o som.

_-Eu_. - disse o homem Hyuuga jogando a coleção de relógios antigos do tio em uma caixa para ser mandada para o lixo. - _Deixe isso ai e volte à limpeza._

Segurando delicadamente o instrumento Hinata caminhou até o marido e estendeu o violão em direção a ele. Com um sorriso tímido e a face enrubescida pediu em sua ligeira voz melódica.

_-Toque alguma coisa para eu ouvir._

_-Não me lembro mais como toca. – _mentiu ele não querendo colocar as mãos no objeto oferecido a si.

_-Um pouquinho você deve se lembrar. - _a moça se acomodou próxima ao homem de orbes perolados e o beijou de leve no rosto. Hinata estava se tornando muito astuta em usar o poder que exercia sobre ele a herdeira Hyuuga passara exatamente, a saber, como e quando utilizá-lo conseguindo assim que Neji fizesse todas suas vontades. - _Só uma música, por favor._

Vencido ele suspirou e jogou a caixa de relógios para o lado pegando em seguida o violão estendido a sua frente. Soprou o pó espirrando em seguida o que arrancou uma risadinha gostosa da prima. Seus dedos tentearam arrancar algumas notas das cordas, o som que viera era desafinado, demorou meros segundos para que ele ajustasse o instrumento de uma maneira que o barulho emitido fosse agradável.

Deixou que seus olhos sempre apáticos pousassem no bonito rosto de Hinata que esperava ansiosa ele começar a tocar. A primeira música que lhe veio em mente foi a que tocou. Exatamente a mesma canção que havia composto para a única garota que havia amado.

_**Flashback**_

_Já fazia uma hora que a festa de formatura havia se iniciado o tema era__**: **__**Fantasia**__o que obrigava os formandos e convidados a irem caracterizados. A decoração era típica, balões coloridos, mesas enfeitadas espalhadas, uma farta mesa de degustações com direito a ponche e doces, um grande globo e luzes no centro da pista de dança que estava lotada de casais. A música se alternava entre o DJ que colocava eletrônica e a banda que preferia tocar baladas românticas ou músicas mais lentas. Neji além de vocalista tocava o violão e baixo, tudo dependia do que a canção necessitava. Lee era o baterista e com empolgação balançava os cabelos tigelinhas a cada música terminada em grandes aplausos e pedidos de bis. A pose "nice guy" era constante em agradecimento.Apesar de serem os formandos a banda do rapaz Hyuuga havia se oferecido para tocar durante a formatura já que o terceiro ano além do DJ queria um conjunto musical._

_Hinata, Shino e Kiba não eram formandos, mas mesmo assim haviam ido à formatura, a colegial Hyuuga forçada pelos dois amigos. Uma parte estava feliz em estar ali e prestigiar o primo principalmente por que adorava ouvi-lo cantar, outra, no entanto estava à contra gosto pelo fato de Sasuke também estar presente e como sempre o jogador de hóquei exalava sua popularidade chamando a atenção da população feminina. Era o rapaz mais requisitado para pedidos de dança. Agora que Neji se formaria o trono seria inteiramente do Uchiha o que provavelmente o tornaria mais prepotente na opinião de Kiba._

_**-Agora sim ele vai ficar se achando, como se o Sasuke já não fosse insuportável o suficiente. - **__reclamava o Inuzuka fantasiado de__Zorro__**.**_

_**-Dá para parar de reclamar?- **__Shino arrumou os óculos escuros, nem ao menos parecia fantasiado com a vestimenta toda preta. O Aburame quase não entrara na festa devido ao fato do segurança achar que ele não estava caracterizado, mas no final conseguira o convencer de que sua fantasia era de Matrix._

_**-Ok , vamos pegar um ponche estou morrendo de cede.Hey Hinata você quer um**__?-perguntou o rapaz a colegial de olhos perolados._

_**-Não obrigada!-**__ agradeceu com um sorriso._

_As asinhas de anjo e a fita dourada que estava posta nos cabelos estilo como uma tiara deixava a colegial Hyuuga ainda mais delicada. O vestido era branco e lhe caía até os pés, não possuía um decote saliente como o das outras garotas ma ainda sim deixava a mostra muito mais da pele alva de Hinata do que de costume. Naquela noite ela não estava sendo uma anônima pelo contrário os olhares estavam todos sobre si principalmente os masculinos que a achavam uma imagem linda e adorável. Podia sentir os rebentos ônix sobre si, Sasuke a fitava desde a hora que ela havia chegado e parecia disposto em não desviar o olhar._

_Quando Kiba e Shino andaram em direção a mesa de degustação deixando a amiga sozinha foi à oportunidade perfeita para o Uchiha se aproximar. Ele estava atraente com sua fantasia de pirata e arrancava suspiros das moças que admiravam o abdome masculino liso a mostra pela camisa aberta. Delicado os dedos dele deslizaram pelos cabelos de Hinata sentindo a maciez dos fios azulados, a jovem se assustou virando-se para averiguar quem a tocava._

_**-Você está linda Hinata. - **__disse o moreno galanteador._

_**-Obriga!Se você me dá licença eu preciso ir. – **__Ela não queria ficar na presença do ex-namorado, ainda estava magoada e dificilmente conseguiria manter um diálogo novamente com o Uchiha. Toda vez que o olhava lembrava-se que ele não respeitou o relacionamento dos dois a traindo com outra garota._

_**-Porque não pode me perdoar?Eu prometo que não vou mais...**_

_**-Não termine essa frase. -**__ disse ela o cortando – __**Chega de promessas que você não pode cumprir. Será que você não entende que eu não sou o tipo de garota para você?**_

_Por mais que Sasuke quisesse rebater e tentar convencê-la do contrário não teve coragem para isso, todos miravam à cena querendo saber se por algum acaso os dois estariam reatando o namoro. O Uchiha não queria levar um fora na frente de toda a escola, tinha seu orgulho e não passaria por cima dele._

_Não se falaram mais depois daquele dia, a colegial Hyuuga dera um ponto final em qualquer possibilidade de reatarem o namoro. No ano seguinte por ironia caíram na mesma sala, entretanto ainda sim ela o ignorou e ele não insistiu devido a ostentação presente em sua personalidade._

_Hinata caminhou em direção ao palco, o DJ havia acabado de tocar quatro músicas eletrônicas e agora era a vez da banda. Os olhos perolados miraram o primo que ajeitava o microfone, ele estava incrivelmente atraente com a galante vestimenta de cavaleiro. A espada e armadura haviam sido improvisadas, todavia servira perfeitamente no corpo forte jovial. Neji parecia um príncipe!Era isso que a herdeira Hyuuga pensava. As garotas gritavam afobadas todas as vezes que o Hyuuga ameaçava começar tocar, os pares das mesmas olhavam rabugentos para o rapaz de olhos perolados que tinha toda a atenção de suas namoradas._

_Lee usava uma fantasia de Robin Wood que combinava perfeitamente com ele, a vestimenta era verde e justa tornando o rapaz uma figura simpática. Ele não era o garoto mais bonito da festa, contudo também tinha suas fãs mesmo que fossem poucas comparado a Sasuke e Neji._

_O rapaz de rebentos perolados deixou que seu olhar caísse sobre a imagem da prima na platéia, não conseguiu conter um meio sorriso ao vislumbrá-la tão bonita ali esperando ansiosa que ele começasse a tocar. Cantaria, mesmo que Hinata nunca soubesse que aquela música era especialmente para ela._

**If you could only see**

_(__Se você pudesse ver)_

**the way she loves me**

_(A maneira como ela me ama)_

**Then maybe you would understand**

_(__Talvez você entenderia)_

**Why I feel this way about our love**

_(Por quê me sinto assim a respeito do nosso amor)_

**And what I must do**

_(E o que devo fazer)_

**If you could only see how blue**

_(Se você pudesse ver o quanto azuis)_

**her eyes can be when she says**

_(Os olhos dela podem ser quando ela diz)_

**When she says she loves me**

_(Quando ela diz que me ama)_

_Compôs aquela canção em um desabafo, a música era a única forma de revelar sua frustração perante o amor que era obrigado a reprimir. E pensar que aquele era o penúltimo dia que veria aqueles gentis orbes perolados de Hinata, a prima não sabia, mas Neji teria que ir embora para um lugar onde ela não pudesse alcançá-lo. Essas foram às ordens de Hiashi na qual novamente ele seria forçado a cumprir sem ao menos contestar._

_Amava a prima mais do que era permitido e sabia que de alguma forma ela sentia o mesmo. A maneira que ela o admirava denunciava os sentimentos que a herdeira Hyuuga ainda tentava entender. Neji era mais do que seu porto seguro, ele era aquele que tinha seu coração e tarde de mais perceberia isso quando o primo fosse arrancado de sua vida._

**Well you got your reasons**

_(Bem, você tem suas razões)._

**And you got your lies**

_(E você tem suas mentiras)_

**And you got your manipulations**

_(E você tem suas manipulações)_

**They cut me down to size**

_(Eles me colocaram em meu lugar)_

**You give your love but you won't**

_(Você deu o seu amor, mas não você)._

_As notas musicais que entalavam nos ouvidos de Hinata eram familiares, a maneira que o primo cantava olhando-a parecia que lhe dedicava aquela canção e a herdeira Hyuuga não entendia por que seu coração batia tão depressa parecendo que sairia de seu corpo apenas ao escutar a voz de Neji. Ele era tão... Especial!Não conseguia se imaginar sem a presença dele, sem seu toque de veludo e o gelo de seus olhos. Gostava do todo, defeitos e qualidades._

_Será que aquele modo de ve-lo, senti-lo e gostar eram o mesmo que amar?Não sabia dizer, entretanto tinha ciência que era algo abrasador que aquecia seu corpo, alma e coração. Neji lhe despertava sentimentos que adorava, e só ele era capaz disso._

**You're stretching out your arms**

_(Você está erguendo seus braços)_

**T****o something that's just not there**

_(Para algo coisa que simplesmente não existe)_

**Sayin' you love where you stand**

_(Você dizendo que ama onde você está)_

**Give your heart when you can**

_(Dê seu coração quando você puder)_

De uma coisa tinha certeza: Sem Neji o ar lhe faltava e era difícil seguir em frente, pois ele era um fator primordial em sua vida.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Hinata estava de olhos fechados apenas escutando a voz masculina cantarolar aquelacanção que de alguma forma lhe aquecia o peito. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de cada estrofe e ritmo era como se nunca aquelas notas tivessem abandonado suas memórias. Tentando acompanha-lo ela deixou-se cantar o refrão da música juntamente com Neji. Os dois timbres se encontravam, a voz grave dele e a melódica dela. Dois tons que se completavam perfeitamente encaixavam-se com harmonia.

Terminaram de cantar a última estrofe, a herdeira Hyuuga abriu os olhos admirando o olhar do marido sobre ela exatamente como no dia da festa de formatura onde pela primeira vez Neji havia cantado aquela música. Ele não sabia explicar como perfeitamente ela havia lhe acompanhado no cantarolar, até mesmo parecia que conhecia aquela canção.

-_Eu não sei explicar, mas você acreditaria que de todas minhas lembranças apagadas essa música nunca desapareceu de minha cabeça?- _as palavras de Hinata possuíam um tom emocionado e os olhos perolados marejados. Chorava deixando que as cristalinas gotículas escorressem pelo rosto sem saber o porquê do choro ocorrer. - Até _mesmo parece que ela está fixa em meu coração._

Neji deslizou as costas da mão sobre o rosto da prima limpando as lágrimas que ali escorriam. Aproximou o rosto da mesma deixando que a respiração quente dela batesse-lhe contra a sua. Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo tão cálido que parecia um leve roçar de lábios tamanha delicadeza que as bocas se moviam sobre a outra.

_-Essa música foi feita para você... - _disse enquanto a abraçava acomodando-a contra seu corpo. Deixou que ela repousasse a cabeça sobre seu peito e os braços femininos rodeassem sua cintura. -... _Por mim! - _completou o Hyuuga.

-_Neji eu te amo tanto! É o único sentimento que ainda consigo recordar. - _desabafou Hinata

Mais uma vez as palavras sinceras e doces que a prima proferia o martirizavam. Era um crápula que não merecia tocar em um fio se quer dos cabelos dela. Tentava se convencer que a culpa de sua personalidade suja não era dele e o desejo repugnante em dar um golpe nela fosse apenas resultado das atitudes e acontecimentos que rodeavam seu passado. Mas a quem estava querendo enganar?Se Neji realmente fosse uma boa pessoa ele teria desistido de seus planos meticulosos, nada, porém apagava aquela idéia cretina de sua cabeça. Nem mesmo o amor que nutria por Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite fria os castigava deixando com que seus corpos buscassem se acomodar um ao outro procurando calor. Neji dormia em um sono pesado se agarrado à prima que estava ajeitada de costas grudada ao corpo dele. Uma montanha de cobertores os cobria, no entanto não parecia o suficiente para aquecê-los o calor corporal era necessário para satisfazer as necessidades de aconchego. As cortinas fechadas deixavam o quarto afundado na mais profunda penumbra e o barulho da ventania que chacoalhava as árvores era audível tamanha agressividade dos ventos naquela noite.

Hinata não conseguia dormir por diversos fatores. Primeiro: Seu corpo estava tremulo, não pelo frio e sim pela reação que o contato próximo ao marido lhe causava. Sentia a respiração quente de Neji lhe bater contra o pescoço, a barba por fazer raspar em sua nuca e as mãos ásperas repousadas sobre sua barriga puxando o quadril dela contra o dele. A aproximação lhe causava arrepios nada inocentes que deveriam ser rotulados como excitados. Faltava pouco para o casamento e logo o sentiria sem empecilho algum das vestimentas, imaginar o corpo nu do primo sobre o dela a deixava desnorteada. Segundo: A sensação de que uma peça no "quebra-cabeça" faltava. As palavras que Sasuke havia lhe dito no dia que a abordou ainda não abandonara sua mente. **"... você devia se perguntar se ele realmente é quem diz ser."** Será que Neji seria capaz de mentir a ela?Mas quais motivos o fariam executar uma farsa?Não tinha resposta para esse questionamento.

Terceiro: Kurenai estava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias. Pegara diversas vezes a governanta no telefone e por uma mera impressão pensara ouvi-la pronunciar o nome Uchiha.

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama virando-se de frente para Neji que não havia acordado com os movimentos dela. Admirou o rosto bonito a sua frente, suas mãos alcançaram os lábios do marido deixando que seus dedos se perdessem no contorno da boca carnuda.

Hinata se lembrava perfeitamente de sempre ter o amado.

_**Flashback**_

_Era mais uma tarde chuvosa, o temporal parecia não querer amenizar, poças e mais poças eram feitas nas ruas, todavia aquele fato não mudaria nada. Era hora de ele partir. Três malas em frente à porta do quarto na qual Neji se despedia. Não levava nada além de suas roupas, nem mesmo o violão que havia sido o objeto que mais gostaria iria com ele em sua nova vida. Havia passado na Toudai uma das melhores faculdades de Tóquio. Viveria no alojamento estudantil, seu companheiro de quarto seria o melhor amigos Rock Lee que havia passado no mesmo curso que o Hyuuga._

_Não sentiria falta do luxo, do ambiente muito menos da cara azeda do tio, contudo de uma pessoa em especial podia dizer que morreria de saudades. Como se a prima tivesse adivinhado que os pensamentos dele estavam presos a ela, Hinata surgiu chorosa com o rosto vermelho e inchado._

_**-N-neji... v-você precisa m-mesmo ir embora?- **__a voz dela não estava falhada devido à timidez e sim pelos soluços que acompanhava o choro._

_**-Eu vou estudar, é necessário. - **__disse rápido não querendo que uma despedida acontecesse. Mesmo naquela situação ele não conseguia mudar o timbre gélido._

_**-Vai me escrever?**_

_Aquilo era mais um pedido do que uma pergunta. Infelizmente Neji não poderia manter contato com ela, Hiashi tivera uma conversa esclarecedora de que não queria que o contato entre os dois continuasse a ida dele apenas ajudaria que o vínculo fosse finalmente cortado._

_-__**Talvez eu não tenha tempo. – **__disse mostrando que não pretendia se corresponder com Hinata. Ouviu um soluço mais alto ser escapado do choro sutil da prima e se recriminava por fazê-la chorar até mesmo no último dia em que se viam._

_Á passos curtos determinados Hinata se aproximou abraçando-o sem qualquer vestígio de embaraço. Queria apenas sentir mais uma vez o calor do corpo dele, poder sorver o perfume gostoso que exalava e se acomodar na quentura daqueles braços fortes. Relutante Neji correspondeu ao abraçando deixando que seus dedos enroscassem entre as macias madeixas azuis dos cabelos da prima._

_**-Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – **__desabafou enquanto as lágrimas em mais quantidade e agressividade lhe escorriam pelo semblante. - __**Neji eu...**_

_**-Você me daria um presente de despedida?- **__perguntou a interrompendo. A resposta dela foi levantar o olhar para admirá-lo e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. - __**Me dê um beijo!**_

_Olharam-se sem interromper o contato visual como se aquele mero olhar pudesse revelar o que cada um sentia no momento. As mãos de Hinata deslizaram pelo peito do primo até que alcançasse os ombros do mesmo e assim enlaçasse-lhe o pescoço. Ele deixou que suas mãos se perdessem na cintura fina trazendo o corpo da prima de encontro ao seu. A colegial Hyuuga fechou os olhos deixando que seus lábios tremessem na expectativa do beijo. Neji roçou de leve sua boca contra dela pedindo mudamente que a prima se entregasse aquele ósculo._

_Beijaram-se enfim. Em um pedido mudo e inocente ela entreabriu os lábios deixando que o primo aprofundasse o contato. As línguas se tocaram de início em um beijo calmo que aos poucos se transformou em algo desesperador. Queriam sorver o máximo do gostou um do outro para que aquela carícia ficasse para sempre guardada em suas memórias. Se pudessem ficariam se beijado por horas, dias ou quem sabe até mesmo séculos. Tiveram que se separar em busca de ar ainda sim seus lábios estavam próximos um do outro e a ponta de seus narizes se tocavam._

_**-Eu temo amo Neji!**_

_Ele nunca se esqueceu dessas palavras._

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Yooooo **Segundas intenções **chega à reta final. Faltam apenas cinco capítulos para o fic chegar ao fim sendo que o próximo é o casamento dos Hyuuga que promete muitas emoções. Um pequeno resuminho para deixar todos na curiosidade: Sasuke e Tenten surgirão novamente empenhados em acabar com o matrimônio dos dois primos. Vai rolar _BARRACO_ e muitos socos entre o Uchiha e Neji para recordar os velhos tempos de brigas hahahaha.Claro que também terá o início do hentai que terminará de se concretizar no capítulo nove.

Agora vamos comentar sobre esse capítulo. Quero esclarecer que daqui por diante o número de flashback vai diminuir, talvez nem tenha mais flashback devido à quantidade que teve no capítulo sete. O primeiro flashback é a continuação da briga sasuVSneji que aconteceu no capítulo anterior.

Esse capítulo foi para esclarecer de uma vez por todas o passado do triângulo amoroso SasuXHinaXNeji na qual terminou com o Uchiha chifrando a Hinata com a Sakura o que deu fim ao namoro dos dois.Também mostrou que Hiashi sempre impôs que o sobrinho nunca teria qualquer relacionamento amoroso com Hinata que por fim descobriu que amava Neji justo quando ele foi despachado para longe dela.

A música que Neji fez para a prima é linda e o cantor tem a voz muito sexy XD eu particularmente adotei como se fosse o próprio Hyuuga cantando hahahah tive uma verdadeira hemorragia nasal. Muitos concerteza devem ter pensado "Poxa ela podia ter escolhido uma música mais romântica e açucarada" Mas não acho que essa canção é perfeita para caracterizar a repressão que Neji foi obrigado a sofrer.

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e agradeço humildemente pelas reviews que cada vez aumentam mais deixando essa autora muito feliz em saber que os leitores estão apreciando o enredo e a trama de envolvimento do fic.Adoro comentários gigantes e tenho recebido tantos que fico empenhada em responde-los com gratidão.OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!

**Momento propaganda:**

**A princesinha** - Fic hentai!Ino é a filha única do chefão mais poderosa da máfia japonesa,_ Yakuza. _Para a segurança da filha inconseqüente e agitada o poderoso chefão resolveu contratar um segurança especial para ela... Sabaku no Gaara o melhor assassino de todo Japão. Porém Gaara nunca pensou que teria tanto trabalho em cuidar de uma pessoa. Principalmente se for uma linda loira. - _Capítulo quatorze: O trono e a coroa – FIM_

**Love in Love Oneshot collection:**_ (Aulas de Etiqueta) – _Kiba irá a Suna como diplomata de Konoha, para isso Tsunade o submete a aulas de etiquetas. O problema é quando a professora escolhida para ensiná-lo é Yamanaka Ino.

_**Flor do deserto: **_Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku. – _Capítulo um: Uma noiva para o Kazekage_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

taliane:Ahhh que bom que gostou hohoho! Bom talvez isso realmente aconteça, ele a roube mas continue com ela o problema é que a quantidade de inimigos do Neji é grande podem acabar denunciando ele para Hinata.Acho que se ela descobrir a mentira e que de alguma forma o marido a roubou a decepção vai ser muito grande e pode resultar na separação deles.XD o negócio é esperar e ver se o amor que nutrem um para o outro é realmente grande assim ela vai perdoa-lo e ele pedira perdão engolindo o orgulho. ( o que vai ser bem difícil já que isso não faz o gênero do Neji.) Agora quanto ao filho da Tenten até eu tenho minhas dúvidas!Bom kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Mayza: ¬¬ não é erogirl pedindo o hentai dessa maneira?Você é uma tarada may-chan!O hentai um pouquinho no final do próximo capítulo no entanto a parte QUENTE² acontecera apenas no capítulo nove para deixar os leitores na expectativa. ( compre um ventilador vai precisar pois o clima vai explodir de tão quente XD).O Neji sempreeeee foi gostoso mas acho que malzinho ele ainda fica mais sexy, combina com ele a pode de bad boy.Hahahaha kissu jaa neh!

Nylleve Cullen: WOWWWWWWWWW ERO-ONI!Pra você ver a Tenten está grávida ( esse povo só pensa em sexo por isso que acaba tudo tendo filho XP). Nossa você só pensa em surubão, seu caso de taradisse está ficando crítico XD daqui uns tempos você vai poluir o mundo com essas vibrações depravadas. Bom eu não sei de quem é o filho, vou decidir isso mais para frente, eu queria muito que fosse do Lee sabe ele é tãooooooooo fofo.Mas eu sou péssima em seguir os roteiros, você que é que nem eu acho que consegue me entender.

Hahahaha quanto as partes SasuXHina chegaram ao fim nos flashback quem mandou o Uchiha não ser paciente e esperar a Hinatinha estar pronta para fazer amor com ele. ( Ai o idiota cheio de hormônios foi e comeu a Sakura).

Próximo capítulo mais pancadaria em pleno casamento XD será que dessa vez vai ter vencedor?Ou a Hinata vai cortar o barato e desmaiar de novo antes que os dois se matem?Só lendo para saber hahahaha.( UAHUAHAUHAUAUAH eu morro de rir quando você fala que sua avó acha que tu está lendo novelas. XP imagine se ela soubesse a censura das "novelas" que você assiste?Enfim sua máscara iria cair e ela saberia que tem uma Hokage da taradisse em casa)

É a Anko é boa de cama, tem uma disposição e tanto.Vou mostrar isso em um futuro oneshot que pretendo fazer KakaXAnko um casal que me conquistou depois do fic A princesinha que por falar nisso chegou ao fim.

Com aquele inspira e expira me senti uma médica fazendo seu parto. ¬¬" se bem que seu estresse de não ter tido um hentai quase te fez ter um filho de nervoso.Devido ao seu ato nervoso do hentai demorar eu diminui um capítulo, agora o hentai vai ser no capítulo nove. XD o que acha?( mas esse fic terá dois hentais Neji e Hina um mais QUENTE e outro mais romântico hahahaha sem hentai tu num vai ficar pode se tranqüilizar)

Heyyyy eu nem sou tão perva assim, também tenho meus momentos santos.( poucos mais tenho o.ov)

Bom saber que a coca-cola age em você exatamente como a maconha eu NUNCA vou te oferecer coca XD se você já é perva e louca sem nada imagine "drogada"?Hhauahauha CÉUS PURA LASCIVIDADE!Kissus jaa neh te vejo no msn. ( eu acho já que a gente num tem conseguido se encontrar T.T)

Pequena Perola:Nham tu é boa para deduções hohoho.Bom o Filho pode ser do Lee e também do Neji,temos uma grande interrogação que será revelada apenas nos últimos capítulos.( mas eu queria muito que fosse do sobrancelhudo o Lee é tão fofo).Bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

PandoraPotter-jm:Se eu disser a você que já foi uma escritora de fic que de doze capítulos consegui apenas cinco comentários você acreditaria?É eu tive um passado negro em relação a fics anos atrás, meus fics de Saint seiya era terríveis e mal amados ToT .Ai sei lá anos depois decidi tentar novamente e deu certo, não sei o motivo pelo qual minha escrita mudou tanto, talvez seja o enredo que estão mais criativos.( mas ainda sim eu sonho em chegar a altura da tia Peeh, Tilim e Motoko Lee que em minha opinião são as melhores escritoras do fanfic net.)

As cenas do SasuXHina sempre são uma verdadeira hemorragia nasal,mas essas cenas chegam ao fim já que o namoro deles terminou de uma maneira conturbada.( nos duas em nosso modo perva on estupraria o Sasuke no deposito X3).Hhaahaha essa sua teoria de aproveitar o "marido" e o "amante" foi muito perva sorte que a Hinatinha é uma santa e não uma tarada como você.

Não teve vencedor naquela luta, a Hinata desmaiou e cortou o barato da pancadaria mas na próximo fight huhu vai ter vencedores por isso fique de olho ;D e escolha para quem está torcendo. Leve pipoca e refrigerante.

Hahahahah os esfrega esfrega que o Neji dá na prima é de babar, eu daria tudo para poder me acomodar em baixo das coberta com ele. . por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece em fics?INJUSTO!

A Tenten realmente ama o Neji, mas acho que esse sentimento está passando para o estágio obsessão ( igual ao amor que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke). Se o filho for do Hyuuga eu concordo com você ele vai dar uma surra nela até abordar e se for do Lee .será uma linda criança de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão verde.Bom se o bebê chegar a nascer eu deixo ser uma menina, mas por que você quer que seja do sexo feminino?Apenas curiosidade!

Obrigada por ler meus fics e espero que tenha gostado do seu presente Hinata e Gaara no longfic Flor do deserto.Bom kissu jaa neh!

harumi y:O Neji é cruel com a Tenten, pode-se dizer que o relacionamento deles era saudável quando ela não atrapalhava os planos dele tão pouco estava tão obcecada em casar com ele.Mas temos que entender o lado dela, a pobre esperou a vida toda um pedido de casamento e no final ele decidiu casar com outra dizendo que ela não passaria de uma mera amante na vida dele.( deve ser triste ser a segunda opção.) .Ele a agrediu verbalmente diversas vezes com palavras que machucam muito mais do que tapas a Tenten não tem amor próprio em correr atrás dele mesmo depois de tudo.( POXA O LEE É MARAVILHOSO! o.ó aquela cegaaaaaaaa!).

Todo mundo estava amando as cenas SasuXHina mas elas chegaram ao fim, depois de ter chifrado a Hinatinha com aquela coisa rosa ele não merece mais ganhar um beijinho da Hyuuga.

Hahahaha a Hinata está se saindo muito espertinha em usar o poder que exerce sobre o Neji.( ta ficando bem astuta).Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo jaa neh!

Tilim:Você não é a única que não conseguiria escolher X3 se dependesse de mim eu faria um gineceu com todos os personagens masculinos de Naruto em um quarto comigo dentro.( nossa total hemorragia nasal) até o Lee participaria,seria meu mascotenho.( EU QUERO ABUSAR DO SHINO -mode perva on-)

Nem mesmo eu sei quem é o pai do filho da Tenten, se for do Neji acho que o Hyuuga vai espanca-la até que enfim ela decida abortar e se for do Lee será uma linda criança de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão verde...ahhhhhhhh que TUDO!

Nham eu AMO o Lee fico indignada por ele aparecer tão pouco nos fics e nunca como o garanhão, ele sempre é o rejeitado.Hahaha o terno verde do Lee é a marca registrada dele nesse fic, na verdade a cor verde é dele.Imagine-o de Robin Wood?Com uma roupa verde justinha...ahhhhhh é a cara dele!

O Plano do Shino e dos outros é mais ou menos juntar PROVAS das mentiras do Neji. Pense, agora que ficou meio que insinuado que a Kurenai anda conversando com o Sasuke o plano do Neji pode ir por água a baixo. O Sasuke é um dos advogados da família deve ter uma cópia dos arquivos da tramoia do Neji além de que o Uchiha conhece a Tenten e pode pedir ajuda a ela. ( não podemos esquecer que a Tenten sabe de todo o plano do Neji e também manteve relações sexuais quando ele já tinha dito a Hinata que eram casados).Muita coisa vai acontecer principalmente no próximo capítulo.

"- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?" dá onde tu tirou essa frase? Céus eu adoreiiiiiiii XD combina tão bem com o enredo romântico do fic hahaha.Mas o Neji ainda é malvado como você disse.

O Kakashi é MARAVILHOSO, ele e Anko são um casal perfeito em minha opinião e muito divertido. Os dois ainda terão uma ceninha juntos futuramente. ( não pode faltar isso nesse fic ou ele não estará inteiramente completo XD)

Os flashback chegaram ao fim, nem tem mais o que a bordar, depois desse último ficou claro que durante um tempo os dois priminhos tiveram que se separar e o Sasuke e a Hinata terminaram o Namoro.Talvez ainda tenha mais uma ceninha do passado meio que o reencontro de HinaXNeji mas será muito mais para frente.

A briga de sasuVSneji não teve vencedor entretanto o fight do próximo capítulo terá muita pancadaria e uma pessoa vai ganhar. ;D só lendo para saber.

Ahhhhhh o Naruto e a Sakura só foram citados no fic, na verdade eles terão apenas uma aparição que será nos últimos capítulos huhuhuhu.Quanto a Ino todos terão uma grande surpresa já que ela aparecera mais uma vez e terá um fim importante. XP melhor eu parar de dar spollers.

NÃO ACREDITO VOCÊ VAI MESMO FAZER UM FIC SHINOXINO?OH MY GOD GANHEI MEU DIA!Você não sabe como deixou sua fã feliz, é uma hemorragia nasal ver um fic desse casal redigido por você e de rated T para cima.XD nem vou dormir essa noite na expectativa.Ahhhhhhh eu descobri mais dois fics seu MARAVILHOSOS e posso dizer que Projeto Hyuuga é ainda mais amado por minha pessoa do que Entre no ritmo. ( que por sinal nas reviews eu dei uma baita brinca em você XD mas releve).Bom kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

zal-chann:Os flashback são as cenas mais fofas e românticas devido ao fato de abordar o lado romântico da vida da Hinata,acho que são as ceninhas favoritas dos leitores e nesse capítulo foi bem recheado.Pena que provavelmente teremos só mais um flashaback XD devido a quantidade bombástica nesse capítulo eles chegam ao fim.

Hahahaha porradas também são cenas total hemorragia nasal e no próximo capítulo NejiVsSasu novamente na pancadaria só que adultos nham nham vamos ver quem vai ser o vencedor.

Os momentos românticos com o Sasuke foram bem quentes mas nesse capítulo ficou explicito que o Neji sempre foi de quem ela gostou. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh total romântico!Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo jaa neh!

Bianca Hyuga Uchiha:Nossa fazia tempo que alguém não comentava sobre meu fic aprendendo a amar,achei até mesmo que ele já havia sido esquecido.Que bom que gostou ele é meu xodó por ter sido o meu primeiro fanfic e claro de meu casal favorito sasuXhina com direito a hentai e o sasuke-kun mostrar seu lado ursinho de pelúcia hahaha.

O Lee é PERFEITO, principalmente no anime eu fico feliz choro de rir e choro quando ele se machuca, amo esse sobrancelhudo e ele ocupa o pódio de personagem favorito no meu coração.Fico indignada que em fics ele apareça sempre como o rejeitado, não é justo ele TEM que ficar com a Tenten. ( sou devota desse casal e repudio TenXNeji).Heyyyyyy nem venha com essa de querer casar com o MEU Lee, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva o charme dele é todo meu.huhuhu ( pra você ver que ele é tão fofo que nesse capítulo a Tenten estava lá se descabelando quase apanhando do Neji e o Lee defendeu ela e no final ainda disse que a amava. T.T eu chorei ).

Acho que a Tenten dormiu com o Lee de propósito XD entendeu?Bom se o filho for do Lee terá cabelos tigelinhas e usara macacão verde.Bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Lelezinha:Hahaha quer dizer que meu fic fez você se interessar pelo Neji?Que bom saber que tenho esse poder de persuasão nas pessoas.( VOU FAZER TODOS AMAREM O CASAL LEE E TENTEN o.ó).Black Neji or White Neji which do you choose?Hahahah eu adoro ele malvadão mas também me derreto quando dá os ataques de fofura naquela personalidade sexy.

Infelizmente não poderei fazer mais SasuXHina nesse fic, o namoro deles terminou de uma maneira bem conturbada.Acho que as ceninhas com o Sasuke chegaram ao fim.Bom kissu jaa neh!

Milady Kagura: XD que bom que gostou espero que esse capítulo também tenha agradado...kissu jaa neh.

nanybell: O filho pode ser do Neji mas nós estamos torcendo para que seja do Lee XD e que seja uma criança de cabelos tigelinhas que use macacão verde.Acho que na hora que a Hinata descobrir a verdade será um abismo por completo e a decepção será grande.Kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Uchiha Haru:Não se preocupe quanto as reviews mande quando você puder que já me faz feliz. ( pode até mesmo mandar atrasada que não ligo mas prometa que no último capítulo irá comentar ok?hahaha).Eu quero muito que esse filho que a Tenten espera seja do Lee mas não sei, tudo vai depender do desenrolar do enredo, não vou fazer roteiro por que eu nunca o sigo fielmente . ("Pensa não seria kawaii ela ter um filho do Lee-kun? O casal que vc tanto gosta?" pelo amor de deus não tente me convencer usando esses artifícios que eu morro do coração, se num faz idéia de como eu amo esse casal)FOI MUITO GOLPE BAIXO haru-chan ¬¬

Nejizinho futuramente terá na história agora temos que saber se será por parte da Tenten ou da Hinata! XD – se morre – Você não tem dó da Tenten?O Neji é muito mal com ela! Até eu que não morro de amores pela chinesa fico com pena.

Quanto ao Sasuke não se preocupe não terá muito mais coisa deles, já percebemos que no passado ele também pisou na bola quando traiu a Hinata com aquela coisa rosa da SaKÚra.E o Neji não era tão cretino quando adolescente, na verdade era uma doçura com a Hinatinha – hemorragia nasal- Bom kissu até o próximo capítulo.Jaa neh!

Uchiha.Mariana:Ahhhhh o Neji está descontrolado com a possibilidade do filho que a Tenten espera ser dele, concerteza se esse bebê tiver mesmo sangue Hyuuga não vai ter um pai muito amoroso isso se o Neji não matar a Tenten antes a pancadas.Ser casado com a Anko deve ser uma aventura XD imagine todo dia ter que fugir para não apanhar, mas como o Kakashi mesmo disse ele a ama então vai suportar a agressividade que a esposa exala.( temos que concordar que ele foi culpado por chegar atrasado no jantar de aniversário de casamento deles).A Hinatinha está digamos receosa,ela já percebeu que tem algo de errado mas ela ainda não conseguiu identificar a mentira que no final é justo a pessoa que ela ama que está manipulando.Ficou claro que a Hinata sempre amou o Neji o mais bonito é que isso foi o único sentimento que ela ainda se lembrava.Kawaii neh!Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo que promete muitas emoções, pancadaria e beijos.

xxxYuuko:Hahahah eu amo NejiXHina mas meu shipper favorito é SasuXHina e ultimamente tenho andado obcecada por GaaraXIno e TenXLee, além de que adoro casais exóticos e inovadores.Bom espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado como o restante do fic.Kissus!

Hyuuga Lira: Eu fico tão feliz que você esteja lendo todos os meus fics, está se tornando um leitora fiel e eu adoro quando isso acontece contando com você acho que já são seis que sempre deixando uma review em todos os meus fics a cada capítulo.XD um dia irei lhe recompensar pó isso.

Tenten está grávida e nem mesmo eu que sou a autora sei de quem é o filho ( não vou tentar fazer um roteiro de novo por que eu NUNCA o sigo fielmente ¬¬ Mas então estou torcendo para que o bebê seja do Lee pelo próprio bem da criança já que o Neji está tendo vibrações assassinas em relação a esse fato.( e nosso Hyuuga do mal já deixou claro que é capaz de matar afinal ele fez isso com o Hiashi e a Hanabi além de quase ter levado a Hinata de brinde).

O Kakashi é masoquista na minha opinião,adora ganhar um tapa de chicotinho na bunda.X3 não me pergunte da onde tirei isso!

Quanto aos flashback acho que chegam ao fim,pelos meus cálculos terá apenas mais um capítulos a frente que será o reencontro do Neji e da Hina quando ele terminou a faculdade. Promete ser de babar e revelara a transformação do mal dele.Bom até o próximo capítulo kissu jaa neh!(seis gostosões?MEU DEUS é muito homem não acha naum?)

Ethere: Primeira review de muitas?Isso já me anima ahhhhhhhhh!Tenho que agradecer depois a Uchiha Haru por ter recomendado meu fic a mais uma leitora que promete ser fiel e que ainda amou meu fic. – ego inflado-

Hahahaha a personalidade malvada e cretina do Neji acho que da o charme no enredo principalmente por que ao longo da trama por mais que ele tentasse ser malvado com a Hinata ele simplesmente não conseguia.A todo custo ele tentou reprimir o amor mas o sentimento é forte de mais e ele foi um fracassado nesse ponto.

Não sei se a Hinata vai recuperar por completo a memória, talvez ela apenas passe a se lembrar de fatos importantes ou talvez ela recupere totalmente a memória...quem sabe XD nem mesmo essa autora que apesar de fazer roteiros nunca consegue segui-los com afinco. ( um exemplo é a Tenten que no roteiro estava para ficar grávida de mentira e no final acabou ficando grávida de verdade).

Como a Hinata não é tarada como a gente acho que se ela recuperar a memória ou descobrir que o primo a roubou e mentia a ela será uma verdadeira decepção,mas tudo pode rolar temos que esperar. ;D

Acho que você está certa quando disse que a relação do SasuXHina era mais carnal ( digamos que o Uchiha ensinou a Hina a beijar hahaha e a dar chupões no pescoço – hemorragia nasal-) por parte da Hinata que no fundo sempre amou o Neji ela só não entendia ainda o sentimento até que o perdeu.

Sem duvidas eu revelo que a Tenten ficara com o Lee no final,amo esse casal e sou a favor dele acima de tudo além disso temos que concordar que o nosso sobrancelhudo é a coisa mais fofa que existe. ( juntamente com seu terno verde XP).Quero muito que esse filho seja do Lee mas apenas com o desenrolar da história teremos certeza.Terá um nejizinho na história bata saber se é por parte da Hinata ou da Tenten XD – se morre-

Quanto ao Sasuke já tenho uma pretende para ele huhuhu deixarei tudo no mais perfeito suspense já que isso só será revelado no último capítulo.

Eu ODEIO a Sakura mas mesmo assim leio fic com ela desde que aquela coisa rosa não faça par romântico com o Sasuke.( adoro fics em que a rosada faz par romântico com o Naruto,Kakashi e Sasori).Digamos que nunca li um fic ItaXSaku mas eu gostaria de ler pode me passar o link que eu dou uma lida ok?Bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Lua Evangeline: EVAAAAAAA-CHANN – dançando macarena- você demorou séculos mas comentou esse é o importante.Eu já saquei que tu gosta mas não é apaixonada pelo NejiXHina que você curte o Hyuuga com a Tenten. ( o que eu ODEIO) Não acho que as brigas nesse fic entre os dois sejam saudáveis principalmente pela forma humilhante que o Neji despreza a Tenten, além disso o Lee está ali ao alcance da chinesa que devia reparar o quão fofo o sobrancelhudo é.( sou devota ao casal tu sabe).XD o Neji esculhamba e é super mal com a coitada até mesmo eu que não sou uma fã dela sinto pena.

Se você quer ler um fic SasuXHina recomendo Aprendendo a amar de minha autoria, muitas pessoas gostaram .Foi o primeiro fic que eu escrevi por isso releve tem muitos errinhos ortográficos XD ok?Mas é o estilo que você vai gostar principalmente por que tem brigadas,ciúmes beijos e muitos amassos. ( sem contar que a Ino participa e ela não é a vilã, esse cargo é da Sakura que tem um final CHOCANTE)

LeeXTen eu abordarei nesse fic e no "Nunca fui beija" pretendo fazer muitos se apaixonarem pelo dois e ver que os dois são melhores juntos do que a menina panda com o Hyuuga. O.ó - decidida- LEE EU TE AMOOOOOOO!Quanto ao filho que a Tenten espera até eu estou em dúvida quem seja o pai mas eu espero que seja o Lee.

Nham Terá mais para frente uma ceninha Kakashi e Anko que prometo ser de arrasar. ( lá vai eu prometer as coisas e depois não conseguir suprir).Nham kissu Jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

Mari Podavin:Você não é a única que queria ser a Hinata Honey, eu estava louca para cair no amasso com aqueles dois.¬¬ pena que essas coisas só acontecem em fics , merda vou esperar sentada dois gatões me agarrarem.Hahahah vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível mas não garanto por que eu sigo uma trilha de postagem. ( tenho muitos fics para atualizar saca). VOCÊ AMA TENXLEE? OH MY GOD ALGUÉM COM A MESMA CAUSA QUE EUUU!CÉUS você me fez a autora mais feliz do mundo, eu amo esse casal.Kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

FranHyuuga:Nossa com tantos elogios assim eu vou ficar convencida, uma coisa que eu já sou constantemente mesmo não tendo motivos.Eu realmente estou feliz por que é complicado trabalhar a personalidade do Neji e tornar a história sempre a cada capítulo envolvente, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Bom kissus jaa neh.

Aquarium-Chan:SOU TOTALLLLLLLL Anti- casal Sakura e Sasuke.Não gosto deles juntos e repudio os fics na qual eles são um casal.Principalmente por que o Sasuke está CAGANGO para a Haruno e a única coisa que ela pensa é dar para ele sendo que o Naruto fofinho está ali do lado dela mostrando que a ama.- respira depois de muito gritar- ok vou parar de exalar minha frustração.

Hahahah somos duas pervas que queria uns bons amassos mas a Hinata que é santa não tem essa mente pervertida como a nossa.Se bem que ultimamente ela anda sentindo uns calorzinhos nada inocentes hahahaha.Ahhhhhh EU TAMBÉM AMO O LEEE- agarra um ursinho do lee- e como você disse TenXLee é mais possível do que com o Neji justamente por que tem muitas ceninhas cute entre o sobrancelhudo e a garota banda.Bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Um homem cruel

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo oito – **Um homem cruel

Três dias que antecediam o casamento dos primos Hyuuga haviam passado de maneira rápida na opinião de Hinata, já na de Neji lentamente como se o destino quisesse atrasar ao máximo a cretinice que faria com a mulher que amava. O dia era aquele, após a herdeira Hyuuga assinar os papéis tudo estaria acabado a fortuna se encontraria por inteira nas mãos do primo, sendo que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com o dinheiro.

As intenções de Neji não eram boas!

Os empregados estavam eufóricos pressentiam que o fim estava perto e sabiam a sujeira que ali seria deixada juntamente com as lágrimas de Hinata. Ninguém desejava ver a cena deprimente, contudo ninguém também tinha coragem de desmascarar o vilão daquela história de vingança e mentiras. Neji era um homem perigoso que facilmente sem qualquer remorso tiraria a vida daqueles que o atrapalhassem em sua empreitada maquiavélica e cruel.

Hinata estava radiante, feliz em finalmente se familiarizar com a posição de casada e por inteira poder se entregar ao homem que sabia que amava. Neji estava afundado em dilemas. _**"Você vai perder essa mulher e vai se arrepender eternamente por isso."**_ As palavras de Kakashi ecoavam em sua mente como um mantra deixando claro que dependia unicamente dele a decisão de ser feliz com a mulher que sempre desejou. Todavia machucava a si mesmo saber que seu lado ruim havia se desenvolvido de uma maneira que não conseguiria pará-lo deixado que a obscuridade assim tomasse conta por total de sua alma. O negrume de seu coração se tornara muito mais forte do que qualquer sentimento de amor que tivesse tido no passado e até mesmo presente._** "Eu te amo Neji!". **_Aquelas foram às únicas palavras que importaram realmente em sua vida e mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo depois do que aconteceria, nunca seriam apagadas de sua memória.

O Buffe havia sido recusado por Hinata que preferira uma festa simples, porém tradicional na mansão Hyuuga. A equipe de decoração apenas ajeitava os últimos retoques como colocar as flores sobre a mesa e verificar se tudo estava no devido lugar. O organizador proferia as ordens aos empregados que trabalhariam naquela noite deixando claro os procedimentos que deveriam ser tomados. Garçons, cozinheiras músicos tudo era devidamente checado com rigor.

Neji naquela hora já estava na igreja juntamente com os padrinhos e o restante dos convidados. A maioria dos presentes seriam desconhecidos da herdeira Hyuuga sendo apenas empresários de negócios na qual Neji convidara por mera formalidade. O rapaz não podia correr o risco de deixar que algum conhecido – por exemplo: Shino e Kiba – da futura mulher estragassem toda a farsa entrando na igreja justamente quando o padre proferisse: "Alguém tem algo a dizer que impeça a união desse casal?".

Uma noite sem estrelas e com um luar de brilho fraco. Não havia nuvens o que indicava que não iria chover. Estava ansioso exatamente como um adolescente que descobria o amor, só de pensar que seria realmente marido de Hinata o deixava... Eufórico. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou que aquilo aconteceria, devido ao passado na qual Hiashi deixava claro que nunca permitiria a filha ter qualquer relação com Neji fazendo-o perder as esperanças, mas naquele momento Hiashi não existia para atrapalhar. Ironia do destino!

A noite de núpcias era um fator primordial na mente de Neji. Iria enfim tê-la exatamente como desejou, em sua cama entre seus braços fazendo amor. Só de se imaginar tocando-a, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer que poderia arrancar daquela voz melódica deixava-o incendiado para que o grande momento chegasse mais depressa. Que se dane o casório na igreja o que ele realmente queria era fazer amor com Hinata.

A basílica havia sido enfeitada com flores brancas e fitas douradas de cetim, um arranjo luxuoso, contudo ainda exalava um ar de pureza. A única cor vibrante dentro da igreja era o tapete vermelho na qual conduziria a noiva até o altar. Os padrinhos estavam posicionados nos devidos lugares, Rock Lee já continha os olhos encobertos de lágrimas antes mesmo do casório começar e Kurenai impaciente olhava para porta rezando para que a patroa não aparecesse e como conseqüência o matrimônio não acontecesse.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, todos visualizaram a entrada em grande expectativa querendo ver a imagem da noiva. De todos os olhares o mais maravilhado era os álgidos perolados do noivo que diante da bela visão deixou que todo o gelo derretesse.

Simples e inegavelmente bonita. Os cabelos azulados estavam soltos, não lisos como de costume, mas com cachos perfeitos que combinavam com a imagem angelical. Prendia na cabeça uma coroa de flores brancas e amarelas com alguns pequenos complementos em verde. O vestido branco estilo tomara-que-caia era grudado até a cintura sendo levemente solto do quadril até os pés. Não estava repleta de jóias, simplesmente usava um brinco de perolas delicado e que não fosse chamativo. O buquê entre as mãos era composto pelas mesmas flores que a coroa que usava nos cabelos. A maquiagem era suave combinando com os traços inocentes no rosto da noiva, batom rosa e contorno preto nos olhos que destacava os olhos perolados. Hinata era a noiva mais bonita que aquelas pessoas já haviam visto.

Não tinha pai para conduzi-la até o altar, entretanto isso não a importava, podia andar sozinha até o alcance do noivo. Estava emocionada e não demoraria muito para borrar a maquiagem em um choro de alegria. Hinata amava Neji o que deixava claro que aquele dia seria o mais feliz da vida dela, afinal era a data em que se uniria para todo sempre com aquele homem que a desnorteava tamanho sentimento que despertava em seu coração.

Chegando ao altar, Hinata sorriu gentil quebrando assim o pouco do gelo que Neji ainda insistia em expressar. O homem Hyuuga pegou as mãos delicadas da noiva e sem conseguir se conter a beijou suave sussurrando em seguida: "Você está linda!". Ajoelharam-se em frente ao padre para que o matrimônio assim pudesse começar.

_**Flashback**_

_Cinco anos de faculdade e o tempo havia passado em uma lentidão absurda que mais parecia que séculos haviam se seguido. Agora era um homem feito, contudo não poderia ser considerados de bom caráter e índole pelo contrário, não passava de um cafajeste sem escrúpulo. Neji havia adquirido uma mente astuta, ambiciosa e maquiavélica sendo capaz até mesmo de planejar um assassinato. Voltara para aniquilar aqueles que um dia o menosprezaram e destruíram seus sonhos. Roubaria à fortuna dos Hyuuga na qual se fosse analisar cronologicamente era sua por direito. "Ladrão que rouba ladrão não merece ser julgado." Assim pensava ardiloso quando se tratava em seus atos relacionados ao tio Hiashi e a família principal dos Hyuuga._

_A rodoviária estava lotada, era final de ano e muitas pessoas viajavam para visitar suas famílias provavelmente por saudades. Hyuuga Neji não sentia saudades da família em seu caso nutria apenas mágoa e amargura._

_Andou até o ponto de táxi para que assim pudesse se hospedar em algum hotel e colocar seu cruel plano em prática. Talvez levasse alguns meses, entretanto havia aprendido a ser paciente para alcançar seus objetivos. Até que o dia "D" chegasse trabalharia na empresa Hyuuga na área de administração. Quanto mais próximo do inimigo mais fácil seria o abate._

_**-Neji!- **__chamou uma voz doce e melódica que ele conhecia muito bem._

_Jamais havia se esquecido daquela voz, podia dizer que era a única coisa boa que sobrara dentro dele: As lembranças com Hinata. _

_Virou-se para olhar a imagem feminina sem realmente acreditar que ela estava ali. Neji não havia avisado que chegaria, sua intenção era fazer uma surpresa "agradável" no dia seguinte ao tio exigindo que a parte que o pertencia na empresa Hyuuga fosse entregue cortando de uma vez por todas os documentos e ações que estavam no nome dele e que o tio administrava. _

_Hinata havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Não era o estilo felina e sensual pelo contrário, tornara-se uma típica imagem idealizada e cabelos azulados estavam maiores caíam até a cintura com algumas mechas menores sobre os ombros.A franja farta tampava parcialmente os olhos perolados com cílios longos, e os lábios mantinham-se rosados. Neji ainda não sabia, mas a boca da prima nunca mais tinha sido tocada depois que ele a beijou antes de partir a cinco anos atrás.O corpo da jovem mulher havia adquirido mais curvas e os seios se desenvolveram tornando-se incrivelmente fartos, apesar desses atributos luxuriosos a prima continuava recata utilizando roupas que escondessem aqueles belos dotes._

_**-Como descobriu que eu estava na cidade?- **__perguntou o homem Hyuuga ríspido de uma maneira desdenhosa._

_**-Lee-san me avisou. - **__Hinata não gaguejava, talvez se não estivesse tão emocionada em rever o primo tivesse com a voz falhada diante do tom que ele usava para se dirigir a ela: Ríspido e frio._

_Neji tentaria se lembrar de que quando se encontrasse com o melhor amigo o torturaria de uma maneira bem dolorosa. Havia pedido para Lee manter SEGREDO do retorno à cidade, no entanto pedir isso fora um verdadeiro erro já que o homem de cabelos tigelinhas e sobrancelhas grossas nunca conseguia ficar de boca fechada quando era preciso._

_A herdeira Hyuuga estava maravilhada, o primo se tornara um homem muito mais atraente do que havia imaginado. Neji sempre fora bonito, mas agora estava inegavelmente charmoso, os anos pareciam ter trabalhado perfeitamente na aparência do mesmo tornando-o uma imagem típica dos sonhos femininos. Os cabelos castanhos continuavam longos e sedosos presos no baixo rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos perolados tinham um brilho altivo, gélido e misterioso na qual Hinata desejava desvendar o enigma. O corpo havia sido esculpido por músculos rígidos os ombros largos e braços fortes eram o que mais chamava a atenção. _

_**-Por que veio?Se eu não liguei era por que não queria ver ninguém. - **__para ele era fácil falar palavras duras. O tempo tratou de dissipar as emoções existentes dentro dele._

_**-Eu...e-estava c-com saudades...p-pensei que...- **__a vontade dela era de dizer: "Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver!" , porém não tinha coragem de proferir aquelas palavras. Seria doloroso demais receber um não. Será que ela era a única que havia guardado sentimentos entre os dois?_

_-__**Pensou errado!**__ - com um sorriso debochado ele complementou – __**Você continua com esse jeito irritante de gaguejar?Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam, quanta decepção.**_

_Realmente fora um erro achar que depois de cinco anos ele ainda gostava dela. Fora uma idiota em acreditar que agora que ele havia retornado poderiam enfim acabar o romance que se iniciara com um beijo. Uma verdadeira decepção descobrir que apenas ela esperara ansiosamente pelo momento do reencontro. Doloroso era saber que Neji não a amava!Hinata ainda não podia acreditar que o sonho havia chegado ao fim antes mesmo dela poder dizer uma segunda vez que o amava._

_As lágrimas se formaram nos pulcros orbes perolados, no entanto Hinata não chorou, apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um fraco "Me desculpe!". Neji aproveitou esse momento para dar sinal para o táxi, entrou no veículo sem se despedir da prima deixando-a para trás._

_Durante cinco anos tentou apagar a prima de suas memórias, alma e coração, tudo não passou de tentativas inúteis, pois ela estava impregnada em sua essência. Beijou milhares de mulheres e nenhum tinha um gosto tão doce e saboroso como os lábios de Hinata. Praticara sexo com muitas, contudo os nomes gemidos não eram das mesmas e sim de uma jovem de olhos perolados na qual ele sempre fora apaixonado. Hinata era eterna e única sendo que nunca nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria tirá-la do coração de Neji._

_Ele não conseguia esquecê-la, todavia tentaria ao máximo ignorá-la mesmo que para isso fosse preciso machucá-la. _

_**Fim do**__**Flashback**_

Hinata colocou a aliança no dedo do marido para em seguida o gesto foi repetido por Neji que depositou o anel no dedo da esposa.

_-Eu os declaro marido e mulher, o noivo pode beijar a noiva. - _disse o padre fazendo um singelo gesto para que o ósculo se seguisse.

Calmo Neji se aproximou, deixou que seus lábios roçassem sobre a boca da esposa que entreabriu os lábios em um pedido inocente para que a tomasse em um beijo mais possante. Hinata sentiu-se nas nuvens quando o beijo se tornou mais forte. Sentimentos não precisavam ser ditos aquele pequeno gesto já era o suficiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A festa na mansão Hyuuga se seguia agitada, a bebida e comida eram fartas e os convidados estavam entretidos em aproveitar da hospitalidade dos anfitriões. Garçons andavam com bandejas repletas de champanhe importado de uma mesa para a outra, muitos dos convidados já se encontravam levemente embriagados. A música era entretenimento para alguns casais que preferiam dançar a ficar sentados nas mesas se embebedando.

Kurenai estava em um canto mais afastado impaciente esperando que os convidados "especiais" na qual o patrão nem imaginava que viriam chegassem. Muitas surpresas prometiam para aquela noite e quase nenhuma seria agradável, pelo menos não para Neji.

Próximos a escada estavam à noiva e o noivo conversando. Hinata possuía as faces coradas e um sorriso tímido nos lábios enquanto ouvia o marido lhe sussurrar frases repletas de segundas intenções do tipo: "Quero que essa festa acabe logo para podermos ir para quarto" e a herdeira Hyuuga sabia muito bem o que Neji queria fazer quando se retirassem em direção ao leito.

A festa se seguiu calma até aquele momento. Um dos seguranças veio correndo em direção ao patrão e lhe disse um rápido: "Problemas!". O olhar apreensivo do subordinado apontava que era um dos fatores na qual Neji havia pedido que o avisasse caso surgisse.

_-Hinata por que não sobe para se arrumar?Deve ser incomodo ficar com o vestido de noiva a festa inteira. -_ disse o homem de olhos perolados tentando arranjar uma desculpa para tirar a esposa dali antes que o "fogo" incendiasse o local causando uma catástrofe.

_-Acho uma boa idéia, esse salto está começando a machucar meus pés._ - comentou a noiva apontando para os sapatos.

Com um selinho se despediram. Hinata subiu as escadas disposta a tirar aqueles sapatos que começavam a deixar a pele dos pés com certa ardência devido aos ferimentos que ali faziam. Neji ficou parado no pé da escada até que a imagem da esposa desaparecesse. Quando enfim a prima desapareceu no andar de cima o olhar do Hyuuga se tornou atroz e seus lábios se retorceram em desgosto. Fez um rápido gesto para que o segurança levasse-o até o "problema". Quando passou por Lee o olhar de Neji foi rápido indicando: "Ela está aqui!".

_-Neji o que vai fazer?Tenha calma!-_ disse o homem de cabelos tigelinhas com certa dificuldade tentando acompanhar os passos duros e rápidos do amigo.

_-Você me garantiu que Tenten não viria. MERDA essa mulher já acabou com a minha paciência._ – praguejou alto enquanto saíam da casa em direção aos jardins. -_ Não importa se ela está grávida eu vou matá-la._

_-Não vou deixar que faça isso eu... - _tentou argumentar, contudo antes que terminasse a declaração de defensor foi cortado de maneira ríspida pelo Hyuuga.

_-Você a ama?Grande porcaria, aquela vadia não merecesse seu amor Lee, o que ela merece é uma boa surra para quem sabe assim deixar de ser impertinente._

_-Pelo amor de Deus ela está GRÁVIDA esse filho pode ser seu, pode ser meu. Não importa de quem seja a única coisa que sei é que a criança não tem culpa do que está acontecendo. Tenha piedade Neji! _

Lee parou o amigo puxando-o pelo braço de forma severa fazendo com que assim Neji parasse de andar para olhá-lo. Queria parecer tão intimidador quanto o Hyuuga só que o homem de cabelos tigelinhas não conseguia enxergar uma grande diferença entre eles: Neji era um homem mau, enquanto Lee não passava de um bobo apaixonado que tentava proteger a mulher que amava. Havia diferenças de essências e alma entre os dois homens deixando evidente que o Hyuuga era mais intimidador, pois Neji não se importava em machucar.

Os olhos perolados olharam ameaçadoramente para a mão sobre o seu braço impedindo que fosse eliminar o "problema" que assolava estragar a festa de casamento. Neji não gostava de ser tocado daquela forma, odiava que tentasse intimidá-lo e repugnava aqueles que de alguma forma não estavam a seu favor.

_-Tire suas mãos de mim Lee se não quiser que eu desconte minha raiva em você. - _avisou com um brilho atroz no perolado dos olhos álgidos.

_-Eu estou pedindo, por favor, não machuque a Tenten. - _pediu humilde o homem de cabelos tigelinhas, tentava resolver aquele assunto com palavras e não com atos bárbaros que de certa forma acabaria com a amizade de anos entre os dois.

_-Como você consegue se humilhar tanto por aquela mulher?- _perguntou frustrado repelindo o próprio braço bruscamente das mãos do homem de sobrancelhas grossas.

Não queria brigar com Rock Lee principalmente por considerá-lo seu único amigo de verdade, contudo não se conteria em dar uma boa surra em Tenten mesmo que para isso precisasse estragar para sempre a amizade que tanto cultivara com aquele simpático homem de smoking verde.

_-Me deixe resolver..._

_-Não!Você é um imprestável quando se trata daquela vadia. - _com um estalo de dedos do patrão, o segurança que os acompanhavam agarrou Lee com força impedindo-o de andar ou fazer qualquer movimento que seguisse Neji e de alguma forma atrapalhasse no que o Hyuuga faria com a chinesa _- O que eu vou fazer não vai ser só para o meu bem, mas para o seu também._

_-NÃO MACHUQUE A TENTEN! – _gritou em vão pela última vez o homem de terno verde e sobrancelhas grossas antes de ser desacordado pelo segurança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai fez um movimento com a cabeça e depois com o dedo indicando que a patroa estava no andar de cima. Sasuke subiu as escadas sem encontrar qualquer barreira que o impedisse de chegar até o seu destino, o pior que podia encontrar era Neji e esse teria muitos problemas para resolver antes de voltar à festa e ter Hinata sobre a vigilância de seus olhos, o que de certa forma daria tempo ao Uchiha de desmascará-lo.

De a princípio a idéia era fazer Shino e Kiba contar a verdade a herdeira Hyuuga, mas esses não conseguiram nem chegar perto da igreja muito menos entrar dentro da mansão. Sasuke por ser advogado da família teria acesso a mansão Hyuuga sem qualquer problemas tendo liberdade assim para ir atrás de Hinata.O maior problema seria fazê-la acreditar no que revelaria: Que o homem com quem ela se casara não passava de um lobo em pele de cordeiro que a única coisa que queria era devorá-la.

Não sabia qual dos quartos pertencia ao casal, levou alguns minutos até que enfim encontrasse a porta entreaberta e dentro do recinto uma Hinata usando apenas as peças íntimas femininas enquanto dobrava o vestido de noiva. A boca do Uchiha ficou seca e suas mãos passaram a suar. Mesmo que nos tempos de escola tivessem namorado por três meses nunca havia visto-a daquela forma, tão pouco tocado naquela pele branca e macia como algodão. Sasuke ainda desejava intensamente ter aquela mulher!

Sorrateiramente o moreno entrou no quarto e bateu a porta chamando a atenção da Hyuuga. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram ao notar quem havia adentrado o quarto, as mãos involuntariamente puxaram o vestido de noiva que havia dobrado para tentar cobrir-lhe o corpo quase desnudo. Com uma voz alarmada Hinata perguntou dando alguns passos para trás.

_- O que você faz aqui?_

_-Eu disse que te procuraria de novo. - _respondeu o moreno com o costumeiro sorriso malicioso de lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten deixou um gemido de dor escapar dos lábios quando suas costas bateram com força contra o muro, os olhos âmbar já estavam repletos de lágrimas e um vermelhão sobre a face direita demonstrava que em algum momento havia sido agredida. Neji segurava-a firme pela cintura com uma das mãos sem qualquer delicadeza enquanto com a outra apertava com força o rosto bonito da chinesa deixando as marcas dos dedos na pele feminina. Três seguranças eram testemunhas do que acontecia nos fundos da mansão, os subordinados do Hyuuga estavam ali vigiando e de guarda caso alguém surgisse com a intenção de parar ou testemunhar a agressão que ocorria ali.

_-Anda me diga de quem é esse filho?Eu quero a verdade Tenten! – _os dedos do homem de olhos perolados apertaram com mais força a pele do rosto da chinesa deixando o local sensível irritadiço adquirindo uma tonalidade roxa.

_-Por que não pode acreditar que esse bebê é seu?- _perguntou entre prantos. Não tinha mais força para gritar, nem ao menos tinha coragem para elevar o tom de voz e como repressão acabar apanhando ainda mais daquele homem. Por que amava Neji?Essa era a pergunta que Tenten fazia para si mesmo naquele momento angustiante.

_-Sinto cheiro de mentira_!- disse se referindo ao que a ex-amante falava. Complementou debochado e com um timbre divertindo enquanto admirava as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos âmbar da chinesa_ - Eu sei do que você é capaz para conseguir o que quer, somos iguais, eu sou um homem cretino e você uma vadia sem escrúpulo._

_-Não sou uma vadia e muito menos igual a você. Eu nunca mataria para conseguir o que eu quero. _- rebateu afiada e venenosa. Tremeu esperando um tapa ou qualquer coisa do gênero diante da própria ousadia em jogar na cara dele os crimes na qual cometera como, por exemplo, matar a família principal dos Hyuuga.

Ambas as mãos de Neji rodearam o pescoço de Tenten com o intuito de enforcá-la, contudo ele não o fez as mãos mudaram o percurso assim acariciaram o rosto bonito da chinesa que estava surpresa com a carícia.

O Hyuuga poderia ser grosseiro e brutal, entretanto quando queria seu toque era tão suave e macio como veludo. Tenten sentia inveja de Hinata exatamente por isso, por saber que a herdeira Hyuuga não conhecia o lado atroz de Neji, apenas o delicado na qual a chinesa poderia contar quantas poucas vezes pode sentir. Quando o ex-amante a procurava era exclusivamente para sexo usava-a para momentos de foda e prazer. Tenten ainda se lembrava das ocasiões em que estavam afundados em uma transa e Neji gemia o nome de Hinata. Aquilo cortava seu coração e fazia com que ódio por aquela mulher brotasse em sua alma a cada nova entocada em que o homem que amava gemia o nome da outra.

_- Se você sabe do que eu sou capaz deveria estar com medo porque eu vou te matar. - _Neji deu um delicado selinho nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos da ex-amante. Era o toque de despedida as intenções dele realmente era matá-la.

_-Esse filho não é seu_. - revelou Tenten firme sem qualquer tom de choro em sua voz. Estava cansada de derramar lágrimas por aquele homem. Havia perdido Neji para Hinata há muito tempo, melhor dizendo nunca havia tido-o, pois ele sempre quis apenas uma mulher e essa não era a chinesa – _Eu dormi com o Lee propositalmente para ficar grávida e dizer que esse filho era seu._

_-Você é burra Tenten!Quando o bebê nascesse seria meio obvio de quem era o filho não acha?Nem nisso você pensou. - _A voz que o Hyuuga usava era severa, contudo havia perdido o timbre agressivo aquela revelação tirara um peso de suas costas. _– Além disso, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não quero ser pai._

_-Quem mente agora é você. – _A chinesa se afastou. Neji não parecia mais disposta a agredi-la tão pouco matá-la. -_Não tente se enganar, por mais cretino que você seja tem uma pessoa que consegue desperta o pouco de bondade dentro de você. O que me deixa mais calma é saber que no final você vai estragar tudo e vai perder a Hinata. – _comentou Tenten com um sorriso melancólico e vencido nos lábios_. – Você não vai ser meu, contudo no final também vai perder a única pessoa que ama._

Com passos lentos a mulher de olhos âmbar andou até os seguranças que a conduziriam até a saída da mansão. Neji não iria mais matá-la, depois da verdade que lhe fora revelada a chinesa não era mais um problema. Aquele era o fim e Tenten havia se dado conta disso. Desistira de lutar por um amor que nunca existiu por parte daquele homem. Não se humilharia mais por migalhas que nem ao menos eram oferecidas.

Não era mais visível enxergar o brilho assassino nos olhos de Neji, pelo contrário os orbes perolados possuíam um "Q" pensativo diante das palavras que Tenten proferiu como uma premonição: Ele ia perder Hinata!Aquele fato machucava.

_-Tenten... -_ chamou o Hyuuga antes que a ex-amante se afastasse por completo. – _Diga ao Lee a verdade, ele vai gostar de saber que é pai do seu filho._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A conversa dentro do quarto não acontecia de maneira ponderada e plácida pelo contrário, era audível os gritos frustrados. Se a casa estivesse em silêncio à briga de Sasuke e Hinata poderia ser escutada, contudo diante da música alta que acontecia na festa de casamento a desavença era abafada se tornando desconhecida aos convidados.

O Uchiha pressionava a semi-nua Hyuuga contra a parede, muitas vezes estiveram naquela mesma posição no passado. Ao contrário de antigamente naquele momento Hinata o repelia querendo se manter o mais longe possível do advogado.

_-Me solta! – _gritava a mulher de olhos perolados desesperada tentando tirar as mãos masculinas de sua cintura. – _Você não tem o direito de me tocar dessa maneira._

_-Não vou sair daqui enquanto não acreditar em mim. - _Sasuke obrigava Hinata a olhá-lo nos olhos. Já fazia minutos que tentava convencê-la de que ela havia caído em um golpe, entretanto a Hyuuga não estava disposta a acreditar no que ele dizia. _- Você ainda não entendeu que nada do que o Neji te disse é verdade?Tudo não passa de uma grande mentira a única coisa que ele quer é o seu dinheiro e de brinde uma transa com você._

_-Neji não mentiria para mim o grande mentiroso aqui é você. _- com dificuldade havia conseguido se livrar das mãos persistentes do Uchiha. A Hyuuga correu para o outro lado do quarto tentando se manter distante daquele homem_. – Eu me lembro perfeitamente de que nunca fui sua amante, o máximo que fomos foi namorados, isso no colegial antes mesmo de eu ser casada com meu marido. Você é quem mente!_

_-Continua a mesma inocente. – _bufou o moreno nervoso. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o semblante sério continuou_ - Tenho provas de que falo a verdade._

Diante daquelas palavras a Hyuuga ficou estática. Se realmente Sasuke tivesse provas então à visão dela mudaria em relação quem era o mentiroso daquele enredo. Sentia o peito doer e uma agonia a uma decepção frustrante e dolorosa saber que durante todo aquele tempo ela não passou de nada mais do que um objeto na qual Neji brincara cruelmente com os sentimentos manipulando-a de acordo com suas vontades. Hinata era boba e ela ainda tinha uma esperança de que o mentiroso fosse o Uchiha e Neji era apenas uma vítima de calunias.

_-Me m-mostre as p-provas!- _disse a jovem de olhos perolados hesitante.

-_Não estão aqui comigo no momento, mas..._

_-Já chega, eu não vou cair nesse seu papo furado. - _Apontando para porta e elevando um pouco o tom de voz Hinata o expulsou_. - Saía do meu quarto ou vou mandar chamar os seguranças._

Sasuke não teria saído, todavia fora obrigado, não pela herdeira Hyuuga e sim por dois braços fortes que fizera questão de jogá-lo para fora do quarto. O corpo do advogado caiu contra o chão brutamente a cabeça bateu com certa força no piso áspero os orbes ônix miraram dois furiosos perolados que pertenciam a Neji que exalava um ar negativo.

O Hyuuga pressentira ao chegar à festa havia algo de muito errado. Primeiro: já fazia mais de meia hora que a esposa havia subido e simplesmente não voltara, ainda tinha o fato do Uchiha ter o pressentimento que seu plano estivesse sendo sabotado. Neji perguntou a um embriagado Kakashi onde o advogado mais novo havia ido e o Hatake revelara que a última vez que havia visto o colega de trabalho Sasuke estava subindo as escadas em direção ao segundo andar.

_-Tenho muitas coisas para dizer, por mais que eu esteja tentado a quebrar sua cara aqui eu não vou fazer isso_. – As palavras cuspidas pelo Hyuuga vieram em um tom perigoso. – _Você está fudido Uchiha!_

Estalando os dedos os seguranças que acompanhavam o patrão agarraram o Uchiha que tentava se debater em vão numa tentativa frustrada de se soltar dos dois brutamontes que o prendiam. Hinata estava apreensiva na porta olhando a cena, estava com medo daquele brilho tétrico nos olhos do marido e pressentia que o advogado seria machucado.

_-N-neji o que v-vai f-fazer com e-ele?_

_-Fique aqui e não saía até eu ordenar entendeu?_ – mandou ríspido o Hyuuga em direção a esposa. Hinata balançou a cabeça positivamente sentindo um frio desagradável na nuca.

Aos gritos Sasuke era levado pelos seguranças escada a baixo, ao passar pelo salão todos na festa olharam a cena horrorizados. A mais alta sociedade se encontrava presente e todos conheciam o advogado, ninguém acreditava que Sasuke estava sendo arrastado para fora da mansão pelos seguranças. O pouco que conheciam do Uchiha mostrava que ele não era do tipo de dar baixaria em festas. O anfitrião vinha logo atrás e parecia não ligar para o modo escandalizado dos convidados. Kurenai colocou uma das mãos tremulas sobre a boca tentando abafar um gemido inerme. Kakashi forçou a vista embaçada e ao reconhecer o parceiro sendo arrastado daquela maneira ficou confuso dizendo para Anko ao seu lado: "Aquele é o Sasuke? Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

O advogado moreno foi jogado pelos seguranças contra a grama engolindo assim um pouco de terra. O jardim da mansão seria palco de uma luta agressiva que aconteceria em minutos entre os dois bonitos homens. O casamento havia se transformado de uma festa para um verdadeiro barraco armado.

_-Eu não vou mandar meus seguranças te lincharem por que eu mesmo quero ter o prazer de fazer isso seu bastardo. - _Neji subiu a manga da blusa em seguida estralou o tenso pescoço e retraiu os lábios. - _Você não sabe a hora de desistir Uchiha, nunca enxerga a derrota._

_-Isso é um acerto de contas?Ótimo, há muito tempo eu queria quebrar sua cara cretina. – _proferiu Sasuke limpando a boca suja de terra e preparando os punhos.

Os dois avançaram sobre o outro com socos chutes e golpes baixos, tudo era válido o importante era nocautear o inimigo. Exatamente como no passado se enroscavam como dois moleques querendo mostrar ao outro quem era o melhor. O ápice para a briga continuava o mesmo: Hinata!Mas diferente do passado na qual não havia tido um vencedor naquele dia Neji havia vencido facilmente e seu prêmio estava na janela do quarto olhando aquela luta selvagem devidamente horrorizada com agressão. Apesar de tudo Hinata não concordava com a violência.

Neji prendeu Sasuke contra o chão sobre o corpo do advogado lhe dando socos e mais socos arrancando sangue e formando roxos sobre a tez branca do Uchiha. Naquela altura o moreno já estava quase inconsciente tamanha agressividade que era golpeada. Em um sussurro o Hyuuga proferiu de uma maneira que apenas o inimigo escutasse o que dizia.

_-Eu venci Uchiha e não tem nada que você possa fazer para mudar esse quadro._ – o timbre de Neji era divertido e vitorioso. Um sorriso lavado lhe estampava o rosto. – _Essa noite enquanto você estiver todo quebrado em sua cama pensando que perdeu sabe o que eu vou fazer?Vou fazer amor com ela algo que você nunca fez e nunca vai fazer. Sabe por quê?Por que Hinata é minha!_

_-Por quanto tempo ela será sua?Eu vou te destruir Hyuuga. – _Sasuke cuspiu o sangue da própria boca sobre o rosto de Neji que em resposta lhe deu mais um soco desacordando de uma vez o adversário.

_-Já chega!_ – disse Kakashi arrancando o Hyuuga de cima do desacordado advogado. - _Dois homens civilizados em uma selvageria como essa?Quanta decadência! A festa pelo jeito acabou._

O Hatake colocou um fim aquela confusão sendo ponderado, foi até o companheiro e o levantou do chão colocando-o em suas costas. Anko andou até o marido ajudando-o com o peso que carregava. Neji sabia da preferência do advogado mais velho, Sasuke sempre fora uma espécie de irmão mais novo a Kakashi e a lógica era que o mais velho colocasse um ponto final a tudo aquilo tirando o protegido de perto do atroz Hyuuga.

Depois de todo aquele barraco Neji deu por encerrada a festa de casamento os convidados se dispersaram em direção as limusines no estacionamento preparados para irem embora. No outro dia a briga estaria nos tablóides e o homem de olhos perolados sabia exatamente que a louca Mitarashi Anko seria a autora da reportagem de fofoca. Pouco o importava aquilo, no momento estava radiante por finalmente ter dado uma surra em Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurenai estava escondida na penumbra da cozinha aquele fora o local mais seguro que encontrara para passar as informações via telefone daquela noite a Shino.

_-Sasuke não conseguiu convencer a Hinata, pior acabou apanhando de Neji de uma maneira que sinto arrepios só de lembrar_. – A governanta tinha medo do patrão e possuía muitos motivos para isso – _O que faremos Shino?_

**-"Não se preocupe a máscara do Neji vai cair.**_ - _meros segundos de silêncio no telefone até que o Aburame voltasse a falar. – **Kiba essa amanhã passou no escritório de advocacia e pegou os papéis da transferência de dinheiro que estavam com o Uchiha, nesse documento tem todos os procedimentos do golpe. Qual horário Neji não está em casa amanhã?"**

_-Talvez amanhã Neji não vá trabalhar devido ao casamento, contudo segunda-feira o provável é que volte a rotina. _

**-"Assim que ele sair de casa nos ligue que iremos até a mansão com os papéis, levaremos as provas para que Hinata não tenha mais dúvidas quem é o mentiroso."**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era meia noite e todos os convidados haviam ido embora, agora só se encontrava dentro da mansão os dois Hyuuga e os empregados. Os funcionários se recolhiam para os dormitórios nos fundos da casa em total silêncio não ousando comentar o ocorrido durante a festa, simplesmente deixavam suas opiniões em mente. Um confronto com o patrão era o que menos queriam.

Neji subia as escadas rumo ao próprio quarto na qual sabia que a prima estava o esperando. Perguntava-se a si mesmo o que Sasuke tivera tempo de dizer a ela e se a herdeira Hyuuga havia acreditado em alguma das palavras que lhe fora desvendada. Tudo poderia estar acabado e só confirmaria quando conversasse com Hinata.

O quarto estava iluminado pela luz fraca dos dois abajures, a sombra da esposa era visível sentada sobre a cama olhando em direção a porta como se esperasse pela chegada do marido. Sem qualquer pudor Neji deixou que a língua molhasse-lhe a boca seca diante da visão angelical e ao mesmo tempo luxuriosa de Hinata.

A mulher usava uma camisola azul clara de seda que lhe caía até metade das coxas deixando à mostra a pele macia e branca das pernas, o decote em "U" era revelador expondo a curva dos seios perfeitos e fartos. Os cabelos azuis continuavam enrolados esse detalhe não a tornava menos bonita pelo contrário. Ao se aproximar da esposa notou o rubor presente em suas bochechas e os dentes cravados sobre o lábio inferior revelando um adorável nervosismo. Relutante ela iniciou um diálogo olhando para os próprios pés.

_-Não precisava ter brigado daquela forma com o Uchiha._

_-Quais foram às mentiras que ele te disse Hinata?-_perguntou Neji tentando fingir pouco interesse para não se entregar.

O homem de olhos perolados andou até a poltrona e começou a se despir sobre o tímido olhar da esposa. A herdeira Hyuuga muitas vezes já havia visto-o tirar a roupa, contudo todas às vezes ela sabia que não aconteceria nada além de se deitarem juntos para dormir diferente daquela noite que prometia ter muito mais do que beijos, esse fato era o que a deixava encabulada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

_-Nada de muito importante, eu não confio nele muito menos no que disse. -_ sorrindo em sua inocência a herdeira Hyuuga acalmou o alarme do marido que se sentia um miserável notando a confiança que a esposa tinha nele. – _Eu sei que você não mentiria para mim Neji!_

Neji se remexeu incomodado enquanto acabava de arrancar à calça. Odiava-se por dentro e ao mesmo tempo seu lado ruim gritava em vitória mostrando que ainda tinha a jogada em mãos. Como conseguia ser tão cretino com a mulher que amava?Ele não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Todos o alertavam, até mesmo Tenten que lhe causara tantos problemas havia lhe dado lição de moral quanto à futuramente perder Hinata, o pior de tudo é que esse dia estava mais próximo do que imaginava. Indagava esperançoso: Será que Hinata o perdoaria diante de tamanha traição e mentira?A esperança era a última que morria.

Os papéis do acordo nupcial haviam sido assinados, Neji controlava todo o dinheiro dos Hyuuga e estava decidido na manhã seguinte a ligar para o banco pedindo transferência imediata do dinheiro para sua conta. Nada o faria hesitar. Essa seria sua vingança e ele precisava sentir o sabor dela. Não era justo descontar na prima a sede de despique que emanava, contudo involuntariamente inoculava seu veneno sobre Hinata.

Acabou por tirar toda a roupa ficando totalmente despido. A herdeira Hyuuga desviou o olhar do corpo talhado do marido sentindo o ligeiro friozinho de ansiedade na boca do estômago. Imaginava que já haviam feito amor, afinal aquela era a segunda lua-de-mel, contudo não se lembrava devido à amnésia o que tornava aquele momento como se fosse primeira vez. As pontas dos dedos indicadores brincavam um com o outro como distração para os olhos perolados femininos que estavam tentados a espiar o másculo corpo atrás de si desprovido de qualquer roupa que pudesse esconder os adornos rígidos e vigorosos.

_-Somos casados Hinata. -_ o marido se aproximou da esposa deixando que os dedos enroscassem na alça da camisola dela empurrando aquele pequeno pedaço de pano para baixo deixando o ombro esquerdo de Hinata livre de qualquer parte da vestimenta. Depositou sobre a pele cheirosa um beijo molhado deslizando os lábios para sentir a textura da tez. – _Me deixe te tocar._

A última frase que Neji proferira havia saído em um tom de pedido. Por mais que estivesse eufórico para ter relações sexuais com Hinata não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Ele podia ser um cretino, todavia estuprar mulheres não fazia parte de sua conduta além de não precisar recorrer a esse tipo de comportamento para conseguir uma transa. Queria que a herdeira Hyuuga desejasse tanto quanto ele aquele momento.

Hinata virou-se de frente para o marido deixando ambos orbes perolados se mirarem revelando os desejos de se tocarem. De uma maneira adoravelmente hesitante acabou de tirar a camisola ficando apenas com a calcinha branca de malha expondo os seios desnudos e a pele alva da barriga enxuta e lisa.

_- Essa noite eu quero ser sua. – _proferiu romântica esperando ser tocada.

O Hyuuga deitou a prima delicadamente sobre a cama e procurou com ânsia os lábios dela para iniciar um sôfrego e molhado beijo.

Naquela noite fariam amor!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:**_Yooooooo mais um capítulo online e o momento em que Hinata descobrirá a verdade se aproxima. Quatro capítulos e o fic "Segundas intenções" chega ao fim. Estou ansiosa pelo final, principalmente por que nem eu mesma sei o que acontecerá. Por mais que eu tenha feito um roteiro tudo acabou saindo o oposto do que eu havia planejado, esse foi um fic volúvel na qual surpreendeu até mesmo a escritora em certas partes.

Foi revelado finalmente que o filho que a Tenten espera é do Lee. Fico feliz por isso, pois acho que o sobrancelhudo mais amado (LEE EU TE AMO!) merecia um final feliz e a felicidade dele nesse fic estava em torno da paternidade dessa criança. Ficou claro que ele realmente ama a Tenten, por mais que o Lee tenha sido usado pela chinesa de início acho que em um futuro próximo ela vai acabar se apaixonando por ele. (Afinal ele será um pai babão pelo bebê e ainda um marido amoroso e apaixonado totalmente o oposto da maneira sórdida que o Neji tratava a Tenten).

O flashback desse capítulo foi o último, pelo menos eu pretendo que seja, contudo como disse antes não sou boa em seguir roteiros. Fiquei realmente frustrada de como o Neji foi um IDIOTA com a Hinata. Ela lá toda bonitinha indo recebê-lo morrendo de saudades e ele foi simplesmente um grosso sarcástico. NEJI CRETINO!(X3 ainda sim continua gostoso hohohoho)

Quanto a briga sasuVSneji o que acharam?Eu adorei escrevê-la mesmo que tenha sido curtinha pode-se dizer que me vinguei do Uchiha por ele ter chifrado a Hinata no passado com a bruaca da Sakura.

Nesse capítulo não teve a aparição gloriosa do Shino e do Kiba como deveria ser, todavia o próximo eles serão os heróis mostrando a nossa Hinatinha à face cruel de vilão que o Neji esconde. Huhuhu SHINO E KIBA RULES!

Esse capítulo foi menor comparado aos outros mesmo assim ainda está em um tamanho padrão. Deu-se início ao hentai e no próximo capítulo teremos o desenvolvimento da noite de amor do _Hyuugacest_ hohohohoh – risada perva – Ai abafa momentos pervertidos novamente.

Kissus e até o próximo capítulo. ( Dia 7 de Agosto estou indo viajar e ficarei dez dias fora o que resulta que talvez demore um pouquinho para ser postado a continuação desse ço compreensão e espera por parte dos leitores e claro REVIEWS X3 ou ficarei sem qualquer inspiração para o momento hentai do fic.)

**Respondendo as reviews:**

FranHyuuga:Hahaha no capítulo anterior foi explicado os motivos pelo qual nosso "herói vilão" ( isso faz sentido o.o"?) é malvado, a culpa do Black Neji existir é do Hiashi se tem alguém que merecia morrer era esse velho miserável o.ó. Fico realmente orgulhosa que uma das leitoras tenha entendido que nosso Hyuuga gostosão ( e muitooooooooooo mau) é um cretino por culpa do passado sórdido que teve em sua adolescência e não por que quer ser do lado negro das forças.

Hinata como sempre é uma doçura e descobrir que amava o primo justo quando ele foi embora acho que foi um verdadeiro martírio para coitada. ( XD se fosse no meu caso eu dava uma despedida bem quente para o Neji mas como estamos falando da Hinata que é pura inocência isso ficaria praticamente impossível).

Hahaha apesar do Sasuke ter sido um verdadeiro idiota no passado ( e em alguns momentos no presente) nesse capítulo ele levou a surra merecida, contudo nosso Uchiha não terminara sozinho no final aguardem e verá. ;D Kissu jaa neh e até o próximo capítulo.

harumi y: Isso ai Haru-chan entre para o clube ANTI- CASAL .SAKU, tenho que dizer que repudio esses dois juntos minha aversão é tão grande que chega a dar náuseas.E caí entre nós transar com a Sakura que é uma tábua não deve ser nada excitante comparado a Hinatinha que é cheia de curvas e seios o que realmente foi o fim da picada foi o Uchiha insinuar que a culpa da traição cretina dele foi da pobre sorte que nesse capítulo o Sasuke levou uma surra ou eu mesmo faria questão de bater nele.

Acho que o capítulo anterior foi bem esclarecedor em mostrar o passado do Neji e como ele sofreu em reprimir o amor que nutria pela prima, isso ficou tão obvio que todos os leitores passaram a odiar o Hiashi. (que teve uma morte bem merecida u.ú velho tosco).Quanto à música que o Neji compôs para a Hinata você escutou?A voz do cantor é muito sexy e eu meio que adotei a idéia de que fosse a voz do Hyuuga hahaha.

Ohhhhh claro que pode me chamar de Pink-chan XD como eu sou abusada nem pedi permissão, mas eu sempre trato meus leitores com o sufixo "chan" huhuh!Fico feliz que o capítulo anterior tenha sido do seu agrado e espero que esse também. Bom kissus até o próximo jaa neh!

Pequena Perola: O Neji cantando para Hinata me deixou com muitaaa inveja ¬¬" nunca nenhum garoto fez isso por mim o que me deixa incrivelmente puta da vida. Por homens perfeitos só existem em filmes e fics?TÃO INJUSTO!

O filho que a Tenten espera é do Lee aweeeeeeee – com bandeirinhas escritas "Lee eu te amo!"- será uma criança de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão verde – olhinhos brilhando de felicidade – meu sonhooooooo!

Hahahah você realmente está compenetrada no desenrolar futuro da história hein?Bom minha intenção é fazer os leitores chorarem com a cena de quando a Hinata descobrir que foi enganada, mas eu não sei como minha inspiração estará no dia por isso não garantirei nada, contudo quero escrever algo triste e comovente. Hahaha obrigada por estar tão envolvida com o enredo do fic fico feliz que essa história esteja aflorando a imaginação dos leitores. Bom kissu jaa neh!

Lady Hyuuga:Finalmente? Que isso Sophie-chan eu atualizo rápido perto da maioria das escritoras você tem que me dar um desconto. ( tem autoras que demoram um mês ou até mesmo meses para atualizar os fics ¬¬ o pior de tudo é que são sempre os melhores.)Quanto a memória talvez a Hinata nem ao menos recupere por inteira apenas parcialmente, lembra o que a Tsunade falou no primeiro capítulo?Pode ser algo permanente a amnésia da heroína dessa história. Bom só nos próximos capítulos para ter certeza que nossa Hyuuga continuará desmemoriada.

o/ Sim o bebê é do ao bebê de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão verde! – segurando uma plaquinha escrita: "Lee eu te amo!" – Agora vamos ver se a louca da Tenten tomara jeito.

Quanto a cenas Kakashi e Anko terá mais para frente veremos o desenrolar "Vivendo perigosamente" que o pobre do Hatake tem que suportar todos os dias com a esposa sá jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Tilim: Tilim-sama cenourinhaaaaaaaa o/ antes de mais nada eu estou babandooooooo – literalmente – naquela obra prima chamado: "Projeto Hyuuga" Céus isso sim que é fic dos bons. ¬¬ tive que mandar duas reviews por que o fanfic net "engoliu" a minha primeira e eu não faço idéia do por que.

Ahhhhhh falando de "Segundas intenções" Wow a voz do cantor da música do capítulo anterior era mesmo muito sexy neh?XD ahhhh eu sou viciada naquela canção me faz simplesmente lembrar do Hyuugacest lembrando da posição Souke e Bunke que existe no clã.( eu ainda acho que o Neji gosta da Hinata muito mais do que como "protetor" aquilo lá não é amor fraternal não hahahaha- risa safadinha – sinto vibrações amorosas por parte dele).

É um verdadeiro dilema para os próprios leitores saber quem é mais digno de ganhar ódio o Neji ou o Sasuke. Existem muitos contras o que faz na minha opinião querer que cada um receba uma boa lição. Nesse capítulo o Uchiha já recebeu uma boa surra! ( o que foi merecido).

O Barraco no casamento foi mais por parte da luta sasuVsneji já que a pequena surra que a Tenten levou ficou nas sombras que dizer que acho que o Neji só não matou a chinesa a pancadas por causa do Lee na qual ele considera uma grande amigo caso contrário tinha matado a Tenten. ( temos também que contar que o fato de finalmente ela revelar que o bebê terá cabelos tigelinhas e usara macacão verde meio que amenizou a raiva do Hyuuga).

Tilim-sama ¬¬ o comentário do tamanho da "espada" do Neji foi muito depravado sua TARADA!

Admito que as partes que eu mais gosto de escrever são os flashback e eles também serviam para encher os capítulos hahaha, mas sem condições para continuar inserindo-os não tem mais nada que eu possa abordar neles todo o passado foi revelado.

Pra você ver o Neji foi embora justo no momento mais crucial quando a Hinata finalmente descobriu que o tão triste! Acho que a morte do Hiashi foi bem merecida e de brinde levou a Hanabi.( eu não tenho na contra a Hyuuguinha mas também não morro de amores por ela apesar de que um dia farei um fic do Kiba dando uma traçada na Hanabi. Hahaha eu sei é uma idéia louca mas essas coisas taradas vem do nada na minha cabeça O.o")

O lema do Kakashi é: "Vivendo perigosamente!" XD, pois eu tenho certeza que ser casado com Anko deve ser uma aventura recheada de sexo selvagem e muitos tapas sabe eu desconfio que o Hatake seja sadomasoquista.( Kakashi e Kurenai? Ahhh eu não gosto do casal porque adoro o tradicional minha humilde opinião o Hatake combina só com a: Anko e Rin e por mais que eu deteste a Sakura.)

Ahhhh agora faltam só quatro para o fic acabar XD e tenho que dizer que vai deixar saudades até na autora que teve hemorragias nasais com esse neji "au au eu sou o lobo mau".PUTZ TOTAL SEXY – nariz escorrendo sangue – errr ABAFA!Quanto ao fic Flor do deserto eu não gosto do casal GaaXHina simplesmente suporto e só estou escrevendo por que muita gente me não sabia que você curtia os dois juntos Tilim.

Tudo bem eu sou uma pessoa paciente ( nem tanto) e acho que consigo esperar até o primeiro capítulo ShinoXIno seja postado kissus até o próximo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto como os outros.

Kitsuko Myuuki: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOMEN kit-chan! Minha intenção não foi me esquecer de ti, acho que devido à quantidade de reviews do capítulo anterior me atrapalhei e acabei por pular seu nome. ¬¬ sinto-me envergonhada pelo fato desculpe. Prometo que não vai se repetir ok?Kissu jaa neh e perdão mais uma vez.

Hyuuga Lira: Li-channnnnnnnnnn – pula em cima - hoje você tá normal ou já fumou um?XD não sei dizer ao certo o porquê eu te acho maconheira talvez seja pelo fato de você passar esse ar de doidinha hahaha. Boba feliz! o/ faz parte de seu charme.

Hinatinha é mesmo sortuda por ter dois gostosões brigando e serem loucamente apaixonados por ela. Aiiiiii como é injusto o mundo e nom meu caso só girino ou homem exalando testosterona, vou me benzer para ver se as coisas mudam. ( nem venha com essa obsessão pelo Gaara XD ele não aparecerá nesse fic, quanto ao Naruto talvez ele dê uma passadinha hahaha).

Na verdade o barraco no casamento nem foi tão grande como eu fiz a propaganda a briga se deu mais entre o Sasu vs Neji em um fight na qual o Uchiha levou uma verdadeira surra XP hahahaha.A surra que o Hyuuga deu na Tenten foi mais nas sombras afinal ela é mulher e tava grávida os convidados não iam ficar só olhando como aconteceu no caso do Neji um agressivo!XD Mas pelo menos sabemos agora que o filho é do Lee VIVA será uma criança de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão verde hohohohoh.

Sim sim você é uma leitora fiel e um dia te darei um fic de presente espera só eu estar menos você gosta de surf?Estou com um fic em mente que vai se tratar meio desse enredo.

Kakashi na minha opinião é sadomasoquista adora levar uma chicotada na bunda em meio a uma transa.Dá onde eu tiro isso?Acho que dessa minha mente pervertida que simplesmente não consegue parar se pensar em coisas E-R-O!Bom kisssu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Sabaku no Y: Hahahaha relaxa quanto a isso estou com muitos ficas online para você acompanhar. "Segundas intenções", "Nunca fui beijada", "Flor do deserto" e agora lançando-se na mídia "Quanto custa seu amor?" com a parceira jaa neh!

Prisca Kimura:Pri-chan!o/ heelo girl! Os flashback do capítulo anterior foram todos muito esclarecedores e de certa forma uma revelação sobre o fato do Neji ser mau em certo ponto é difícil culpa-lo pois ele tem motivos de sobra para ter aquele lado sombrio.

Shino de matrix combina não acha?XD com aqueles óculos é quase um visual completo acho que de todos fantasiados o Lee foi o melhor.- tara pelo Lee- Robim Wood nham!Sasuke de pirata eu não resisti mesmo deixar aquele dorso malhado e esculpido por anos de hóquei me fez ter uma hemorragia nasal. Mas fala sério muita cara de pau daquele Uchiha que exala hormônios sexuais culpar a Hinata pela traição dele com a mocréia não bateu nele no capítulo anterior mais em compensação nesse hahaha o Sasuke levou uma surra de sair desmaiado da ÇA!

Neji cantando em minha opinião foi o mais lindo do capítulo anterior, claro depois do "Eu te amo!" fofinho da Hinata se declarando para ele. A voz do cantor é sexy e ahhhhhh XD eu sempre imagino o Hyuuga com aquela voz. - baba – Como tu disse o Neji não é o mocinho, mas acho que devido o passado sórdido dele os leitores meio que entendem o lado mau.

Nossa você é tão fria eu sinto pena da Tenten mesmo você estando certa quando disse que a chinesa não teve amor próprio. Sei lá acho que peguei as dores dela pelo fato do Neji ter sido realmente um canalha em dizer tantas atrocidades para ela. Any way as coisas começam a dar certo quando ao assunto Tenten louca desvairada agora que foi revelado que o bebê é uma prole do Rock Lee.

Minha obsessão HinaXSasuke é fácil de entender deixa eu te :A Sakura é uma tosca obcecada pelo Uchiha e ele não gosta de garotas que fazem parte do fã clube vejamos a Hinata é a única em toda Konoha que nunca cogitou a hipótese dele ser um pedaço de mau caminho que todas diziam.( até a Temari e a Tenten pensaram:"Que menino bonito!" )Segundo:O Sasuke no chunnin shikken simplesmente não deu bola para Hinata por que ele não estava interessada em garotas e namoros ele só queria saber de lutar e ficar forte além dele ter só doze anos e a maioria dos garotos nessa idade não pensa em romance como as :Um dia o Uchiha vai ter que procriar para conseguir a volta do clã dele como vejamos ele gosta de garotas de cabelos longos e a Hinata está com as madeixas azuis praticamente na cintura, não curte meninas irritantes que no caso são as escandalosas como a Sakura Ino e que contar que a Hinata lembra muito a Mikoto (mãe dele) que no caso era plácida no modo de falar, gentil e não tinha um jeito : Sou uma fã de NaruXSaku e acho que a Hyuuga é perfeita para amolecer aquele coração repleto de ódio do Uchiha o que me faz apoiar o casal : São apenas meras teorias que rondam a internet eu sei que não se deve confiar mas de qualquer forma dizem que a Hyuuga está meio que sendo preparada para terminar com o fez o mangá levando em conta muitas teorias ( ele mesmo disse isso em uma reportagem) incluindo a do ying e yang entre avaliarmos a teoria Ying e yang a personalidade do Sasuke e Hinata se encaixam, além das somas dos nomes dos dois dar 69 o que é o equilíbrio perfeito.A Sakura é praticamente a Kushina ( mãe do Naruto) tanto em personalidade como na aparência enquanto a Hinata é praticamente uma Mikoto.( mãe do Sasuke).Tem também a teoria dos elementos na qual o clã Uchiha é o fogo e o Hyuuga água que sobrepuja o aqui está a comunidade do orkut que abordou essas teorias dê uma lidinha se tiver tempo:

Hahaha eu amo o Hyuugacest e também gosto do wild boy e até mesmo o shinobi dos insetos com a Hinata, mas minha obsessão e paixão é HinaXSasu.

MEU DEUS XD eu choreiiii de rir com esse seu comentário: "aonde encontro o abaixo assinado pelo filho de LEExTEN? afinal o mundo precisa de mais verde".Concordo plenamente com você e wowwwwww o/ o filho é mesmo do Lee VIVA ao bebê de macacão verde.

Quanto a música que você me passou caracterizando o neji PUTZ perfeita mudei a trilha sonora do fic para "Behind blue eyes" pois realmente caracteriza perfeitamente nosso obrigada pela ajuda jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Erica W. M.: Hentai só no próximo capítulo sua por que eu tenho esse imã de conseguir leitores pervertidos? HAUHAUAHUHA Thank you pelos elogios e até o próximo capítulo ( com direito a hentai huhuhu).Kissus jaa neh!

Uchiha Mariana:A eu fico feliz que a criança seja do Lee por que apesar do Neji ser um homem maravilhoso como pai desse filho ele seria um verdadeiro monstro totalmente diferente do Lee que já irradiava amor pelo bebê mesmo com a hipótese de não ser o/ será uma criança de cabelos tigelinhas e macacão esperamos que a louca da Tenten tome jeito para não apanhar mais do Hyuuga e no final perder esse bebê.

A Anko é totalmente SÁDICA DOIDA eu ainda vou abordar esse lado dela em um dos capítulos a frente próximo ao e seu lema:"Vivendo perigosamente!" Mas acho que bem no fundo ele curte essa adrenalina minha suspeita é que ele seja sadomasoquista e adore uma chicotada na bunda.

Quando a Hinata descobrir a verdade será um drama e claro uma facada naquele coraçãozinho sensível sem dúvidas minha vontade e fazer os leitores chorarem, mas como eu não sei a situação da minha inspiração no dia que eu digitar não vou prometer nada jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

RayY-chan: AHHHHHHHH leitora nova adoroooooo quando isso acontece hahahah espero te ver muito daqui por diante nas reviews que vejo é uma torcedora de NejiXHina pobre Sasuke ninguém torce por ele huhu cretino safado mereceu apanhar nesse capí jaa neh!

:Shino e Kiba é um dos meus casais yaois favoritos perdendo somente para NaruXSasu que é simplesmente insuperável bom quem sabe aconteça Kishimoto nunca deixou claro se os dois integrantes masculinos da equipe oito são homo ou heteros XD os detalhes da lua-de mel só no próximo capítulo uahahauahuah!- risada perva – bom kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

taliane: Neji está em um dilema mas ficou claro que o lado ruim dele é mais forte e ele vai estragar toda a felicidade dando um golpe na Hinata.T.T chega a ser triste esse kissus jaa neh!

Nylleve Cullen: Ohhhhhhhhh ero-oni que review gigante e monstruosa é essa?Tó passada! É o povo de hoje é tudo um bando de pervertido – olha para Nylleve- nem vou começar a citar nomes sabe para não comprometer ninguém. XD

Seguir roteiros é complicadíssimo no fic A princesinha foi o único que foi praticamente seguido fielmente quando aos outros eu sempre mudo muitos detalhes mas com certeza Segundas Intenções foi o que mais mudou, nem mesmo essa autora tem certeza de como será o final dessa trama QUE É BOM!

Sasuke e seus hormônios descontrolado fez a pior MERDA da vida dele, bem feito agora ficou sem a Hinatinha. (porraaaaaa comer a despeitada da Sakura deve ser uma droga XD não tem nada para apalpar).Eu também amei os flashback SasuXHina e me cortou o coração ter que fazer o Uchiha no final não ficar com a bom a vida continua e temos o gostoso do Neji para compensar.( SasuHianos? ¬¬ nossa tem gente que aparece com cada coisa, depois eu falo que os leitores são meio maconheiros e ninguém acredita)

XD diz para seu namorado que até mesmo compositores e músicos de fics cantam para a garota que ama está na hora dele fazer o mesmo por você.JOGA DURO NY-CHAN!( duro no bom sentido não vá achar que estou te induzindo a putaria)

O fight nejiVSsasu foi uma hemorragia nasal escrever hahaha adorei a pancadaria show de luta livre ao sua perva eu disse que seria o início do hentai mas não falei que os detalhes mais excitantes seriam no capítulo oito. – com um escudo para se defender – XD perdão mais farei você esperar mais um pouco suas vibrações depravadas ero-oni hahahaha.- se esconde –

Sua vó acha que você lê chiquititas? – se morre - melhor ela pensar assim do que realmente saber que o que você lê não é algo tão kawaii e inocente AMOR DE DEUS não deixe sua vó ler meu fic ou ela me processa por poluir a mente da neta dela. ( se bem que é mais capaz de tu poluir minha mente com essa sua vibração tarada).

XD eu não gosto de coca prefiro fanta ou guaraná.Bom eu é que não sou louca de te oferecer uma latinha de coca e te ver piradinha parecendo uma maconheira uahahauah! Kissus jaa neh até o próximo capítulo ero-oni-chan!

SrTa. NaTii:XD eu postei até que rápido dessa vez hahaha pena que o próximo capítulo irá demora devido a minha viagem kissu até o próximo episódio dessa saga de amor, mentiras e dilemas uahauhauha.


	9. O sabor de quem se ama

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo nove –** O sabor de quem se ama

_**Flashback**_

_Ainda se recriminava pela maneira abrasiva e indolente que havia tratado Hinata. Ela não tinha culpa dos problemas e da atual personalidade sombria que Neji estava afundado. Repelir a vontade de abraçar a prima era o mesmo que um escudo para se proteger de mais uma infinita quantidade de frustrações e desejos não alcançados. _

_Dois dias havia se passado desde que havia retornado aquela maldita cidade na qual não tinha muitas boas recordações. Podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes sorrira ou fora dominado por um sentimento de felicidade. Essas emoções benéficas eram associadas a uma só pessoa, aquela que tentava esquecer a todo custo e que seu coração se recusava a obedecer a sua mente podre que aos poucos se tornará despudorosa e sem escrúpulo durante aqueles anos._

_Deitado na cama do luxuoso hotel imaginava o que Hinata estaria fazendo naquele momento. Um sorriso amargo foi esboçado no bonito semblante masculino ao se dar conta que a prima deveria estar chorando por amar um "monstro". Sim, Hyuuga Neji era um monstro e da pior espécie. _

_Uma batida na porta do quarto se anunciou afugentando aqueles pensamentos que futuramente só atrapalhariam os seus planos. Atendeu a porta sem esconder o semblante de desgosto e o aborrecimento visível em suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Aquela expressão, no entanto não durou por meros segundos ao identificar a encantadora silhueta de faces coradas e olhos suplicante, parada na porta esperava um convite para entrar no quarto._

_Pasmo se encontrava diante de Hinata. Depois do tratamento áspero do último encontro não imaginou que a prima voltaria a procurá-lo ou melhor, rezou para que ela não insistisse em encontrá-lo. Era doloroso vê-la e não poder tocá-la, era irritante saber que o que tinha em mente era de conteúdo tão sombrio na qual a prima não seria uma exceção entre as futuras vítimas. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se Hinata não existisse. _

_**-O que faz aqui? –**_ _perguntou fazendo menção de ameaçar fechar a porta. - __**Você é burra por acaso para não entender o que eu disse anteriormente?Não quero ver você!**_

_**-V-vamos conversar Neji p-por favor.- **__suplicou a herdeira Hyuuga tentando segurar a porta com a pouca força que tinha em comparação a do primo._

_Neji ficou parado durante alguns minutos tentando achar uma resposta rude o bastante para enxotá-_la _e apagar qualquer vontade de um diálogo que Hinata possuía. Ao mirar os lábios rosados presos entre os dentes em um adorável gesto de nervosismo a hipótese de beijá-la começou a dominar suas vontade. O corpo esguio da atraente e tímida mulher coberto por um vestido em que ele podia ver pedaços da pele de seda que muitas noites imaginou-se tocando de uma maneira malicosa.  
_

_O homem Hyuuga andou até a porta e a fechou assim que fez um gesto dicisplinente com a cabeça para que a prima entrasse no recinto. O silêncio dominou o quarto por meros segundos que foram quebrados pela voz irônica e debochada de Neji que em uma brincadeira cruel torturaria Hinata para seu bel prazer._

_Aproximou-se da trêmula mulher e a empurrou de encontro à cama assustando-a com o gesto repentino e malicioso. Era evidente o brilho impudico nos olhos perolados do rude homem, assim como não se podia enxergar qualquer sentimento amoroso que um dia Hinata fora presenteada juntamente com beijos amorosos e gestos de carinho. O que acontecera no passado deveria ficar no passado era isso que a herdeira Hyuuga aprenderia naquele momento._

_**-Não gosto de conversar.- **__falou rápido enquanto atrevidamente os dedos habilidosos abriam os botões do vestido que a prima usava na intenção de deixá-la nua._ _**- Por que está tremendo?Tem medo de mim Hinata?Não me diga que ainda é uma virgenzinha idiota que espera o príncipe encantado? - **__perguntou com um sorriso cretino nos lábios._

_Ele a machucava e se satisfazia com isso ao mesmo tempo em que se recriminava. As mãos masculinas por extinto desnudavam o corpo da paralisada e inocente mulher que parecia tentar assimilar as palavras venenosas dirigidas a si. Aquele homem definitivamente não era o Neji que ela amara anos atrás.A maneira concupiscente sem qualquer carinho que ele lhe tocava não era como imaginava que seria a primeira vez de amor deles.  
_

_**-Me s-solta!- **__pediu chorosa tentando repelir as mãos masculinas sobre sua cintura._

_Mas ele não a soltou. Continuou com as carícias e toques ousados até que levantou os olhar e se deparou com a decepção espelhada no semblante bonito e triste. Era notável a tortura que cada afago malicioso e sem amor causava na sensível garota._

_**-Eu sabia que você era o tipo errado.Não passa de uma garotinha e eu preciso de uma mulher de verdade. - **__Saiu de cima da prima. Arrumou as próprias roupas que estavam amarrotadas. Olhou álgido e desgostoso para as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto da mulher deitada na cama com o vestido aberto. -_ _**Eu não suporto você!**_

_Aquelas foram às palavras erradas no momento certo. O fim do que um dia fora o romance dos dois havia chegado, e Neji podia se "orgulhar" de ser o culpado pelo término do amor que os unia._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

O beijo de início era delicado, o Hyuuga ia com calma deixando que a esposa se familiariza-se com a situação, ela quem guiava o ósculo,tentava reconhecer o gosto dos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo em que era um beijo doce também era sensual uma comparação antagônica na qual Hinata não conseguia impedir que se formasse em sua concepção. O beijo de Neji assemelhava-se ao gosto de café, por mais doce que fosse ou por mais amargo que parecesse as pessoas continuavam a tomar, pois era viciante.

Enroscou o pescoço do marido com os braços para puxá-lo para mais perto e assim aumentar o contato. O corpo de Hinata estava aquecido e pedia por mais, implorava para que Neji tomasse as rédeas e a subjugasse ao ato de fazer amor. Ela queria. Gritava internamente para que dessa vez fosse dele, sem qualquer resistência e impedimento. Amava aquele homem!

Aos poucos a carícias se tornaram mais picantes e quentes, as línguas se tocavam com mais vontade, a respiração se tornava mais alterada e o beijo cada vez mais molhado começava a desnortear o apaixonado casal.

Separaram os lábios apenas o suficiente para que Neji descesse o beijo em direção ao pescoço feminino, sentindo a fragrância suave que impregnava suas narinas e que antigamente deixara marcas em sua memória.A pele sensível de Hinata arrepiou-se quando recoberta de beijos. Descia as mãos até as costas desnudas do homem sobre si e deixou que as pontas dos dedos contornassem os músculos rígidos que levemente de retorciam ao serem tocados. POr mais suave que a carícia fosse fazia o corpo do Hyuuga se satisfazer tão facilmente quanto uma carícia ousada.

Finalmente chegou ao farto busto, deixando a relutância de lado ou qualquer insanidade que indicasse que deveria ir com calma, o intenso homem abocanhou um dos seios da esposa passando a língua pelo mamilo deixando-o intumescido devido ao prazer que a experiente da boca causava no despudoroso local. Chupava, lambia sugava. Apenas os gemidos da herdeira Hyuuga eram escutados, algo comparado ao mais torturante deleite.

Era tudo muito bom!

-_Neji! _- a voz de Hinata _s_aiu em um sussurro sem ter forças realmente para gritar. Jogou a cabeça para traz rendida a cada novo arrepio e estremecimento que seu corpo era balançado em empasto. As mãos antes nas costas do marido escorregaram até o colchão apertando o lençol com força em uma tentativa de se controlar diante das sensações. – _Eu quero muito... Você._

Por mais que ela pedisse ou até mesmo implorasse Neji não cessaria as preliminares. Iria mostrar a esposa que era capaz de levá-la ao paraíso. Continuaria aquela gostosa tortura.

Os beijos desciam cada vez mais, a língua lentamente degustava a pele da barriga enxuta, chupões sôfregos marcavam a brancura deixando ali o vestígio de que aquela mulher tinha dono. Com sensualidade Neji mordiscou a tez macia recebendo como prêmio um gemido prazeroso por parte de Hinata.

Sorriu malicioso quando chegou ao ponto "V", lá estava casta e intocada feminilidade. Com as duas mãos separou as coxas da esposa que até estão estavam rígidas e grudadas no intuito de manter as pernas fechadas. Hinata ficou tensa ao sentir as ásperas mãos do marido separando-lhe as pernas. Achava que o momento enfim havia chegado, contudo estava enganada, Neji ainda tinha muitas carícias pela qual poderia levá-la a loucura, e ele estava disposto a usar toda sua experiência sexual unicamente para satisfazer aquela mulher.

Afundou o rosto entre as pernas sinuosas e com ímpeto e lascividade acariciou o íntimo local com a língua. Dessa vez a herdeira Hyuuga gritou, um gemido indiscreto sem conter o prazer eminente expresso em cada parte de seu corpo que poderia apenas ser caracterizado metaforicamente em chamas.

Aquela gostosa sensação durou alguns breves segundos, o suficiente para a chegada do primeiro orgasmo de Hinata naquela noite. Seu corpo foi balançado bruscamente por correntes quentes e frias que ultrapassavam sua pele com força. Era daquela forma que descrevia aquela deliciosa sensação.

Sem qualquer vergonha Neji levantou a cabeça e passou a língua pela própria boca como se o gesto demonstrasse o quanto havia degustado do "sabor" ali escondido na essência da esposa. A herdeira Hyuuga corou, mas não soube dizer se o rubor em sua face era pelo gesto impudico do marido ou pela memória do prazer que alguns segundos estava afundada.

Colocando-se sobre Hinata novamente, acomodou-se entre as pernas dela não permitindo que as fechasse novamente. Iniciou um beijo a fim de fazê-la se entreter com algo e esquecer o nervosismo da expectativa do que viria seguir.

Ainda não estava excitado o suficiente para iniciar o ato, rouco e malicioso mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da herdeira Hyuuga e sussurrou com a voz falhada em suspiros extasiados.

_-Me toque... - _a voz grave e masculina soara em um timbre de ordem, porém se fosse diferente não seria Neji, além disso, Hinata gostava da forma que o marido falava.

As pontas dos dedos escorregaram dos ombros até o peitoral musculoso marotamente arranhando de leve e pele branca do marido. Apesar da inexperiência ela sabia exatamente como excita-lo involuntariamente, mesmo que isso não fosse do conhecimento da herdeira Hyuuga. Neji se arrepiava esperando de certa forma ansioso que as mãos de Hinata chegassem até sua virilidade. Enfim havia alcançado o púbis, em um prazeroso toque timidamente começou a acariciá-lo naquela região excitando, o membro rígido que começava a despertar.

Depois de alguns longos segundos que foram o marco do prazer, Neji finalmente estava devidamente preparado e impaciente o suficiente para dispensar as preliminares. Queria possuir Hinata e não tinha mais nada que o impedisse de concretizar aquele desejo.

Juntando novamente os lábios de encontro aos da esposa, segurou com firmeza uma das coxas da herdeira Hyuuga arqueando-a o suficiente para dar mais acesso ao orifício úmido a qual já estava pronto para ser preenchido com o membro rígido e pulsante. Firme, porém delicado iniciou a penetração adentrando em uma lentidão que provavelmente seria menos doloroso para Hinata que mal desconfiava que sua virgindade estivesse sendo roubada sem o seu conhecimento.

Ambos de olhos fechados, Neji concentrado na sensação de aquecimento exacerbado em sua virilha e também em distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço da esposa. Hinata com a cabeça jogada para trás, segurando-se com força no corpo do marido, sua expressão dolorosa.

Era uma dor suportável, mas doía o suficiente para que a respiração lhe faltasse alguns segundos. Não era mais virgem, já era casada há algum tempo, pelo menos fora isso que lhe disseram quando acordou desmemoriada na cama do hospital. Então será que deveria doer daquela forma o ato sexual?Aquilo não importava, o que realmente tinha a sensação de como era ser mulher de Neji.

Os movimentos se iniciaram. Entocadas lentas, porém fundas. Suspiros altos por parte de que começaram dolorosos para terminarem era feito com prazer, devoção e carinhoso.

Ter Hinata daquela forma entregue em seus braços era muito melhor do que Neji imaginava. Fazer amor com ela era perfeito de mais par ser verdade. Tinha medo de acordar e aquilo não passar de um sonho. Com esses pensamentos beijou-a com ardor e vontade tentando passar através daquele beijo o quão importante aquele ato era para ele.

Com o ósculo ardente vieram as intocadas mais rápidas e fortes transformando o sexo antes calmo em uma selvageria deliciosa na qual ambos se satisfaziam gemendo sem qualquer pudor, se tocando desesperadamente, tentando deixar o máximo que conseguiam de suas essências um no outro. O suor banhava os corpos que no enrosco da adrenalina chegava a escorrer de uma pele a outra misturando seus cheiros como se fossem um só.

O orgasmo se aproximava arrebatando primeiro Hinata em uma brusca chacoalhada quando sentiu novamente as correntes quentes e frias atravessando seu corpo, estremecendo cada pedaço de si em pura satisfação. Neji ainda permaneceu alguns minutos a mais naquele movimento incessante até que o ápice também se apoderou de seu corpo deixando que o gozo chegasse e preenchesse a cavidade que lhe encasulava.

Olharam-se, perolados intensos que não precisavam de palavras para declarar o que sentiam. Estava estampado em seus rostos o quanto tudo fora mais do que esperavam.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de Neji sair de sobre o corpo da esposa e deitar-se na cama fazendo questão de trazer o corpo feminino para perto de si. Precisavam se manter aquecidos, longe um do outro era como invernos rigorosos e agressivos. Perto era como a mais bonita e quente primavera.

_-Eu te amo Neji, mais do que a mim mesma._ - revelou Hinata enquanto acariciava alguns fios castanhos dos cabelos do Hyuuga que caía sobre a face do mesmo escondendo os tirar perolados que ela tanto gostava de se afundar. – _Sem você nada faz sentido._

Não era a primeira vez que escutava uma declaração de amor vinda da prima, mas ainda sim sempre que em doces palavras ela dizia que o amava, Neji não conseguia resistir à sensação de que era o homem mais feliz do mundo e também o mais cretino, afinal não merecia uma gota daquele sincero amor. Era indigno de ser amado por Hinata mesmo que esse fosse seu maior desejo.

_-Também te amo!_ – as palavras que sempre quis dizer e nunca pode, eaíram de sua boca em uma rápida declaração, entretanto tão intensa que só aquelas poucas palavras já bastavam para a herdeira Hyuuga.

Hinata adormeceu nos braços do marido, um singelo sorriso estampado nos lábios assim como a expressão de absoluta felicidade. Neji, porém não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, tinha muito que pensar assim como o medo de que quando acordasse a mulher que amava não estivesse mais ali ao seu lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Mansão Hyuuga estava no mais absoluto silêncio naquela manhã, todos os empregados faziam seus afazeres silenciosamente para que não acordassem os patrões – propriamente Neji e sua fúria gélida rotineira.

Kurenai era a mais apreensiva, seria hoje que a máscara de Neji seria quebrada. No momento que o Hyuuga saísse para o trabalho Shino e Kiba apareceriam colocando todas as provas, além de palavras e depoimentos, sobre a sombra de mentiras que envolvia aquele homem que cruelmente havia brincado com os sentimentos de Hinata.

Sem desconfiar da trama que bolavam contra si Neji acordou calmo e com ligeiro bom humor ao constatar a esposa nua ao seu lado dormindo protegida entre seus braços. Era muito bom para ser verdade, mas tinha total consciência de que tudo era real. Não precisava mais sonhar, Hinata enfim era sua.

Sorrindo maldoso lembrou-se que se tivesse a oportunidade iria adorar jogar na cara daquele Uchiha desprezível quem havia ganhado aquela disputa, e dizer com orgulho os gemidos de prazer que fizera a herdeira Hyuuga pronunciar deleitosamente na noite anterior. Neji convicto agora afirmava que aquela era a mulher dele.

_- O que é tão engraçado?-_perguntou Hinata sonolenta despreguiçando-se manhosa deixando que o lençol que cobria parcialmente sua nudez deslizasse em direção ao chão. - _Bom dia._

Um sorriso malicioso foi esboçado por Neji ao deparar-se com o corpo nu da esposa. Hinata corou ao perceber a situação e tentou pegar o lençol novamente para se cobrir, contudo o marido foi mais rápido a impedindo de tal ato.

_-Bom dia!_ – exclamou beijando-a demoradamente. "Essa é uma ótima forma de começar o dia!" pensou Neji. – _Que tal deixar a timidez de lado? Sou seu marido Hinata._

_-Eu sei... Mas... Bom é estranho!-_ confessou sem deixar que a vergonha tomasse conta de si.

Neji suspirou. Não tinha como obrigar Hinata a deixar de ser a garota tímida de sempre, com o tempo ela se acostumaria àquela situação em ficar nua diante dele. Será que tinha tempo o suficiente antes de estragar tudo?O cruel Hyuuga tinha um plano em mente que provavelmente acabaria com aqueles segundos ao lado da prima no momento que ela descobrisse toda a sujeira escondida por debaixo do tapete.

Pensando no dinheiro que deveria ser transferido para sua conta, Neji adquiriu novamente aquela expressão indiferente e timbre frio anunciado sua partida do leito para o trabalho.

_-Preciso ir trabalhar Hinata._ _Tenho alguns problemas pendentes que devem ser solucionados e não podem mais ser adiados. Por causa do casamento acabei deixando alguns assuntos importantes de lado._

_-Tudo bem. Não quero te atrapalhar_ - com um sorriso compreensivo a herdeira Hyuuga deu um breve selinho no marido e se enrolou com o lençol levantando-se da cama e andando em direção ao banheiro. Antes de entrar disse – _Vou tomar um banho, se quiser me ajudar a e-esfregar as c-costas. –_ complementou marota. Era a forma discreta de Hinata chamar Neji para o sexo.

É claro que ele aceitaria aquele tentador pedido de esfregar as costas da esposa, não somente as costas, mas o resto do corpo. Antes que pudesse levantar da cama algo chamou-lhe a atenção, uma mancha de sangue sobre o lençol que forrava o colchão. Sabia exatamente o que significava a tonalidade vermelha ali manchada, a virgindade "roubada" de Hinata na qual ele havia sido o ladrão.

Desesperado colocou um short qualquer para cobrir-lhe a nudez. Tirou a fronha do colchão e olhou relutante para a porta do banheiro. Fechada, era possível escutar o cantarolar doce de Hinata do outro lado da porta. Aquele era o momento de se livrar de qualquer prova que pudesse incriminá-lo, aproveitaria a ausência da esposa para se desfazer de seu "crime".

Andou até o corredor, avistou uma empregada tirando pó dos quadros pendurados na parede, à moça ficou boquiaberta ao se deparar com o peitoral nu do patrão, Neji por outro lado ignorou os olhos cobiçosos sobre si jogando a fronha manchada sobre a doméstica em seguida dizendo ríspido e baixo como se fosse um segredo.

_-Queime essa fronha._

_-O que disse?_ –perguntou a moça surpresa sem entender o que o patrão havia ordenado. Começava a achar que o Hyuuga estava louco.

-_Eu falei para você queimar isso. É uma ordem escutou bem?Se eu souber que você não tacou fogo como ordenei pode se considerar demitida._

_-S-sim s-senhor!-_ disse temerosa a doméstica.

Voltando para o quarto escutou o chuveiro ainda ligado. Suspirou aliviado por não ter sido descoberto. Como era canalha!Pensava se xingando mentalmente. A cada dia que passava se sentia pior pelo que havia feito e o que fazia com Hinata enganando-a dessa forma. Será que conseguiria daquela forma?Fugindo das verdades e permitindo-se contar mentiras?Mas é claro que conseguiria afinal ele era Hyuuga Neji não tinha qualquer pudor ou ética.

Andou a passos largos em direção ao banheiro. Queria fazer amor novamente com a esposa. Necessitava de mais uma dose de Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As duas mãos sobre o ventre era uma forma de tentar sentir a criaturinha ali sendo gerada. Fora planejado aquele filho, contudo apenas pela mãe, o pai fora enganado, fizera aquele bebê sem consciência de que a criança viria ao mundo. Tenten dormira com Lee exclusivamente para ficar grávida e assim poder dizer que o filho que gerava era de Neji. Uma parcela daquele plano dera errado. Estava grávida, entretanto ainda não tinha o Hyuuga par si.

Humilhara-se da pior forma implorando por migalhas do afeto daquele homem, o que recebera em troca fora apenas ofensas e agressões físicas e verbais. Depois de anos dedicando amor, carinho, cumplicidade e compreensão para aquela mente sórdida de Neji a chinesa esperava pelo menos ganhar um pouco e amor, mesmo que fosse apenas um farelo comparado a imensidão de sentimentos que o Hyuuga nutria por Hinata.

Deitada no sofá afundada no desprezo Tenten foi despertada dos seus pensamentos pela campainha. Sem animo se levantou andando em direção a porta abrindo-a. Lá estava os cabelos tigelinhas, roupas verdes e sobrancelhas grossas, mas o que deixava à chinesa ainda mais segura de que desde o início aquele homem deveria ter sido o amor da vida dela era o sorriso radiante que Lee conseguia esboçar mesmo depois de inúmeras vezes ter sido repelido.

Por que não enxergara antes que Rock Lee era perfeito?Era cega por uma obsessiva paixão por Neji e agora pagava o preço. Será que ainda tinha chances em tentar ser feliz?Se pudesse ter só uma que fosse abraçaria essa chance.

_-Trouxe algumas coisas nutricionais para você comer. Vai fazer bem para o bebê!-_ pareciam que havia comprado o supermercado inteiro tamanho à quantidade de compras. Somente cereais nutritivos haviam uns dez de cada sabor.

Sem cerimônias o homem de sobrancelhas grossas adentrou o apartamento fazendo força pra conseguir carregar as sacolas todas de uma vez. Tenten colocou uma das mãos na boca e deu uma risadinha sincera achando a cena no mínimo engraçada e os discursos sem noção costumeiros de Lee. "Isso é força da juventude. Veja minha força." Ele a deixava feliz com tão pouco, fazia-a sorrir nos momentos em que tinha vontade de chorar. Realmente Lee era perfeito!

-_Obrigada, mas não acha que exagerou?Acho que eu não vou conseguir comer tudo isso._

_-HÁ tem que comer tudo, o médico disse que esses cereais são saudáveis para mulheres grávidas._ – uma das sacolas em meio a tantas brancas transparentes repleta de compras era colorida e foi dessa que Lee tirou dois macacões ambos verdes, porém um era com ursinhos e o outro com pipas desenhadas.- _Verde é uma cor neutra, mas de qualquer forma eu queria algo para diferenciar o sexo do bebê, por isso comprei os dois pijaminhas já que não sei se é menino ou menina.O de ursinho caso seja uma garota e o de pipas caso seja um menino._

Mesmo que Lee ainda não soubesse se era o pai do bebê cuidava daquela criança como se já fosse seu filho e esse detalhe não passou despercebido. Por mais que tentasse se controlar não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que teimosamente escorriam por sua face emocionada.

_-Por que está chorando Tenten?Está com dor?-_perguntou Lee preocupado se aproximando da chinesa. Para sua surpresa a chorosa mulher o abraçou, os braços envolveram-no tão apertado que o homem de cabelos tigelinhas pode sentir todo o carinho e gratidão expressado no gesto.

-_Obrigada por não me abandonar , mesmo depois dos meus erros imperdoáveis. Acho que meu bebê não poderia ter melhor pai._

-_Isso quer dizer que... esse filho... é mesmo meu?-_ esperava apreensivo uma resposta para acabar de uma vez com aquele martírio e saber que realmente aquela criança fazia parte de sua prole.

_-Parabéns Lee você vai ser papai!-_ com um sorriso radiante Tenten deu a notícia. Aproximaram-se suficiente para iniciarem um beijo.

Tenten corria atrás da felicidade em busca do seu final perfeito. Ela ainda tinha esperanças e esta estava lhe beijando juntamente com algo especial em seu ventre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fazia duas horas que Neji havia saído para trabalhar. Hinata estava na cozinha fazendo um bolo de ameixa cantarolando a música que o marido havia feito no passado pra si. Estava radiante e aquele astral elevado e feliz da herdeira Hyuuga não passava despercebido por nenhum dos empregados. A maioria se entristecia com aquela felicidade, principalmente por saber onde ela terminaria: Lágrimas de desolação.

Kurenai estava na sala andando de um lado para o outro. Esperava que Kiba e Shino não demorassem, já fazia mais de meia hora que havia ligado para os dois para dizer que a área estava segura e que o "vilão" não estava presente na mansão. Temerosa que o patrão chegasse antes dos outros dois homens a governanta começou a sentir tontura devido à tensão que estava sofrendo. Quando sentiu que iria cair no chão em um desmaio a capainha tocou.

_-Desculpe o atraso, estávamos pegando toda a papelada. Acredita que aquele cretino do Sasuke queria me cobrar?Filho de uma..._

_-Kiba isso não vem ao caso._ -interrompeu Shino antes que o outro rapaz falasse um palavrão. - _No final conseguimos toda a documentação da tramóia de graça. Foi só falar que era para ferrar o Hyuuga que o Uchiha esqueceu os preços._

_-Quem são esses Kurenai?_

A aparição repentina de Hinata assustou a todos. A moça estava adorável com o avental florido e a bochecha suja com um pouco de creme do bolo. Em uma das mãos segurava uma colher e na outra o livro de receitas.

-_Esses são Kiba e Shino, você não se lembra Hinata, mas são seus amigos do tempo de escola. -_ disse Kurenai pegando o livro de receitas e a colher das mãos da patroa – _Vocês têm muito que conversar._

_-Sabia que reconhecia os rostos de vocês de algum lugar_. – disse meiga olhando os dois homens a sua frente. A herdeira Hyuuga sabia que aqueles dois haviam significado algo em sua vida, apenas não se lembrava o grau de importância na qual eles estavam.

_-Hinata sente-se temos que conversar sobre algo muito importante. _- disse Shino plácido tentando em vão não assustar a moça de olhos perolados

_-Aconteceu algo de errado?-_perguntou séria. O que era aquele aperto no peito? Parecia que sua felicidade estava sendo sugada. Talvez fosse um pressentimento de que algo muito ruim desmoronaria em sua cabeça.

_-TUDO está errado. Na verdade nada é realmente verdade pra ser o certo._ – disse Kiba aborrecido recebendo um olhar de repressão de Shino.

Após aquela frase do homem de bochechas tatuadas Hinata teve certeza. Algo ruim aconteceria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já era noite quando Neji saiu do escritório de Kakashi. Havia assinado a maldita transação do dinheiro e agora toda a fortuna dos Hyuuga estava em sua conta. Era uma sensação estranha de revanche e desgosto ao mesmo tempo. Aquela vitória parecia tão amarga!

Pensava que agora estava indo rumo à mansão Hyuuga se acomodar em baixo dos cobertores nos braços de Hinata. Passaria a noite toda a beijando, todavia sabia que apenas isso não faria com que se sentisse melhor pela cretinice que acabava de fazer. Havia roubado-a, deixado o saldo zero. Não deixara nem ao menos um centavo de recordação. No fundo não estava arrependido, contudo não queria que Hinata descobrisse caso contrário iria perdê-la e isso não suportaria.

Ficar com ela depois que o golpe tivesse sido concretizado não fazia parte dos seus planos, quando planejara a intenção era abandoná-la, porém tinha que reconsiderar que antes achava que havia superado o amor que nutrira pela prima no passado. Novamente com a convivência ficara evidente que nunca deixara de amá-la e depois de ontem à noite enquanto faziam amor Neji teve certeza que viver sem Hinata não faria o menor sentido.

Em meio aqueles pensamentos chegou à mansão. O meio sorriso em seus lábios morreu quando abriu a porta e notou o grupinho sentado no sofá. Kiba, Shino, Hinata e Kurenai exatamente nessa ordem.

A esposa continha uma grande papelada sobre o colo, seu rosto inchado e vermelho mostrava vestígios de choro. Quando seu olhar se levantou e mirou Neji este pode ver a decepção, raiva e indignação espelhada na íris perolada. Engoliu em seco!Sabia o porquê de Hinata olha-lo enojada. Enfim descobrira a verdade. Agora ela sabia que ele não passava de um mentiroso cretino.

_-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-_perguntou atroz em direção a Shino e Kiba.A culpa era deles, tinha total certeza disso.

_-Não se preocupe já estamos de saída.-_disse Shino calmo como se toda a energia negativa que Neji exalasse não intimidasse.

_-Ninguém vai sair daqui._

A voz alterada de Hinata chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente do marido que não imaginava que um dia chegaria a ouvir a prima falar naquele timbre. Era ódio?Não sabia dizer, mas compreendeu que raiva pelo menos havia naquela voz.

Em passos curtos Hinata se aproximou, andava em câmera lenta pisando duro e firme sem soltar o chumaço de papéis em sua mão na qual o Hyuuga reconhecia perfeitamente como sendo a documentação da transação do dinheiro na qual deixava a prima na miséria e ele como único herdeiro de toda a fortuna.

**SLAP!**

A mão direita da herdeira Hyuuga se levantou acertando um tapa certeiro na face de Neji.A força acumulada nas mãos para desferir aquela agressão continha toda a raiva e decepção que no momento invadia o coração da desolada jovem. Não podia acreditar que realmente aquilo estava acontecendo, Hinata achava que não passava de uma brincadeir. Era difícil tomar consciência de que havia sido enganada justamente pelo homem que amava.A vida era cruel ou melhor dizendo, Neji era um desgraçado.

Faltava-lhe o ar, seu coração parecia estar sendo rasgado em pedacinhos tão pequenos como grão. Seria difícil recuperar a sanidade diante de toda aquela revelação. Por que ele brincara daquela forma tão maldosa com ela?Na noite passada sem qualquer remorso Neji a deitara na cama e sobre juras de amor transaram. No final dissera: "Eu te amo!". Como uma idiota Hinata acreditou. Pouco lhe importava o dinheiro, o que realmente doía era forma de descaso que os sentimentos dela foram tratados.

_-Como você pode fazer isso comigo?-_com força jogou os papéis sobre Neji esperando que ele lhe desse uma resposta que acabasse com todo o pesadelo que acontecia a sua volta.

Estático ele permaneceu mudo, olhando-a de maneira gélida. Por mais que estivesse se desmoronando por dentro, exteriormente ele não transparecia dessa forma, deixava que seu semblante permanecesse indiferente como se a tona da verdade não significasse nada.

Era exatamente assim que Hinata se sentia, um verdadeiro nada.

* * *

**Continua...**

Yoooooo People!Antes de mais nada desculpe pela demora .Enfim está ai o tão aclamado capítulo curtinho, porém eu gostei do resultado, principalmente do hentai em minha opinião foi um dos mais quentes que eu já fiz.( só perde para as ceninhas calientes do fic "Quanto custa o seu amor?" na qual a depravada Raven faz parceria comigo)

Queria explicar antes de mais nada que esse hentai foi feito com muito carinho, não só por que muitos aguardavam mas também por que eu queria passar a idéia que o Neji não estava preocupada em se satisfazer e sim dar prazer a que consegui esse feito.( caso alguém discorde pode criticar).

Também não resisti e precisava colocar uma ceninha feliz .Lee esses dois são um dos meus casais favoritos e nesse fic em especial eu simpatizei muito com o nosso sobrancelhudo querendo assim que ele tivesse um final feliz com a mulher que amava e com um lindo bebê de macacão verde. ( quem quiser dar presentes o figurino só será aceito caso seja verde ok?independente do tom mas tem que ser VERDE XD)

Bom chegou a parte crítica do fic n qual Hinata descobre toda a verdade.O próximo capítulo eu pretendo fazer um super mega hiper fazer os leitores á que conseguirei?Hahaha trarei tona a vocês toda a angustia e tristeza da nossa fofinha Hinatinha e o arrependimento do Neji por todas as besteiras que fez.

A pedidos terá cena KakashiXAnko, sexo selvagem e com direito a que a aparição do Sasuke para tentar conquistar a Hinata será indispensá - risada pervertida - Ok fiquem ansiosos!

Espero ter agr\dado a todos e agradeço desde já por terem sido paciêntes e esperado por esse capítulo.AMO VOCÊS LEITORES FIÉIS!

Nesse capítulo não responderei as reviews devido ao meu problema SEM PC como mencionei, se eu fosse responder todos os comentários demoraria mis uns dois a três dias para eu postar e como acho que já demorei de mais ai vai esse capítulo sem ém prometo que no próximo todas sem exceções serão respondidas com carinho e dedicaçã e não deixem e comentar, façam sua leitora feliz e com inspiração pra continuar esse fic.


	10. De quem é culpa?

**Música do capítulo:** _Limp Bizkit - Behind blue eyes_ - A música trata-se sobre os sentimentos de Neji e a maneira que ele se sente.

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo dez – **De quem é a culpa?

_**Flashback**_

_As tonalidades de laranja e vermelho se misturavam com o azul celeste do céu deixando as poucas nuvens com uma tonalidade de colorido surreal. Imagem típica dos filmes de romances na qual o cenário era um lindo pôr-do-sol._

_Em baixo de uma grande árvore de casca grossa e folhas incrivelmente verdes um balanço movimentava-se alto de um lado pra o outro como se quisesse alcançar os céus._

_Nenhum outro barulho era escutado a não ser o riso infantil da garota sobre o balanço que segurava firme na corrente e fechava os olhos com força sentindo a brisa lhe bater contra face a cada novo balançar cada vez mais alto. Sentia medo, o temor era de cair e machucar-se, porém não precisava se preocupar com isso. Lá estava Neji lhe empurrando o balanço com cautela, pronto para qualquer movimento em falso. Aquele garoto era seu herói!Pensava Hinata._

_**-Mais alto Neji!Mais alto!**__ – gritava eufórica pedindo para que o menino mais velho lhe fizesse tocar as nuvens. Imaginava se a aglomeração branca no céu era tão macia quanto os abraços e os cuidados do primo._

_Ele atendeu ao pedido. Tudo o que Hinata pedia docemente era como uma ordem. De imediato acatava como uma ação involuntária. _

_Tocando as mãos nas costas pequeninas empurrou a prima com mais força. Admirar a menininha de olhos perolados se elevar ao céu era o mesmo que contemplar um anjo .Ele no entanto não passava de um mero mortal que queria desvendar os segredos das asas invisíveis que desconfiava que a prima possuía._

_Às vezes a culminância dela chegava a assustá-lo. Como alguém podia não ter defeitos?Era impossível!Não para Hinata. Ela era perfeita!Assim que a caracterizava._

_Deixando-se sorrir como em raríssimas vezes Neji correu, posicionou-se na frente da prima, ergueu os braços para o alto e então gritou._

_**-Pule Hinata!**_

_Ela não o questionou quando pediu-lhe aquela ação. Se Neji lhe pedisse para jogar-se de um penhasco faria, pois sabia que no fundo do abismo ele estaria lá com os braços prontos para segura-la._

_Exatamente como ela imaginou ele a segurou. Pela grama úmida e verde rolaram deixando pedacinhos da relva entrarem em suas roupas e cabelos. Desabaram a gargalhar quando seus corpos pararam cansados e ofegantes como em outras vezes em que fugiam da mansão Hyuuga pra brincar. Não sozinhos, não com outros, mas sim juntos como deveria ser._

_Eram jovens de mais para saberem: o que existia entre eles era grande de mais para ser considerado uma mera paixão infantil. Não eram maduros o suficientes para identificarem que os sentimentos não eram fraternais. Inocentes imaginavam que tudo apenas era a vontade de estarem sobre a grama visualizando os últimos vestígios do sol Hinata com a voz baixa e sempre melódica perguntou fazendo Neji pela primeira vez olha-la com outros olhos.Não olhos de primo e sim olhos de um garoto que admirava uma garota._

_**-Você gosta de mim Neji?- **__sem ter coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos continuou a mirar o céu como se daquela forma fosse menos constrangedora de se fazer aquela pergunta._

_**-Hum... - **__não respondeu de imediato. Ficou alguns minutos refletindo. Será que poderia realmente responder aquela pergunta?Será que era digno de dizer um "sim" a ela?Não se achava bom o suficiente para tal afirmação__**. - Somos primos é normal que eu goste de você.**_

_Não era bem essa resposta que ela queria escutar, muito menos era daquele tipo de gostar que se referia porém preferiu não aprofundar o assunto. Continuava a deixar seus olhos sobre o céu que agora rapidamente escurecia.O silêncio se tornara terrivelmente constrangedor._

_Sentando-se sobre a grama e pela primeira vez olhando o primo nos olhos desde a hora que fizera "A" pergunta mais uma vez Hinata o questionou como se necessitasse de respostas para suas dúvidas._

_**-Promete que nunca vai mentir para mim?- **__estava séria e compenetrada enquanto perguntava. Queria ter certeza que apostava nas intenções da pessoa certa. A única que realmente importava._

_Naquela época a resposta da segunda pergunta fora mais importante que a primeira para a herdeira Hyuuga. Ela já tinha um pai que a tratava com frieza dizendo amá-la no mais profundo testemunho falso. Possuía amigas que por trás destilavam seus venenos em brincadeirinhas cruéis. Apenas pessoas mentirosas a rodeava e que queriam tirar proveito dela de alguma maneira por menor que fosse e pra isso__ MENTIAM. __Neji pelo contrário fazia-a acreditar que o gostar referente a ela poderia ser verdadeiro e não apenas uma farsa um faz de contas para algum momento de conveniência._

_Sentando-se sobre a grama assim como a prima Neji depositou uma das mãos sobre a de Hinata e respondeu igualmente sério querendo passar confiança. Afinal não queria perdê-la. _

_Hinata sorriu diante da resposta, um sorriso igualmente caloroso e pulcro como o pôr-do-sol de segundos atrás. Ela acreditou na resposta de Neji._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Tinha apenas doze anos na época em que prometera jamais mentir a prima. Não imaginou que sua resposta se tornaria uma fria mentira onde brincadeirinhas e joguetes cruéis envolveriam os sentimentos de Hinata, assim como a fortuna Hyuuga que por direito era dela na qual ele ambiciosamente roubara sem qualquer piedade ou escrúpulo.

No caminho que a vida traçara, nos sentimentos ruins que o destino inoculara em Neji, na inocência que o tempo preservara em Hinata, tudo era fatores que resultavam na situação daquele momento. Definitivamente ele não queria que tudo tivesse terminado daquela forma.

Os papéis que relatavam toda a sujeira que havia feito estavam caídos sobre o chão. Ali escrito se encontrava cada passo do trambique e da fortuna que agora o homem Hyuuga possuía e que Hinata perdera. O dinheiro era muito, mas não o suficiente para amenizar a dor que o tapa desferido pela traída mulher lhe latejava pela face.

Como pudera ter a canalhice de fazer aquilo com ela? Aquela pergunta tinha uma resposta tão simples que o fazia ter vontade de rir de tamanha obscuridade que existia em seu coração. A resposta era: Não era perfeito como a esposa. Ao contrário de Hinata, ele era um pecador e de perfeito não tinha absolutamente nada. Em si existia apenas defeitos. Vestígios de uma personalidade que não valia absolutamente o chão que pisava.

Encarava o semblante de Hinata como se as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face bonita não fossem nada mais do que água. Exteriormente sem se abalar. Interiormente se quebrava por dentro. Por que não podia pelo menos uma vez se ajoelhar e pedir perdão?Era isso que seu coração pedia. Entretanto a vaidade e o orgulho não lhe permitiam nem ao menos pronunciar um simples desculpa. Era puro gelo.

Como Neji se mantinha inabalável sem recitar som algum apenas mantendo a respiração suave e normal como se a adrenalina da esposa fosse desnecessária perante a situação, Hinata decidiu por expor o que realmente sentia aproveitando o silêncio que o marido mantinha. - Os que observavam não eram apenas Kurenai,Shino e Kiba nessa altura da gritaria todos os empregados que contra vontade foram cúmplices daquela tramóia se tornaram parte da platéia. – Pela primeira vez todos puderam ouvir a herdeira Hyuuga gritar.

-_Roubar o dinheiro é o de menos. Pouco me importa se foi um milhão dois bilhões o que realmente me destruiu foi que você brincou com os meus sentimentos._ - os dedos de Hinata puxavam o próprio cabelo com força, o rosto inchado e úmido deixava visível o caminho que as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer e os olhos fechados eram como uma agonizante vontade de acordar de um terrível pesadelo. – _Você me fez entregar TUDO a você. Mais do que merecia. Fez-me te amar da maneira que eu não deveria. - _abrindo os olhos e o olhando com decepção continuou o desabafo _– Por quê? POR DINHEIRO!_

_-Para você pode ser apenas dinheiro, contudo cada cédula vale muito mais do que você imagina. – _sem perder a calma diante do desespero da esposa Neji respondeu natural. Para ele o roubo era a vingança de toda uma vida de humilhação. De tudo que lhe fora privado em sua infância e adolescência. Era retrucar a dor que ele viveu.

Ela o amou. Tão intensamente que era impossível que seus sentimentos um dia se dissipassem. Aquele homem estava gravado em si como uma tatuagem que jamais desapareceria. Estava gravado na carne como um pedaço irrecuperável. A traição era imperdoável. Sangrava-lhe por inteira. Acabava com seu mundo. Destruía suas "nuvens". Nada mais era igual à antes. Como se a terrível situação não fosse o suficiente ainda continuava desmemoriada. Queria se lembrar até onde tudo era mentira, queria poder identificar o pouco de verdade que ainda existia. Desejava saber se pelo menos o amor houve por um instante.

_-Então é isso?Esse é o meu preço?- _com um sorriso magoado perguntou. Possuía esperança. Pouca, mas em sua inocência ainda tinha.

_-Você não tem valor Hinata!- _os olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga se arregalaram com aquela afirmação. Por segundos era como se tivesse entrado em um grande nevoeiro e não enxergasse absolutamente nada. Não sabia o real sentido de continuar a respirar, afinal o homem que amava acabava dizer que ela não passava de um nada, porém para a total surpresa dela o gelo enfim derreteu. Rápido Neji puxou-lhe para um abraço sem se reprimir em envolvê-la em seus braços buscando por um pouco que fosse da prima. – _Talvez você não acredite, mas eu te amo!Tanto que se pudesse me arrepender dos meus pecados me arrependeria. Você é muito mais do que eu já sonhei em ter na minha vida. Isso me dá medo!_

Como um espelho as fraquezas do álgido Neji estavam pouco a pouco se refletindo, contudo era tarde de mais para mostrar que também era humano. Mostrar que possuía sentimentos naquela altura do campeonato talvez não fosse mais válido. A merda estava feita. Limpar a sujeira lhe custaria muito e o Hyuuga não estava disposto a pagar tão caro.

Queria realmente acreditar naqueles braços fortes que a envolvia. Era igual a uma máquina do tempo que a fazia se lembrar por meros segundos que aquele homem sempre esteve em seu coração. O toque macio era exatamente como as **nuvens.** Por uma ironia do destino as nuvens estavam muito altas para que Hinata conseguisse tocá-las. Não podia esperar nada, pois sua espera resultaria apenas em mais decepção. Segunda chance estava fora de cogitação. Aquela traição era imperdoável!

Desvencilhou dos braços do marido com ira. Não deixaria ele lhe tocar em mais nenhum fio se quer de seus cabelos. Neji não colocaria as garras sobre qualquer toque de carinho que ele demonstrasse não seria nada mais do que satisfação carnal.

Era ultrajante dar-se conta que apenas um ali amava, e esse alguém não era Neji.

_-Eu não acredito em você_. - andando para trás como se apenas o calor de Neji fosse o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia em relação de aboli-lo para sempre de sua vida, Hinata tentou se manter longe para não cair em tentação.- _Suma da minha vida. Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente. DESAPAREÇA!_

Hinata apontava em direção à porta. Aquele gesto bastava para dizer que a herdeira Hyuuga mandava-o sair da mansão. Aqueles que assistiam ainda mantinham a respiração presa não querendo emitir som algum naquele silêncio melancólico. Esperavam uma reação de Neji. Admiravam a imagem sofrida de Hinata. Pensavam: Como uma história de amor que poderia ser tão bonita acabara daquela forma?A vida realmente era cruel e Neji definitivamente não prestava!

_-Essa casa é minha. Quando eu roubei todo o seu dinheiro fiz o grande favor de incluir todos os bens da família incluindo a mansão_. -Foi ríspido nas palavras. Se a única maneira de não perder Hinata fosse continuar jogando era o que faria. –_ Você tem duas opções Hinata. Ou continua deitada na confortável cama lá em cima comigo ou vai dormir na rua. - _com um sorriso mal lavado andou até a esposa. Segurando-a pelo queixo fez com que ela o encarasse para complementar buliçoso_ – Te garanto que dormir comigo é mais prazeroso do que na rua._

Passara dos limites. Não suportava ser tratada daquela forma. Como um objeto. O pote do ouro e nas horas vagas um orifício para proporcionar prazer. Imaginar que amava aquele homem lhe dava náuseas. Pensar que havia compartilhado seus mais profundos sentimentos lhe causava remorso. Saber que havia se entregado aquele homem apenas confirmava que era uma idiota.

Se tivesse força levantaria a mão mais uma vez e desferiria um tapa no rosto pacóvio de Neji. Iria empurrá-lo contra o chão e enforcá-lo. Mataria-o exatamente como ele havia feito com ela. Entretanto o máximo que conseguia fazer era permanecer estática, chorando , lamentando-se, odiando e amando o marido.

Era impossível Hinata descrever a dor que sentia. Somente aqueles que viviam uma traição como aquela saberiam como era terrível não querer mais possuir os cinco sentidos.

_Olfato:_ Odiava inalar a máscula colônia italiana que impregnava o corpo de Neji.

_Visão:_ Odiava admirar os gélidos olhos perolados que escondiam mistérios inimagináveis por de trás das exóticas pupilas.

_Audição:_ Odiava escutar a voz grave e ríspida lhe chamando pelo nome. A mesma voz que um dia fora macia e lhe sussurrara palavras de amor.

_Tato:_ Odiava sentir arrepios excitados quando aquele homem lhe tocava ou as borboletas flamejantes que voavam no interior do seu estômago quando ele se aproximava e o calor do corpo masculino já podia ser sentido.

_Paladar:_ Odiava o sabor de café que o beijo dele possuía. Amargo e doce. Indescritivelmente delicioso e viciante.

O ódio e o amor andam de mãos dadas. Hinata sabia muito bem disso. Neji também.

_-Saía de perto dela seu miserável_!– Kiba não agüentava mais olhar Hinata se desmoronar com as palavras que lhe eram ditas e não fazer nada. Era sua amiga. Não permitiria que aquele homem continuasse com aquela brincadeira cretina. Tirou a herdeira Hyuuga de perto de Neji mesmo que precisasse usar a força. _– Hinata vamos embora agora!Você não precisa ficar ouvindo essas coisas._

Kiba chacoalhou a amiga tentando trazê-la de volta daquele transe. A desiludida mulher parecia hipnotizada, distante em outro mundo, submersa em águas profundas. O moreno tentou mais uma vez e dessa vez com êxito visualizou Hinata voltar para realidade. Hinata estava completamente destruída.

_-Hinata vai para nossa casa junto com Kurenai. - _Shino pronunciou-se depois de notar que aquele era o fim. Mais dana seria conversado. Neji havia feito sua escolha. Hinata não tinha uma.

_-Venha querida!- _a governanta puxou a frágil jovem pelos ombros levando-a em direção a porta. Quanto mais rápido fossem embora melhor seria.

_-Tem certeza que é isso que quer Hinata, ficar longe de mim? _– Neji ainda tivera a prepotência de fazer aquela pergunta.

A resposta viera demorada e relutante. Era obvio que não era isso que ela desejava, contudo era necessário. Havia sido ferida de mais para continuar dividindo o mesmo teto que aquele homem. Não havia mais nada para ela ali.

_-É o que eu mais quero no momento_. – sem encará-lo complemento. - _Esqueça que eu existo exatamente como eu já me esqueci de você._

Neji vira a cena em câmera lenta. A imagem de Hinata desaparecendo de seu campo de visão sem ao menos olhá-lo ou relutar em partir, logo atrás os três malditos que haviam o delatado. Os três infelizes conseguirão levar a herdeira Hyuuga para longe do alcance dele e tudo que o homem Hyuuga sentia no momento era a vontade de matar Shino, Kiba e Kurenai. Mil vezes malditos!

Aos poucos o restante dos empregados foram se dispersando.O show dramático havia acabado. Ninguém queria ficar e sentir o cólera de Neji que seria agressivo, alguém teria que sofrer as conseqüências daquela perda que o Hyuuga sofrerá.

Após se encontrar sozinho pode finalmente tirar aquela máscara inabalável. Estava completamente destruído.

Uma, duas, três estava perdendo as contas de quantas vezes esmurrava a parede para descontar a raiva, apenas sabia que seu punho começava a sangrar. Aquela dor não era suficiente para apagar seus pecados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A verdade surgia independente da astúcia do mentiroso. Às vezes leva tempo para que venha a tona, mas no final a verdade aparece revelando exatamente o que o mentiroso tentou esconder. Neji enfim fora desmascarado e sua face suja e desonesta exposta diante de sua vítima.

Conseqüências chegam rápidas, assim como as gélidas geadas de inverno. A "primavera" do Hyuuga havia partido. Hinata o abandonara restando apenas o frio de saber que estava sozinho em seu mundinho cheio de dinheiro e infelicidade. Cada cédula que roubara da prima carregava o remorso que ele sentia em não ter mudado de idéia quando tivera chance. Era um idiota!

Não era homem de ficar sentado se lamentando mesmo suas pernas não possuindo força para levantar diante da queda. Alguém teria que pagar pelo que aconteceu disso não tinha dúvida. Sua sede de ódio seria inoculada em quem provavelmente tiveram importância na queda de seu disfarce.

Entrou afoito no elegante escritório de advocacia, fulminante mirou o nome dos dois advogados estampados na porta. Aqueles dois bastardos eram os únicos que possuíam os documentos que mostravam a movimentação da conta dos Hyuuga e o golpe que Neji aplicara na prima. Eles lhe traíram e o empresário não deixaria aquele fato passar em branco.

A loiríssima secretária – que nas horas vagas também era a foda particular do Uchiha - assustou-se diante da agressividade que o Hyuuga entrara no recinto. Não precisou perguntar o que o irritado homem desejava, Neji deixou claro com suas ríspidas e venenosas palavras.

_-Onde estão os malditos dos seus chefes?_

_-Estão no escritório Sr Hyuuga. –_ Ino largou o batom que passava junto ao espelho de mão sobre a mesa para pegar o telefone e comunicar aos patrões que havia uma amistosa visita solicitando suas presenças. Antes que ela pudesse alertar sobre a chegada do Hyuuga, Neji invadiu o escritório de Kakashi.

A cena teria sido engraçada caso o Hyuuga não estivesse exalando ódio pelos poros. A imagem que os olhos perolados contemplaram era digna de um sádico filme pornô.

Kakashi acorrentado contra a mesa vestindo unicamente um cuecão de couro preto, seu terno e gravata jogados em um canto qualquer. Seu corpo marcado por riscos vermelhos que pareciam marcas de chicotadas. Os cabeços desgrenhados e a respiração alterada mostrando excitação – ou seria desespero? Neji não sabia dizer, contudo sempre imaginou aquela espécie de fetiche vindo de Kakashi.

Ao lado do advogado segurando um grosso chicote vermelho de couro entre as mãos, o sorriso maroto estampado nos lábios carmins e a lingerie de couro composta por um cinto que continha os mais bizarros brinquedos sexuais, Anko estava posicionada para desferir mais uma chicotada contra as nádegas do marido.

A intimidade do casal fora interrompida por um Neji que olhava enojado para cena. Definitivamente Kakashi seminu era uma visão desagradável!

_-Não sabe bater na porta Hyuuga?_ – Disse debochada a jornalista cruzando os braços frente aos seios fartos. Anko podia ser louca, mesmo assim não deixava de ser sexy em toda sua insanidade.

_-Que diabos você faz aqui?_ – perguntou Kakashi aborrecido tentando em vão se soltar das correntes – _Porra que situação desagradável!_ – reclamou o advogado cobiçando as chaves da corrente pendurada na cintura da esposa.

-_Vou matar você Kakashi_! – ameaçou o Hyuuga apontando acusatoriamente para o acorrentado homem – _Seu traidor_! – o furioso homem avançou na direção do advogado.

_- Hein?_ – Anko postou-se na frente do marido e rápida chicoteou o braço de Neji que já estava próximo o suficiente para agarrar o pescoço do temeroso advogado.

De imediato o homem de olhos perolados levou a mão até o braço que fora atingido pela abusada mulher. O músculo latejava formigando dolorosamente. Raivoso mirou a jornalista com total repudio. OUSADA!Estava incrédulo perante a atitude de Anko. _"Vaca desmiolada!"_ pensou rancoroso.

_-Saía da minha frente e abaixe essa porcaria se não quiser que eu acabe com a sua raça também_ – rosnou o Hyuuga entre dentes. Sua ira aumentava a cada novo segundo.

_-Quem você pensa que é para entrar desse jeito, interromper nosso momento de sexo e ainda nos ameaçar?_ – Aquela mulher não era de se intimidar por qualquer coisa. Na verdade ela gostava de uma boa confusão. – _Você não é o rei do mundo!_

_- O que diabos está acontecendo para me ameaçar desse jeito? –_ perguntou Kakashi ainda tentando se soltar das algemas_ – Anko dá para me soltar?_

_- Não vou te soltar porcaria nenhuma você vai ficar exatamente onde está Kakashi eu ainda não terminei com você. Esse homenzinho prepotente é quem vai se retirar._ – movimentando a mão direita em um gesto de xô complementou maliciosa _– A menos que queira ficar e participar da festinha._

Ela era odiosamente debochada. Aquele sorrisinho imoral nos lábios combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade provocadora de confusão da jornalista. Sabia aborrecer e levar as pessoas à loucura da raiva, não era para menos que estava no topo da lista dos mais odiados no Japão. - como se já não bastasse suas reportagens recriminadoras – Após a proposta indecente Anko também entrara na lista negra de Neji.

_-Não me provoque sua vaca!_

_-Meça suas palavras comigo!Não se esqueça que eu sim posso acabar com sua reputação_. – colocando as mãos na cintura irreverente complementou – _Por isso sou conhecida como uma das melhores jornalistas do país._

Realmente Anko tinha esse poder, não só por ser audaz com as reportagens que publicava relatando sujeiras de famosos, mas também por sua fama de destruir com publicações qualquer figura importante que desejava. Outra peça perigosa no tabuleiro e aos poucos Neji ficava encurralado. Levaria um cheque-mate!

_-Está tendo uma orgia e nem ao menos me convidaram?_ – a voz conhecida e dissoluta exclamou da porta uma brincadeira infeliz.

Todos se viraram e contemplaram o Uchiha com a mesma aparência impecável e sedutora, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhos negros vingativos sobre Neji. Seu sorriso de canto buliçoso deixava claro que o autor da traição contra o Hyuuga não era ninguém menos do que Sasuke. Apenas havia revidado todos os desaforos que o empresário lhe causara ao longo da muitas desavenças. Era prazeroso saber que Neji havia perdido Hinata.

_-Foi você bastardo!-_ exclamou Neji se dando conta do grande culpado. Esqueceu-se completamente de Anko e Kakashi, mirou Sasuke com fúria e andou com passos largos em direção aquele homem. O desfiguraria com pancadas.

Ino gritou horrorizada quando o Neji se jogou contra Sasuke o lançando contra o chão. Mais uma vez aqueles dois homens brigavam pelo amor de Hinata. Socos, chutes tudo era válido. Não queriam simplesmente arrancar sangue um do outro, desejavam se matar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já havia acostumado com a idéia de acordar com Neji, porém olhar para o lado e ver o local vazio na cama estava lhe machucando de uma maneira que sentia o ar lhe faltar.

Deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pela face sem qualquer intenção de pará-las. Precisava chorar!O choro era o desabafo de toda angustia que a dominava. Fora traída covardemente, por nenhum momento imaginou que estava afundando em um grande buraco onde as mentiras que o marido lhe contava aos poucos a soterrava.

Incomodava saber que tudo que havia compartilhado com aquele homem só tivera sentimentos da parte dela. Reprimia-se por não ter acreditado nas afirmações que Sasuke havia feito em relação ao caráter de um de seu Eros, acreditar de menos em um e demais no outro. Era uma tola ingênua!Se pudesse voltar no tempo escolheria nunca ter saído do hospital, preferia jamais ter conhecido Neji.

Cobriu-se da cabeça aos pés. Deitada em uma posição fetal tentava se proteger de algo que nem mesmo ela sabia, afinal o mal já estava feito não tinha como as coisas piorarem.

Três batidas na porta anunciava que Hinata tinha visita. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era ver alguém. Sozinha preferia ficar afundada em seus pensamentos melancólicos sobre a forma que havia sido usada. Não autorizou a pessoa a entrar, contudo também não a enxotou.

Logo a voz doce de Kurenai soou, a governanta parecia mais disposta do que nos dias anteriores onde a mente sombria do Hyuuga em mãos uma farta bandeja com bolachas,pães,doce,suco de laranja e outras guloseimas para um delicioso café da manhã.

_-Bom dia Hinata!Veja só o que eu trouxe_ – mostrou a bandeja com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Tentava encontrar uma brecha no cobertor para visualizar um pedacinho que fosse da patroa que estava inteiramente coberta. – _Se ainda me lembro você adora geléia de morando._

A moça não respondeu. Permanecia em total silêncio como se a existência da governanta fosse uma ilusão que deveria ser ignorada. Entendendo a depressão da patroa novamente Kunrenai tentou um diálogo, depositou a bandeja sobre a cama e continuou o monólogo.

_-O dia está lindo, por que não vamos dar uma volta ao parque ou shopping?_

O sorriso no rosto da governanta desapareceu após passar cinco segundos sem obter uma resposta. Cortava-lhe o coração ver Hinata destruída. Tudo por culpa de um crápula que não valia o chão que pisava. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, Neji era a que mais detestava. Não era de seu feitio desejar mal ao próximo, no entanto algo dentro de si, ressentimento, queria que o ex patrão apodrecesse em baixo da terra. Kurenai ansiava pelo dia em que ele pagaria pelos pecados que cometera.

_-Por favor Hinata coma pelo menos, desse jeito vai ficar doente_. – Pediu a governanta tentando tirar o coberto que a tampava, contudo por debaixo do pano a jovem puxava a coberta com força contra si não querendo que Kurenai visse seu estado deplorável de tristeza.

_-Não quero_! – respondeu a Hyuuga chorosa.

_- Pense nas outras pessoas que te amam. Você além de se machucar com essa atitude, também machuca quem te quer bem._ – tentou por uma segunda vez descobrir a jovem, novamente sem êxito. – _Coma só um pouquinho._

_-Me deixe em paz Kurenai. Para que comer?Para que continuar a respirar?Não vejo sentido. – _Gritou a Hyuuga.

Seu lamento demonstrava que ela não estava disposta a lutar para viver. Isso era o que Kurenai temia: Hinata perder a motivação pela vida.

Se a intenção se Neji fosse destruir Hinata, ele havia conseguido. De acordo com o fluxo, aos poucos a herdeira Hyuuga ia se definhando seu corpo e se as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo não demoraria até que Hinata fizesse uma grande besteira.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O restante do dia transcorreu sem muitas mudanças. A noite foi o contrário do belo dia que fez pela manhã, o céu sem lua ou estrelas começava a formar nuvens e uma rala chuva anunciava o início do que mais tarde se tornaria um belo temporal. Ultimamente chovia com freqüência. Era como se o céu chorasse pela desgraça da herdeira Hyuuga.

Na sala arrumando um arranjo de flores Kurenai se encontrava concentrada. Kiba assistia TV, reclamava como até mesmo em novelas o vilão sempre se davam bem. Shino lia um livro de romance épico – clássico japonês - em total silêncio as vezes mirava a porta do quarto com a esperança de que Hinata saísse de lá com um meigo sorriso nos lábios dizendo: "Está tudo bem não se preocupem!".Entretanto isso não ocorreu.

_-Se eu pudesse chutaria o traseiro daquele Hyuuga_ – rosnou Kiba desligando a TV – _Se eu tiver a oportunidade eu juro que..._

-_Kiba, tente não citar Neji nessa casa_ – interrompeu Shino sem desviar a atenção do livro – _Ouvir esse nome só faz com que o clima fique mais pesado._

A campainha tocou interrompendo a conversa que se seguiria. Kurenai que estava próxima a porta atendeu deparando-se com a imagem de Sasuke.O advogado estava com o terno risca de giz cabelos desgrenhados e o semblante indiferente. Alguns hematomas podiam ser visto ao longo da face, corte na testa, roxo em torno de um dos olhos. Era obvio que o Uchiha havia levado uma surra ou melhor dizendo entrado em briga.

_- Quero falar com a Hinata._ – disse o moreno entrando na casa sem ser convidado. Sentou-se no sofá sem dirigir o olhar para nenhum dos residentes. Aqueles três lhe deviam o favor e já estava na hora de Sasuke cobrar.

_-Perdeu a educação Uchiha?_ – rosnou Kiba diante da indiferença do advogado. Nunca gostara daquele homem, nem mesmo nos tempo de escola.

_-Vai chamá-la ou vou ter que invadir o quarto onde ela está?-_ respondeu grosso o moreno.

O clima tenso se prosseguia. Kiba não via nenhuma diferença entre Sasuke e Neji, ambos não mereciam o amor da herdeira Hyuuga. Os dois eram farinha do mesmo saco, afinal o Uchiha também conseguira tirar umas lasquinhas da confusão causada pelas mentiras de Neji. Também possuía uma parcela de culpa, isso não o tornava mais digno.

Somente pela vingança, vaidade e orgulho que o fizera cooperar com o plano e desmascarar o inimigo. Inimigo em comum era exatamente isso que os quatro ali possuíam em igual e que fizera com que se juntasse por um curto período de tempo. Contudo após a queda de Neji não havia mais um motivo para uma relação amigável.

_-Hinata não precisa de outro canalha para fazê-la sofrer_. - Shino comentou mantendo sua voz passível. – _Vá embora!_ – disse apontando a porta.

_-Eu gosto dela, não vou desistir justo agora que posso ter uma chance_. – respondeu Sasuke.

Silêncio. Todos pensavam cada qual com sua opinião voltada sobre o que seria a melhor para a herdeira Hyuuga. Nenhuma conclusão pode ser finalizada, incertos estavam do futuro da moça. Suas esperanças era que Hinata ainda pudesse ser feliz mesmo depois de todos os acontecimentos.

_-Ela está no quarto. Siga reto pelo corredor._ – Kurenai quebrou o silêncio incentivando o advogado a continuar lutando pelo amor da desiludida moça. Kiba ficou indignado com a atitude da governanta e Shino apenas suspirou incerto.

-_Obrigado!_ – Sasuke agradeceu sincero apesar de mostrar poucas suas emoções.

O corredor estreito do pequeno apartamento era repleto de fotos em suas paredes em sua maioria de Kiba e Shino em vários tipos de ocasiões. O homem de óculos escuros sempre cordato parecendo não querer tirar foto e o outro com os caninos de fora sorrindo em poder registrar o momento. Pareciam um casal, pensou maldosamente o Uchiha que andava em direção ao quarto onde provavelmente a herdeira Hyuuga se encontrava afundada em lamurias.

Parou de súbito no final do corredor ao perceber uma fotografia e especial. Os três melhores amigos com a roupa de formatura. Tímida Hinata localizava-se pequenina entre os dois rapazes, sorriam tímida com as faces enrubescidas e os cabelos azulados se misturando com o azul da vestimenta. Entre as pálidas mãos o diploma que lhe parecia ser o orgulho que causava o pequeno sorriso. Linda, essa era a palavra que poderia descrevê-la naquele momento.

Lembrava-se que no dia da formatura fizera uma ultima tentativa de reatar o namoro com a moça antes e ir para faculdade de Direito, contudo a única coisa que conseguiu foi um ressentido NÃO. Hinata jamais o perdoara por tela chifrado.

Até hoje Sasuke se arrependia pelas besteiras que havia feito nos tempos de escola e que conseqüentemente fizera-o perder a única garota que realmente se importou. Traiu Hinata com Sakura, na época, porém era um adolescente cheio de hormônios que queria muito sexo em sua rotina. Não tinha isso com a namorada, o que conseqüentemente resultou em fazê-lo procurar pelos prazeres carnais em baixo de saias de outras mulheres. Um grande erro!

Respirou fundo, estava nervoso. Quando era apenas um garoto as decisões pareciam mais fáceis a serem tomadas, a coragem surgia com a conclusão que aquela poderia ser a última chance de recuperá-la a iniciativa brotou .Temia em ser rejeitado mais uma chance que não poderia desperdirçar.

Dentro do quarto sem a mínima vontade em receber visitas a herdeira Hyuuga ignorou por completo as batidas na porta. Até o momento que a voz grave e masculina lhe chamou pelo nome despertando algo em seu anterior: Lembranças de um passado que ainda tentava recuperar.

_-Hinata podemos conversar?_ – ela sabia a quem pertencia aquele timbre. Muitas vezes o mesmo tom lhe chamou, de maneira enciumada, rouca de prazer e até mesmo feliz apesar das expressões faciais do garoto não demonstrar. Por incrível que pareça a herdeira Hyuuga gostou de saber que Sasuke estava ali.

Segundos depois a porta se abriu e de trás dela surgiu a imagem frágil e pálida da moça com os cabelos escuros desgrenhados, os olhos perolados inchados e uma camisola de algodão verde que lhe deixava todas suas delicadas curvas a bel prazer a mostra para os ônix negros que não deixaram um pedaço daquele corpo esguio passar despercebido. Sempre quis visualizar aquela mulher naqueles trajes, ou melhor, sem nada para cobrir o corpo.

A moça notou o olho roxo e alguns hematomas no semblante atraente do advogado, sabia perfeitamente que Neji fora o culpado pelos machucados, provavelmente aquela era a vingança do marido pelo fato de Sasuke ter entregado os documentos para ela revelando assim toda a verdade. Abriu a boca uma duas vezes, contudo no final decidiu por não falar no nome de Neji. Mesmo com todos aqueles hematomas, Sasuke ainda era muito atraente.

_-Até desarrumada você fica bonita_. – disse gentil com um sorriso sedutor. Exalava todo seu charme que esbanjava com excesso.

Era disso que ela precisava de palavras que lhe causassem estima. De elogios que a fizesse se sentir uma mulher muito melhor do que imaginava ser. Não era de amor fraternal que Kurenai, Kiba e Shino lhe ofereciam que tinha sede. Precisava de goles de paixão.

_-Ele preferiu ao dinheiro, me dê uma chance, deixe eu te provar que te amo. _– declarou o moreno.

Entrou no quarto empurrando a porta com um dos pés para fechá-la. Agarrou Hinata pela cintura com força de maneira possessiva. Ele podia ler o desejo nos olhos dela. Estava explicito pelo calor que a tez da moça emitia que queria ser agarrada daquela forma. Hinata queria sexo e não carinho no momento.

_-Não quero conversar agora, só me mostre com gestos o quanto me quer_. - finalmente falou coerente, mas ainda sim desesperançada de que Sasuke a faria esquecer Neji.

Tirou a própria camisola por cima da cabeça ficando apenas com a calcinha branca de algodão. Não se sentia envergonhada com sua própria nudez ou ao menos excitada com o olhar cobiçoso do moreno sobre seus seios fartos. Era apenas carência que seu corpo possuía, o Uchiha seria o substituto, era errado fazer isso com o advogado, entretanto era muito mais forte do que ela.

Seu ego estava ferido, seu orgulho massacrado e seu rotulo de mulher trocada por dinheiro essa era a pior forma de ser descartada por quem se ama.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Menina!-_ falou empolgado o homem de cabelos tigelinhas pegando o balde de tinta rosa.

-_Menino!_ – exclamou a chinesa com o pincel grosso encharcado de tinta azul.

O luxuoso apartamento de Tenten estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Cheirava a verniz e tinta e todos os caríssimos móveis importados estavam cobertos por capas de plásticos. Havia um berço montado pela metade no meio da sala, roupas de bebê espalhadas pelo sofá e mesa de jantar. Galões diversos de tintas de todas as cores, jornais manchados cobrindo o chão. A costumeira discussão sobre o sexo do bebê se seguia e a cor do quarto da criança que viria ao mundo dentro de alguns meses ainda era incerto.

Desde o dia em que os dois haviam se acertado suas vidas se tornaram igual ao de um casal nos anos mais felizes de um casamento. Lee se mudara para o apartamento de Tenten com malas entre outros utensílios pessoais. Compartilhavam planos para o futuro onde o filho ou filha que a chinesa carregava no ventre era o principal protagonista. Já imaginavam qual seria a primeira palavra que o bebê iria pronuncia ou qual seria a cor de seus olhos ou o corte de seus cabelos. Estava tudo tão perfeito que nem ao menos pareciam que alguns dias atrás Tenten corria obsessivamente atrás de Neji recolhendo as migalhas e humilhações que aquele homem lhe proporcionava.

A campainha tocou interrompendo a discussão do casal sobre a cor do quarto e o sexo do bebê. Lee correu enérgico até a porta, olhou pelo olho mágico tentando identificar a pessoa que os visitava. Surpreendeu-se ao deparara-se com o melhor amigo do outro lado da porta, pior Neji estava lastimavelmente machucado. Rápido abriu a porta e assim que os olhos dos dois rapazes se encontraram o rapaz de cabelos tigelinhas e costumeira roupas verdes fez o típico gesto que o Hyuuga detestava.

_-UAUUUU HINATA É UMA FELINA NA CAMA!-_ e a pose Nice Guy surgiu. -_ Isso sim é força da juventude._

_-Se eu não estivesse tão machucado eu te socaria_. - Neji respirou fundo. Não possui forçar nem ao menos para discutir. _– Será que posso entrar ou está ocupado?_

Neji precisava muito naquele momento de um ombro amigo e não havia ninguém melhor do que Lee para lhe dar apoio naquele momento. Desde os tempos da escola o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas fora seu amigo do peito e agora apesar de todos os problemas e desavenças que tiveram por uma força maior – ou pelo caráter cretino do Hyuuga – não seria diferente. Rock Lee não era do gênero rancoroso tão pouco guardava mágoas.

_-Eu sou a dona da casa por que não pergunta a mim?_ – a imagem da chinesa surgiu. Continuava exalando o ar sedutor de sempre e as belas curvas por de baixo do roupão de seda vermelho. Seu olhar, no entanto não brilhava de paixão diante da imagem de Neji, apenas mágoa se refletia na íris âmbar. – _Você não é bem vindo vá embora. - _disse ríspida.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam. Neji não pisaria em seu orgulho e imploraria a Tenten para poder entrar no apartamento. Em menos de dois minutos se virou para se retirar, talvez tivesse sido um erro ir até lá buscar por Lee, afinal não queria causar ainda mais problemas ao amigo como se já não bastasse o mundo estar infectado com os seus transtornos.

O rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas, no entanto segurou o Hyuuga pelos ombros não deixando que ele fosse para muito longe. Olhou para a chinesa e disse com um sorriso nos lábios sem alterar seu tom de voz.

_-Meu amigo precisa de mim, vou sair com Neji por algumas horas me espere para decidir a cor do quarto da nossa filha._

Tenten pareceu aborrecida com a atitude do atual amante. Depois de tudo que Neji fizera ela sofrer Lee deveria repelir a presença daquele cretino. Estava sendo egoísta exigindo que o amante abdicasse de uma amizade de anos por causa dela. Virando-se de costas para os dois homens disse antes do rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas fechar a porta do apartamento.

_-Será um menino!_

Embora ele não pudesse ver ele sabia que Tenten sorria enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andara até um bar em frente ao apartamento de Tenten. Lee não queria ir muito longe para caso a chinesa precisasse dele. Durante o percurso apenas o rapaz de cabelos tigelinhas falava, Neji permanecia em silêncio escutando ou tentando parecer interessado no que o amigo dizia.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado de fora, Lee pediu água e Neji uma boa dose de wisk. Assim que as bebidas chegaram o rapaz de roupas verdes mudou de atitude adquirindo uma expressão preocupada.

_-Então vai me contar como conseguiu esses machucados?-_ tomando um grande gole de água quase esvaziando o copo complementou – _Apesar de eu suspeitar quem fez isso._

_-Ela descobriu tudo Lee, Hinata sabe que eu menti o tempo todo, que eu a usei para roubá-la. - _olhando para o copo de wisk, mas sem conseguir tomá-lo sentindo náuseas rangendo os dentes com raiva de si mesmo – _Ela sabe que eu não presto!_

Pena, era isso que sentia do amigo apesar dele não merecer. Neji havia plantado aquela semente podre e agora deveria colher os frutos de tudo que plantou: Apenas infelicidade. A expressão do Hyuuga mostrava todo seu desapontamento com sua própria atitude, talvez bem lá no fundo ele mesmo tivesse a esperança que no final mudaria de idéia em relação ao golpe ou pelo menos não perderia Hinata.

Não dava para mudar o passado, embora a borracha fosse passada sobre os riscos mal feitos as marcas ainda ficavam por menor que fossem. Hinata jamais o perdoaria mesmo que o amasse mais do que sua própria alma. Havia certas traições que ninguém se sujeitava a anistiar. Perdoar é divino e embora a Hyuuga exalasse aquele ar celestial ainda era uma humana.

_-Você precisa limpar sua consciência para conseguir continuar vivendo Neji, está definhando a si próprio. - _disse Lee aconselhando o amigo_ – Deve fazer a coisa certa embora seja difícil._

_-Se eu soubesse o que é certo não estaria nessa situação_. – Neji atirou o copo de wisk contra o chão levantando-se da cadeira raivoso. As pessoas que estavam perto imaginavam ser um bêbado querendo chamar a atenção. - _A culpa de tudo isso é do miserável do Uchiha._

_-A culpa é sua não tente culpar outras pessoas pelos seus erros. Se você não tivesse a brilhante idéia de se vingar de toda a humilhação que seu tio fizera você e seu pai passar através da Hinata aquele advogado de merda não teria como tirar de você a mulher que ama_. – Lee naquela altura também se alterava gritando tão alto quanto o amigo. Tinha que trazer Neji para a realidade que os erros foram unicamente dele mesmo.

"_Eu sou o vilão!". _Suas pernas finalmente não agüentavam mais todo o peso de culpa que carregava. Seus joelhos bateram contra o chão áspero e gélido. Sentiu pequenos pedacinhos de vidro entrarem em sua pele manchando levemente sua calça com gotículas de sangue. Aquela dor era pouca para castigá-lo. Merecia sofrer mais. Merecia arder no fogo do inferno. Se odiava por existir!

_**-Promete que nunca vai mentir para mim?**_

Ele ainda se lembrava da pergunta que a prima havia feito para ele há muito tempo atrás quando o coração dele ainda não estava podre.

_**-Eu jamais teria coragem de mentir para você.**_

E também se lembrava da resposta. Uma resposta que futuramente não valeria de nada.

Novamente sozinho... Novamente sem Hinata para amar.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIVENDO DAS CINZAS. Hahaha finalmente desenterrei o fic. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a falta de tempo está gigante em minha vida e não ter um computador é a pior parte. Quero dedicar esse capítulo a todas as pessoas que pacientemente esperaram a atualização.

O próximo capítulo é o penúltimo desse enredo que me deu muita satisfação em escrever. Um pequeno e rápido resumo para matar um pouco a curiosidade do público.

Terá dois hentai SasuXHina e NejiXHina. As situações que as cenas picantes irão acontecer não vou relatar, eixarei vocês imaginarem. Sakura e Naruto surgem para bagunçar a cabeça de Hinata ainda mais. Nossa protagonista descobre que Neji matou o pai e a irmã dela. Como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente novamente acontece... UM ACIDENTE!

Nesse capítulo a parte que eu mais gostei foi Kakashi e Anko percebi que nosso advogado mais velho deve sofrer nas mãos sádicas e depravadas dessa tarada!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e peço que novamente comentem. PRECISO DE INSPIRAÇÃO!

obs: O FANFIC NET TA COMENDO PALAVRAS. ALGUÉM ME DIZ SE É CONFIGURAÇÃO!

Próximo fic a ser atualizado: FLOR DO DESERTO!


	11. O passado, presente e futuro

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo onze – **O passado,presente e futuro**.**

Delicada passou a mão sobre o espelho do banheiro limpando assim o embaçado que escondia sua imagem. Hinata admirou o seu reflexo. Seus olhos perolados não estavam mais inchados, já havia chorado de mais e todas as lágrimas pareciam ter secado. Sua expressão era vazia, não expunha tristeza nem felicidade era como se seu corpo não passasse de uma carcaça sem alma o que lhe garantia não ter sentimentos. Entretanto o que realmente havia acontecido era que seu coração tinha congelado. A decepção fora tão grande que a única coisa que impulsionava seu coração ainda bater era o mecanismo de seu corpo, pois em sua mente era como se já não existisse vida em sua essência.

Neji a destruíra!

Tocou a marca avermelhada em seu pescoço e suspirou extenuada. Aquela era apenas uma das várias marcas que tinha pelo corpo resultado de uma noite de sexo sôfrego com Uchiha Sasuke.

Não se arrependia do que havia feito noite passada.

**Flashback**

_A cama rangeu em protesto quando os dois corpos nus caíram íngremes sobre os lençóis finos que a cobria. Os suspiros alterados transformavam-se aos poucos em gemidos deleitosos. Os corpos secos começavam a transpirar deixando que uma fina camada de suor passasse a cobri-los em seu ato. O calor apenas aumentava. O perfume suave feminino misturava-se ao másculo e viril._

_Hinata afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros arrepiados, puxou os fios curtos da nuca do homem sobre si escutando esse soltar um rosnado excitado. Sasuke pressionou o próprio corpo com mais força sobre o da herdeira Hyuuga fazendo-a soltar um gemido diante do estímulo masculino que sentia roçando em suas coxas._

_Os lábios famintos do moreno não se ocuparam somente em lhe roubar sôfregos beijo na boca, fora muito mais além. Mordidas e chupões foram efetuados na pele sensível deixando a tez alva marcada tamanho desejo que a devorava. Demorou-se na fartura dos seios dando atenção especial para os mamilos rosados e enrijecidos. A mulher de olhos perolados apenas serrava os olhos e arqueava o corpo dando maior acesso ao contato. Seu corpo queimava a cada toque do homem que demonstrava lascivamente o desejo que ela despertava nele._

_Segurou com força no corpo masculino quando Sasuke acomodou-se entre suas coxas. Rodeou as duas pernas na cintura deste dando mais acesso ao orifício úmido que esperava ser preenchido. Foi invadida com força, entretanto não fora uma sensação dolorosa, pelo contrário, Hinata gemeu indiscretamente de prazer. Estava gostando de ser possuída daquela forma. As entocadas não eram delicadas, tão pouco lentas. Fortes, fundas e rápidas. Ela continuava a se contorcer deliciada com a sensação de orgasmo._

_Bom sexo era só isso!_

_ Os minutos de prazer com Sasuke era seu refúgio, a única forma que encontrou para não pensar em Neji o tempo todo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ao sentir seu corpo ser abraçado por trás e a imagem do bonito moreno surgir no reflexo do espelho os pensamentos de Hinata se esvaziaram em relação à noite passada, voltando assim para o presente. Agora se sentia constrangida, fora uma verdadeira oferecida, aquele ato definitivamente não combinava consigo. Então por que aquela sensação de arrependimento não surgia?Apesar de repreender a própria atitude repetiria a dose sem nenhuma objeção.

_-Está arrependida?-_sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido como se lesse os pensamentos da herdeira Hyuuga. Provocante ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, havia acordado com grande disposição para provocá-la sexualmente.

_-N-não!- _suas faces coraram. Fechou os olhos quando a boca habilidosa do Uchiha passou a lhe beijar delicadamente o pescoço em uma carícia suave, porém sensual.

_-Eu irei fazê-la esquecer todas as suas dores_. - virando-a de frente para ele, Sasuke depositou um selinho demorado nos lábios femininos _- É uma promessa!_

_-Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir Sasuke. - _ela não se afastou, contudo virou o rosto de lado olhando para o piso do chão _– Tenho cicatrizes de mais, algumas dessas são incuráveis. Não quero mais sofrer, não agüentaria._

_-Você não entende?- _o timbre que ele usava chamou a atenção da Hyuuga. O advogado parecia afundado em seus próprios erros, erros na qual ela se lembrou aos poucos após o primeiro encontro com o Uchiha dele ter cometido quando ainda eram jovens_ – Eu já te perdi uma vez por ser um idiota¸ eu aprendi com meus erros, não vou cometê-los novamente._

_-Eu não sou mais a garota que você conheceu no colegial Sasuke, tenho apenas uma mera lembrança dessa jovem por quem você se apaixonou na adolescência. - _com um sorriso gentil Hinata finalizou_ – Talvez o que você procure em mim não exista mais._

Ele não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo, após todas as decepções, Hinata conseguisse sorrir daquela maneira gentil e pura. Essa era a maior prova de que a adolescente por quem se apaixonou na juventude ainda existia. Ela nunca desaparecera, aquela colegial tímida doce e sonhadora ainda existia naquela mulher triste e desiludida amorosamente.

_-Hinata entenda de uma vez por todas_. –segurando-lhe a face e aproximando os lábios para um beijo Sasuke completou – _Eu amo você!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não conseguia mais dormir desde o dia que o lado da cama na qual Hinata dormia ficara vazio. Passava a madrugada inteira sentindo o cheiro suave e gostoso da mulher impregnado nos lençóis. Podiam ter sido tão felizes!Mas não era como em história de romances dos contos japoneses, ele não era o mocinho, passava bem longe disso. Era o vilão! _"O vilão que merece um trágico fim."_ Pensou dando ênfase ao fato de ser o antagonista.

A conversa com Lee clareara suas idéias. Desde o início estava fadado a perder, apesar de ter conseguido enfim completar seu plano de vingança havia perdido o que tinha de maior valor em sua vida. Não saíra no lucro, o dinheiro não lhe traria Hinata de volta. Conseguiria sim ter outras mulheres, na verdade nem mesmo daquela quantia exorbitante nos bancos era necessária para ter uma jovem esbelta em sua cama, mas do que adiantaria algumas horas de prazer se no final não seria ELA.

Sim, Hinata iria para sempre lhe assombrar os sonhos do que poderia ter sido um _**"Felizes para sempre!"**_ entre os dois.

Não fora a empresa Hyuuga naquela manhã, preferira ficar em casa sentado no sofá olhando para o teto, imaginando como poderia ter sido tudo diferente.

"_Idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA!"_ Precisava parar com essa mania de se xingar que adquirira nos últimos dias.

Uma velha empregada receosa atrapalhou-o em seus devaneios. Torcia o avental e olhava para a porta com certo temor. Percebendo a hesitação da empregada em iniciar o diálogo Neji arqueou a sobrancelha em aborrecimento. Esse gesto do patrão fora como um tapa nas costas fazendo-a soltar de uma vez o que acontecia.

_-A polícia está na porta Sr Neji._

_-O que eles querem?- _perguntou já imaginando os motivos da polícia estar batendo em sua porta.

_-Viemos prendê-lo por roubo e homicídio entre outros crimes que vai saber na prisão._

O policial adentrou a casa sem ser convidado. Ao seu lado havia mais três homens fardados um deles segurava algemas deixando claro que Neji não sairia livre de casa naquele dia. O Hyuuga mantinha-se impassível perante a abordagem que lhe era feita. A casca frígida e impassível em seu semblante amedrontava o policial que andava em sua direção com a intenção de algemá-lo.

Quando saísse da prisão faria questão de dizer um "oi" a Uchiha Sasuke, pois tinha certeza que o que estava acontecendo fora culpa daquele cretino em intenção de tirar Neji para sempre do caminho de Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Hinata aceitara ingressar em um relacionamento com Sasuke. Não entendia os motivos de ter aceitado o início do namoro , não estava preparada para uma nova relação já que ainda tinha sonhos com o marido. Outro detalhe importante é que perante a lei ainda era mulher de Neji, não havia entrado com uma ação de divorcio apesar de o Uchiha insistir. A jovem Hyuuga não se sentia pronta para se desfazer do casamento, ainda amava o primo mesmo sabendo que ele não prestava.

Talvez ela apenas estivesse com Sasuke para se sentir amada, ou quem sabe fosse pelo sexo. _"Definitivamente é pelo sexo.!"_ Pensou consigo lembrando-se das noites em que fora tocada pelo advogado. Tinha que admitir, ele era muito bom de cama.

Estava andando pelo shopping fazendo algumas compras, nada muito caro, apenas o básico para ter o que vestir, afinal todas suas roupas ficaram na mansão Hyuuga. O cafajeste do primo havia expulsado-a apenas com as roupas do corpo.

Tinha marcado de se encontrar com Sasuke ao meio dia para almoçarem juntos em um restaurante de comida ocidental, o advogado iria sair do escritório e passar para pegá-la logo em seguida.

_-Hinata é você?- _a herdeira Hyuuga virou-se para trás para olhar a pessoa que lhe chamava. Não reconheceu o rosto da mulher de olhos esmeraldinos e cabelos rosa ao lado de um homem loiro segurando duas crianças de mais ou menos quatro anos, cada uma em um braço. Eram crianças muito agitadas. - _Não se lembra de mim?Sou Haruno Sakura estudei com você no colegial._

_-Desculpe... - _disse confusa pela abordagem simpática do casal. Apesar de não reconhecer exatamente quem eram tinha uma vaga lembrança de já ter visto-os, contudo com aparências muito mais jovens.

_-Ahhhhh Hinata?Uauuuuu que surpresa encontrar você 'to certo._ - Naruto segurou com um pouco mais de força os dois garotinhos loiros que teimavam em puxar o cabelo um do outro.

**Flashback**

_Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que havia terminado com Sasuke. Nada era como antes, infelizmente saíra do anonimato para ser rotulada como mais uma que havia passado nas mãos do "príncipe" da escola. Pior, ganhara o rótulo de chifruda como brinde._

_Ele fora seu primeiro namorado, o primeiro cara que havia lhe beijado. Era difícil se conformar que havia sido iludida. Um brinquedinho para passar o tempo, era assim que se sentia. Durante essas duas semanas a única coisa que fazia era chorar e se xingar por ser tão boba. Sempre deixava que as pessoas brincasse daquela forma com seus sentimentos. Queria tanto ter mais atitude, ser menos passível._

_**-Hinata-chan!**__ – chamou uma voz em um timbre doce falso. _

_A colegial Hyuuga olhou para trás e visualizou a imagem de Sakura com uma saia curta e os cabelos rosa presos por uma fita vermelha. Estava maquiada destacando os olhos verdes. Era uma garota bonita, mas apenas pelo fato de se arrumar em excesso. _

_Sakura tinha um sorriso dissimulado que lhe estampava os lábios e idéias maldosas lhe passavam pela mente. Sakura não era uma garota ruim, apenas se tratava de uma jovem que amava de mais uma pessoa que não nutria o mesmo sentimento por si._

_**-O que quer de mim? – **__perguntou Hinata sem esconder a fúria de ver aquela com a qual Sasuke havia lhe traído._

_**-Simples.**__ – a colegial Haruno se agachou para ficar na altura da rival que se encontrava sentada e respondeu trincando os dentes de fúria. – __**Fique longe do Sasuke sua bruxinha.**_

_**-Não entendo, por que me pede isso?- **__Não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Era tão humilhante chorar na frente de Sakura__**. – Eu quem fui traída! Nem ao menos namorando estamos mais.**_

_Sakura não havia ido ali para ter uma conversa amigável com Hinata. Longe disso, estava ali para ameaça-la. Com brusquidão a colegial de olhos verdes pegou com força os cabelos da Hyuuga puxando-o com agressividade,retorceu o semblante em uma ligeira irritação quando ouviu sua vítima soltar uma exclamação de dor diante da brutalidade que era abordada._

_**-Não se faça de idiota! Sei muito bem que o Sasuke está correndo atrás de você para reatarem o namoro. Se você aceitar Hyuuga eu juro que acabo com você entendeu?-**__ apesar do timbre de voz de Sakura ser baixo a agressividade embutida já causava terror em Hinata._

_**-En-entendi!**__ – disse fechando os olhos esperando um tapa ou qualquer coisa do gênero._

_Soltando os cabelos da colegial de olhos perolados Sakura se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura. Olhava Hinata de cima, os olhos verdes demonstrado superioridade. Pensava moça de cabelos róseos: Por que Sasuke se apaixonara por aquela sem graça?Nem reagir quando lhe agrediam ela era capaz. Uma mulher sem nenhuma atitude. Porém, olhando mais afundo naquela íris perolada, admirando atentamente as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto angelical era fácil de entender. _

_Hyuuga Hinata era uma pessoa com a alma isso Sakura á odiva, era impossível competir com aquela garota encantadora._

_**Fim do**__**Flashback**_

_-Você está ótima, não mudou em nada._ – disse a mulher de cabelos róseos corada. Percebendo o silêncio de Hinata, por um momento Sakura pensou que aquela pose fria e calada da antiga colega de escola á sua frente fosse devido a alguns ocorridos do passado. – _Ahhh aproveitando esse encontro, tenho que te pedir desculpa pelos tempos de escola. Eu era uma idiota!_

Hinata havia se lembrado de um pequeno ocorrido na qual realmente aquela mulher de olhos esmeraldinos não havia sido muito agradável, contudo ela parecia tão madura, muito diferente da lembrança que tinha de quando Sakura era uma colegial.

Olhou o loiro ao lado dela segurando as duas impacientes crianças. Talvez fosse isso, montar uma família acabou trazendo o amadurecimento para Sakura. _"Sinto inveja disso!" _Pensou Hinata sorrindo gentil ao admirar as duas crianças loiras. Também tinha o sonho de ser mãe um dia.

_-Ahhhh esses são nossos filhos._ – disse o Uzumaki tentando segurar as crianças que ainda brigavam. Levantando o menino da direita apresentou - _Minato em homenagem ao meu pai e este outro pestinha é o Hiro _- disse finalizando com o da esquerda.

_-São adoráveis!_ – elogiou a Hyuuga.

As crianças eram idênticas ao pai. Olhando mais de perto podia-se notar uma peculiaridade nos gêmeos. Ambos tinha um olho verde e outro azul. Hinata ficou maravilhada deixando que o sorriso tomasse conta de sua face. Sorriu como há dias não sorria, tocou a própria barriga desejando ser abençoada daquela forma.

_-Tem filhos Hinata?É casada?Como anda sua vida?_ – perguntou Sakura pegando o filho chamado Hiro no colo a fim de separar os gêmeos que insistiam em brigar.

_-Sou... -_ pensou por alguns minutos antes de completar a frase – _Desquitada. Por enquanto ainda não tenho filhos, contudo meu sonho é ser mãe. Deve ser maravilhoso gerar uma criança._

_-Então podemos providenciar isso logo. _

A voz grave e masculina que surgiu pertencia a Sasuke. O rapaz abraçou a namorada pela cintura fazendo-a corar com a demonstração de afeto em público. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções enquanto o Uchiha parecia nem ligar para os olhares curiosos quando trocavam carícias em um local que não era privado.

Sakura e Naruto assustaram-se com a aparição repentina do Uchiha, principalmente com o gesto em abraçar a herdeira Hyuuga tão afetivamente.

_-Seu bastardo, então era a Hinata sua nova namorada que comentou?-_ perguntou Naruto rindo de lado. Quem diria que um dia aqueles dois voltariam a ter um relacionamento. Pensava o homem loiro gostando de saber da volta do romance daquele casal.

-_Hum... - _pigarreou Sasuke indiferente. -_ Vamos almoçar Hinata?Preciso voltar logo para o escritório._

_-Isso me ignore teme.- _gritou Naruto irritado.O homem loiro não parecia ligar de estarem em um shopping e mantinha o tom de voz elevado.

_-Fale baixo dobe._ – mandou Sasuke irritado – _Sou seu vizinho, tenho que te suportar todos os dias e como se não fosse suficiente sou padrinho dos seus filhos,então depois conversamos. O pouco de tempo que tenho eu realmente gostaria de passar com a minha namorada._

_-Ok, já entendi não precisa ficar com essa cara de quem chupou limão. - _disse o Uzumaki um pouco aborrecido por não poder saber os detalhes da novidade naquele momento. Sasuke apenas aumentou sua careta de desgosto diante do comentário de Naruto.

_-Até logo Hinata, aparece lá em casa para comermos um bolo e colocarmos o papo em dia. - _receosa, mas ainda sim gentil Sakura despediu-se da mulher de olhos perolados com dois beijos na face como se fossem amigas. De fato não existia mais nenhum vestígio daquela colegial que infernizara a vida de Hinata nos tempos de escola.

Lado a lado Sasuke e Hinata observaram o outro casal se afastar com as duas crianças que naquele momento haviam parado de brigar e se juntaram para fazerem birra e conseguirem que os pais comprassem um lanche do Mcdonald.

Aquele encontro com Naruto e Sakura apenas fizera com que a herdeira Hyuuga percebesse que sua vida não estava totalmente acabada. Existiam outros tipos de amor maiores do que o de uma mulher por um homem e vice versa. O amor de uma mãe era imutável e grandioso. Um filho com certeza faria com que a vontade de viver novamente surgisse em seu peito e seu coração não ameaçasse parar de bater. Só de imaginar segurando um bebê nos braços um sorriso involuntariamente já surgia em seus lábios como uma serena canção de ninar.

_-Eu estava falando serio quando disse que não me importaria de ter um filho com você. – _comentou Sasuke olhando para frente. Não era do tipo que tinha facilidade em demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas se tratando de Hinata as palavras surgiam fáceis.

A mulher de olhos perolados encostou a cabeça nos ombros fortes do namorado ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos deixando que a colônia masculina impregnasse seus sentidos. Pela primeira vez durante todo o dia não comparou Sasuke á Neji.

Estava começando a gostar de Sasuke.

_OoOocOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A barriga já havia crescido gradativamente. Sentia o peso toda vez que andava. Tenten respirou fundo antes de se sentar na cama._ "Céus, devo estar pesando toneladas, se estou assim apenas com dois meses de gravidez imagine quando chegar ao sétimo". _Acariciava a barriga com um singelo sorriso, era tão boa a sensação de ser mãe. Amava á criança em seu ventre antes mesmo de ver o seu rosto infantil. Era interessante notar como aquele sentimento era puro e afável. O melhor de tudo isso era saber que tinha o homem certo ao seu lado. Lee seria um ótimo pai, assim como era um bom homem, amigo e amante.

_-Tenten trouxe seus caranguejos com queijo_. - O homem de cabelos tigelinhas chegou arfando. Havia ido ao outro lado da cidade apenas para comprar os famosos caranguejos com queijo de um peculiar restaurante brasileiro, afinal não queria que sua filha ou filho nascesse com cara de caranguejo.

_-Ahhhh estou morrendo de fome._ - A chinesa com uma rapidez descomunal levantou-se e agarrou o embrulhou. Rasgou o papel sem cerimônias e com as mãos pegou o caranguejo mais gorducho que viu e começou a comer como se não visse comida há anos.

Lee olhava assustado e com delicadeza tentou tirar a marmita de caranguejos das garras de Tenten. Antes que pudesse concluir seu ato recebeu um olhar mortal da faminta mulher de que se ele tentasse novamente concluir aquele "crime" definitivamente ela o mataria.

_-Não coma tão rápido ou vai engasgar._

_-Em vez de você ficar ai reclamando sobre a maneira que eu estou comendo vá pegar um pouco de molho na geladeira. - _a grávida se acomodou no sofá fechando os olhos a cada mordida. Estava deliciada, e com fome... MUITA FOME_!_

_-Mas Tenten-chan... - _Lee tentou novamente argumentar quando visualizou Tenten enfiar quase metade de um caranguejo inteiro na boca.

_-AGORA!- disse ela nervosa com boca cheia._

Suspirou bagunçando o próprio cabelo tigelinha. O melhor que tinha a fazer era ir buscar o bendito molho. Ser alvo da fúria de uma mulher grávida e com MUITA fome poderia deixá-lo em uma cama de hospital com direito a hematomas e ossos quebrados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Havia demorado mais do que esperava. Teve que aguardar duas semanas para sair daquela prisão imunda. Kakashi sem dúvida estava ficando velho e imprestável, em outros tempo teria conseguido tira-lo daquele purgatório em menos de três dias.

Neji sentiu a vista doer quando o sol penetrou à íris perolada de seus olhos. Ficar duas semanas preso em uma cela suja e escura fizera com que perdesse alguns dos sentidos. Se não fosse suficiente ficar preso ainda tinha que dividir o recinto com a escória que se divertia em encurrala-lo em um canto e enche-lo de socos. O lugar chamado de presídio não tinha diferença entre ricos e pobres, brancos e negros todos eram iguais e os novatos eram obrigados a passar por uma prova de morte. Com o Hyuuga não fora diferente.

Ficara três dias desacordado tamanha brutalidade que havia sido espancado. Tinha ficado com uma peculiar cicatriz em suas costas conseqüência de uma garrafa de vidro que fora quebrada em seu corpo. Agora podia dizer que conhecia o inferno!

_-Quando eu pegar o Uchiha ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido.- _comentou Neji entrando no carro do advogado que havia ido busca-lo.

_-Eu pensando que essa temporada na prisão fosse te deixar um pouco mais afável , pelo contrário sinto cheiro de ódio exalando do seu corpo -_ Kakashi estava calmo de mais na concepção de Neji.- _Ou talvez seja o fedor da prisão exalando de você , arg que nojo! Você precisa de um banho!_

_O Hyuuga se controlou ao máximo, tentando bancar o indiferente diante do comentário de Kakashi sobre o cheiro dele. Por que não despedia Kakashi de uma vez?Não fazia idéia!_

_-Sei que foi aquele desgraçado que armou essa armadilha Kakashi, foi uma forma de me tirar do caminho para conseguir conquistar a Hinata_.- Neji abriu o vidro do carro querendo sentir incontrolavelmente o vento e notar que havia enfim saído da prisão.

_-Então ele fez muito bem o trabalho!_ – disse Kakashi com um tom insinuante.

_-Seja direto Kakashi_.- Neji mantinha um timbre áspero olhando de lado para o advogado que estava bem no fundo se divertindo.

_-Te informando dos últimos acontecimentos. Sua mulher está tendo um caso com o Sasuke vai fazer exatamente duas semanas. _- notando a incredulidade do Hyuuga o advogado comentou com um sorriso de lado. – _Ohhh acho que alguém aqui é o novo chifrudo do pedaço._

Se antes Kakashi se divertia em provocar o homem ao seu lado agora não achava nada divertido ser jogado para fora do carro. Em minutos Neji empurrou o homem ao seu lado que caiu de um modo cômico para o lado de fora do veículo. Trancou as portas, colocou a chave no painel e acelerou deixando para trás o advogado.O Hyuuga iria atrás do Uchiha e castra-lo, mas antes precisava urgentemente procurar por Hinata.

Precisava sentir o paraíso depois de todo o inferno que havia passado. O céu, porém, era apenas encontrado em seu coração com a presença unicamente dela, da sua Hinata.

_-Neji desgraçado! Eu o solto da prisão e o infeliz rouba meu carro. Droga!-_ praguejou Kakashi levantando-se do chão. – _Por que eu tenho sempre que abrir a minha boca idiota?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Estava tão cansada, fora uma tarde exaustiva. Depois das compras – que na humilde opinião da Hyuuga eram estressantes em vez de prazerosas – teve o reencontro com Sakura e Naruto na qual justamente com eles trouxeram lembranças de sua juventude. Se perguntava quando que as lembranças fragmentadas iriam parar de surgir repentinamente em sua cabeça. Preferia poder se lembrar de tudo detalhadamente, ou não lembrar de nada. Tinha duas vidas na atual situação que se encontrava, a que vivia e a que se lembrava aos poucos.

Almoçara com Sasuke que estava empenhado em convence-la a terem um filho, o que apenas fez com que Hinata refletisse com mais empolgação em ser mãe.

Girou a chave e empurrou a porta adentrando o apartamento silencioso, jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e andou em direção á cozinha. Na geladeira tinha um bilhete, reconheceu de imediato as três letras diferentes.

**Fomos ao teatro,voltamos á meia noite , se sentir fome guardamos a janta na geladeira. (Shino)**

**Ps :Eu odeio o Sasuke! (Kiba)**

**Não durma sem comer.(Kurenai)**

Hinata sorriu carinhosamente ao ler. Os três eram maravilhosos, podia compara-los a anjos. Se não fosse o carinho materno de Kurenai, as sábias palavras de Shino e o modo estabanado que Kiba tentava fazê-la sorrir provavelmente já teria desmoronado em uma escuridão profunda que jamais poderia retornar.

A campainha tocou.Não esperava por ninguém, e os outros moradores do apartamento tinham a chave. Pensou ser Sasuke que tivesse saído mais cedo. Curiosa foi até a porta para abrir. Seu corpo amoleceu,por um instante pensou que desabaria no chão sem força nem mesmo para respirar. Os olhos perolados surpresos, os lábios tremulos e sem acreditar que ele estava ali. - Temia aterrorizada de que vê-lo novamente traria sua angustia inicial. Não queria sofrer, pelo menos não agora que estava justamente começando a sorrir.

_-N-neji!-_ um doce sussurro.O nome sujo daquele homem lhe causavia náuseas no estômago,não de repulsa, mas sim de profundo desespero em vê-lo novamente e relembrar da cena em que fora enxotada de sua própria casa por ele.

_-Precisamos conversar_!- Disse ele forçando a porta para entrar.

_-Vá embora!Não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras._- Hinata tampou os ouvidos em um gesto de se proteger do que seria lhe falado.

_-Eu quero te dizer a verdade, para manter o pouco que sobra de minha dignidade_.- Neji tirou as mãos dos ouvidos da moça e a forçou a entrar no apartamento fechando a porta em seguida.Não queria que a vizinhança escutasse caso a prima resolvesse gritar.- _Por favor! -_ suplicou.

A suplica dele atingiu-a, o encarou por alguns minutos tentando controlar o tremor de nervoso em seu corpo. Respirou alteradamente três vezes mantendo novamente o controle de seu corpo então fechou os olhos dizendo para si mesma que estava tudo bem, que nada mais que ele lhe dissesse faria mal. Abriu os olhos e fez um simples gesto para ele se sentar.

Após ele se acomodar, ela se sentou em outra poltrona, bem longe de Neji.Não queria nenhuma aproximação,nem ao menos ouvir a respiração dele, tinha o temor que ao mais leve toque a fizesse sucumbir aquele amor masoquista que começava a achar que sentia. _"Só mesmo o masoquismo para justificar o amor que sinto por esse infeliz!"_.Pensou olhando-o de lado.

_-Precisa sentar assim tão longe?Até parece que tenho uma doença_. - disse ele infeliz ao notar que tinha feito a pessoa que mais amava odiá-lo.

_-Fale logo se não quiser ser expulso daqui._ - apesar de firme o tom de voz de Hinata, era quase inaudível de tão baixo.

_-Ok!-_ disse por fim ele se conformando com a distância que ele mesmo havia colocado entre eles com seus atos – _Quero contar a você seu passado e presente quanto ao futuro só você pode decidir. Eu profundamente quero estar nele!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Foi mais de uma hora em que Neji narrou desde a infância na qual os dois passaram juntos brincando em balanços ao pôr-do-sol,até mesmo quando ingressaram na adolescência e os sentimentos começaram a surgir.O ciúme em ver Hinata com Sasuke, em saber que o eterno rival havia conseguido ganhar o primeiro beijo dela e ser o primeiro namorado. As brigas de família que ficaram mais humilhantes e agressivas, não foram deixadas de lado durante aquela fase da juventude. Hinata precisava saber que Hiashi fora contra o envolvimento dos dois, e que nunca aceitara Neji como um membro da família. Narrou com certa malicia os beijos da juventude e os encontros as escondidas.O momento em que partiu para longe para cursar a faculdade foi melancólico, pois a separação de Hinata foi um dos fatores mais decisivos para incentiva-lo a dar o golpe em toda a família Hyuuga.O planejamento do acidente,tudo bem calculado para não levantar suspeitas contra ele,toda a vingança que o cegara fazendo-o se esquecer repentinamente que a mulher que amava estaria dentro do carro na qual armara uma cilada para que todos que estivessem dentro dele morressem. A notícia de que havia uma sobrevivente do trágico episódio, Hinata havia sobrevivido,o destino colocava-o a prova deixando-a viva para atormenta-lo. Com o coração dividido entre dinheiro ou o amor!De imediato decidiu escolher o dinheiro e foi por isso que mentiu durante todo aquele tempo sobre o real relacionamento dos dois.A idéia de ser marido de Hinata no fundo era muito mais do que um mero golpe,era um desejo que estava guardado desde a adolescência em sua alma.

Finalmente quando decidiu que o dinheiro não era tão importante a verdade veio. Era tarde de mais para voltar atrás!

_-É isso!_- disse ele finalizado seu relato.

_-Pura lorota os sentimentos que disse ter sentido por mim..._

_-SINTO!_- Disse ele interrompendo-a com ênfase.

_-Sente_.- disse ela sarcástica. - _Eu não acredito em nenhum dos seus sentimentos.Não passa de mais uma mentira. Sabe,tem uma coisa que eu acredito no que você disse,que sua primeira escolha foi o dinheiro._

_-O que eu faço para você me perdoar?_

Hinata se levantou,abriu a porta e apontou para fora do recinto. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que estava prestes a chorar e que não queria que Neji a visse derramar uma gota de lágrima.

_-Suma da minha vida para sempre. Mude de país se for preciso, não quero te encontrar nem por acaso._

Ele lhe contou sobre o passado e presente. Ao escutar tudo Hinata decidira, não queria Neji em seu futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um mês se passou desde o dia em que Neji se encontrara com Hinata pela última vez.Não a procurou mais depois disso,claro que tinha vontade de vê-la novamente mas, saber que a simples presença dele a deixava triste foi o suficiente para que o mantesse afastado.O que queria no momento era vê-la feliz,assim esperava poder se redimir pelo sofrimento que havia feito com que ela sentisse. Mesmo que odiasse saber que ela estava compartilhando a mesma cama que Sasuke - ferindo seu ego e orgulho – seria aceitável se Hinata pudesse ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Decidira sair do país como Hinata havia pedido. Iria viver em Berlim na Alemanha e não retornaria para o Japão em nenhuma hipótese. Naquela tarde embarcaria. Estava ciente de que mesmo tendo devolvido a parte do dinheiro que era por direito da prima, ela não mudaria de idéia sobre voltar com ele, era bem capaz dela e Sasuke comemorarem sua partida para longe. - ambos por motivos diferentes.- Esperar que Hinata aparecesse em sua porta e pedisse para ele não partir não passava de um desejo irrealizável.

Entrou no taxi com sua mala de couro marrom.Não levaria muita coisa, o suficiente para começar uma nova vida.

Só se despedira de Lee – Tenten não contava já que a chinesa não quis abrir a porta para ele – e de Kakashi e sua detestável esposa. Queria que aquela mulher explodisse, principalmente depois de descobrir que a matéria no jornal contando detalhadamente sobre os dias que andou apanhando na prisão fora Anko que tiha escrito.

_-Aeroporto! - _disse Neji ao taxista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Foi tão rápida a passagem do mês que parecia ter encontrado com Neji ontem.Não contou a Sasuke sobre a visita inesperada, muito menos sobre a conversa que haviam tido. Era desnecessário!Ela mesma dera um ponto final em tudo, sentia que tinha feito a coisa certa,mas a escolha que tornaria sua felicidade incompleta.Não se pode mandar no coração, se pudesse a vida seria muito mais fácil e viver era difícil. Hinata não queria ser o tipo de pessoa que desistia sem lutar contra os obstáculos da vida.

Absorta em seus pensamentos sobre como deveria tentar continuar vivendo esqueceu completamente que estava em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Tóquio,qualquer falta de atenção poderia causar um trágico acidente.- Prometera buscar Akamaru para Kiba, o cachorro branco de estimação do amigo o que explicava estar sozinha na calçada com uma enorme corrente vermelha.

Sinal vermelho, Hinata continuava a pensar em seus problemas sem notar o tempo passar. Sinal amarelo,ela colocou os pés com a intenção de atravessar, o celular tocou e desengonçada tirou-o da bolsa e atendeu.

_-É o Sasuke, onde você está?-_ disse a voz masculina do outro lado do telefone.

Sinal verde, assustada, Hinata só teve tempo de gritar quando o carro prata atingiu-a com força.

Tudo ficou escuro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava impaciente com a demora em chegar no aeroporto,apesar do voou ser somente daqui duas horas, tinha que chegar uma hora antes para efetuar o check in.O transito não colaborava,está certo que aquela era a rua mais movimentada de Tóquio,contudo o transito estava pior que o normal.

_-Diabos!Dá para ir mais rápido?-_ perguntou Neji grosseiramente ao taxista – _Se precisar passe por cima dos outros carros._

_-Desculpe senhor, mas parece que houve um acidente_.

Neji levou a mão no peito sentindo que seu coração era esmagado. Que sensação ruim era aquela?Era como se uma parte de si tivesse se perdido para sempre.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Hello People! Depois de séculos Tia Pink-chan retorna, hahahaha e com um notebook na leitores de hoje em diante nada mais de espera, estou voltando a escrever rotineiramente – como nunca devia ter parado.

Este é o penúltimo capítulo de_ Segundas Intençõe_s, fic que já perdeu o prazo de validade juntando fungo pela demora em ser postado. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo,que embora curtinho achei que ficou com certa emoção – mesmo tendo capítulos melhores -E claro o final vem ai. O bebê do Lee é macho ou fêmea?Será que o bebê também usará verde em suas roupas?Será um devorador de caranguejos inocentes como Tenten?Todas essas dúvidas esclarecidas no próximo capítulo.

Bom, ao terminar esse fic colocarei _"Akai Tenshi" _fic que já perdeu o prazo para ser postado. Esse fic é o prêmio de Keiko pelo desafio do fic "A princesinha".O casal principal é Konan e Pain. Será sangrento em um U.A onde as mulheres também tem poder de matar. Fiquem na espera! ;D

Bom kissus, e não deixem de comentar.

**VOCÊS FAZEM SUA AUTORA FELIZ COM OS COMENTÁRIOS.**


	12. O túmulo branco

**X**

**Segundas Intenções**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo doze – **_O túmulo branco_

O céu estava claro com poucas nuvens e um sol cálido que aquecia a face daqueles que o olhavam. Os pássaros voavam em sentido de migração, piando para se comunicarem. Era tão irônico que um dia fatídico como aquele estivesse tão bonito. Era irritante tanta beleza em meio à tristeza que dominava o cemitério lotado de pessoas vestidas de preto segurando grandes coroas de flores e buquês. Não tinha ninguém que não chorasse, a morte dela era sentida por todos, sem excluir ninguém.

Neji ainda não acreditava que Hinata estava morta. Deus era tão injusto. Por que não havia o levado ao invés dela?Se tinha alguém que merecesse viver esse alguém era Hinata.

O Hyuuga cancelou a mudança para a Alemanha assim que soube do acidente. Quando chegou ao hospital, Hinata já havia falecido. O médico o tranqüilizou dizendo que ela tinha ido em paz, sem dor, mas Neji sabia da verdade.A prima tinha partido para o outro mundo com o coração despedaçado, e ele foi o culpado, o grande autor da infâmia.

Kurenai estava agarrada a Shino chorando, a ex-governanta tinha o rosto vermelho e não conseguia controlar os soluços altos. Para ela era como se tivesse perdido uma filha. Kiba despedaçava as flores que comprara, arrancava uma por uma das pétalas brancas jogando sobre o caixão já fechado para ser enterrado. As lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face silenciosamente. A dor não podia ser medida.

Até mesmo Lee e Tenten passaram no funeral para os pêsames, contudo não puderam ficar muito tempo. A chinesa estava enorme e a barriga pesava, não conseguia ficar em pé muito tempo sem ficar cansada. Depois que o corpo foi velado e o caixão fechado o casal se foi deixando uma linda coroa de cravos em lamento da perda.

O advogado Kakashi e a jornalista Anko estavam ao lado de Neji, somente eles pareciam entender que o homem que tanto machucara Hinata também havia a amado e que se pudesse mudar os acontecidos daria a própria vida para isso.

Quanto a Sasuke não havia aparecido nem mesmo para velar o corpo. O advogado estava arrasado, Naruto melhor amigo dele comentara que já fazia três dias que o Uchiha não saía de casa e se limitava a falar. O nome Hinata era prelúdio para as lágrimas.

No final nem Neji nem Sasuke haviam conseguido ficar com a adoravel Hyuuga, a tiveram por pouco tempo, o suficiente para a amarem ainda mais. Hinata era única e insubstituível. Nenhum dos dois sabia se poderia amar outra mulher com a mesma intensidade novamente.

A vida é tão irônica. Quando Neji quis matar a prima Deus não permitiu deixando-a viva. Agora o que o Hyuuga mais desejava era ver o sorriso doce de Hinata, o que era algo que nunca mais poderia admirar.

Talvez aquele fosse o castigo divino caindo sobre si. A penitência que teria que pagar por não ter aproveitado a segunda chance que Deus tentou lhe dar para ser feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quatro anos depois**

Era aniversário das trigêmeas, e Neji como padrinho não poderia faltar na festinha de aniversário. Viajou da Alemanha ao Japão, enfrentou o fuso horário desgastante, andou pelo aeroporto com uma mala e três gigantescos pacotes de presentes, mas o pior de tudo foi ter que esperar por uma hora e meia Kakashi aparecer para apanhá-lo – com a jornalista detestável que o advogado chamava de esposa. Nem mesmo o tempo conseguiu fazer com que o Hyuuga sentisse qualquer simpatia por aquela mulher – e o levar para o hotel na qual ficaria hospedado.

A festinha de aniversário não tinha um tema em especifico, na verdade talvez o tema fosse à cor VERDE. Neji quase deu meia volta quando colocou os pés no gigantesco salão, para onde quer que olhasse só existia verde. Nas toalhas, nas bexigas as luzes. Aquela não era uma festa de criança?De três meninas?Onde estava as bexigas rosa e os bichinhos fofos que normalmente enfeitava aniversários de crianças normais? Quantas perguntas idiotas, afinal aquele não era o aniversário de três crianças normais. Nem o pai das trigêmeas era normal.

_-Meninas, com toda a força da juventude que tiverem digam: OLÁ TIO NEJI! _- com o polegar para cima e um sorriso radiante o homem de cabelos tigelinhas e sobrancelhas grossas saldou o melhor amigo.

_-Oiiiiiii tio Neji! _– gritou as três menininhas idênticas.

Eram três criaturinhas adoráveis – que por sorte puxaram a beleza da mãe – de grandes olhos castanhos contornados com cílios longos. Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam presos em dois coques um de cada lado da cabeça, os vestidinhos verdes que vestiam tinha babados e botões prata. Usavam sapatos branco de boneca nos pezinhos pequenos. Os sorrisos cintilantes as trigêmeas herdaram do pai.

Fuu, Mei e Xanlin as três filhas de Lee com Tenten.

_-Aqui está o presente de vocês meninas. – _o Hyuuga entregou os três pacotes para as meninas que pegaram os presentes entusiasmadas. Agradeceram o padrinho com um beijinho no rosto cada uma e correram pelo salão gritando pela mãe. Queriam mostrar o presente enorme que haviam ganhado.

As trigêmeas rasgaram o pacote com fúria tirando de dentro deles três pôneis. Os gritinhos de alegria das crianças contagiaram todos no salão, até mesmo o frigido Hyuuga não conteve um pequeno sorriso.

_-Tenten está gorda. - _disse Neji olhando a chinesa ao longe perto das trigêmeas.

_-Ela está grávida_. – Lee dizia isso com orgulho olhando apaixonadamente para bela esposa.- _Já tenho três princesinhas, agora vem um menino._

Mesmo com uma barriga de cinco meses Tenten não conseguia deixar de ser bonita. Usava um vestido preto solto e os cabelos castanhos ondulados presos em um coque. Estava elegante e chamava a atenção dos olhares masculinos mesmo com a gravidez em evidencia.

Colocando as mãos no bolso Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse chamando a atenção do amigo novamente.

_-Não acha que está na hora de parar?Com esse serão quatro crianças para dar trabalho._

_-Oras com o fogo da juventude que eu tenho?Impossível. –_ olhando para os lados certificando-se de que não tinha ninguém por perto, Lee se aproximou do amigo e disse baixinho como se fosse um segredo. – _Eu estou tentando convencer Tenten a termos dez filhos. Seria muito vigorante não acha?_

Neji suspirou cansado. Somente Lee para ter a brilhante idéia de ter dez filhos. Claro, todos provavelmente nasceriam com a tendência a ser obcecado pela cor verde.

O casal que entrou no salão chamou a atenção do Hyuuga. Aquela era a última pessoa que imaginava encontrar e se surpreendeu ao ver que estava bem acompanhado. Uchiha Sasuke usava uma roupa azul elegante, os olhos negros com a mesma frieza de sempre, cumprimentava as pessoas por mera educação e não estendia a conversa com aqueles que tentavam iniciar um diálogo. Enganchada em seus braços, uma estonteante loira com um vestido no mínimo impróprio para um aniversário infantil. Yamanaka Ino, secretária no escritório do advogado e antigamente apenas uma transa fácil e aparadora do tédio para Sasuke.

_-Ele está namorando sério com ela._

Então era isso, Ino fora promovida a sexo fixo. Neji não disse nada apenas ficou analisando o casal a distancia. Não importa quanto tempo passasse ele e Sasuke jamais seriam amigos.

_-Você devia fazer o mesmo_. – disse Lee chamando a atenção do Hyuuga que o olhou confuso. - _Viver novamente, ter uma namorada, casar e quem sabe ter filhos._

_-Não acho que isso vá me fazer feliz. – _desabafou olhando novamente para o casal. Ino estendia os presentes para as trigêmeas e Sasuke admirava o perfil da loira. Não da forma apaixonada que olhava para Hinata, mas ainda sim com certo carinho.

_-Não culpe o Sasuke por querer ter uma família, por estar vivendo._ – Lee ao notar o olhar de censura do amigo continuou o discurso já sabendo o que Neji pensava. – _Ele nunca esqueceu a Hinata, na verdade compara Ino o tempo todo com ela o que faz com que os dois briguem muito. Mas ele está tentando seguir em frente, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Hinata não ia querer que você ficasse parado no tempo._

Hinata era um assunto que não gostava de falar. Doía o coração, a alma parecia despedaçar e a estúpida vontade de chorar tomava conta de seus sentidos. Não havia um só dia, um momento que fosse que não pensasse nela. Que desejasse que a prima estivesse viva. Acordar todas as manhãs e vê-la dormindo ao seu lado, receber um beijo de bom dia e admirar o sorriso sereno no rosto angelical.

Essas pequenas alegrias ficaram no passado, desapareceram com a morte de Hinata.

_-Podemos não tocar no nome dela? Me incomoda!_ – disse ríspido

_-Ok, vamos curtir a festa._– com um sorriso brincalhão Lee disse animado – _Vamos cantar no Karaokê com toda nossa força da juventude._

Com protesto e gritando: "Eu não vou cantar, pode esquecer!" Neji foi puxado para o Karaokê.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os três dias que passou no Japão apenas permaneceu no hotel para dormir. O primeiro dia foi à festa de aniversário das trigêmeas, no segundo resolveu todos os assuntos pendentes na empresa Hyuuga – na qual se pudesse jamais poria os pés novamente. Para seu desgosto era o único herdeiro da fortuna. Irônico que agora não desejasse mais nenhum centavo. – E o terceiro e último tirou para visitar o túmulo de Hinata.

Na floricultura demorou horas, queria um lindo arranjo, flores que não tivessem no túmulo de ninguém que apenas Hinata tivesse algo especial em seu leito de descanso eterno. Terminou por escolher um belo arranjo de margaridas, as preferidas da prima quando ainda era viva. Mandou a florista fazer um belo arranjo com complementos de pequenas flores em roxo e uma fita de cetim dourada amarrada em um laço.

O cemitério era mórbido, ao passar pelas lápides Neji não conseguiu deixar de sentir um arrepio agourento. Nunca gostou da morte!

Ao longe, antes mesmo de chegar ao túmulo que viera visitar reconheceu a silhueta apática vestida com um terno. Sasuke estava ali, segurando um buquê de margaridas exatamente igual ao que o Hyuuga trouxera. Sem pressa – demorando o máximo que conseguia – Neji se aproximou parando ao lado do antigo rival.

Ficaram em silêncio sem se olharem. O Hyuuga depositou as flores no túmulo florido da prima - era de se esperar que estivesse repleto de flores, Kurenai não deixaria o local onde Hinata estava parecer fúnebre e sem vida. – Sasuke o olhou de lado e enfim falou em uma voz distante.

_-Eu venho aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana á quatro anos._

_-Sua namorada não se incomoda? – _perguntou Neji curioso. Não estava sendo venenoso, realmente a pergunta era apenas mera curiosidade.

_-Ino é tão ciumenta que chega a ser irritante. _– confessou com um sorriso torto_ – Mas ela começou a avaliar que se sentir "ameaçada" por uma morta é ridículo._

A palavra MORTA doeu. Neji por um segundo achou que o próprio coração pararia de bater tamanha dor que o apertou como se quisesse esmagá-lo.

_-É mesmo ridículo! – _concordou o Hyuuga.

Outro momento de silêncio entre os dois homens que admiravam o túmulo branco. Sasuke iniciou o diálogonovamente querendo desabafar mesmo que fosse com o antigo rival.

_-Ino está grávida. _- Sasuke suspirou um misto de felicidade com tristeza_ – Vim contar a Hinata._

_-Ela está feliz onde quer que esteja por você sorrir e construir uma família. – _Neji reconfortou o advogado. Sentia que o Uchiha de certa forma se culpava por estar querendo encontrar a felicidade novamente.

O Uchiha fez uma última prece frente ao túmulo e virou-se para sair. Antes de começar a andar em direção a saída do cemitério revelou a Neji um segredo que se fosse no passado não compartilharia com o ex-rival.

_-Mesmo estando comigo, Hinata nunca deixou de te amar. Você foi o grande amor da vida dela._

O Hyuuga sorriu agradecido pelo comentário, porém Sasuke já estava longe não podendo ver o raro sorriso do rival. Não tinham mais por que se odiarem – pedir para serem amigos talvez fosse muito - o motivo das brigas e da rivalidade não existia mais.

Sozinho Neji permitiu-se a chorar. Colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos odiando-se por existir. Olhar o túmulo branco a sua frente era sufocante. Sentia-se culpado por Hinata ter morrido. Doía saber que foi nutrindo rancor e mágoa por ele que a prima partiu. Foi tão inútil que nem ao menos conseguiu chegar a tempo de ver o último brilho nos doces olhos perolados. Era tão patético que por um momento a culpou por morrer. Tinha nojo de si mesmo!

_-Eu te perdoou._

Engoliu o choro e prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o sussurrou suave. Procurou desesperado pela dona da voz. Será que era possível ou havia enlouquecido?Em uma luz fraca e brilhante distinguiu a imagem bela e translúcida de Hinata.

Neji piscou várias vezes imaginando estar tendo uma alucinação. As mãos da imagem brilhante o tocaram, não podia sentir a maciez da pele de um individuo vivo, mas um calorzinho gostoso dominou o local que era "tocado". Talvez aquela fosse à única chance que teria de se redimir, mesmo que a imagem a sua frente não passasse de um sonho.

_-Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Se eu pudesse daria a minha vida em troca da sua_. - mirou penetrante os olhos perolados na brilhante imagem da prima – _Eu ainda te amo._

A imagem angelical de Hinata sorriu desaparecendo repentinamente da mesma forma que surgiu.

Ela havia o perdoado.

Agora, talvez Neji conseguisse viver novamente, mas sem esquecer que Hinata era e seria sempre a pessoa que mais amou em sua vida.A única que conseguiu despertar a pouca essência boa que tinha dentro dele.

**END**

* * *

**N/A: **Yoooooooooooo, ok podem me matar! Ninguém imaginou que eu mataria a Hinata acredito fielmente que foi uma surpresa. (desagradável eu sei), contudo em quanto eu escrevia o último capítulo de "Segundas Intenções" notei que seria muito clichê se ela sobrevivesse e perdoasse o cretino do Neji. Claro que ficar com o Sasuke seria uma opção, mas creio que ele também não merecia a Hinata. Então decidi matá-la. Acho que foi um bom castigo para o nosso "mocinho-vilão".

Aceitarei as críticas de bom grado, prometo não me ofender se os fãs disserem que o final do fic foi uma merda. XD eu destruí o final feliz e admito meu ato demoníaco.

Quanto ao Lee, ele merecia ser feliz e ter muitos filhos para encher o mundo de fogo da juventude.

O Sasuke, bom, alguém precisava seguir em frente embora eu tenha deixado bem claro que está sendo difícil para o Uchiha, mas aos poucos ele está conseguindo viver.

Peço desculpas se decepcionei alguém com esse final DRAMATICO. E mesmo que tenham detestado o UNhappy end comentem, mesmo que seja para xingar a pobre autora.

Como é último capítulo, creio que seja de minha obrigação responder todas as reviews que com muito carinho os leitores me enviaram, então comentem que a resposta será enviada via PM ok?

Aguardem AKAI TENSHI que provavelmente será postado ou no final dessa semana, ou durante a semana que vem. Será um fic eletrizante protagonizando os Akatsuki em um U.A de crime e sangue.

**Leiam também as atualizações:**

"_Love in Love Oneshot collection"_

"_Nunca fui beijada"_

"_Flor do Deserto"_

"_Quanto Custa seu amor?"_

Bom kissus e agradeço a todos que acompanharam _"Segundas Intenções"_ até o fim.


End file.
